La impredecible magia del Amor
by Elizander
Summary: Twilight por mucho tiempo a tratado de encontrar al semental de sus sueños, infructuosamente. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se de cuenta que el amor que tanto ha buscado pudiera estar en realidad más cerca de lo que jamás imaginó?
1. La Tempestad

La Tempestad

Como muchos otros, aquel era un hermoso día para el reino de Equestria. El viento soplaba con calma, las aves cantaban, y los ponis de todas clases disfrutaban de la cálida luz que brillaba radiante sobre el firmamento.

Al parecer Equestria podía gozar al fin de la paz y prosperidad ininterrumpida que se había visto al borde de la catástrofe luego de que eventos como el regreso de Nightmare Moon, el renacimiento de Discord y la invasión de los Changelings tuvieran lugar barios años atrás. De eso habían pasado ya 7 años. Y aunque ciertamente era poco el tiempo que había transcurrido tras esos eventos, los ponis ahora los veían como malos recuerdos bien enterrados.

Excepción no eran las ponis que se habían encargado de ponerles fin. Las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, ahora portadoras también de títulos de nobleza legítimos y mejor conocidas como "Las Guardianas de la Armonía", habían seguido con sus vidas.

Applejack y su familia habían ampliado enormemente la granja teniendo ahora todo un cuerpo de trabajadores para cosechar y distribuir sus productos no solo en Poniville, sino a los demás pueblos de la región que se habían empezado a formar con los años.

Rainbow Dash ya no vivía en Poniville. Tan pronto como alcanzó la edad mínima de admisión, Spitfire le pidió que se uniera a los Wonderbotls. Fue difícil para ella y el resto decir adiós, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio por cumplir su gran sueño. Además podía darse el lujo de visitarlas bastante seguido.

Fluttershy tras obtener su título en Veterinaria había acondicionado aún más su casa (si es que eso era posible) y ahora era nada menos que un hospital de animales. De todas sus amigas, era la única que se había casado, siendo su esposo un doctor del hospital de Poniville llamado Swift Relief. Un unicornio sereno y amable, pero de carácter fuerte.

Rarity era una eminencia del mundo de la moda. Sus estrenos de temporada casi siempre adornaban las portadas de las revistas, y ponis de toda Equestria viajaban hasta Poniville para hacer sus pedidos originales. Para algunos aún ahora resultaba raro que Rarity siguiera viviendo en Poniville en vez de haberse mudado ya a Canterlot u otra metrópolis del reino, pero ella siempre decía que no había mejor lugar para trabajar que su tierra querida donde estaban sus aún más queridas amigas y familia.

Los Cakes se habían mudado hace tiempo hacia Fillidelphia junto con sus niños dejando Sugar cube corner en las felices y capaces manos de Pinkie Pie. Ahora la alegre poni era la repostera, administradora y dueña del lugar.

Y finalmente, pero no menos importante Twilight Sparkle, la leal alumna de la misma Princesa Celesstia continuaba con sus estudios, en camino a convertirse en la más grande hechicera de la historia desde Star Whirl "El Barbudo". Los extensos estudios de Twilight sobre la amistad, sus descubrimientos en astronomía, los recetarios para hechizos y pócimas que ella misma había creado habían alcanzado tal magnitud que la Princesa le había mandado a hacer nada menos que su propia ala en la biblioteca de Canterlot. Además había comenzado con un pequeño proyecto dando clases de magia los ponis interesados por las tardes en su biblioteca.

-¡Spike, estoy de regreso!- gritó Twilight al entrar a su casa pasado el medio día del domingo, después de su visita a casa de Fluttershy donde había ido a dejar a Owlicious, pues el viejo búho no se estaba sintiendo bien últimamente. Peewee no estaba en casa tampoco, pero eso ella ya lo sabía. Se había marchado hace una semana al iniciar la temporada de apareamiento de los Fénix.

-¿Spike estás aquí?- inquirió Twilight al no tener respuesta de su leal asistente.

Fue a la cocina donde creyó encontraría a su compañero preparando la comida, pero solo encontró un pergamino enrollado sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó trayendo el pergamino hacia ella con su magia.

"Querida Twilight, fui convocado por la Princesa Celestia para ir a Canterlot para formar parte del encuentro entre nuestras princesas y los embajadores del reino de Ikaruga, que se efectuará dentro de dos días y en el que como sabes, se pretende negociar un tratado de paz entre ambas naciones. Supongo que la Princesa me llamó ahora para darme tiempo de estar al corriente con lo que se tratará en la junta y a que mi presencia facilite el trato con los embajadores. Quería esperar a que llegaras para decirte esto en personas pero el transporte real llegó antes que tú. En fin, te veré en unos días. Dejé la comida lista en el refrigerador.

Tu Asistente No. 1 Spike"

-Spike mediador en un evento político internacional- rió Twilight no concibiendo la idea de su asistente en semejante papel.

-Como han pasado los años- suspiró recordando viejos tiempos.

Técnicamente Spike aún era un bebé, pero habiéndose criado como Pony, Spike tenía un nivel de desarrollo intelectual y moral más grande que posiblemente cualquier otro miembro de su especie de esa edad. Si bien algunas cosas jamás cambian como que seguía siendo risueño, inocente y hasta torpe en algunos sentidos, Spike había crecido mucho psicológicamente hablando y ahora tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo como archivista y administrador de los documentos en el ayuntamiento del pueblo. Además había crecido mucho. Ahora era ligeramente más alto que Twilight, pero muchísimo más fuerte que esta. Casi tan fuerte como Big Mac. La sangre de dragón sí que le hacía justicia. Y hablando de eso le habían empezado a salir las alas, aunque aun eran muy pequeñas para que pudiera volar.

Twilight sacó del refrigerador la comida que Spike había dejado listo para ella. Ensalada verde con gajos de naranja y arándanos deshidratados para endulzar. Y como siempre, la comida hecha por Spike era simplemente deliciosa.

-En vez de trabajar en el ayuntamiento debería abrir un restaurante- se dijo Twilight al terminar su comida.

Lavó los platos y se fue a leer un libro en la comodidad de su estudio donde estaban sus artefactos de astronomía. Era domingo, así que no había que preocuparse de atender la biblioteca y además estaba en medio del periodo vacacional de sus estudios, así que tenía todo el día para ella sola.

Pero la lectura que Twilight había elegido para pasar la tarde, que no era otra cosa que una novela de amor, terminó por deprimirla al recordarle aquello que no tenía... Fluttershy estaba felizmente casada y ya se encontraba haciendo planes para tener a su primer bebé. El romance entre Rainbow Dash y Light Strike era el secreto mejor conocido de los Wonderbolts. Rarity ni siquiera tenía que molestarse en salir de casa. Los pretendientes llegaban a su negocio buscando cortejarla desde toda Ecuestria. Todos sabían que lo único que Applejack amaba más que su granja y su tierra era su familia. Y Pinki… bueno Pinki era Pinki y aparentemente no había nacido semental lo bastante enérgico y positivo (por no decir loco) como para mantener una relación romántica con ella.

¿Pero y Twilight? Conocía las variables de la amistad por derecho y al revés. Conocía de astronomía tanto como alguien con doctorado. La Princesa confiaba en ella incluso más que en su más veterano consejero real. Había salvado a Ecuestria de su segura perdición en 3 diferentes ocasiones… y sin embargo no sabía absolutamente nada de barones ni relaciones de pareja. No empíricamente al menos.

-¿Qué acaso tengo algo de malo?- se dijo mirándose en el espejo más cercano.

Twilight no era para nada fea, eso ella lo sabía. Si bien no tenía un Sex Apeal que se saliera de la gráfica como el de Rarity o Fluttershy, muchas otras ponis en el pueblo tampoco lo tenían, pero igual tenían pareja. ¿Por qué ella no?

No era secreto que Twilight nunca se preocupó mucho por su vida social en Canterlot. Las demás yeguas rara vez la buscaban para salir a pasear o convivir. Mucho, MUCHO más raro era que algún barón lo hiciera. Sobre todo con su reputación de ser una ratoncita de biblioteca. "Te lo digo viejo ¡Es como si estuviera tratando ser virgen!" recordó decir a un corcel días antes de mudarse a Poniville. Twilight nunca lo admitiría, pero aquel comentario había lastimado profundamente su auto confianza en el asunto.

Al llegar a Poniville ciertamente se había abierto enormemente en el ámbito social, pero solo con ponis de su mismo sexo. Y como las condiciones de su estadía en el pueblo eran las de estudiar la Magia de la Amistad, no del Amor, Twilight nunca consideró necesario ni pertinente meterse en el asunto…

-Hasta ahora- se lamentó volviendo a su sillón.

Su título de nobleza le había traído barios pretendientes, pero solo eran ponis lambiscones y convenencieros con los que no quería tener nada que ver. El resto o le huía o se dirigían a ella con demasiado respeto o cautela para darle la confianza o el interés de buscar una relación verdaderamente romántica.

-Solo quiero un semental que sea guapo, fuerte, que me ame y que comparta o al menos entienda las cosas que me apasionan en la vida como la magia, la astronomía y la literatura- dijo extendiendo sus brazos al techo -¿Es mucho pedir?-

Twilight decidió ir a darse un baño para calmar sus penas, pasando por una mesa de noche donde estaban barias fotografías. En una de ellas se veía la celebración de su reciente cumpleaños 19° con todas las chicas a su alrededor: sus 6 mejores amigas, Zecora, las CMC, y por supuesto Spike abrazándola por un costado.

-Bueno… Al menos te tengo a ti ¿Verdad Spike?- dijo sonriendo, como si el dragón pudiera escuchar sus palabras.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente.

-Te tengo… ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?-

Spike estaba creciendo. ¿Qué pasaría cuando al seguir creciendo ya no cupiera en la biblioteca? ¿Tendrían que construirle otra casa? ¿Tendría que buscar una cueva en las cercanías del pueblo para vivir? ¿Tendría que irse a vivir a Ikaruga con sus compañeros dragones? Twilight suspiró y miró su casa. Se sentía tan sola y callada estando nada más ella. ¿Así sería cuando Spike ya no estuviera a su lado?

Un fuerte sonido sacó a Twilight de su melancolía. Las sirenas de alarma de Poniville estaban sonando.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí afuera?- se preguntó confundida, ya que al ver por la ventana no se veía alguna catástrofe ni nada por el estilo digna de alarmar a todo el pueblo.

Pasaron entonces barios pegasos con altavoces.

-Se solicita la presencia de todo el pueblo frente al ayuntamiento para un anuncio urgente. Por favor diríjanse al ayuntamiento de inmediato para un comunicado de estado de emergencia-

Twilight sin pensarlo dos veces se tele transportó al lugar referido donde ya se había formado una muchedumbre de ponis.

-¡Hey Twilight!- gritó una inconfundible voz.

-Hey Pinki ¿cómo estás?-

-¡Emocionada! Las sirenas nunca suenan a no ser que algo horrible esté pasando, pero esta vez nada horrible está pasando. Pero suenan igual y nos llamaron aquí. ¡Apuesto que algo increíble va a pasar! ¡Mi Pinki sentido me lo dice!-

-Bueno creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo-

-Su atención por favor- habló la Alcaldesa.

-Me acaban de informar de un terrible accidente que tuvo lugar en la fábrica del clima de Cloudsdale, hace unos instantes. A causa de este terrible percance barios desastres meteorológicos se salieron de control y se estima que uno de ellos pasara por las cercanías de nuestro pueblo hoy a las 9 p.m.-

-¡Pero solo faltan 4 horas para eso!-

-¡¿Qué clase de desastre natural?-

-¡¿Qué la patrulla del clima no puede hacer nada?- se escuchaban los gritos de la muchedumbre.

-¡Ciudadanos por favor calma! El fenómeno natural no puede ser disipado por los patrulleros del clima porque es muy peligroso que se acerquen. Es un huracán nivel 3 en la escala de Saffir, además viene arrastrando consigo poderosas nubes de tormenta eléctrica. Les pido a todos que acondicionen sus casas y tomen las medidas de seguridad necesarias inmediatamente para proteger sus bienes a sí mismos de este fenómeno que avanza hacia nuestro pueblo. Si conocen a alguien que aún no sepa de esto, háganse saber de inmediato. Pueden retirarse. Nos veremos aquí mañana al mediodía para el reporte de daños-

Y con eso la muchedumbre se dispersó histéricamente a sus casas.

-Bueno eso si que está mal. Tenía que ponerme a hornear un montón de… ¿Twilight?- inquirió Pinki girando la cabeza en todas dirección al ver que su amiga se había esfumado.

-¿Twilight?-

Twilight reapareció en el interior de su biblioteca con cara de espanto.

-¡Hay no! ¡Hay no! ¡Hayno hayno haynohaynononono! ¿¡Qué hago, qué hago?- se preguntaba en voz alta golpeando sus pesuñas frenéticamente contra el piso como si estuviera bailando Flamenco profesional.

-Calma Twi, calma… Hay que hacer un plan… Primero las ventanas. ¡Eso es!- y dicho esto se tele transportó de nuevo fuera de su hogar. Apareciendo en la entrada de una ferretería.

-¡¿Hola, hay servicio? ¡Necesito cinta adhesiva!- gritó tocando al puerta con desesperación.

-Señorita estamos cerrados. ¿No hoyó las noticias del huracán?- se asomó un poni terrestre por la ventana junto a la puerta.

Antes de responder Twilight se tele transportó de nuevo apareciendo detrás del señor, dentro del establecimiento.

-¡Si lo escuché, por eso estoy aquí! Necesito cinta adhesiva para mis ventanas- dijo corriendo por los pasillos.

-¿Qué será mejor? Canela, scotch, maskin tape, aislante… -

Momentos después Twilight regresó.

-Me llevo esto-dijo con una gran cantidad de productos flotando a su lado.

-E-está bien. Son 10 metros de cinta maskin y 2 metros de cinta aislante. Serían…-

-¡Tenga y quédese con el cambio!- le interrumpió Twilight dejando una generosa cantidad de bits sobre la barra y tele transportándose después.

Más tarde Twiligth ya había tapizado todas las ventanas de la casa. Pero además envuelto aunque solo fuera medianamente todos los objetos de cerámica, cristal o cualquier objeto que pudiera romperse en pedazos. Además de haber desconectado todos los aparatos eléctricos de la casa, y puesto cinta aislante sobre los tomacorrientes de las paredes.

-Muy bien ahora… ¡Pongamos a salvo los instrumentos de investigación!- subió a su estudio donde desarmó todos sus telescopios, globos terráqueos, modelos a escala del sistema solar, barómetro, libra, y un largo etc. Y los metió en cajas de cartón rellenas con papel periódico y cualquier cosa que pudiera amortiguar golpes.

-Muy bien, ahora solo queda poner a salvo los libros-

Twilight se paró en medio del lobby de la librería con un maletín a su lado.

-Siempre supe que un día usaría este hechizo- sonrió irónica

Su curno empezó a brillar al tiempo que Twilight entonaba un extraño cantico, muy pegadizo en realidad. Los libros de toda la biblioteca comenzaron a bailar por el aire, dirigiéndose lentamente al maletín al lado de Twilight donde desaparecían como si cayeran en un profundo agujero sin fin.

-¡Hoquiti poquiti poquiti mer! ¡Todo aquí podrá caber!- siguió cantando Twilight hasta que ya no hubo más libros que empacar.

-Finalmente. Ahora solo queda el refugió-

Momentos más tarde Twilight se encontraba en el sótano de la biblioteca. Sobre el piso estaban los colchones de su cama, la de huéspedes y la de Spike, quien ahora ya no solo tenía una cama propia sino habitación propia. Las almohadas estaban regadas sobre el piso de colchones y alrededor había formado un perímetro hecho con los cojines del resto de los muebles de la casa (sofá, sillas, etc). Era como entrar a una habitación de Jardín de Niños acondicionada para que ningún infante pudiera lastimarse jugando en él.

-Ahora… a esperar- se dijo cubriéndose con una sábana no muy gruesa y abrazando una almohada.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día Twilight se encontraba temblando completamente aterrada. El huaracan era visible a lo lejos desde la ventana, y la luz eléctrica se había ido hace unos momentos, dejándola protegida solo por la luz de 3 velas que había traído consigo. Twilight estaba tapada con su sábana, abrazando una almohada ferozmente mientras otras dos estaban recargadas contra su cuerpo a ambos lados como si hicieran una tienda de campaña.

Esto no era nada comparado con "La gran tormenta" de cuando recién se había mudado a Ponyville. Primero porque nadie estaba seguro de que el presente desastre natural pudiera o no arrasar el pueblo, pero además esta vez estaba completamente sola para enfrentarlo. Pensó en sus amigas y rogó a Celestia que estuvieran bien. Una sonrisa se dibujó fugazmente en su rostro al saber que así sería. Rarity probablemente estaría con su hermana y sus padres protegidos por el amor de su familia. Applejack igual. Pinki estaría en el sótano de Sugar Cube Corner con música a todo volumen comiendo cupcakes de todos sabores, ni cayendo en cuenta del gran peligro. Y Fluttershy estaría bien protegida entre los brazos de su amado esposo.

Twilght notó entonces lo que la diferenciaba a ella de todas sus amigas: No tenía nadie a quien recurrir y que estuviera a su lado. Se consideraba demasiado vieja y madura como para ir llorando en busca del apoyo de sus padres. ¿Su hermano? ¡Puff! ¡¿Ese cretino a quien consideraba su BBBFF!? Muy bien, no le había avisado que se casaba gracias a que estuvo preso del hechizo de la Reina Chrysalis. ¿Pero y antes de eso? ¡¿No se enamoró de Cadence la misma semana en que decidió casarse, VERDAD? No había excusa. "¿Oye hermana, qué crees? Me puse de novio " ¡Listo! ¿No era tan difícil informarle de cómo le iba en la vida verdad?

Lo había perdonado por ser un patán insensible, con el tiempo claro. Pero demás estaba decir que la confianza y el cariño que le tenía nunca habían vuelto a ser los mismos.

¿A quién recurrir en un momento como este, en que pareciera que en cualquier momento los fuertes vientos que azotaban su casa podrían sacarla de sus cimientos, o en este caso, raíces? Owlicious era solo un pequeño búho. Agregado el hecho de que era un búho viejo y que posiblemente en unos pocos años más ya no estaría en este mundo. Peewee era una poderosa y virtualmente inmortal ave Fénix. Pero al ser un ser mágico y que no hablaba con palabras era difícil comunicarse con él más que con otros animales, además de que mientras que Owlicious siempre fue más apegado a ella, Peewee siempre fue más apegado a Spike.

-Spike- susurró Twilight.

Su mente se centró en un instante. ¡Por supuesto! ¿En quién más confiar si no en Spike, su queridísimo asistente número 1? El que había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas. En todas sus largas noches de estudio. Para cuidar de su sanidad mental, en todos esos ratos en que (muy a su pesar) su neurotismo e hipocondría la llevarían al borde de la locura. Aquel que seguramente había influido más que nadie, más que la mismísima Princesa Celestia a que ella fuera la poni que era hoy día. Si había alguien en el mundo que pudiese ayudarla en un momento así era él. Pero como ella bien sabía, el se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

-Spike…- susurró con voz quebradiza por el miedo mientras su almohada absorbía las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Spike… Ayúdame…- siguió pidiendo la ayuda de su guardián aunque la parte lógica de su cerebro le decía que era una tontería.

-Ayúdame Spike… Ayúdame por favor…- seguí rogando con el rostro enterrado en la almohada.

-¡Twilight!- escuchó de pronto a lo lejos.

-¿He?-

-¡¿Twilight dónde estás?- se escuchó más fuerte que antes.

-¿Spike?- dijo sacando la cabeza de su improvisado refugió.

-¡Twilight!- gritó el dragón al abrir la puerta que conectaba al sótano.

-¡Spike, aquí estoy!- gritó saltando de su escondite.

Spike cerró la puerta tras él y bajó las escaleras de un salto. Twilight corrió hacia él quien se paró en sus patas traseras abriendo los brazos para recibirla.

-¡Spike gracias a Celestia que estás aquí!- gritó Twilight llena de alivio, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Spike, casi apuñalándolo con su cuerno en el proceso.

-No habría podido estar en paz hasta saber que estabas a salvo- dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó confundida levantando la vista, para verlo a la cara.

-La noticia del accidente en Cloudsdale se supo hasta Canterlot. En cuanto lo supe vine corriendo hasta acá- dijo como si aquella fuera la única explicación necesaria.

-Pero… ¿Viniste tú solo desde Canterlot corriendo?-

-Sí. No te olvides que mi fuerza y estamina son más grandes que las de la mayoría de los ponis. No fue tan difícil. Además, no podría llamarme tú Asistente no 1 si no pudiera siquiera estar a tu lado en un momento así-

-Pero tuviste que viajar a través de la tormenta y el viento. ¡Pudiste haberte matado! Además… ¿Qué hay de la junta con los embajadores? ¡Se suponía que estuvieras presente! ¿¡Qué pensaran las princesas cuando vean que te fuiste?- le regañó.

-Dejé una nota avisándoles que regresaba por una emergencia. Y si, sé que fue peligroso venir así como así. Lo sé Twi, lo sé. Pero ni toda la fuerza de la naturaleza habría hacho que te dejara enfrentar esto sola. Especialmente no después de la última vez-

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Twilight, pero estas eran de alegría y agradecimiento. Él bien sabía que ella lo necesitaba y había arriesgado su vida solo para poder estar a su lado.

-Ho Spike… ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Tenía tanto miedo, mucho miedo!- gritó rompiendo en llanto abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Ya no tienes por qué tenerlo Twi. Yo estoy aquí y no permitiré que nada malo te pase. Te lo prometo- le susurró al oído acariciando su cabeza y dándole un beso en la frente cerca de la base de su cuerno.

Spike se sentó atrayendo a Twilight para que recargara su cuerpo en el de él. Eventualmente el llanto de Twilight se convirtió en sollozos, hasta que finalmente su respiración se tranquilizó y su cuerpo se relajó bajo el abrazo de su leal protector. Twilight suspiró dejando reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Spike, mientras este seguía acariciando su melena para relajarla.

Twilight comenzó a sentir una mezcla de sensaciones inusual. Se sentía feliz y agradecida de que Spike hubiera venido hasta aquí solo por para poder estar con ella y protegerla, lo cual era muy natural. Pero había mucho más. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda al reposar su cuerpo, sobre el del dragón. Sentía una inusual calidez envolviéndola. Calidez que venía de todas partes y parecía calmar su cuerpo y mente. Y finalmente se sentía a salvo entre los brazos de Spike. Protegida y segura. Una extraña seguridad que la invitaba a creer que él podría protegerla de cualquier peligro.

Se preguntaba que era esta extraña mezcla de sentimientos que experimentaba, pero sus razonamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte estruendo en el exterior que la hizo volver a estado de alerta máxima, poniendo sus pesuñas sobre el pecho de Spike.

-¿Qu-qué fue eso?- dijo mirando hacia el techo.

-No lo sé. Será mejor que vaya a ver- dijo Spike rompiendo el abrazo.

-¡N-no, no te vayas!- dijo aterrada.

-Twilight calma. Solo voy a revisar que fue ese ruido-

-Déjalo Spike, no importa. Aquí estamos a salvo, tú lo dijiste. Quédate conmigo, no me abandones por favor- dijo suplicando, con nuevas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

A Spike le rompía el corazón verla de ese modo tan miserable, débil y vulnerable.

-Twilight por favor, tranquilízate. No te abandonaría por nada del mundo, pero tengo que ir a revisar. Si se rompió una ventana tengo que ver la forma de taparla o si no pronto estaremos nadando aquí abajo. Si cayó un rayo en el techo, tendré que ingeniármelas a ver qué diablos hago o en el peor de los casos tendremos que buscar otro lugar donde quedarnos, pero tengo que subir a ver que fue ese ruido- trató de razonar con ella.

-Sé que por lo pronto no puedo pedirte que subas conmigo. Aunque en todo caso estarás más segura aquí abajo. Te prometo que no demoraré. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta. ¿De acuerdo?-

-De… De acuerdo- respondió Twilight no muy convencida, aunque sabía que Spike tenía razón.

-No me tardo- le aseguró-Dejaré la puerta abierta, así solo tendrás que gritar si me necesitas-

Spike subió rápidamente las escaleras dejando abierta la puerta al salir. Twlight sintió el miedo invadiéndola nuevamente mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Sus miedos comenzaron a crecer más ahora que había notado que afuera la tormenta eléctrica había avivado.

-¿S-spike… T-todo bien allá arriba?- intentó gritar, pero su voz tenía muy poca fuerza.

Comenzó a escuchar ruidos como de muebles moviéndose.

-¡¿Spike que pasa allá arriba?... ¡Re-regresa, ya te tardaste mucho!-

Una fuerte corriente de viento abrió la puerta de par en par apagando las 3 velas que iluminaban el sótano dejando la habitación en una profunda oscuridad y a Twilight indefensa, presa de todos sus miedos.

-¡SSPIKEEE!- gritó invadida por el miedo y la desesperación.

-¡Spike por favor! ¡Vuelve, vuelve! ¡Spike!- siguió gritando arrojándose al piso y al no tener ninguna almohada a la mano se encogió en posición fetal, cubriendo su cabeza con ambos brazos.

De pronto sintió como el viento que soplaba y movía las sabanas se detuvo y sintió como dos manos la tomaban por debajo de sus axilas al encuentro de un fuerte abrazo, que ella devolvió casi por inercia.

-¡Aquí estoy Twilight! Aquí estoy, estás a salvo- dijo el dragón, sabiendo que tendría que ir desde el principio para tranquilizarla.

-¡NO VUELBAS A HACER ESO!- le gritó a la cara, aunque realmente lo único que ella podía ver eran sus ojos verdes que brillaban en la obscuridad.

-¡No vuelvas a dejarme sola de esa forma nunca! ¡No vuelvas a abandonarme jamás! ¡No vuelvas a abandonarme nunca! ¡NUNCA! ¡No se te ocurra volverlo a hacer jamás!- siguió gritando entre lágrimas completamente histérica, golpeando a Spike en el pecho con ambas pezuñas.

-¡No lo haré Twilight! ¡No lo haré!- respondió tratando de calmarla.

-¡Prométemelo!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Prométeme que nunca me abandonarás Spike! ¡Prométeme que nunca me dejarás sola! ¡Que siempre estarás a mi lado! ¡Promételo!-

-¡Lo prometo Twilight, lo prometo, en serio!-

Twilight guardó un momento de silencio, para después casi embestir a Spike al tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus brazos apretándolo con suficiente fuerza para que le dolieran sus pequeñas alas, aunque este no dejó que ella se enterará, respondiendo el abrazo protectoramente y de nuevo, acariciando su larga melena. Twilight reposó su rostro en la base de su cuello donde dejó caer sus lágrimas, abrazándolo con desesperación como si temiera que el dragón fuera a desvanecerse en el aire.

Para Spike era una tortura tener que ver a Twilight en tal estado. Tenía las esperanzas de que jamás tuviera que verla de esa forma de nuevo. Pero ahora él estaba ahí para apoyarla y no permitiría que ocurriera lo mismo que la última vez.

El pavor de Twilight por las tormentas había nacido en un fatídico día hacia 4 años. Deseosa de explorar de primera mano el poder de las maravillas meteorológicas. Ella y Spike había ido a Manehattan a estudiar un tornado que pasaría cerca de la metrópolis aquel fin de semana. Dado que Spike era aún demasiado joven en aquel entonces Twi le pidió que esperara en el hotel y ella se las arreglaría sola en el trabajo de campo. Sobra decir las cosas salieron del carajo.

El tornado se salió del curso que habían indicado los meteorólogos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde Twilight había instalado su puesto de vigilancia. Antes de que pudiera escapar de allí con un hechizo, uno de los objetos arrastrado por el viento se impactó contra su cuerno causándole una fisura, incapacitando su capacidad de hacer magia. Desarmada y con un refugio que no estaba diseñado para sostenerse en el ojo del huracán, Twilight se encontró literalmente huyendo por su vida del desastre natural. Después de dos tortuosos días de búsqueda los equipos de rescate la encontraron en una cueva, en estado de desnutrición, gravemente herida y aún en shock por el miedo.

Spike se había prometido que jamás permitiría que nada ni nadie volviesen a lastimar a Twilight otra vez.

-Ya no llores Twilight por favor. Estoy aquí, no te pasará nada malo- intentó consolarla dándole un beso sobre su cabeza.

Giró la cabeza escupiendo pequeñas llamaradas sobre las velas que se habían apagado, para que así Twilight pudiera recobrar la calma más rápidamente. Cosa que pareció funcionar al girar Twi su cabeza para ver la luz de las velas.

-No la olvides Spike. Nunca olvides tu promesa- habló finalmente después de un largo rato, sin despegar sus cuerpos.

Spike la tomó por los hombros y la separó de él ligeramente para verla a la cara.

-Twilight, no necesito ninguna promesa… No deberías de necesitar que te haga una promesa para estar segura de que siempre estaré a tu lado- le dijo posando su mano derecha sobre su mejilla secando sus lágrimas.

-Te he conocido literalmente desde el día que nací. Desde entonces hemos estado siempre juntos y tirándole a lo mucho diría que el mayor tiempo que hemos estado separados ha sido una semana o algo así. Lo hemos compartido todo, de lo bueno y lo malo. Y desde siempre has sido la poni más importante en mi vida-

Para este punto Twilight había dejado de llorar y a pesar de los fuertes vientos azotando la casa y los relámpagos, su atención estaba en su totalidad dirigida al dragón.

-Como dragón que soy… Seguiré estando entre los vivos muchos siglos después de que tú te hayas ido- ahora era Spike quien parecía querer llorar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que querría alejarme de ti un segundo antes de lo necesario? Ten la seguridad de que no importa dónde, ni cuando, ni como. Sin importar cuánto cambien las cosas o cuanto pueda cambiar yo al seguir creciendo… Nunca estarás sola. Yo siempre, siempre voy a estar allí para ti. Del mismo modo en que tú siempre has estado ahí para mí- dijo concluyendo su discurso plantando un beso en la base del cuerno de Twilight.

Por enésima vez en el día, lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Acercó su rostro al del dragón y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después abrazarlo cariñosamente.

-Gracias Spike, muchas gracias. Sé que no te digo esto… Sé que nunca te lo he dicho tan seguido como debería. Pero te amo. Te amo mucho Spike-

Spike sintió su corazón salir volando, tocar la luna y volver a toda velocidad a su pecho.

_¡Responde Spike! ¡Vamos viejo contesta, DÍLE QUE LA AMAS! Son tres mugrosas palabras "Yo también te amo"! ¡No seas cobarde! _Gritaba Spike a sí mismo en su cabeza.

-¿Spike?- preguntó Twilight después de un rato de no recibir respuestas del dragón.

-¿He? ¡No, no pasa nada! Gracias Twilight, estoy bien- _¡ERES UN COBARDE!_

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Podríamos… Te molesta si dormimos abrazados?- Twilight agradeció que en la posición que estaban Spike no pudiera ver su rostro, pues estaba segura de que un fuerte rubor se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto que no Twi-

Se separaron un momento para acomodarse y tomar las almohadas y una de las sábanas para cubrirse. Spike se recostó sobre su costado izquierdo extendiendo su brazo derecho para Twilight. Ella se recostó de cara a Spike, dejándose envolver por el brazo de su protector, cubriendo este a ambos con la sábana en el proceso.

-¿Estás cómoda?-

-Mucho. Buenas noches Spike. Mi Asistente número 1- dijo acurrándose contra su cuerpo como un cachorrito en busca del calor del cuerpo de su madre.

-Buenas noches Twi. Mi Hechicera favorita- dijo acariciándole el cabello para arrullarla.

Twilight dejó que los sentimientos que su proximidad con Spike y sus caricias se apoderaran de ella. Escuchó los estruendos de la naturaleza cada vez más y más distantes, igual que su miedo. Suspiró una última vez antes de quedarse dormida, sintiéndose más a salvo y cómoda que nunca.

* * *

Twilight sintió volver del mundo de los sueños lentamente abriendo sus pesados párpados, topándose con una pantalla verde pálido frente a su rostro, lo que la confundió, pues ninguna de sus almohadas tenía funda de ese color. Además notó como su sábana se sentía más pesada de lo normal.

Se frotó los ojos un momento antes de poder distinguir dónde y con quién estaba. Al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero pronto recordó los eventos de la noche anterior que la llevaron a su posición actual. Twilight se sorprendió de que fuera ella quien despertara primero, pues aquello era un evento que ocurría poco, si no es que nunca. Pero supuso que era normal ya que Spike debería estar muy cansado después de haber tenido que regresas desde Canterlot en tiempo record por sí mismo.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo se separó de su abrazo para poder estirar su cuerpo. Al mirar a su asistente por la luz que se filtraba de las ventanas al nivel del piso exterior, Twilight jadeo sorprendida al ver el cuerpo de Spike. Tenía barios moretones, raspones y hasta lo que parecía la cicatriz de una cortada en la parte trasera de su cuello.

-¿Qué acaso se enfrentó a una manada de tigres hambrientos?... El huracán-

Twilight recordó como en su desesperado escape del huracán hace cuatro años, el viento le había propinado múltiples heridas con los objetos que acarreaba. Pero Spike no había huido de los vientos, había tenido que ir hacia su fuente, para poder llegar hasta Twilight. Realmente había se había jugado el cuello por ir con ella y es probable que de no ser por su acorazada piel lo habrían hecho pedazos antes de poder llegar a Poniville. Ni siquiera se había dado tiempo para curar sus heridas, todo por protegerla.

-Ho Spike, lo siento tanto- susurró cubriendo su cuerpo con el de ella y besándolo en la mejilla repetidas veces, mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar lanzando un hechizo médico sobre sus heridas.

Spike despertó de sus sueños al sentir los efectos de la magia y muestras de afecto de la unicornio.

-¡¿Twilight, qué haces!- gritó exaltado al verla acostada encima de él.

-Te... Estaba curando las heridas y… Te daba unos cuantos besos en la mejilla ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?-

-No pero… Me sorprendiste. Vaya forma de despertar-

-Lo lamento. Si yo no fuera tan cobarde no tendrías por qué haber venido hasta aquí. En serio pudiste haberte matado solo por venir a cuidarme- dijo una Twilight muy avergonzada.

Spike se incorporó sentándose frente a ella.

-¿Dime Twilight que cosa se les da muy bien a los dragones?-

Twilight arqueó su ceja izquierda confundida por la pregunta salida de tema.

-¿Exhalan fuego?-

-Sí, pero ¿qué otra cosa?-

-¿Comen rocas preciosas?-

-No-

-¿Viven por miles de años?

-No-

-¿Tienen pieles acorazadas por escamas que pueden ser tan duras como diamantes?- preguntó frustrada.

-Protegen sus tesoros- respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

Twilight permaneció muda.

-Tú eres mi mayor tesoro Twi. Y s para tener que llegar hasta aquí hubiera tenido que perder mis piernas traseras, lo habría hecho. Y no por imprudencia, sino por determinación. Porque tanto así de importante, eres para mí-

Twilight suspiró no alcanzando a comprender la resolución de su dragón, así que solo lo abrazó nuevamente.

-Gracias Spike-

-Así está mejor. ¿Quieres que vaya a hacer el desayuno?-

-No mejor… Quedémonos a dormir un rato más. Aún tengo mucho más sueño que hambre-

-Como desees- dijo recortándose sobre su espalda.

Prar su sorpresa Twilight trepó su cuerpo encima del suyo descansando su cabeza en la base de su cuello, cubriendo a ambos nuevamente con la sábana.

-¿Y bien, qué esperas?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Abrázame tontín-

-A claro-

-Oye Spike, lo que dijiste anoche de que siempre estarías a mi lado ¿Era en serio?- preguntó Twilight sin verlo a los ojos.

-Con todo el corazón Twilight- respondió con una sonrisa que ella acompañó antes de embarcarse de nuevo al mundo de los sueños, protegida por el abrazo de su querido dragón.


	2. Descubrimientos

Descubrimientos

Las cosas no habían cambiado en las últimas semanas. Pero definitivamente había algo diferente. Twilight podía notar que había algo distinto entre ella y su asistente. O sería mejor decir que su forma de percibir su relación y convivencia con él habían cambiado. Era como si se sintiera un poco más alegre al estar con él. Como si disfrutara más de su compañía, de sus pláticas e incluso como si su comida fuera aún más deliciosa. La pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde venían estos cambios? Su rutina de vida no había cambiado. Twilight estudiaba, atendía la biblioteca y a sus nuevos alumnos. Spike trabajaba por las tardes en el ayuntamiento y los fines de semana pudiese ser que fuera a ayudar a Rarity con sus vestidos o con Applejack a cosechar, más que nada como ejercicio.

¿Qué era lo que hacía que sintiera diferente las cosas entonces? No lo entendía. Y si había algo que fastidiara sobre manera a Twilight era no poder entender algo. ¡Ella no entender algo, era como si Pinkie Pie no pudiera volverse amiga de alguien! ¡NO TENÍA SENTIDO!

Tenía que ponerle fin al asunto, sobre todo porque ya estaba empezando a afectar su vida diaria. Spike a menudo notaría en ella como algo andaba mal y trataría de confrontarla al respecto, provocando incómodas conversaciones entre ambos. Y a veces incluso sus alumnos notarían que algo andaba mal.

Finalmente un sábado en que Spike la dejara sola para ir con Rarity, Twilight decidió que era hora de encontrar las variables desconocidas de la ecuación de una vez por todas.

Se acomodó frente a su escritorio con barias hojas en blanco frente a ella.

-Muy bien Twilight ¿Cuáles son las cosas nuevas que hemos visto?- dijo tratando de hacer una lista de cosas que en las últimas semanas pudiesen estar afectado recientemente su percepción del entorno y de su compañero.

-Bueno pasemos ese punto… ¿Qué son las cosas que siguen igual?... ¡Todo! Nada ha cambiado- dijo rechinando los dientes.

-No, no, sin perder la calma. Tenemos toda la tarde- se tranquilizó exhalando profundamente.

-Muy bien… ¿Cuándo fue que empezó a pasar esto exactamente?- intentó buscar otro punto de referencia.

-Poco después del huracán- concluyó después de unos instantes.

-Pensándolo bien esa noche Spike y yo dormimos en el mismo colchón por primera vez después de más de 10 años- dijo riendo un poco.

-Un momento… ¡Eso es! La noche en que Spike y yo dormimos juntos fue cuando sentí por primera vez estos… Extraños patrones emocionales- escribió en sus notas a falta de un nombre más adecuado que describiera lo que sentía.

-Tan solo al revelar Spike que había vuelto desde Canterlot solo para estar a mi lado y protegerme de la tormenta sentí… me sentí muy alagada. Spike y yo habíamos compartido miles de abrazos en nuestras vidas, pero en esa ocasión se sintió distinto. Sentí como si me envolviera una calidez de… extraña naturaleza. En mi estado de desesperación y aunque no gozaba de pleno control de mis actos le pedí a Spike que me prometiera que siempre estaría a mi lado. Después pensé que, a pesar de haber respondido que sí, solo lo había hecho para calmarme o en todo caso porque yo lo obligué. Pero la mañana siguiente reafirmó su juramento y me aseguró que era totalmente por iniciativa propia y su apego hacia mí. Saberlo me hizo sentir… una gran e inusual alegría-

Así siguió un rato más tratando de encontrarle las 5 patas al gato.

-¡Ugh! ¿¡Twilight qué diantres estás escribiendo!- gritó frustrada echándose ambas pesuñas a la cara.

-¡Solo estás poniendo las mismas boberías subjetivas y ambiguas que ya sabes! Si, convivir con Spike es una actividad que últimamente disfrutas en mayor medida que antes. Si, te sientes mucho mejor ahora cuando te hace un cumplido cuando antes no le dabas mucha importancia. ¿Qué no puedes aunque sea poner algo un poco más concreto? Algo como… ¡No lo sé! "Me he enamorado de Spike

Twilight sintió como si de pronto el hámster responsable de hacer girar los engranajes de su cerebro hubiera sufrido un ataque cardiaco fatal.

-¿Qué acabo de decir?-

Twilight sintió que a su corazón de pronto le costaba más trabajo de lo normal bombear sangre a través de su cuerpo.

-¿Yo… Enamorada de Spike?... ¡Pff! ¡Hahahahah! ¡Qué tontería!- rió a carcajadas.

-¿Cómo podría enamorarme de Spike? El es mi… Mi…- la risa alegre de Twilight se volvió nerviosa al notar cual difícil le era de pronto dar respuesta a dicha pregunta.

-Es… ¡Es mi asistente, por supuesto! Y yo soy su… Soy su- su nerviosismo creció de mano de un gran pánico al darse cuenta que estaba frente a una pregunta que probablemente no se había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué diantres soy para Spike?-

Cuando recién nacido Twi solía pensar de sí misma como mamá adoptiva de Spike, aún cuando este rol era sin duda mayormente ejercido por la Princesa Celestia. Durante su infancia y aún parte de su adolescencia se visualizó siempre como su hermana mayor. Cuidándolo y guiándolo, pero sin ser una figura tan autoritaria como la de una madre. ¿Pero y qué era ahora? ¿Era su patrona? ¡NO! Para empezar no le pagaba…

-¡Eso no importa!- gritó.

-Hemos estado toda la vida juntos. Somos como familia… Confiamos con nuestra vida el uno en el otro. El me dijo que yo era la poni más importante en su vida. Lo cual claramente indica que me ama ¿No? Pero de seguro hablamos solo de un amor fraternal, nada romántico. Igual que yo. Yo am… Amo a Spike. Como lo he hecho siempre, jejeje- rió nerviosamente tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus ideas.

-¿Entonces por qué de pronto me cuesta decirlo? ¿Por qué de pronto dudo al usar esa palabra que ahora se siente tan pesada?- dijo tratando de procesar lo que ocurría en su cabeza.

-Dulce Celestia que iluminas el firmamento…-Twilight se levantó de su escritorio y corrió en busca de barios libros.

Tomó un libro de Psicología Social, otro de Dinámica de Parejas y otro de Inteligencias Múltiples, dirigiéndose a la parte de inteligencia Emocional; y comenzó a leerlos simultáneamente. Talento que había desarrollado con los años.

-¿Será posible? ¿Me he enamorado de Spike?-

Twilight sabía que al hacer hipótesis se debe tener cuidado, pues el investigador puede inconscientemente auto convencerse demasiado de ellas y consecuentemente caer en sesgos cognitivos que desvíen la objetividad e imparcialidad de su investigación.

-Pero ¿Qué otra razón hay, si no? Y sin embargo… ¡Es ridículo! ¿Por qué me iba a enamorar de Spike?-

_¿Y por qué no? _Respondió su subconsciente _De hecho ¿Existe alguien mejor que él para ser tu pareja? ¿Acaso no es todo lo que has estado buscando? _

Spike la conocía mejor que nadie. La respetaba, admiraba y claramente la quería lo suficiente como para jugarse la vida por ella. Desde siempre la había ayudado con todas y cada una de sus labores y proyectos. Se partía el lomo por apoyarla y hacerla feliz en todo momento; y a pesar de su frecuente oposición, el siempre trataría de relajar las cosas manteniendo un buen humor que calmara su mal genio. Además Spike era el único en todo Ponyville capaz de seguirla en una conversación en que ella usara lenguaje académico y saber exactamente de qué estaba hablando. El único que jamás se atrevería a llamarla Nerd, ni ratón de biblioteca, aún cuando ella misma consideraba que esos apodos le quedaban.

-Spike es… Es en verdad todo lo que he estado buscando en un novio. Santo cielo ¡Ho cielos! ¿Esto de verdad está pasando?-

* * *

-¡Twilight estoy en casa! Rarity te mandó el traje que usarás en la fiesta de aniversario de Fluttershy. Quiere que te lo pruebes y que le des visto bueno- dijo Spike al entrar a la biblioteca, pasadas las 6 de la tarde.

-¿Twi, estás ahí?- preguntó al no encontrar respuesta.

Tras un rato de buscar a la unicornio Spike la encontró dormida en su cuarto destapada.

Spike sonrió al reconocer la imagen de una Twilight que se había ido a la cama exhausta luego de una larga sesión de estudio. Sacó un segundo cobertor de los cajones de debajo del closet y cubrió a la bella durmiente con cuidado de no despertarla.

-¿Qué harías tu sin mi?- sonrió.

-Seguro no te iría tan mal como me iría a mí sin ti- dijo al tiempo que su sonrisa se transformaba en una expresión melancólica.

Se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego darse media vuelta con intensiones de dejarla descansar.

-¿Spike?-

-¿Twilight? Despertaste, que bien. ¿Trabajaste mucho mientras no estaba?- intentó mantener un aire relajado.

-Sí, más o menos. ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las 7 y cuarto. ¿Quieres que prepare la cena o seguirás durmiendo?-

-Si por favor. Llámame cuando esté lista-

-Desde luego. Por cierto ¿sabes dónde está Owlicious?-

-No. Debe hacer salido por a buscar su cena. Ya sabes cómo prefiere la carne-

Spike salió sonriente de la habitación mientras Twilight daba un bostezo. Se había pasado toda la tarde debatiendo y razonando consigo misma sobre su dilema. Le había dado vueltas al asunto de muchas perspectivas distintas, pero teniendo que lidiar con un caos emocional al que no estaba acostumbrada, su magnífico cerebro se había sobrecargado.

La cena fue la más incómoda que hubieran compartido en años. Twilight permaneció totalmente callada evitando hacer contacto visual con Spike, volteando a verlo solo ocasionalmente sin que él se diera cuenta.

Más tarde Twilight estaba despierta en su cama mirando el techo, aún tratando de desenmarañar su situación.

-La diferencia de edad, no debería representar ser un impedimento… Bueno a Spike ciertamente nunca le importó que Rarity fuera 6 años mayor que él, así que dudo que le importe tratándose de mí que solo lo supero por 4... ¡Urgh! ¿Por qué me pongo a pensar en las ventajas y desventajas de una relación si todavía no sé ni qué es lo que siento por él?- dijo tallándose la frente con ambas pesuñas.

-Pero todos mis libros señalan que efectivamente estoy o al menos me estoy enamorando de él. Claro que la de los sentimientos, como la mente nunca es una ciencia segura, pero…-

-¿Y si hubiera una forma de ponerlo a prueba? ¿Cómo puedo comprobar si mis sentimientos son legítimos o si me los estoy inventando de tanto pensar en todo esto?- intentó cambiar el enfoque de sus cuestionamientos.

-¡Lo tengo! Solo tengo que volver a dormir con él. Es probable que mis emociones iniciales fueran solo una consecuencia circunstancial del huracán y toda la situación en la que nos metimos ese día. Si logro dormir con él, pero en una situación diferente y tengo resultados emocionales distintos, significa que lo que sentí esa noche no fue la chispa de un nuevo amor sino… Puros nervios causados por la tormenta. ¡Si eso haré!- dijo saltando de su cama hacia la puerta.

-¡Pero espera! No puedo simplemente entrar a su cuarto y decir "Voy a dormir contigo". Tengo que inventar una excu… Es decir, una justificación-

Spike despertó repentinamente al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Spike ¿Estás despierto?- llamó la unicornio desde fuera de su cuarto.

-¿Twilight? Falta un cuarto para media noche, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo saliendo a verla.

-Es que yo… Que vergüenza… He tenido una pesadilla- dijo Twilight fingiendo una actitud de timidez y pena.

-Q-que terrible. ¿Y te encuentras bien?- preguntó Spike que se había tragado el anzuelo.

-No Spike, de hecho. ¿Podría dormir contigo, solo por esta noche?-

-¿Dormir… conmigo?- dormir juntos en el sótano con el piso cubierto por colchones era una cosa, pero por alguna razón invitar a Twilight a su cama, en su cuarto le sonaba a Tabú. Además de que no estaba totalmente seguro de que podría contenerse si llegaba a…

-Pues sí. Es decir, si eso está bien contigo- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pues es que no sé. ¿Está bien?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero a que si está bien para nosotros dormir juntos-

-P-pues si ¿No? Lo hicimos hace un par de semanas- dijo contagiándose del nerviosismo de Spike.

-¿O a caso no quieres?-

-¡N-no para nada! Pasa por favor-

Twilight entró a la habitación de Spike sonriendo al ver como el dragón mantenía tan ordenada sus cosas. Se subió a la cama por el lado derecho recostándose de costado, mientras que Spike se acostó mirando al techo.

-¿Quieres hablar de tu pesadilla?- inquirió Spike al notar como Twilight lo seguía mirando.

-He… No, déjalo así. Estoy mejor ahora- decidió poner en marcha su plan.

Se acercó a Spike y lo rodeó con su brazo, dejando su cara reposar en su hombro. Spike tensó el cuerpo un instante al sentir su contacto.

-En serio. Puedes decirme lo que quieras-

-Así estoy bien. Gracias-

Spike movió su brazo izquierdo bajo el cuerpo de ella para atraerla más cerca de él. Gesto que sorprendió a Twilight, pero se acomodó de nuevo rápidamente.

-Si necesitas algo solo dímelo. ¿Está bien?- dijo dando un bostezo.

-Sí, no te preocupes-

Spike se quedó dormido después de un rato, pero Twilight siguió despierta esperando ver las reacciones de su mente ante la situación.

Y un rato después, aparecieron. Twilight se sentía muy cómoda, pero de una manera diferente a la que normalmente experimentaría. Se sentía relajada como si acabara de salir de una larga tarde consintiéndose en el SPA. Sentía una calidez extraña como si estuviera rodeada de gentiles fogata calentando su cuerpo, ni mucho ni poco. Y finalmente y aunque esta vez solo era uno de sus brazos los que la envolvía, se sentía a salvo, segura, protegida.

Twilight no pudo evitar suspirar al dejarse envolver por sus emociones.

-Me siento tan segura al estar a tu lado- susurró Twilight frotando su rostro contra el pecho del dragón. Abriendo los ojos sobremanera al darse cuenta de que había hablado eso en vez de solo pensarlo, pero para su suerte Spike estaba profundamente dormido.

Twilight aprovechó el momento para contemplar a Spike. Definitivamente era difícil visualizar al bebé dragón que solía cabalgar en su espalda. Ahora era más grande y más fuerte que ella. Sus espinas verdes que antes tenían puntas redondas, ahora tenían bordes puntiagudos en dirección a su cola, contraria a la dirección que habían tomado cuando se transformó durante el incidente de su cumpleaños. Su cara redonda se había extendido hacia el frente dándose un aspecto más reptiliano. Sus pequeños brazos delanteros se habían convertido en patas delanteras al crecer y expandirse, haciéndole difícil caminar en dos patas. Además de que todo su cuerpo había adquirido visible musculatura, aunque nada espectacular.

Twilight no sabía mucho de los estándares de apariencia draconiana, pero justo ahora, ella tenía la seguridad de que su asistente se estaba convirtiendo en un dragón muy apuesto.

-Pero entonces ¿Significa esto que… En verdad me estoy enamorando de Spike?- se cuestionó Twilight al notar como su corazón palpitaba con una extraña sensación de por medio. Era como si estuviera feliz.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando. El sol y la luna siguieron su danza. Y Twilight siguió sumergiéndose más y más en su ardua labor por entender sus sentimientos. Llegó a la conclusión de que seguir dándole vueltas al asunto solo traería problemas, pues lo único que conseguí al pensar en ello era convencerse más y más de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza y su corazón. Así que intentó con la nueva estrategia de ignorar sus sentimientos y seguir adelante como si nada estuviera pasando, con la esperanza de que así estos morirían.

Lejos de ayudarle ello solo hizo que las cosas salieran peor. Pues en el momento que Spike le sonriera, le hiciera un cumplido o le diera cualquier gesto de cariño las defensas de Twilight se romperían y sus sentimientos regresarían más fuertes que antes. Pronto la hechicera no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que, efectivamente, se había enamorado de su asistente.

-¡Pero es que no puedo! Es… Es antiético, es inmoral… Es… ¡Es antiprofesional!- trataba razonar Twilight.

Esas y muchas otras eran las razones para resistirse a sus sentimientos. Él era aún un menor de edad (dentro y fuera de estándares de Dragones). Era su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Era prácticamente su familia, al punto que literalmente ella lo había traído al mundo con un hechizo que ni la propia Celestia había podido descifrar. Esta última parte creaba mucho conflicto en Twilight. ¿Cómo iba a enamorarse de la criatura a quien ella misma trajo a este mundo?

-¿Qué no es eso incesto?... ¡¿Cómo rayos se le llamas a esto? ¿Y si piensa que soy una loca enferma?- se lamentaba.

-Además ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de ganarme su corazón cuando él ya estuvo enamorado una vez y no de cualquier poni, sino de Rarity? Una de las ponis más hermosas de toda Equestria. Cuando ella entra a un lugar todos los ponis se quedan babeando al verla. La única razón por la que me miran a mi es por mi título- dijo mirándose al espejo, cometiendo el terrible error de sentirse fea, y peor, compararse con su amiga.

-¿Y qué es lo que pasaría si me rechaza? ¿Cómo seguirían nuestras vidas, después de eso? Sería muy incómodo, las cosas nunca volverían a ser igual. ¿Se mudaría a otra parte y me dejaría…- el corazón de Twilight se encogió al pensar en las consecuencias.

-No… El me prometió que siempre estaríamos juntos, sin importar nada- se recordó poniendo una pezuña sobre su pecho.

Twilight tenía que encontrarle solución al asunto y pronto o el asunto iba a ponerle fin a su sanidad mental.

* * *

Llegó el día del aniversario de Fluttershy y toda la pandilla se reunió en su casa. Ahí estaban todas las Guardianas de la Armonía, incluida Rainbow Dash y su novio Light Strike. También estaban presentes Big Mac, las CMC, Zecora y por supuesto, Spike. Así como barios compañeros de trabajo de Swift Relief.

-Su atención por favor todos, tengo un importante anuncio que hacerles- habló el esposo de Fluttershy.

-Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos por venir y acompañarnos en esta especial ocasión. Quisiera por favor que diéramos todos un aplauso a Spike por preparar estos deliciosos alimentos, muchas gracias-

Spike se encogió de hombros al recibir los halagos de todo mundo.

-También otro agradecimiento especial a nuestra organizadora Pinkie quien además nos facilitó toda la decoración y los bocadillos. Pero en serio juro que te daré una remuneración-

-Nada de eso, la casa paga-

-Si bueno ya nos arreglaremos ¡Un aplauso por favor!- dijo acompañado de todos después.

-Muy bien ahora la razón de esta interrupción es que mi esposa y yo tenemos un importante anuncio que hacerles-

Fluttershy se acercó a su esposo con una sonrisa que mezclaba orgullo y timidez.

-Mi esposo y yo… Estamos esperando un bebé- reveló tímidamente Fluttershy.

Todo mundo jadeó una bocanada de aire ante la revelación y enmudeció.

-¡YYYYAAAAAYYYY! ¡FELICIDADES!- gritó Pinkie que corrió a abrazar a la pareja.

-¡Santos frijoles saltarines y pastelillos voladores! ¡Esté es el mejor día de todos! ¡Jamás había estado tan emocionada! Bueno excepto cuando los Cakes me heredaron Sugar Cube corner…-

Uno por uno el resto de invitados pasaron a dar personalmente sus felicitaciones a la pareja. Twilight se quedó atrás viendo la expresión de absoluta felicidad en el rostro de Fluttershy.

_¿Es esa la felicidad del amor? ¿La felicidad de ser amada?... ¿Podré yo encontrar un amor así? ¿Podremos Spike y yo compartir un amor y felicidad así? _Pensaba Twilight esperando su turno para felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Poco después Pinkie puso música más calmada para que los enamorados pudieran bailar juntos. Light terminó jalando a la pista a una no muy convencida Rainbow, pero que pronto comenzó a entregarse al baile. Además de Rarity que bailaba con Big Mac, y barios de los invitados por parte de Swift.

Twilight estaba a punto de pedirle a Spike que bailara con ella cuando apareció Applejack.

-¡Hey Spike! ¿Te importaría subir a la pista conmigo?- preguntó la vaquera.

-Madame, será un honor- dijo Spike con un ademán de reverencia, ofreciendo su brazo para guiar a la chica.

-¡Vamos simplón, solo baila!- respondió ella, con la exacta reacción que Spike esperaba.

-¿Por qué quieres bailar? Normalmente tú no eres muy dada a estas cosas- preguntó Spike ya que estaban en la pista.

-Un muchacho me invitó a salir el otro día y quiere llevarme a ese restaurante snob que abrieron donde hay una pista de baile. Me habría negado, pero Granny Smith insistió en que aceptara. Y pues no he bailado con este tipo de música desde la boda de nuestros anfitriones- explicó Applejack.

-¿Qué no podías practicar con Big Mac?-

-Intenté pero tiene dos pies izquierdos- dijo volteando a ver donde él y Rarity bailaban, justo a tiempo para verlo caer de costado.

-Sí, ya lo veo-

-Y Applebloom es peor bailarina que yo… ¡Pero no pienses que te estoy usando!-

-Calma, calma. Está bien, estoy gozando la velada- respondió el con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo también. Gracias Spike-

Twilight miraba a su asistente y a su amiga bailar, sonreír y gozar la velada y la compañía del otro. Comenzó entonces a sentir una extraña sensación que nunca había experimentado. Sentía como si le hirvieran las entrañas. Su frente se había arrugado y sus ojos agudizado. Y había un creciente e irracional deseo de violencia creciendo en la parte trasera de su cabeza que le pedía patear a alguien.

-¿Está todo bien Twilight Sparckle?- preguntó una familiar voz.

-¿¡Zecora? Sí, todo está bien ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?- fingió demencia, temiendo haber sido descubierta por la Cebra.

-Fruncir el seño es algo que sueles hacer. Pero que rompas un vaso de ponche con tu magia es algo que no suelo ver-

Twilight miró el vaso que hasta hace unos momentos usaba, comprimido por su magia.

-Ho cielos. Tendré que decirle a Fluttershy que la bajilla de cristal que le regalé ya tiene una pieza menos- dijo tratando de desviar la conversación.

-No creas que te acuso de ignorar mi pregunta. ¿Pero acaso hay algo que me ocultas?- inquirió de nuevo Zecora acercándose a Twilight con mirada sospechosa.

-N-no solo que pensaba en unos cuantos proyectos atrasados que tengo para la princesa-

Zecora retiró su mirada y dibujó una honesta sonrisa, poniendo su pezuña en el hombro de Twilight.

-Si hay algo que de tu pecho necesite salir, no dudes que conmigo lo podrás compartir- dijo proyectando su apoyo.

-Gracias Zecora. Estoy bien, en serio- respondió Twi regresando la sonrisa.

* * *

Eventualmente los invitados comenzaron a despedirse hasta que llegó el turno de Spike y Twilight de volver a casa. Un haz de luz y estaban en la sala de la biblioteca.

-Así que Fluttershy va a tener un bebé ¿Crees que será un unicornio o un pegaso?-

-No lo sé. Pero me pregunto qué se sentirá ser tan feliz. Tener a alguien con quien compartirlo todo, hasta que el cariño que se tienen termina por adquirir la forma de un bebé- murmuró Twilight.

-He… ¿Twi estás bien?- preguntó confundido Spike.

-¿He? ¡Ah sí disculpa! Me perdí un poco. Si, es maravilloso que Raibow finalmente haya encontrado a alguien que la hiciera batear hacia el lado correcto- dijo riendo nerviosamente subiendo a su habitación.

-Pero yo…- Twilight selló la puerta de su habitación –No dije nada de Rainbow- concluyó perplejo Spike.

Twilight se quito el vestido y lo arrojó al piso para desplomarse sobre su cama.

_No puedo seguir así. Ya no solo me está comiendo el cerebro. ¡Hoy me hizo sentir envidia de una de mis mejores amigas! Tengo que ponerle fin de una vez por todas… Mañana… Mañana me confesaré. Mañana le diré a Spike que estoy enamorada de él. _Se dijo Twilight con determinación.

-Que Celestia y Luna me den fuerza para ir en busca de mi felicidad- dijo yéndose a dormir.

El resto de la noche Twilight soñó con bellos porvenires al lado de su querido asistente.

* * *

Bien chicos ahí tienen el capítulo 2. Lamento que no sea tan largo como el primero, pero quizás así nos sea más sencillo a todos. De todas formas no tengo intenciones de hacer la historia más corta de lo que había planeado.

Ahora pa aclarar algunas cosas de mi fic. Si, Ikaruga es el nombre que le di al reino de los dragones, porque Dovahkiin no me gusta para nada y ya está muy usado esta temporada. ¿La razón de casar a Fluttershy con un OC? 1 Voy a usar a ese personaje más adelante y 2 ¿Cuándo ella y Mac han compartido una conversación en toda la serie? No, misma razón porque la no pienso enrolarlo con nadie… A menos que la audiencia lo demande, quizás.

Gracias a todos y por favor dejen sus reviews.


	3. Complicaciones

Complicaciones

Twilight suspiró al sentir la brisa del mar acariciar su cuerpo y agitar su melena. Estaba parada en lo alto de un peñasco contemplando una paradisiaca vista de un mar cristalino en que se reflejaban la luna y las estrellas como si fuera un globo de discoteca gigante.

La brisa soplaba con un viento frío que hizo a Twilight recargarse en el cuerpo de su esposo quien no tardó en cubrirla con su brazo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó él.

-En lo afortunada que soy de que seas mi esposo y que podamos disfrutar de un momento así- respondió ella, frotando su rostro contra las escamas de su cuello.

-Y pensar que no hace ni 6 meses no me habría imaginado ni en un millón de años que llegaríamos a esto-

-La culpa es mía. Estaba tan ocupada tratando de encontrar a mi "Poni muy especial", que nunca me detuve a considerar que quizás no tenía que ir a buscarlo a ninguna parte, porque siempre había estado a mi lado-

-Debió ser que nunca se te ocurrió que el gran amor de tu vida sería un dragón y no un poni. Y no te culpo por ello- respondió comprensivo moviendo su cabeza para frotar su rostro contra el de ella, en una de esas típicas muestras de afecto poni.

-Gracias Spike- respondió perdiéndose en los ojos de su esposo.

-Deberíamos volver a hotel. Está haciendo algo de frío-

-Se me ocurre una forma de calentarnos- dijo respondió Spike con una sonrisa picarona.

-Me gusta cómo se escucha- respondió Twilight pestañeando sensualmente.

Comenzaron a besarse con una creciente pasión. Spike tomó a Twilight de sus hombros y la empujó contra el piso posicionándose encima de ella. A Twilight jamás le molestaba que Spike tomara el liderazgo. Era firme y fuerte, pero también gentil y cuidadoso, siempre preocupado de que la experiencia fuese tan placentera para ella como para él. Era una de las tantas cosas que la volvían loca de él Twilight.

-Realmente deberíamos regresar al hotel- dijo Twilight trabajosamente entre sus besos.

-¿No te interesa experimentar al aire libre?- preguntó él separando sus bocas, para dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Mmm? ¿Y qué experimento se te ocurre?-

-Uno llamado… ¡EL DESAYUNO!- gritó Spike en un tono que pulverizó toda la sensualidad de la situación.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Twilight el desayuno está listo!-

-¿Qué, quién?- preguntó Twilight confundida al notar como la voz de Spike se escuchaba como si hubiera una pared entre ambos.

Parpadeo veces hasta que su vista se nubló totalmente quedando en un vacio negro. Momentos después su visión regresó encontrándose en su habitación de Ponyville.

-¿Twilight me escuchaste? Ya es hora de despertar- anunció Spike entrando en la habitación de Twilight encontrándola en su cama mirando al techo con los ojos exorbitados.

-¿Twi estás bien?-

-¿He?... S-si, si estoy bien. Solo qué… No importa, en seguida bajo- respondió no volteando a verlo.

Spike asintió con la cabeza y dejó a la unicornio sola.

-Un sueño. Nada más que un sueño- se lamento Twilight abrazando su almohada.

-Pero… ¡Pero un sueño que muy pronto se hará verdad!- dijo con determinación.

Se levantó de un salto de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó los dientes y se cepilló el cabello lo mejor que pudo, además de su pelaje en general.

-¿Debería maquillarme un poco?... No. Yo jamás uso maquillaje, si me pongo ahora Spike notará que algo no anda bien y quizás hasta me haga ver desesperada-

Cuando creyó haberse acicalado lo suficiente se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a pasar. Sabía que Spike podría no corresponderle y eso le daba un gran temor. Pero perder no era una opción. Tenía que mostrarle cuanto lo amaba y cual felices podían ser juntos. Tenía que demostrarle que ya no lo veía como su pequeño tierno asistente bebé dragón. Sino por el maduro, inteligente y noble joven dragón en el que se había convertido y de quien se había enamorado.

-Bueno… Aquí vamos-

-Buenos días bella durmiente. Mira quién regresó- dijo Spike apuntando a la barra de la mesa, donde Peewee estaba parado.

-¡Hey amiguito! Nos tenías preocupados-

En su lado de la mesa Twilight encontró un tazón con calabazas cocidas cubiertas de de mantequilla y queso, acompañadas de jugo de pepino y piña. Mismo que usaba Spike para acompañar las gemas que estaba devorando una por una.

Twilight esperaba ansiosamente el momento de su confesión. Se quedó en su silla esperando a que Spike terminara de lavar los platos.

-Listo. ¿Tienes actividades para el día de hoy Twilight?-

-Pues no exactamente. Aunque si hay algo de lo que quería hablarte-

-¿A sí? ¿De qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Bueno pues…- Twilight sintió el nerviosismo y la ansiedad apoderarse de ella, al darse cuenta que la hora de la gran confesión que podría cambiar su futuro y el de su asistente había llegado.

Aspiró profundamente, era el momento.

-Spike tú mismo dijiste que hemos estado juntos desde siempre. Desde el día en que naciste no ha pasado un día en que no pensara en ti. Juntos hemos vivido de todo y lo hemos compartido todo. Desde momentos maravilloso e inolvidables, hasta experiencias poco menos que cercanas a la muerte- Twilight estaba segura de que sus mejillas se pintaban más y más de rojo al ver como el dragón y el fénix la miraban atentamente.

-Tú siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesité. Cuando estaba sola estabas para hacerme compañía. Cuando estaba triste estabas ahí para alegrarme. Cuando me rendía, tú me dabas fuerzas para seguir adelante. Sin darme cuenta la verdad es que yo me volví más dependiente de ti de lo que tú jamás lo fuiste de mí… A lo que voy es que, no sé…-

-¿Twilight te falta mucho?- la interrumpió abruptamente Spike.

-¿Qué?- inquirió confundida Twilight como su cerebro fuera un tren que de pronto se había descarrilado.

-Es que se va a hacer tarde y le prometí anoche a Applejack que la ayudaría el día de hoy con un pedido que les llegó a la granja de surtir una gran cantidad de Manzanas para el martes a uno de sus mejores clientes de mayoreo en Trotenhein. Y como sus trabajadores no laboran en domingo, me pidió ayuda para cosechar el día de hoy y adelantar el pedido, o si no el lunes se van a estar matando para que les alcance el tiempo-

-¿Applejack?... Osea… ¿Tú y Applejack juntos?- inquirió Twilight.

-Pues si ¿no? De eso se trata trabajar en equipo. Claro que también estarán ahí Applebloom y Big Machintosh- dijo no percatándose de la expresión de su compañera.

-Como sea. ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir-

Twilight guardó silencio. Su cabeza mostrándole los recuerdos de la noche anterior de Spike y Applejack bailando, sonriendo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Consecuentemente los sentimientos que esa visión había despertado en ella comenzaron a regresar.

-¿Twilight estás ahí?-

-¿He? S-si estoy bien, descuida no es nada- se excusó volviendo a la realidad.

-Bueno… Entonces creo que me voy. Te veo más tarde- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta solo para sentir como un fuerte agarre lo sostenía de su cola, frenando su avance.

-No- dijo firmemente Twilight.

-¿N-no?... ¿Por qué no Twi?- preguntó confundido el dragón al notar como la fuerza que lo había detenido era la telequinesis de Twilight.

-P-porque…- Twilight no se había preparado para algo como esto, y los celos dando vueltas en su cabeza ciertamente no ayudaban.

-¡Porque tenemos trabajo que hacer!-

-¿A sí, cuál?-

-Tenemos que… ¡Prepararnos para una sesión especial de investigación astronómica esta noche!-

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Estaré de regreso a tiempo para eso. No vamos a cosechar todas las manzanas hoy. Applejack dijo que solo cosecharíamos unas pocas para que mañana no estuvieran tan atareados- respondió relajadamente Spike.

Twilight sintió un pinchazo de pánico al ver como sus oportunidades de mantener al dragón en casa se agotaban, así como otro pinchazo de celos al escucharlo decir el nombre de su amiga.

-¡Tienes razón! Que tonta soy. Pero en realidad no era eso. En realidad quería que fuéramos al lago de Ponyville para… ¡Censar la nueva población de sapos!- dijo nerviosamente.

-Pero… Los sapos no se reproducen hasta dentro de dos meses, Twi. Además tu odias a los sapos… ¿Y en todo caso no es ese trabajo de Fluttershy?-

-P-pues así, pero quería tratar de llevar nuevas investigaciones. Pero no recordaba que la temporada de apareamiento de los sapos era hasta dentro de dos meses, jeje-

-Bueno entonces… Ya recuerdo, quería aprovechar para reorganizar la biblioteca- dijo más como una propuesta que como una afirmativa.

-¿Te refieres a como hicimos el fin de semana pasado?- respondió un Spike que ya empezaba a fastidiarse.

Twilight se estaba ahogando en sus nervios. Ya no sabía ni que inventar. Spike caminó hacia ella arrugando la cien sobre los ojos, viéndola acusadoramente.

-¿Twilight, acaso estás tratando de inventar excusas para que no vaya a Sweet Apple Acres?-

-¡N-no claro que no!- protestó.

Peewee se había arrinconado en el fondo de la cocina sintiendo la tensión que se había formado en el aire.

-Pues lo siento, pero eso es lo que me parece-

-Pues no es así. En verdad teníamos trabajo que hacer, pero no recuerdo que era- dijo dándose vuelta, para no encararlo.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Cuál es el problema?- respondió está vez algo molesto, al ver como lo estaba evitando.

-¡No hay ningún problema más que un holgazán dragón que no me deja concentrarme, porque está más interesando en ir a divertirse con su amiga la vaquerita en vez de ayudar a su compañera de toda la vida!- le gritó con saña.

-¡Muy bien se acabó! No sé qué te traigas esta mañana, pero a Applejack no la metas. ¿¡Y exactamente a quién estás llamando holgazán!- respondió Spike furioso.

Twilight sintió como si todo su espíritu de lucha hubiera sido drenado, al ver que había cruzado la línea.

-¡Al dragón que se ha partido el lomo toda la vida trabajando por ti y para ti! Y tengo derecho a hacer lo que yo quiera aunque sea en domingo. Que para te lo sepas no voy a jugar, voy a trabajar-

-Y-yo…-

Twilight retrocedía ante el avance de Spike, con una cara que se deformaba cada vez más por la vergüenza y la tristeza, pero que no eran reconocidas ante la furia del dragón.

-¡Y para tu mayor información "La vaquerita" por lo menos nunca se olvida de darme alguna muestra de gratitud! Desde cumplidos hasta regalos. Contigo en cambio se supone que me considere afortunado si me das las gracias. ¿Y sabes qué más? No tengo que hacerte caso si ni siquiera aprecias lo que hago por ti de todos modos. Voy a ir a Sweet Apple Acres quieras o no-

Spike se dio media vuelta azotando la puerta al salir. Twilight no dijo nada, ni trató de detenerlo por ningún medio. Sintió un intenso dolor en su corazón y todas sus fuerzas emigrar de su cuerpo. Se desplomó sobre el piso y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas delanteras llorando desconsoladamente.

Tras unos instantes sintió lo que parecían caricias en su cuello. Al levantar la vista nublada por las lágrimas se encontró con Peewee mirándola con preocupación. Twilight abrazó al ave con fuerza quién no se resistió, aunque dejó escapar un quejido de dolor por su fuerte agarre.

-¡Ho Peewee!... ¡No podría haber salido peor! ¡Ahora me odia!- siguió llorando.

* * *

Cuando Spike llegó a la granja tenía una expresión de enojo y le salía humo de las fosas nasales por alguna razón. Los Apple habían decidido que era mejor no preguntar.

Spike golpeaba los manzanos con un solo puño haciendo a estos estremecer dejando caer todos sus frutos. El derribaba los frutos, Applebloom y Applejack las juntaban y Big Mac las acarreaba en la carreta de regreso a la granja donde luego las empaquetarían.

_¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera?_

-Hee… ¿Spike?-

_¿Por qué no quería que viniera y estaba inventado todas esas excusas tontas?_

-Spike, sería bueno que te detuvieras colega-

_¿Por qué me llamó así? ¡Ella jamás es su vida me había hablado así! _

-¡Spike ya basta!- gritó Applejack finalmente sacando al dragón de su trance.

-¡¿Qué, quién, cómo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó mirando a su vieja amiga.

-Porque en primera vas muy rápido. Mira nada más, nos llevas como ocho árboles de ventaja. Y en segundo porque no se supone que hagamos todo el trabajo, solo adelantemos un poco ¿Recuerdas? A este paso no dejarás nada para mis muchachos mañana-

-¿De qué hablas si apenas comenzamos?- protestó Spike.

-Spike ya va a ser la una de la tarde- corrigió Applejack –Y ya cosechaste casi la mitad de todos los manzanos tú solo. ¿Qué Twilight te dio doble chocolatote esta mañana o qué?-

-No. No fue eso lo que pasó- respondió con ascuas saliendo de entre sus fauces.

Applejack supo entonces que algo malo había pasado esa mañana.

-¡Applebloom, termina de juntar las manzanas! ¿Quieres?-

-¿Y por qué yo sola? ¿Qué van a hacer tú y Spike?- protestó la potra.

Applebloom era ahora casi tan alta como su hermana y al igual que esta tenía un cuerpo de curvas atléticas, pulido por su diario trabajo dudo. Finalmente había obtenido su Cutie Mark, que para sorpresa de nadie era una manzana roja. Pero una que tenía la forma de un corazón.

-Tengo que hablar con Spike sobre algo importante. A cambio de esto haré todos tus deberes de mañana. Menos lavar los platos-

-¡Hecho!-

Applejack se giró señalando a Spike que la siguiera a un lugar más apartado del huerto donde pudieran hablar a solas.

-¿Qué es eso importante de lo que vamos a hablar?-

-Tú dímelo. ¿Qué pasó exactamente esta mañana antes de que vinieras acá?-

Spike giró la cabeza para evitar ver a la vaquera a los ojos.

-No me digas que nada. Tu muy pocas veces, si no es que nunca andas de mal humor. Algo pasó-

-Y no te ofendas, pero no es asunto tuyo- respondió defensivamente.

Spike sintió como Applejack cubrió su mano izquierda con una de sus pezuñas.

-Es asunto mío porque tú y Twilight son de mis mejores amigos. Y si algo anda mal quiero saber qué y cómo puedo ayudarlos. Por favor Spike dime qué pasó- dijo suavemente con una sincera sonrisa.

Spike sonrió y suspiró con resignación.

-Eres pésima para decir mentiras. Pero muy buena para que la gente te diga sus secretos Applejack ¿lo sabías? Está bien, Twilight y yo… Tuvimos una pequeña discusión esta mañana-

-¿Respecto a qué?- preguntó confundida. Applejack no podía recordar la última vez que el dragón y la maga habían tenido una discusión.

-Ni siquiera lo sé. Estábamos desayunando y cuando le dije que vendría a ayudarte a la granja se puso muy rara. Empezó a inventarse que teníamos tareas que hacer como si no quisiera que viniera-

-¿Por qué Twilight no iva a querer que vinieras a Sweet Apple Acres?-

-No lo sé. En fin le dije que si porqué estaba inventando excusas y… Me llamó holgazán y a ti "Vaquerita". Así que le grité y me fui de ahí-

Applejack quedó perpleja. Twilight era la clase de poni que jamás, JAMÁS usaba terminología despectiva. ¿Qué podía haberla hecho decir algo así, sobre todo a Spike?

-¿Salió así de la nada? ¿No tienes idea de por qué se pondría así?-

-No, no tengo idea. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… Twilight se ha estado portando extraña últimamente- dijo Spike confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues… Últimamente se esmera más en que pasemos más tiempo juntos, la mayoría de las veces pidiéndome que la ayude o simplemente me quede con ella a tomar notas cuando hace algún experimento o investigación observacional-

-¿Algo más?-

-Cuando comemos… Especialmente cuando cenamos Twilight siempre se queda muy callada y evita mirarme. Pero lo más raro es que voltea a verme cuando no la estoy viendo, pero en el momento que la miro, ella voltea para otro lado-

Applejack escuchaba atentamente construyendo el rompecabezas de la situación.

-¿Alguna otra cosa? ¿Cómo fue su reacción exactamente esta mañana cuando le dijiste que vendrías a la granja?-

-La verdad… Parecía más molesta por el hecho de que fuera a estar contigo y no con ella que por cualquier otra cosa. ¿Se te ocurre alguna explicación?-

Applejack continuó razonando un momento hasta que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Dirigió su pezuña al hombro de Spike donde la poso con un ademán de apoyo emocional.

-Spike, tú y Twilight han estado juntos toda la vida y es obvio que ella siempre te ha querido mucho. Y en estos últimos años tú has cambiado mucho. Te has vuelto grande, fuerte, independiente y, aunque sea yo quien lo diga muy guapo- dijo remarcando la última parte dándole un codazo y guiñándole el ojo.

-Aunque para mí y las chicas siempre serás nuestro pequeño Spikey- dijo poniendo un tonó cariñoso en la última parte frotando la frente de Spike como un bebé.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?- preguntó quitando su pezuña de su frente.

-Creo que en estos últimos meses Twiligh puede que haya cambiado su forma de verte. Y que en vez de verte como su pequeño asistente, ahora te vea Y te quiera de forma distinta a como siempre lo había hecho-

-No… No te entiendo Applejack-

-Bueno algunas cosas nunca cambian- suspiró Applejack reconociendo todavía al viejo y pequeño Spike al habla.

-Digo que tal vez… Tal vez…Puede que el amor que Twi siempre ha tenido por ti se haya convertido en… OTRA clase de amor- dijo moviendo su brazo para que Spike conectara los cables.

Spike proceso la conversación unos instantes antes de que sus ojos se expandieran lo suficiente para asustar a Applejack.

-¡¿Dices que puede que se haya enamorado de mí?- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-P-pues sí. Eso creo- dijo nerviosamente -¿Por qué tan contento?-

-¿Y-y-yo? B-bueno es que… Verás, yo…-

Applejack arqueó la ceja al ver como Spike se había puesto más rojo que su Cutie Mark y más nervioso que una oveja antes de ser rasurada.

-Spike… ¿Acaso tú?-

Se miraron a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, como si trataran de leer la mente del otro.

-Es… Es una larga historia- sabía que no le podía mentir a Applejack. Era mejor mentiroso que ella, pero nunca le mentiría a una de sus mejores amigas.

-¡APPLEJACK, SPIKE! ¡Vengan a comer, el almuerzo está listo!- gritó Applebloom desde lejos.

-¡Enseguida vamos!- respondió la vaquera agitando el brazo.

Miró a su amigo dragón quien jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos con una expresión por la que se filtraban más emociones de las que podía contar.

-¿Quisieras contarme un poco de esa historia después de comer, cubo de azúcar?-

-Está bien- respondió él.

* * *

Twilight caminaba cabizbaja sin prestar atención hacia dónde iba. No tenía dirección determinada, solo quería caminar como si ello le permitiera escapar de sus penas. Miraba al piso con los ojos entre abiertos, irritados por haber llorado tanto.

Sabía que Spike no volvería para comer, así que tras conseguirse algo que llenara su estómago en el restaurante más cercano se había ido a caminar errantemente por el pueblo, pues no quería volver a casa, ya que de encontrarse de nuevo con el dragón, no tendría ni idea de qué decirle.

-Todo es mi culpa. ¿Cómo es que dejé que esto pasara?- se lamentaba.

Entre sueños había preparado más de 4 formas de llevar a cabo la situación, ya fuera que Spike correspondiera o no a sus sentimientos, pero nunca se preparó para algo como esto. Una situación en que los celos se apoderarían de ella y causaría un terrible mal entendido entre ambos.

-Pero lo peor no es que echarás a perder tu confesión… Sino que ahora tienes menos razones que nunca para completarla-

Muchas cosas había revelado su pequeña gran discusión. Spike le había revelado cual insensible, ingrata y opresora era ella ante sus ojos.

-¡Y tiene razón! ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Por qué iba a Spike… ¿¡Por qué iba cualquier ser pensante sobre la tierra, amar a quien lo esclaviza?-

Claro que para este punto la parte neurótica de su personalidad había tomado total posesión de su persona, no solo catastrofizando de la peor forma posible la presente situación, sino también mostrándole muchos de sus recuerdos en que Twilight aparecía como la mala de la película.

-Yo… Jamás he hecho nada por él. Nada que realmente valga la pena. Año tras año le regalaría algún inútil libro en su cumpleaños. ¡Al menos si le hubieras dado joyas le habrían gustado Twilight! Cuando estuvo enamorado de Rarity todo lo que hice fue quitarle esperanzas y frenar sus esfuerzos. ¡Y aún así tuviste el descaro de pensar que tratabas de ayudarlo!-

Seguía caminando. Castigándose y hundiéndose en su miseria.

-Pero Spike dijo… El dijo que yo era la poni más importante de todas. Que yo era su más grande tesoro. ¿Significa entonces que todavía tengo una oportunidad?... ¡Ugh! ¿¡Por qué esto del amor tiene que ser tan complicado?- gritó furiosa agitando la cabeza con fuerza barias veces solo para quedar clavada en un árbol.

Twiligh apoyó ambas pezuñas contra el tronco para tratar de liberar su atorado cuerno. Tras unos momentos finalmente logró liberarse, pero la fuerza de sus piernas la lanzó hacia atrás haciéndola caer sobre su espalda y golpeándose el cuerno con una roca en el piso.

-¡Och, ouch, ouch!- gritó Twilight adolorida revolcándose en el piso, cubriendo su cuerno con ambas pezuñas.

Se incorporó y miró la piedra, pateándola con despreció hacia el bosque.

-¡¿Será posible que este día se ponga peor?- gritó a los siete vientos iracunda.

Twilgith se dio un momento para respirar. El sol ya preparaba su retirada hacia el horizonte que estaba fuera de la vista de Twilight por la gran cantidad de árboles y vegetación a su alrededor.

-Un momento… ¿Esta flora es de?-

Twilight miró sus alrededores reconociendo donde había ido a parar.

-Estoy en el bosque Everfree… Debí entrar sin darme cuenta mientras caminaba errante. ¿En qué parte estoy? No recuerdo este lugar-

Intentó concentrar su magia y teleportarse a casa, pero solo recibió un fuerte y punzante dolor directamente en su cerebro.

-¡N-no puedo usar magia!- gritó presa del pánico.

-Calma Twi, calma. Has estado en este bosque miles de veces. No tienes magia, gran cosa, solo hay que orientarse un poco y saldremos antes de que anochezca. Si, no hay motivo para entregarse al pánico- dijo nerviosamente caminando en la dirección que, según ella, había estado siguiendo cuando llegó ahí.

Pero de pronto escuchó ruidos en los arbustos cercanos y se sintió incómodamente observada.

-Pensándolo bien- dijo retrocediendo lentamente, hasta que logró ver un par de ojos rojos entre las sombras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dio media vuelta y corrió tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas. De los arbustos saltó una mantícora cuyas alas y cola de escorpión tenían un color negro y pelaje marrón.

El tamaño de Twilight le ayudaba a maniobrar más fácilmente entre la flora, pero no tenía idea de hacia dónde estaba huyendo y sus piernas y pulmones no acostumbrados a tanta actividad física no podrían soportar mucho tiempo la persecución.

-¡Vamos funciona! ¡Teletransportación, piroquinesia, telequinesis, lo que sea pero has algo cuerno inútil!-

Twilight de pronto torpesó cayendo al suelo rodando barias veces antes de detenerse, quedando en dirección a su depredador. A escasos metros de ella, una intensa columna de fuego verde apareció formando un muro entre ambas criaturas. Una figura morada saltó donde hace unos momentos había estado el fuego, con sus garras extendidas y las espinas de su espalda erguidas.

-¡Toca uno solo de sus cabellos y te juro que te mato!- rugió Spike.

La Mantícora rugió y corrió a su encuentro con Spike. Spike intentó quemar al monstruo, pero este saltó la bola de fuego alcanzando a Spike con un contundente zarpazo que lo mandó a volar barios metros.

-¡SPIKE!- gritó Twilight al ver impotente la escena.

Spike se levantó justo a tiempo para parar con su mano la zarpa de la mantícora, seguida de la otra. Puede que Spike se hubiera hecho muy fuerte, pero aún no estaba a la altura de su oponente. Pero contaba con algo que su enemigo no: Conocimientos de artes marciales.

Dejó a la mantícora ganar la competencia de fuerza y en el momento que perdió el equilibrio Spike la jaló con todas sus fuerzas arrojándola contra un árbol. Antes de que se levantara arrojó más fuego sobre su enemigo. La mantícora se retorció de dolor unos instantes, pero logró cargar nuevamente contra Spike derribándolo. Intentó atrapar su cabeza entera en sus fauces, pero Spike lo detuvo con ambas manos. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar más fuego dentro de la boca de su enemigo el aguijón de este se abrió paso entre su melena clavándose en el hombro izquierdo de Spike.

Spike gritó adolorido soltando la mandíbula del monstruo que clavó sus dientes sobre su otro hombro.

Twilight miró a la quimera sacudir a Spike como si quisiera zafarle el brazo antes de arrojarlo como un pedazo de carne descompuesta. Twilight estaba horrorizada con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía que hacer algo, o en definitiva su historia de amor terminaría antes de comenzar. Buscó objetos a la mano como piedras y ramas y comenzó a arrojarlas desesperadamente contra la mantícora.

-¡Aléjate de él, tú horrible monstruo!-

Fastidiada, la mantícora se abalanzó sobre su presa original. Twilight apenas logró esquivar de un salto la zarpa pero esta había logrado recortarle la punta de la cola.

Twilight encaró al predador lista para esquivar otro ataque. Pero entonces Spike saltó sobre la espalda del monstruo tomando su aguijón con ambas manos y clavándolo justo en la nunca de su dueño. La quimera no pudo ni gritar. Se estremeció unos instantes, mientras sus ojos se pintaban de rojo y luego de un líquido verde que escurría de sus parados y orejas. Finalmente la bestia de desplomó sobre el piso, tiesa y muerta.

-Te dije que te mataría si te atrevías a tocarla- susurró Spike.

-¡Spike!- gritó Twilight corriendo a su encuentro abrazándolo, desbordando de lágrimas de alivio.

-¡Gracias a Celestia que estás bien! ¡Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho! ¡Perdóname, por favor perdóname por haber sido tan insensible egoísta y estúpida! Si ino hubiera sido tan grosera esta mañana esto jamás había pasado- suplicaba llorando.

El dragón la abrazó.

-Twilight no llores. Fue solo un malentendido, a todos les pasa. Estoy bien, en serio-

-¿¡Pero cómo dices eso? ¡No es mermelada lo que fluye de las heridas en tu mejilla y tu hombro Spike!-

-Pero estoy bien Twilight, no me duele nada… De hecho… No siento nada- dijo dándose cuenta de que en efecto algo andaba muy mal.

Se miró las manos frente a su rostro, no pudiendo sentir que estaban ahí. Comenzó a sentir sus fuerzas desaparecer y un gran sueño y desorientación llenarlo todo.

-¿Spike?-

Spike lentamente se dejó caer sobre el piso, sintiéndose cada vez más distante de este mundo.

-¡Spike, Spike, debes seguir despierto! ¡Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital!- gritaba Twilight tratando de hacer que el dragón se levantara.

-Twi… light- musitó debilmente Spike.

-Spike por favor tienes que resistir- suplicaba.

-Twi… yo…- no pudo terminar cerrando sus ojos.

-No… ¡No! ¡NO SPIKE! ¡Despierta, por favor! ¡Por favor no me hagas esto Spike, quédate conmigo!-

Pero Spike no despertaba y lo que era peor, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo calor corporal y su respiración se hacía cada vez más prolongada.

-¡Spike te lo suplico, no me hagas esto! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, prometiste que nunca me abandonarías!- lloraba Twilight como si no hubiera un mañana.

Su asistente, su guardia y su gran amor estaba muriendo frente a ella y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

-No, no puede terminar así. ¡No dejaré que termine así!- gritó con determinación.

Reunió cada fibra de energía de su cuerpo y lo concentró en su abatido cuerno.

-Por favor ¡Por favor funciona!-

Finalmente su cuerpo se iluminó en una potente luz y un instante después una esfera de magia lavanda envolvió a ambos, desapareciendo del bosque.

XXXX

XXXX

¿No se lo esperaban o sí? Seguramente no. Al principio todo este asunto no estaba en el plan, pero decidí que era necesario o si no encontrar el amor iba a ser demasiado fácil para nuestros héroes. Espero que les haya gustado este giro y con favor de Dios, tendré otras cuantas sorpresas en el futuro.

Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia. Y espero me perdonen por dejarlos colgando de un abismo. Como compensación les prometo que el próximo capítulo será más… sensual.

PD: ¿Nunca probaron el juego de pepino con piña? Es delicioso.


	4. Secretos

Secretos

Spike estaba sumergido en una profunda oscuridad. No veía, sentía o escuchaba nada. No podía ni medir cuánto tiempo había estado en ese lugar. Todo lo que podría recordar era su batalla con la mantícora y haber tenido a Twilight en sus brazos antes de que el mundo se desvaneciera de sus ojos.

-Que esté bien- era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Pero si quería averiguarlo tenía que salir de aquí. Tenía que volver al mundo real, a Ecuestria, a Ponyville. ¿Pero cómo encontrar el camino si no sabía ni donde estaba?

Pasó el tiempo y las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Ahora sin embargo podía escuchar ruidos a lo lejos que a veces parecían voces, aunque nunca podía entender palabras. Comenzó a recobrar la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, pero aún no podía saber dónde estaba ni a dónde se dirigía. Hasta que finalmente un día una luz iluminó su mundo. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Era hora de volver a la realidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Poco a poco se adaptó a la luz hasta que una vez más distinguió colores a su alrededor, aunque no podía enfocar formas. Notó que estaba recostado de espaldas sobre una cama, en una habitación color azul. De un lado había un bulto naranja con manchas moradas y del otro un bulto blanco con manchas lavanda pastel.

-¿Despertó?... ¡DESPERTÓ!- gritó la voz de Scootalo.

-¡Spike gracias a Celestia!- reconoció la melodiosa voz de Sweetie Belle.

Spike sintió un fuerte apretón alrededor de su cuello, así como un asalto de múltiples besos sobre su rostro.

-¡Ho Spike valiente tonto, nos has tenido tan preocupadas! ¡Fue espantoso cuando nos dieron la noticia! ¡No hagas algo tan imprudente y loco como eso nunca más! ¿¡Qué sería de nosotras en Ponyville si te nos fueras a morir!- gritaba de forma dramáticamente histérica, claramente heredada de su hermana mayor mientras seguía con su asalto de besos.

-¡Si no dejas de estrangularlo lo vamos a averiguar!- gritó Scootaló jalándola para alejarla de Spike.

-¡Ups, lo siento Spike, yo no quería!- se disculpó muy apenada.

-Anda baja de la cama y déjalo volver a nacer en paz- insistió Scootalo.

Spike se recuperó de la conmsión un momento y espero hasta poder distinguir nítidamente a ambas ponis. Scootalo era en definitiva una joven Rainbow Dash salvo por los colores claro y a que ella volaba sobre ruedas. Su cutie mark era la de una rueda con una estela de fuego. La belleza de Sweetie Belle tenía poco que envidiar de su hermana. Se había dejado crecer la melena para dejar caer un mechón de cabello de cada lado de su cara. Su cutie mark era una doble corchea color lavanda.

-¿Hey chicas cómo va todo?- finalmente inquirió Spike.

-Mucho mejor ahora que has despertado- respondió al instante Sweetie.

-Sí, empezábamos a creer que te quedarías así. Llevas dormido 5 meses- dijo Scootalo muy seria.

-¡¿CINCO MESES?-

-¡Pff, hahaha! ¡Nah! Han pasado cinco días nada más-

-Scootalo déjalo en paz, el pobre la ha pasado muy mal- la regañó su amiga.

-¡Hey calma, era un chiste! A Spike no le molesta ¿Cierto Spike? Algunos ya se temían lo peor pero yo sabía que nuestro dragón favorito no se dejaría vencer por un poquitín de veneno de una simple mantícora. Twilight nos dijo que la hiciste puré. ¡Genial!-

La mente de Spike se puso en alerta al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Twilight ¿Dónde está Twilight?- preguntó muy preocupado.

-Calma Spike ella está bien. Pero tuvimos que sacarla de aquí. Se negaba a dejar la habitación con tal de estar aquí en todo momento. Luego de dos días de estar en vela, sin contar la noche que entraste, tuvimos que convencerla de irse a casa para que descansara un poco. El resto de nosotras hemos estado haciendo turnos para cuidarte- explicó Sweetie.

-Sí. Y si crees que esta diva esta hiso un show, hubieras visto como se puso Rarity cuando llegó-

-Jaja, si ya lo imagino- respondió irónico.

-Scootalo no perdamos tiempo. Ve por Twilight-

-¡Ho claro! Ya regreso, sin duda se muere de ganas por verte- dijo al salir corriendo de la habitación.

Spike y Sweetie quedaron solos en lo que pronto se convirtió en un incómodo silencio.

-Entonces… ¿Escuché que ganaste el concurso de Equestrian Idol?- dijo Spike queriendo sacar un tema de conversación.

-¡Si, así es! ¿Te enteraste?-

-Claro que sí. La verdad, era Twilight la que estaba viendo el programa pero reconocí tu voz al instante y fui a verte. Estuviste fabulosa-

-N-no, tuve suerte. Había otros que merecían ganar más que yo. Además el vestido que me hizo Rarity para mi acto ayudó mucho- dijo Sweetie desviando la mirada del dragón.

-Tonterías. Tienes una voz maravillosa. Habría sido un crimen si no ganabas tú- siguió elogiándola Spike.

Sweetie sentía como los latidos de su corazón se hacían más fuertes y sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.

-Eres muy amable Spike. ¿Q-quisieras que cantara algo para ti mientras esperamos?- preguntó en un tono que Spike notó extrañamente tímido para ella.

-Sí, me encantaría. Cántame esa con la que ganaste el concurso ¿cómo se llama?-

-"Will always love you" de Whitney Houston-

Sweetie tomó aire para empezar la canción, pero en ese momento una burbuja luminosa apareció en la habitación. Al disiparse la luz vieron como habían aparecido Twilight y Scootalo, quien con cara de nauseas corrió tambaleantemente a la puerta del baño de la habitación donde todos pudieron escuchar como vaciaba su desayuno en la tasa del baño.

-¡Avísame la pró… la próxima vez que hagas.. ¡Ugha!- liberó otra carga.

Spike miró a Twilight quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y alegre expresión. Pero Spike no pudo corresponder la sonrisa al ver las bolsas de sus párpados. Tenía una máscara para ocultar su cansancio y tanto su melena como su pelaje se veían algo descuidados.

Al notar la forma en que Spike la miraba Twilight debió la mirada sin saber que decir. Sweetie Belle giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro midiendo las reacciones de ambos, tratando de entender que pasaba.

_¿No se supone que deberían estar ya entre los brazos del otro intercambiando frases como "Qué gusto verte" o algo así?_ Pensaba la joven unicornio.

Scootalo salió del baño frotándose la sien. Al respirar la incomodidad de la situación pensó rápido.

-Bueno seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar. Mientras Sweetie Belle y yo iremos por Rarity, que ella también quería que le avisáramos en cuanto despertaras- dijo jalando a su amiga fuera de la habitación.

Spike despidió a ambas agitando la mano y dándoles las gracias otra vez, para luego dirigir su atención de nuevo a Twilight.

Twilight levanto la cara a su encuentro. Ya no sonreía, parecía triste, miserable. Suspiró recuperando su sonrisa y se acercó a la cama de Spike, subiendo a la misma sentándose a su lado.

-¿T-Twilight?-

Ella sonrió, extendió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Después de todo, aún estaba vendado del tronco y el cuello para minimizar su movilidad en las zonas que sus huesos se habían lastimado en la batalla.

-Me da mucho gusto verte Spike. Qué bueno que al fin despertaste- dijo llevando su cara detrás de su hombro con la proximidad del abrazo.

Spike, aunque aún confundido, se limitó a devolver el abrazo.

-Me da gusto ver que estés a salvo. ¿Pero por qué esas fachas Twi? Parece que no has dormido bien en días-

-Es porque no lo he hecho. Los primeros dos días estuve aquí contigo. No salía más que para comer. Las chicas finalmente me convencieron de irme a casa… Pero no podía más que pensar en ti. Las últimas dos noches no hice más que tener pesadillas de lo que pasó en el bosque- susurraba Twilight llena de dolor.

-¿Twilight estás llorando?-

-Lo lamento Spike, lo lamento muchísimo. Pudiste haber muerto por culpa mía. Las cosas que te dije… No sé que se apoderó de mí. Si no hubiera dicho esas cosas esto jamás habría pasado- dijo entre audibles sollozos.

-No llores Twilight ya estoy bien. Ya pasó, no importa. Eres mi… Eres mi amiga, hice lo que tenía que hacer- dijo tratando de calmarla.

-¡No Spike, si importa!- dijo rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Todo fue mi culpa. No tendrías que haber enfrentado a ese monstruo en primer lugar si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de que había entrado al bosque. Si hubiera podido escapar. Su hubiera podido usar magia. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ibas a morir! ¡Y yo iba a tener que estar ahí y verte morir! Y jamás me lo habría perdonado al saber que fui yo quien lo causé-

-Y yo habría muerto con una sonrisa sabiendo que fui capaz de salvarte- reveló serenamente.

Twilight enmudeció y lo miró con incredulidad y asombro.

-Te lo dije en el huracán. Entre todas las joyas de mi tesoro, eres la más valiosa Twilight. Haría lo que fuera por ti. Claro que, si tuviera que elegir preferiría no tener que hacer algo como eso nuca más pero lo volvería hacer una y mil veces. Sigo siendo un dragón y nada ni nadie que sea tan tonto como para trata de llevarse uno de mis tesoros quedará impune- dijo frotando su rostro con su mano izquierda secando sus lágrimas.

-Gracias Spike. Muchísimas gracias-

Twilight le sonrió conmovida y se acercó reposando su frente en su hombro, dejándose a abrazar. Saboreó las sensaciones que tanto extrañaba y que solo había podido encontrar entre los brazos del dragón. Su mente se había despejado de toda duda. Estaba total y locamente enamorada de Spike. El era todo lo que ella podía pedir, lo que merecía y lo que necesitaba. Y era el momento de hacérselo saber…

-Spike hay algo importante que debo decirte. De hecho… Es la causa de que yo estuviera tan rara esa mañana… Verás yo…-

-¡ ¡SPIKE! !- gritó una inconfundible voz al abrir, casi tirar la puerta de la habitación.

La diseñadora entró, corrió hacía la cama, dio un salto, tiró a Twilight a fuera de la cama como si fuera cualquier cosa y abrazó a Spike alrededor del cuello.

-¡MI SPIKEY-WIKEY! ¡Mi valiente caballero! ¡Mi tesoro inconmensurable, mi hermoso bebé! ¡Gracias a Celestia y Luna que has recobrado la conciencia!- gritaba de forma exageradamente dramática, aún para estándares de Rarity, mientras agitaba de lado a lado al dragón y lo asaltaba con más y más besos sobre sus mejillas.

-¡Ho mi querido Spikey estoy tan orgullosa y molesta contigo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo tan valeroso e imprudente para luego tenernos a todas preocupadas por tí? Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo como eso-

-¡Rarity lo lastimas!- gritaron Sweetie Belle y Scootalo desde la puerta.

-¡Ho Spike lo lamento! ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te traigo agua, joyas, helado?-

Spike se dio un momento de tomar aire. Finalmente recobró la compostura y miró a la unicornio blanca que lo miraba con gran preocupación, como si estuviera lista para ir hasta los confines de la tierra solo por cumplirle un capricho.

-No Rarity. Con que estés aquí es más que suficiente. No llores que se te escurre el maquillaje- respondió.

-Bienvenido Spike- dijo abrazándolo, esta vez con delicadeza y ternura.

-Es bueno estar de regreso-

Twilight los miraba en silencio con una melancólica sonrisa. A diferencia de Applejack, Twilight no sentía ninguna clase de celos al ver a Spike de esa forma con Rarity. Sabía muy bien que el dragón ya había dejado esas esperanzas hace mucho. Poco después del evento en que Spike perdió la razón al toparse con los peligros de su sangre, Rarity comprendió al fin cuanto la amaba realmente el pequeño dragón.

Como todos en ponyville, Rarity siempre fue consciente de los sentimientos del dragón por ella, pero lo veía más bien como el tierno enamoramiento inocente de un niño por una mujer mayor. Pero ese día había comprendido cual equivocada estaba. Rarity había aprendido a amar a Spike también, pero el amor que ella sentía jamás sería el mismo que el de él por ella. Y así pensando llegó el día en que no tuvo más remedio que romperle el corazón, diciéndole que aquello no podía ser. Spike estuvo deprimido durante días, pero eventualmente se recuperó y ni él ni Rarity permitieron que aquello destruyera su maravillosa amistad.

-Ho, Twilight lo lamento querida no te he visto al entrar-

-Está bien Rarity, no es nada. Yo también estaba muy preocupada-

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día Spike recibió visitas del resto de sus amigas, así como sus amigos Snips, Snails y Pipsqueak.

Finalmente solo quedaron él y Twilight en la habitación.

-¿No vas a irte tú también Twilight?-

-¡Nop! Swift Relif nos dijo que has estado teniendo problemas de sueño. Así que me quedaré aquí a cuidar de ti o para lo que haga falta- reveló alegremente.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?-

-¿No ves ninguna otra cama en la habitación o sí?- dijo sonriendo, sarcástica.

Spike suspiró entendiendo, moviéndose hacia un lado de la cama para darle espacio a Twilight.

-¿Twilight cómo fue que me curaron? Sé que en el hospital debe haber algún antídoto para veneno de manticora. Pero hasta donde sé que funcione en ponis, no significa que funcionaría en mi también- preguntó Spike muy serio mientras Twilight se acomodaba junto a él.

-Si tienes razón… logré traernos al hospital usando un hechizo de teletransportación. Pero tu cuerpo rechazaba el antídoto. Los doctores no sabían qué hacer y no había forma de pedir ayuda a las princesas. Así que fuimos en busca de la única que tal vez podría ayudarte-

-Zecora- musitó Spike adivinando la respuesta.

-Exacto. Yo, Swift y dos guardias del hospital nos aventuramos en el bosque en busca de Zecora quien no tardo en hacer un caldo de no sé qué tantas hierbas y polvos. Estuvieron dándote de ese jugo los últimos dos días por vía intravenosa-

-Tendré que darle las gracias la próxima vez que la vea-

Hablaron otro rato antes de quedar dormidos. Pero un rato después algo despertó a Twilight. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y notó como se había girado en sus sueños quedando de espaldas a Spike. La causa de su despertar eran los brazos de Spike que la habían rodeado bajo las axilas atrayéndola hacia el cuerpo de este. Twilight se confundió un poco, pero rápidamente supuso que el dragón simplemente buscaba una fuente de calor en esa noche algo fría. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a sus sueño sintió las piernas de Spike rodearla por la cintura. Ahora si estaba confundida.

-¿Está teniendo un sueño en que cabalga en mi espalda?- se preguntó intrigada.

Todas sus dudas se disiparon al sentir como Spike empezaba a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, frotando la parte inferior de su abdomen contra su espalda.

Twilight sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo concentrarse en su rostro en un instante.

_¡Santo cielo está… Está Cabalgándome! _Comprendió poniéndose más tiesa que los maniquís de Rarity.

Twilight no sabía si reír o llorar. Ella sabía que a pesar de su corta edad en términos de dragones, Spike era ya un adolescente a nivel pony y como tal era obvio que ya estuviera más que curioso en el tema de sexualidad. De hecho una de las razones por las que le habían hecho su propia habitación a Spike era por las repetidas ocasiones en que en uno de sus viajes nocturnos al baño, Twilight encontraría al dragón armando una tienda de campaña bajo su cama.

Esto sin embargo era algo completamente diferente. Twilight tenía que ponerle alto. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Despertarlo y humillarlo al respecto? Pensó en un hechizo que la sacara de ahí. Tras un momento su cuerno brilló y Twilight atravesó los brazos que la sostenían firmemente como un fantasma.

Ya fuera de la cama, se giró para ver al dragón que seguía moviendo su cuerpo, aún cuando ya no había nada ahí. Twilgith suspiró aliviada. Una pregunta invadió entonces su mente.

-¿Con quién estará soñando?-

Decidió que lo mejor era irse de ahí. Ya mañana lo visitaría de nuevo y con favor de los Ancestros ya pensaría en una buena escusa para justificar su escape. Pero entonces llegó a sus oídos algo que hizo que cada neurona de su cerebro tuviera un corto circuito.

-Twilight… Twilight…-

Twilight se giró trabajosamente para ver al dragón que hablaba dormido.

_¿Está… Está pensando en mi? ¿Soy yo con quien esta fantaseando? ¿¡Está pensando que… Que… Me hace el amor a mi? _El cerebro de Twilight nunca produjo tanta endorfina en un solo momento.

_¡SI, SI, SI! ¡El me ama! ¡Me ama tanto que está fantaseando conmigo! ¡Me… Me… ¡Me tengo que asegurar de esto!_

Twilight desapareció en una burbuja de magia y reapareció en el lobby de la biblioteca. Usó su cuerno para iluminar su camino y subió corriendo directo a la habitación de Spike.

Tenía que estar segura de que Spike había fantaseado con ella esa noche por cual importante era ella para él y no simplemente por efectos de su imaginación. No podía arriesgarse a echarlo a perder otra vez. Entró en la habitación de Spike y buscó debajo de su colchón donde sabía escondía su diario. Lo elevó frente a su cara, donde se detuvo un momento.

_¡PARA SIEMPRE! _Gritó la voz de Pinkie en su cabeza.

-Solo una ojeada rápida. Algo que me ayude a saber cómo se siente Spike respecto a mí-

Twilight abrió el diario en una fecha relativamente nueva, en la que hablaba de su día en Sweet Apple Acres y como Applebloom se había vuelto casi tan sexy como su hermana. Twilight bufó maldiciendo su suerte de haber abierto el diario en esa página. La siguiente entrada hablaba de su día en el ayuntamiento y de una tal Elora con quien trabajaba, a quien describía como inteligente y organizada. Twilight siguió ojeando el diario buscando una cita en que hablara de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar algo se perdió en la información que caía sobre ella como una cascada.

Spike llevaba cuentas detalladas de sus actividades diarias, de sus aventuras, trabajos e ideas; pero sobre todo de sus Fantasías. Tenía una gran, gran gama de fantasías con una gran cantidad de yeguas del pueblo que iban desde los escenarios más románticos hasta los ambientes más eróticos. En una describía una romántica sesión de estudios sobre las maravillas del amor con la Señorita Cheerlie. En otro hablaba de pasar una tarde en el SPA recibiendo un _Muy_ _Especial _ servicio por parte de las gemelas Lotus y Aloe. Una cita triple con las CMC en un elegante restaurante de Cantrerlot. Una lección de primer nivel de los rituales de amoríos y lujuria con su cebra favorita... Pero ninguna en la que hablara de ella. Twilight recorrió las páginas en reversa, encontrando eventualmente citas donde hablaba de sus amigas. Una singular fantasía en que él y Pinkie navegaban por un río de vainilla en una balsa echa de chocolate. Otra en la que él y Rainbow festejaban la entrada de la segunda a los Wonderbolts permitiéndole a ella estrenar el uniforme en una muy apasionada noche con el dragón. Y claro, había más de una cita dedicada a Rarity…

Twilight no se sentía con derecho de juzgar a Spike. Años y años de infructuosos intentos de noviazgo habían terminado en irremediables periodos de frustración sexual y sabía muy bien lo que era estar limitada a sus propias fantasías, de las cuales llevaba buena cuenta en su diario, igual a Spike. Sus sentimientos por el dragón no habían cambiado en absoluto. De hecho estaba más bien sorprendida de su imaginación y de que pudiera llegar a ser tan excepcionalmente romántico. Así como creativo. Ciertamente había más de una cosa que le gustaría experimentar una vez entrados en su relación, pero…

-¿Por qué yo no aparezco en ninguna parte?- ello la hacía sentir triste.

-¿Acaso no considera que no sea bella?-

Se desplomó sobre la cama lateralmente quedando con la vista hacia el librero que estaba a un lado de la cama. Suspiró exhausta, pero antes de rendirse y emprender su viaje al mundo de los sueños, algo llamó su atención. En el librero había un cuaderno de pasta morada, la cual se veía tan desgastada como el más viejo de los libros de la biblioteca. Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrió.

Era otro diario, pero uno muy, muy viejo. Las primeras páginas no eran más que garabatos borrosos y difuminados por el tiempo. Al avanzar se iba notando la evolución en letras y palabras, pero aún bastante ilegibles, hasta que finalmente logró encontrar textos que pudiera leer, aunque seguían con grandes errores de sintaxis y semántica.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Twilight al comprender de qué se trataba. Era el primer diario de Spike. El que usó en el tiempo que la Princesa Celestia cuidó personalmente de él, antes de que lo dejara al cuidado de ella. En el diario Spike se refería a inocentemente a Celestia como su madre y describía sus alegres días a su lado y como a veces tenía que pasar al cuidado de otras ponis en el castillo cando su madre tenía que "Irse a trabajar".

Twilight entonces adoptó una postura completamente sería al encontrar la cita que había estado buscando: una que hablara de ella. Tradujo el texto lo mejor que pudo.

_Mamá dice que ya no puede seguir cuidando de mí y que ahora alguien más va a hacerlo. Fuimos a una parte de casa que no había visto. Me presentó una poni, se llama Twilight. Tiene un cuerno como mamá, pero no tiene alas. Es de color lila y es muy bonita. Mamá dice que voy a vivir con ella desde ahora. _

Twilight siguió leyendo con gran atención todas y cada una de las entradas del diario con mucha atención. Pronto fue fácil para Twilight llegar a la conclusión de que, ella había sido el primer amor de Spike. Al principio eran cosas sencillas como, Twilight es bonita. Twilight es lista. Me gusta estar con Twilight.

Pero a medida que avanzaban las páginas la escritura se hacía más legible y su redacción más compleja. Twilight es la poni más bella que conozco. Twilight es muy inteligente. Cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y viviremos en un castillo como este. Lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por los ojos de Twilight al ver los inocentes sueños del entonces bebé dragón quien aparentemente había desarrollado sentimientos por ella, mucho antes de tener idea siquiera de lo que esos sentimientos significaban en realidad. Era un diario dedicado a ella, a ellos y a nadie más.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el diario había terminado y ni siquiera había llegado la parte en que se mudaban a Poniville. Twilight abrazó el cuaderno conmovida. Pero su felicidad de apagó tras un momento.

-Eso fue entonces, ¿Pero y ahora?-

Necesitaba información más reciente. Regresó su vista al librero donde noto que al lado del vacío donde había estado el diario había otro cuaderno rojo con el lomo en blanco. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo trajo hacia ella. Sus ojos brillaron al ver que se trataba de la continuación del primer diario. Al parecer había pasado algún tiempo desde el final del último diario, pues ahora Spike usaba vocabulario y redacción más compleja. Y sobre todo, al parecer ya comprendía los sentimientos que tenía por Twilight.

Los sentimientos de Spike no habían cambiado, aún la consideraba maravillosa en casi todo sentido. Más sin embargo ya no lo hacía de la manera inocente e inconsecuente de antes. Spike continuamente se cuestionaba de sus sentimientos a los cuales ahora consideraba como tabúes. Expresaba sus dudas de si era o no correcto sentirse así por ella. Sus miedos de las consecuencias que su confesión podría traerle. Su vergüenza al ser incapaz de decirle como se sentía.

Twilight rápidamente comenzó a sentirse avergonzada de que ella fuera la causa de provocar tal tumulto emocional en el pobre dragón. Recorría el diario dando grandes saltos entre las páginas, encontrando solo más y más entradas que hablaran de cuanto la atesoraba y cuanto conflicto existía por él a causa de ello. Finalmente llegó a la última anotación del diario, echa el día de la fiesta de aniversario de Fluttershy.

_La fiesta de Fluttershy fue encantadora, y ella lucía soñada. No tanto como Twilight claro, pero ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Fluttershy nos reveló que finalmente está esperando un bebé. Al verla a ella y su esposo tan felices, tan unidos. En todo lo que puedo pensar es en cuanto me gustaría que Twilight y yo pudiéramos tener una relación así. Pero es solo un sueño dentro de un sueño, pues ni siquiera tengo el valor suficiente de decirle cuanto la amo en verdad. _

_¡Ho Twilight mi hermosa Twlight! __Si tú supieras. Si tan solo pudieras escuchar el canto de mi corazón que late por ti y solo por ti. Pero tengo miedo, miedo de que revelarte mi gran secreto solo te aparte de mí, miedo de me rechaces, miedo de que te enfurezcas conmigo, miedo de que pienses que soy un sucio y pervertido dragón por estar enamorado de una criatura que ni siquiera es de mi misma especie. Miedo de perderte, que me eches de la casa y que nunca nos volamos a ver. _

_En cuyo caso no te culparía, tendrías todo el derecho ya que sé que muy seguramente está mal que me sienta así por ti. ¿Pero sabes? Es que no puedo evitarlo. Si tan solo pudieras verte a ti misma como yo lo hago. Si comprendieras cual hermosa, inteligente y asombrosa eres en realidad… quizás lo entenderías. _

_Entenderías que te amo. Te amo tanto que me duele…_

Twilight cerró el libro, no podía leer más.

-No Spike… Yo jamás podría odiarte… Jamás podría enojarme contigo, no por algo tan maravilloso como esto- dijo tratando de contener su llanto abrazando el cuaderno con fuerza.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Debió haber señales, señales que ignoré o que no estuve dispuesta a ver. Todo este tiempo… Qué horror soy un monstruo- se castigó.

-Un par de meses casi me cuestan mi cordura, pero tú has tenido que lidiar con esto toda la vida. Pero ya no más ¡Ya no más!

¡No temas Spike, a partir de mañana no tendremos que sentirnos solos ni distantes el uno del otro nunca jamás!-

Se Teletransportó de regreso al hospital directo a la habitación del dragón, quien dormía plácidamente boca arriba en su cama. Se acercó y comprobó que tanto el colchón como las sábanas estuvieran secas, para luego introducirse en las mismas. Arrimó su cuerpo con el de Spike y depositó un beso en su mejilla derecha (la que no estaba parchada). Twilight sonrió al notar como el dragón dibujaba una sonrisa entre sus sueños, como si pudiera sentir el amor de ella. Se recostó casi sobre su cuerpo reposando su cabeza en basa base de su cuello, haciendo que el la abrazara usando su telequinesis.

-Ya verás Spike. A partir de mañana empezamos una nueva vida… Juntos-

* * *

Dios, creo que ahora si se me pasé de lanza con el Fluff. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo mucho amor para dar. Si, si ya lo sé. El diario es un plot device que se ha utilizado hasta la muerte, lo siento, no me resistí.

¡Entonces! ¿Significa que en el próximo capítulo Twilight y Spike finalmente se declararán su amor, y lo más importante, harán la profundidad? Díganmelo ustedes.


	5. Como Yo te amo

Como yo te amo

Twilight despertó sintiendo una agradable y familiar sensación recorrer sus cabellos. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Spike que la miraba sonriendo mientras acariciaba su melena.

-Buenos días dormilona. ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Más de lo que te imaginas- dijo estirándose para darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó que Spike se exaltara un poco.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?-

-¿Qué? ¿Necesito una razón para darte un beso, o es que no te gustó?- respondió juguetona.

-Yo nunca diría eso-contestó de la misma forma.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Twilight se bajó rápidamente de la cama. Entró entonces la enfermera Red Heart.

-Buenos días Spike. ¡Ho! Buenos días Twilight, no te he visto entrar. Buenas noticias Spike, hoy te damos de alta. Solo hay que hacer un último análisis de sangre y quitarte los vendajes-

-Son buenas noticias, ¿Cierto Spike?- dijo Twilight.

-Sin duda. Ya quiero que me pegue el sol en la cara- bromeó.

-Bueno vendré a verte en un par de horas para que podamos irnos a casa-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A desayunar por supuesto. Y a preparar un par de cosas-

* * *

Twilight fue a su habitación en busca de ciertos libros muy específicos que guardaba en la mesa de noche, al lado de su cama. Dentro estaban barios libros que la Princesa Celestia le había enviado personalmente luego de recibir las cartas de Twilight sobre el incidente de la avaricia de Spike y su viaje "En busca de sus raíces". Twilight no sabía de dónde había sacado la Princesa esos libros, pero qué bueno que los tenía a la mano. Le habían enseñado mucho sobre los dragones, los cambios físicos en su desarrollo, sus hábitos territoriales, las formas de enseñarles a manejar su avaricia, incluso la manera específica en la que ciertas especies logran utilizar magia de muy alto nivel. Pero hoy Twilight no revisaría nada de eso, hoy tenía dudas de un tema muy específico y que debía aclarar lo antes posible…

Antes de empezar su lectura oyó un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta. Twilight salió a ver quién era, encontrándose con Pikie Pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto con una carreta y su conocido Cañón de fiestas.

-¿Pinkie qué haces aquí?... ¿Qué celebramos?-

-¡Dhu! La salida de Spike del hospital. Solo tengo un par de horas para preparar todo antes de que lo den de alta. Pero no te preocupes, ya envié invitaciones a todas nuestras amigas y amigos-

Twilight se maldijo por no prever esto.

-Emm… ¿Pinkie crees que podrías mover la fiesta de Spike a Sugar Cube Corner? Hay un par de cosas que tengo que hacer-

-Pues si podría aunque había pensado que sería mejor hacerla aquí en casa de ustedes, pero como quieras. Tendré que pedirle a Derpy que me ayude con las nuevas invitaciones para que los invitados sepan que la fiesta se reubicará. ¡Te veo después Twilight!-

Twilight suspiró con alivio y regresó a su habitación. De ninguna forma se permitiría ponerse a estudiar con la bestia de las fiestas merodeando por su casa. No cuando su tema o mejor dicho temas de estudio incluían desarrollo físico sexual de los dragones, anatomía draconiana; y por último pero no menos importante "El muy variado y nada ortodoxo ritual de apareamiento de los dragones".

Twilight no entendía por qué la princesa le había enviado ese último libro y a la fecha ni el propio Spike lo había abierto jamás, probablemente porque ya ni se acordaba que lo tenían. Pero desde que se levantó una pregunta se había abierto paso dentro de la mente de Twilight.

Era brutalmente obvio que Spike quería el paquete completo. Y ella tendría que dárselo tarde o temprano si es que realmente llegasen a tener una relación; no es que no tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Pero la pregunta era ¿Era posible? ¿Eran sus cuerpos compatibles? ¿Era… seguro?

Una parte de ella le decía que era tonto indagar en el tema. Era Spike de quien estaba hablando y sabía que jamás de los jamases haría algo para lastimarla, pero la duda de que las diferentes fisionomías de sus cuerpos pudieran interferir o arriesgar de alguna manera la salud de ambos durante el acto sexual que Spike (y ella misma) tenía tanto deseo en consumar, se había sembrado en lo profundo de su mente y no podría deshacerse de ella hasta que, como siempre, investigara en el asunto.

-Recuerda que todo esto es por Spike. Estoy segura que no encontrarás nada de qué preocuparte. Es el proceso más natural de los organismos multicelulares y siendo ambos dos de las criaturas más evolucionadas del planeta, seguramente encontraremos algo para arreglar cualquier inconveniente que puedan revelar los libros-

Abrió el primer libro y se puso a leer…

* * *

Horas más tarde se escuchó un picoteo en la puerta de su cuarto que aunque no era my ruidoso hizo a Twilight saltar del susto.

-¿Pi-picoteo?- se cuestionó dirigiéndose a la puerta, ocultado los libros bajo su cama.

-¿Peewee? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó encontrando al Fénix picoteando insistentemente en su puerta, al lado de Owlicious.

El menor de las aves extendió su ala señalando la puerta donde alguien tocada. Twilight intentó calmarse y se dirigió a la puerta, llevándose miradas confusas de sus mascotas, al notar sus rojas mejillas.

-¡Cielos Twilight ya era hora!- dijo un malhumorado Spike en la puerta, junto a Rarity que los cubría a ambos con un paraguas.

-Creímos que no estarías en casa, ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Rarity con cierta preocupación.

-S-si todo está bien. Lo siento es que estaba ocupada con unas cosas y perdí la noción del tiempo-

-¿Segura? Estás toda roja- señaló Spike.

-¡Es por un experimento que estaba haciendo hace un rato! Debería de pasarse en cualquier momento-

Spike y Rarity entraron a la biblioteca, siendo recibidos por las aves que revolotearon un poco alrededor de Spike antes de parase en su espalda.

-También me da gusto verlos chicos. Voy a recostarme un rato. El doctor dijo que las primeras horas de recobrar el movimiento me causarían mareo- dijo Spike subiendo a su habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta Rarity se acercó a Twilight para susurrarle.

-Pinkie programó la fiesta de Spike a las 7 en Sugar Cube Corner. Asegúrense de llegar temprano, pero si el pobre no se siente bien, avísanos y cancelamos todo-

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por traerlo a casa Rarity. No puedo creer que se me haya pasado la hora-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo que pudiera ser más importante que nuestro querido Spikey?-

-Y-ya lo dije. Un experimento especial para la princesa- respondió algo nerviosa.

-¿No le has contado lo que pasó con Spike?- inquirió Rarity con una ceja en alto.

-Pues no, la verdad no. Además los doctores dijeron que estaría bien, así que no quise preocuparlas-

-Bueno ya no importa. Los veré en la fiesta-

Twilight fue a ver a Spike a su cuarto. El dragón se había quedado dormido. Sonrió y decidió dejarlo descansar, porque seguramente Pinkie no lo haría con tal de festejarle que había salido del hospital.

* * *

-¿Tengo que ir yo también?- cuestionó desganado.

-Si Spike, ya estuviste muchos días encerrado. Tienes que salir a que te pegue el aire- respondió ella.

-Además ni siquiera tendrás que caminar hasta ahí. Yo nos llevaré en un tele puerto- dijo señalándose orgullosa de su magia.

-Mayor razón para que no vaya contigo, si no hace falta que te cuide en el camino a la Boutique-

-¡Ho vamos Spike! ¿Por favor, por favor?- dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito, sabiendo bien que Spike no podría resistirse a sus encantos. ¡Por Celestia! Se sentía tan bien al saber cual irresistible era ella para el dragón a la vez que culpable al aprovecharse de ello.

-Está bien Twilight- suspiró el dragón.

-¡Gracias!- respondió ella sonriendo, rodeando su brazo izquierdo.

Un haz de luz lavanda y aparecieron en su destino.

-He… ¿Twilight por qué estamos frente a Sugar Cube Corner?-

-Lo siento. Olvidé decirte que haríamos una parada aquí primero. Vamos, será rápido- lo alentó ella.

Spike más sospechoso que convencido la siguió a la puerta que Twilight se dispuso a abrir para él.

_Tres, dos, uno…_

La puerta se abrió y Spike fue asaltado por un muro de confetis y serpentinas, al mismo tiempo que un gran conjunto de voces gritaron "¡SORPRESA!" desde dentro de la repostería.

Spike suspiró encontrándose en la situación que había previsto. Entró al establecimiento seguido de Twilight, para ser recibido por la pony rosada y luego pasar saludando una por una a sus amigas y amigos. Había música, juegos, dulces y bebidas. Y aunque según Pinkie Pie la fiesta albergaba solo a sus amigos, había muchos corceles y yeguas que Spike ni conocía. ¿Pero ya qué? Estaba en una fiesta en su honor y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla.

-¿Disfrutando la fiesta Spike?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Si gracias. ¿Pero podrías decirle a Vinyl que le baje un poco al volumen de la música? Ya me empezó a doler la cabeza-

-¡Descuida, yo me encargo!-

-De hecho Spike, creo que deberíamos volver a casa. Después de todo acabas de salir del hospital y no quiero que te esfuerces mucho- dijo la voz preocupada de Twilight.

-Puede que tengas razón Twilight. Pero Spike no es un poni después de todo y después de lo que pasó diría que está sorprendentemente lúcido. Por el tiempo que tardamos en administrar un antídoto que le hiciera efecto un poni habría tenido suerte de no quedar en coma el resto de su vida- dijo Swift Relief que estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa, junto a Fluttershy.

-Tiene razón Twilight me siento bien. Quedémonos otro rato. Tú eras la que no quería que me quedar en casa-

En eso la música se detuvo.

-Bueno damas y caballeros me dicen que mi turno terminó. Fue un placer atenderlos esta noche y espero que hayan disfrutado de la función. ¡Los dejó ahora con la talentosa ganadora del concurso "Equestrian Idol" Sweetie Belle!- dijo Vinyl en el micrófono, recibiendo una gran ovación de despedida, seguida de otra de entrada para la joven diva que subía al escenario.

-Gracias, gracias y buenas noches a todos. Bueno esta canción quizás no sea del género más adecuado para este tipo de fiesta. Pero me dijeron que diera un buen show y así lo hago mejor. Se llama "Por ti volare" de Andrea Bocelli-

La canción comenzó con la suave melodía de violines y chelos, para que momentos después Sweetie iniciara su canto.

-¡Ho,ho! Adoro esta canción. ¡Cariño andando, vamos a bailar!- dijo Fluttershy con un repentino arranque de emoción, empujando a su esposo a la pista.

-Sí, si tranquila. No me empujes-

La pareja se alejó dejando solos a Spike y Twilight. El dragón los despidió sonriendo, la unicornio los vio irse con tristeza.

-¿Twi estás bien?- preguntó al notar la expresión de su amiga.

-Si todo bien- respondió secamente.

Spike sin embargo pudo notar la mirada de añoranza de Twilight sobre la pista. Realmente quería ir allá y bailar un poco.

-¿Quieres bailar?-

Las orejas caídas de Twilight se irguieron como un sabueso alerta y sus ojos se expandieron en sorpresa.

-¿Bailar… ósea contigo?- inquirió.

-No, con Snips- dijo sarcástico –Si Twilight conmigo. Por eso te lo pregunto-

Twilight lo miró en silencio un momento, antes de sonreír.

-Estaría encantada- dijo Twilight apenas conteniendo la dicha que la llenaba.

Spike se paró frente a ella y extendió su brazo caballerosamente para Twilight, como si estuvieran en un baile formal.

Camino a la pista con Twilight sosteniéndose de su brazo, Spike vio a Applejack quién le guiñó el ojo como una señal de coraje. Spike solo le sonrió.

-Ve por ella rompe corazones- dijo en voz baja Applejack.

Spike y Twilight llegaron a la pista donde barias parejas se habían reunido a bailar al son de la romántica canción de Sweetie Belle. Sin darle tiempo Twilight lo guió a ponerse de pie sobre sus patas traseras, llevando su mano derecha a su cintura y uniendo su pezuña derecha con su mano izquierda.

-¿Bailamos?- propuso ella.

-Bailamos-respondió.

Spike se preguntaba si aquello sería un sueño y en realidad seguía en el hospital. Estaba bailando con la poni de sus sueños, acompañado de una de las canciones más hermosas el mundo, interpretada por la mejor cantante de su edad. Lo único que podía hacer esta noche más perfecta sería finalmente poder decirle como se sentía.

La canción terminó, pero pronto inició una nueva y la pareja decidió quedarse un par de piezas más. Así para Twilight, lentamente Equestria y el mundo se vieron reducidos a esa pista de baile y al dragón con quien bailaba. Spike a menudo dirigiría su mirada hacia Applejack quien respondía con gestos y ademanes de apoyo moral. Realmente quería hablar con ella después de esto y platicar un poco de este asunto. Sacar esos secretos de su corazón como una gran amiga como ella le había hecho un gran bien a su alma. Pero por ahora lo único que importaba era la unicornio en sus brazos.

Unas cuantas canciones después la música se detuvo. Y las parejas al fin se separaron, incluyendo a nuestros héroes.

Spike dio un gran bostezo una vez que regresaron a su mesa.

-¿Te cansaste?-

-No pero tengo sueño. Ve la hora, ya se nos hizo tarde-

-Sí creo que es hora de volver a casa. Además muchos invitados ya se van-

Spike y Twilight se levantaron nuevamente para despedirse de sus amigas y amigos, para luego salir del establecimiento.

-Spike te… ¿Te importa si caminamos a casa?- respondió con cierta timidez.

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que… Hace una linda noche-

Spike elevó la vista hacia el cielo. En efecto, la luna y las estrellas brillaban con singular intensidad.

-Tienes razón. Sería tonto desperdiciar una noche así-

Caminaron entre las calles de Ponyville lado a lado. El silencio hacia casi irreconocible la siempre alegre atmósfera del pueblo, pero para esta ocasión era algo muy agradable para ambos.

-Como ha cambiado esto desde que llegamos ¿verdad?- rompió el silencio Twilight.

-Sí. Más escuelas, más locales de comercio, más casas. Recuerdo que harías todo un drama si llegaba a casa después del anochecer cuando salía a divertirme- dijo con una risa que Twilight acompañó.

-Sí, lo que demuestra que no solo el pueblo ha cambiado. También lo hemos hecho nosotros. Ya no eres el bebé dragón que solía recorrer el pueblo sobre mi espalda-

-Y tú ya no eres aquella poni asocial cuya idea de diversión era estar sola rodeada de libros-

-Jaja, si lo recuerdo. Pero te equivocas Spike, realmente nunca estuve sola- le corrigió, apoyando su cuerpo en el suyo.

-Siempre te tuve a mi lado- musitó suavemente.

Spike se detuvo volteando a ver a la unicornio.

-Te doy la razón- dijo sin más recobrando su andar, separándose de ella.

Twilight suspiró comprendiendo que su única salida sería una confesión abierta, en vez de forzar la confesión del otro. Él se lo merecía a fin de cuentas.

Después de un rato más de camino llegaron a su hogar.

-Parece que Peewee y Owlicious no están- dijo Spike.

_Bien, eso hará las cosas más sencillas. _Pensó Twilight.

-Bueno Twilight me voy a dormir- dijo Spike con un bostezo.

-Spike espera- se paró frente a él.

-Tengo algo… Muy, muy importante que decirte. Y te suplico que por favor esperes hasta que termine para que digas cualquier cosa. ¿Está bien?-

Spike notó que en verdad se trataba de algo muy importante, pues Twilight se veía muy nerviosa y angustiada.

-Si Twilight. Lo que tú quieras-

Twilight aspiró profundamente, era ahora o nunca.

-Spike, dijiste que muchas cosas han cambiado desde que llegamos a Ponyville. Tenías razón y tú eres una de ellas. Ya no eres un niño. No solo te has vuelto más grande y fuerte. También te has vuelto listo, emprendedor, independiente. Cosas de las que estoy muy orgullosa-

Spike se ruborizó un poco de los elogios de Twilight.

-El día en que la Princesa te dejó a mi cuidado… No sabía ni que pensar, hubo un tiempo en que tuve miedo de que no sería capaz. Pero ni un solo día me he arrepentido de que haya sido así. Lamento si alguna vez te di una impresión diferente y lamento aún más si nunca he sabido demostrar cual agradecida estoy por todo lo que haces por mí-

Spike comenzó a notar entonces la extrema seriedad y sinceridad con la que Twilight estaba hablando.

-Siempre has trabajado incansablemente con tal de poder ayudarme. Sin importar cual cansado, adolorido o desganado, siempre te quedarías conmigo a ayudarme con mis estudios y labores, aún cuando fueran solo caprichos míos o cosas que yo pudiera haber hecho perfectamente sola. Lamento mucho… Lamento mucho por haberte tratado tantas veces como un esclavo Spike… Y lamento aún más haber sido muchas veces una bruta insensible que no sabía apreciar todo lo que hacías por mi-

Twilight hizo una pausa tallándose los ojos con su pesuña derecha para impedir que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

-Pero… Pero no solo eso. Hacías más… Siempre hiciste y has hecho más. Cuando tuviera miedo tú me darías valor. Cuando estuviera triste tú verías la forma de hacerme feliz. Cuando sea que me rindiera tu me darías la fuerza para seguir intentando. Mientras que otros me llamarían rara, nerd y extraña… Tú me llamarías inteligente, especial, única-

Twilight pausó de nuevo esta vez no pudiendo contener un par de lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos, mientras miraba al suelo.

-Twilight… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-preguntó muy consternado Spike por su amiga.

-A eso voy… Me he pasado muchos años temiendo que mi búsqueda de un poni especial con quien compartir mi vida no llegaría a nada. Y he llegado a comprender que en efecto no llegará a nada porque… Porque no necesito hacer ninguna búsqueda. Todo lo que he estado buscando en ese alguien lo he tenido siempre frente a mí… En ti Spike. Tú eres todo lo que he buscado ahora y siempre-

Levantó finalmente la vista hacia el dragón.

-Te amo Spike. No como amigo, no como hermano, no como mi asistente. Sino como aquel a quien le he abierto las puertas de mi corazón- dijo mirándolo con la sonrisa más sincera que Spike jamás le hubiera visto a Twilight.

Twilight esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Spike. El dragón la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su mandíbula se movía de arriba abajo con movimientos erráticos y entrecortados, pero solo salían pequeñas exhalaciones de su aliento. La sonrisa de Twilight se volvió divertida. Sabía que el cerebro del dragó debía de estar sobrecargado con la mayor cantidad de endorfina que hubiera producido en su corta vida.

Se acercó lentamente al dragón que aunque tenía ganas de retroceder, era incapaz de hacer que su cuerpo cooperara y solo consiguió sentarse sobre sus patas traseras.

-Spike… ¿Tú me amas?- preguntó Twilight al estar cara a cara con Spike.

Spike finalmente serró la boa junto a sus ojos apretando los párpados y contuvo la respiración un momento. Twilight esperó pacientemente, sabiendo cual sería la respuesta. Spike liberó el aire de sus pulmones abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

-Yo… Yo te amo Twilight. Más que a cualquier otra cosa en Ecuestria y el mundo- finalmente dijo Spike.

Se despojó de su miedo y se puso de pié, mirando de frente a la unicornio.

-Yo… ¡Yo te amo Twilight! Te he amado desde que tengo memoria y… Y siempre he tenido miedo de decírtelo. ¡Pero ya estoy harto! Cada día a tu lado es un privilegio y un tormento porque estoy tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ti. Sé que está mal porque yo soy un dragón y tu una unicornio y que tu eres como mi hermana mayor… ¡Pero es que no lo puedo evitar! ¡Eres la poni más increíble inteligente y hermosa que jamás he conocido! Yo…-

Twilight slenció a Spike cubriendo su hocico con su pesuña. Spike notó que Twilight desbordaba lágrimas de felicidad.

-Solo tenías que decir que sí. Pero te lo agradezco. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que digas esas cosas tan bellas de mí- dijo al tiempo que retiraba su pezuña.

-Twilight ¿Tu de verdad…?-

-Si Spike. Y al igual que tú estaba confundida y tenía miedo. Pero ya no más. No me importa si está bien o mal. No me importa lo que pueda decir la ley. Ni siquiera me importa lo que puedan pensar los demás ponis, nuestras amigas o las mismísimas princesas. Te amo Spike y no pasaré otro día alejada de esa realidad- le aseguró Twilight con total sinceridad y determinación.

Pese a sus mejores esfuerzos Spike no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-No tienes idea… No tienes idea de cuántas veces he soñado con este momento. De hecho… Me cuesta creer que esto mismo no sa un sueño-

-Lo sé. Sé que la has pasado muy mal escondiendo tus sentimientos por mí- dijo tratando de consolarlo.

-¿Lo sabes?-inquirió confundido el dragón.

-Si Spike lo sé muy bien-

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-Leí tu diario- respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

-… ¿¡TU QUÉ?-

Un segundo después la romantiquísima atmósfera se sintió desplomar como si alguien la hubiera detonado con diez mil cartuchos de dinamita.

_Ups, quizás no debí decir eso. _ pensó Twilight.

-¿Leíste mi diario! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso Twilight? Todos mis secretos… ¡Ho poderoso Izanagi, mis SECRETOS! ¡Twilight no puedes decirles a las chicas las cosas que escribí de ellas, me odiarán para siempre! ¡Por favor haré lo que…-

Twilight silenció al histérico dragón nuevamente.

-Spike cálmate por favor. Nunca le diría a nadie nada de lo que vi en tu diario. Pero en realidad me refería a tu OTRO diario… Ya sabes, en el que hablas de mí... De nosotros- dijo encaminando la conversación lo más sutilmente posible, aunque no pudo evitar dibujar una incómoda sonrisa.

Si hace unos momentos Spike estaba pálido, ahora estaba transparente con una cara que decía "Trágame tierra".

-Twilight yo… Yo… Debes pensar que soy un asco- dijo avergonzado.

-No Spike no lo pienso. Soy yo quien está avergonzada y la que debería pedir perdón. Nunca debí leer ese diario, pero tenía miedo de que tú pudieras no sentir por mí lo que yo por ti, y quise investigar un poco para saber si al menos tenía una pequeña oportunidad. Pero cuando empecé a leer las cosas tan maravillosas que escribías sobre mi simplemente no pude parar de leer-

-¿Maravillosas?- preguntó confundido.

Claro, el pánico del pobre lo tenía pensando solo en la parte morbosa de lo que había escrito en el diario.

-"Sin importar cual cansado o difícil pueda ser, todo el esfuerzo de ayudar a Twilight a dominar un nuevo hechizo vale la pena con tal de ver su encantadora sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos. Esos ojos que ante la victoria brillan con un despliegue de colores que danzan como las auroras nocturnas de Luna y brillan con más intensidad que el propio sol de Celestia". Nadie jamás había dicho algo tan hermoso sobre mi Spike. Además nunca me hubiera imaginado que llevabas un poeta dentro dijo calmando al dragón frotando su mejilla izquierda con su pezuña.

-Es fácil cuando la musa es alguien como tú. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No hay nadie como tu- se autocorrigió.

-Tampoco hay nadie como tú Spike. Por eso quiero que sepas que desde este día tú y solo tú eres el dueño de mi corazón-

Twilight se acercó a Spike y lo abrazó cariñosamente frotando su rostro contra su cuello.

Spike respondió al abrazo temblorosamente envolviendo a Twilight con moderada fuerza.

-Sigo sin poderme creer que esto está pasando- susurró entrecortado.

-Bueno… Si es una fantasía mejor le sacamos provecho antes de que despertemos- dijo seductoramente Twilight.

Se apartó de Spike lo suficiente para verlo cara a cara. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de acercar su rostro al suyo, sonriendo todo el trayecto. Cerró los ojos a una distancia en la que podía sentir el aliento del dragón frente a su rostro, pero tras un momento de espera los abrió para ver que lo demoraba.

Sonrió al ver la expresión del dragón quien parecía estar perplejo ante una ecuación de cálculo diferencial de la cual no tenía ni idea dónde empezar. Twilight llevó entonces una de sus pezuñas tras la cabeza de Spike.

-No es momento de ponerse tímido Spike- dijo Twilight al tiempo que jalaba a Spike por la nuca al encuentro de sus labios.

Los ojos de Spike se abrieron más que nunca en la vida al caer en cuenta que uno de sus más grandes sueños se habían consumado: estaba besando a Twilight. Se mantuvo paralizado de la impresión un momento antes de responder al beso. Dada la inexperiencia de ambos, el roce de labios era un tanto torpe, pero ninguno de los dos podía imaginarlo de una forma mejor.

Twilight jamás había pensado seriamente cómo sería besar un dragón, pero de haber sabido cómo se sentiría lo habría agregado a su lista de "Cosas que debo hacer antes de morir" hace muchos años. Los labios de Spike eran firmes, podía detallar placa por placa cada una de las escamas que cubrían sus labios, pero a diferencia de las que cubrían el resto de su cuerpo estas eran especialmente flexibles y se su cubierta tenía una sensación extraña como de terciopelo. Además había un peculiar sabor en el beso que Twiligth no podía ubicar. ¿Limonada mineral? ¿Sangría? ¿Magarita? ¿Era el sabor de los sedimentos de joyas en los colmillos de Spike? No tenía idea, pero por primera vez en su vida a Twilight le importaba un reverendo carajo saber qué o como estaba pasando, solo quería vivirlo y gozarlo.

Spike sentía como si alguien le hubiera abierto las puertas del paraíso. La suavidad, la calidez y la dulzura de los labios y la boca de Twilight eran tal y como había soñado, solo que indescriptiblemente mejor.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente ambos se separaron, respirando agitadamente. Clavando su mirada en los ojos del otro sin saber bien que decir. Twilight se acercó a Spike besándolo nuevamente quien respondió con gusto y tras mágicos momentos volvieron a separarse sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nunca te apartes de mi lado Spike- musitó Twilight abrazando al dragón quien no tardo en abrazarla de regreso.

-No es esta vida Twi-

-Desde este día te aseguro que nunca tendrás que volver a sentirte solo ni distante. Y si existe alguna forma en la que pueda ayudarte o lo que sea que necesites decirme, te suplico que no dudes en decírmelo-

-Gracias Twilight. Tú también puedes decirme lo que quieras-

Se miraron en silencio unos instantes antes de acercar sus rostros en espera de otro beso, pero entonces los interrumpió el campaneo del reloj que marcaban las once de la noche.

-Wow ya es muy tarde- dijo Spike.

-Supongo que el tiempo vuela cuando lo compartes con alguien a quien amas- bromeó Twilight.

-Mejor vayamos a dormir- dijo Spike.

Subieron las escaleras riendo. Spike abrió la puerta de su cuarto pero se detuvo en el umbral al notar que Twilight lo había seguido.

-¿Twilight qué haces?- preguntó confundido el dragón.

-Me dispongo a dormir-

-Tu cuarto está ahí atrás-

-Si lo sé. ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-P-pues…- Spike no supo que responder.

Twilight le sonrió y posó una de sus pezuñas en su hombro.

-¿Qué acabo de decirte Spike? No volveré a permitir que te sientas solo. Menos ahora que hemos revelado lo que sentimos uno por el otro-

-Pero Twilight yo…-

-Ya no te preocupes por el diario. No estoy molesta ni ofendida. De hecho no veo la hora en que podamos experimentar en vida real más de algunas de las cosas que escribiste sobre nosotros- dijo Twilight sonrojándose un poco, Spike sin embargo se puso más rojo que una cereza.

-¡P-pero eso a su debido tiempo claro! Hoy solo quiero estar a tu lado-

-E-está bien. Lo siento estoy haciendo mucho drama- se disculpó Spike rascándose la cabeza.

-Está bien Spike. A fin de cuentas es terreno nuevo para ambos-

Se metieron en la cama y Twilight no tardó en acurrucarse al lado de Spike como la primera vez durante el huracán. Spike por su parte no tardó en envolverla en sus brazos permitiéndole usar su pecho de almohada.

-Me encanta cuando me abrazas de este modo. Me hace sentir tan a salvo y contenta que quisiera poder quedarme así toda la vida- susurró Twilight.

Spike se limitó a besarla en la frente junto a su cuerno y comenzar su tarea de acariciarle el cabello.

-Buenas noches Twilight-

-Buenas noches Spike- dijo Twilight durmiéndose poco después sabiendo que ya no solo dormía entre los brazos del dragón, sino de SU dragón. Con la misma idea presente en su mente, Spike se durmió rogando a Celestia y los ancestros que al despertar al día siguiente aquello no fuera tan solo otro sueño.

* * *

Si esperaban una disculpa por la larga espera… ¡SIGAN ESPERANDO! No sé ustedes pero yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi vida aparte de escribir esta historia, la cual nadie me está pagando por hacerla. Y en todo caso ¿Qué FiM no les ha enseñado nada? La paciencia es una de las grandes virtudes de la vida.

Entrando en materia, lamento que no hubiera tanta intimidad como quizás esperaban pero no quise forzar esa parte. ¿Quién es Izanagi? ¿Quiénes son los Ancestros que ya he mencionado barias veces? Ya se sabrá después. Estamos lejos de terminar con esta historia.

Saludos.


	6. Ahora y Siempre

Ahora y siempre

Spike despertó con un bostezo sintiendo sus sábanas extrañamente pesadas y cálidas. Movió su cabeza encontrando a Twilight durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cuerpo con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Spike sonrió de oreja a oreja y estiró su cuello para sembrar un beso en el cuerno de Twilight aspirando profundamente su aroma.

_No fue un sueño ¡No fue un sueño! _

Y vaya que tenía razón. No solo le había declarado su amor a Twilight sino que esta le había correspondido totalmente y se habían dado su primer beso. No podía creer lo suertudo que era. Twilight la poni más asombrosa y bella de Ecuestria y el mundo estaba enamorada de él. El mañana lucia más brillante que nunca. Y hablando de mañana, era el tiempo acorde a su rutina diaria de levantarse e ir a preparar el desayuno.

Desenvolvió a Twilight de sus brazos y comenzó tarea de salir de la cama sin despertarla, pero tras unos pocos movimientos las piernas delanteras de Twilight lo envolvieron con fuerza y lo jalaron de regreso a su lugar.

-¿A dónde y sin permiso?- preguntó juguetona mientras se acurrucaba de regreso contra su cuerpo.

-Iba a hacer el desayuno-

-Olvídate de eso. Te necesito más aquí-

-No es solo eso Twi. También recuerda que hay que abrir la biblioteca en un rato-

-Ningún poni llega sino hasta una o dos horas después de la hora de entrada Spike. Por favor solo un rato más- dijo rogándole con ojitos tristes.

-No es justo. Sabes que no puedo decirte que no- dijo resignado el dragón.

Twilight le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de recostarse de nuevo. Así permanecieron durante un tiempo en silencio solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que finalmente Twilight rompió el silencio.

-Spike… ¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora?- susurró sin voltearlo a ver.

No solo la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Spike sino que el tono tan serio en que Twilight lo dijo le preocupó un poco.

-Pues… Se va a hacer tarde, así que deberíamos ir a lavarnos los dientes y luego bajar a desayunar-

-Me refiero a nosotros Spike. ¿Qué somos ahora?- está vez mirándolo.

Spike siguió mirando a la unicornio en sus brazos confundido sin saber que decir. Y le dolía no saber que responder, pues la cara de aflicción de Twilight le decía que ella necesitaba desesperadamente una respuesta.

-N-no te entiendo Twilight-

-Me refiero a qué es esta relación que tenemos. Sé que por definición somos pareja pero es que… Te he conocido desde que eras un bebé y a la fecha la mejor forma en que se me ha podido ocurrir nombrar lo que representas para mí es mi Asistente No. 1 ¿Qué eso no te molesta?- preguntó muy angustiada.

Spike comprendió entonces lo que estaba pasando. El lado neurótico de Twilight se había apoderado de ella ¿Y cómo culparla? El amor que tenían el uno por el otro era algo prohibido en tantos niveles distintos que Spike había tenido una cantidad considerable de pesadillas a lo largo de su vida sobre escenarios en que las cosas salían horriblemente mal, incluso cuando Twilight correspondía a sus sentimientos.

El miedo no se había alejado aún ahora que su relación se había vuelto algo real. Pero de ningún modo permitiría que nada ni nadie los separase. Él se lo había prometido. Pero justo ahora tenía una afligida y nerviosa Twilight que consolar.

-La verdad ser tu asistente No. 1 es un titulo que siempre me ha gustado. Más allá de eso Twilight, la verdad no entiendo por qué nuestra relación deba tener un nombre - dijo con una sonrisa para proyectar su confianza.

-Pero… Precisamente por eso es que debemos saber qué clase de relación es la que tenemos ahora Spike, porque ya no es lo mismo. Ahora estamos enamorados uno del otro, nos hemos declarado nuestro amor y nos besamos. Eso complica las cosas todavía más ¿No?-

-No Twilight, es complicado solo si así lo quieres ver- dijo acariciando su rostro con su mano derecha.

-Hasta donde sé, estoy loca e irremediablemente enamorado de ti. Me has dicho que estas enamorada de mí y ambos queremos estar siempre juntos. Todo ello es con lo que siempre soñé y me llena con más dicha de la que jamás sentí ¿Qué más necesito saber?-

Twilight lo miraba perdida entre la dicha y la confusión, sin saber bien que decir.

-P-pero Spike n-nosotros…- balbuceó desviando la mirada, pero Spike guío suavemente su rostro de regreso a él con su mano.

-Twilight ¿tú me amas?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- respondió casi ofendida por la pregunta.

-Y yo a ti. Me siento feliz solo al estar contigo. Adoro cada uno de tus defectos y virtudes. Sacrificaría gustoso mi vida con tal de salvar la tuya. Eso es amor Twilight. Y si tú te sientes igual por mi ¿No puede ser así de sencillo? ¿Realmente necesitamos un nombre más específico que ese?-

Twilight miró sorprendida al dragón y tras un momento de silencio suspiró en resignación, para luego sonreír ampliamente y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cuándo fue que mi pequeño Spikey se volvió un dragón tan sabio?- preguntó acurrucándose de nuevo a su lado.

-Aprendí de la mejor-

-Gracias Spike. Tienes razón, no importa que nombre lleve lo que tenemos; en tanto sintamos lo mismo y estemos ahí el uno por el otro-

Twilight suspiró encantada del abrazo y el cariño de Spike. Esa era otra de las muchas razones por las cuales Spike era sin más el compañero perfecto para ella: la complementaba. Siempre había sido mejor que ella en todo lo que requiriera inteligencia emocional, siempre mejor en métodos de afrontamiento del estrés, siempre racional en tiempos de crisis en los que ella perdía la cabeza. Era fuerte donde ella era débil y viceversa. De pronto un ruido sacó a Twilight de sus pensamientos.

-Perdón, fue mi estómago- dijo avergonzado Spike.

-Jaja, está bien Spike. A mí también me está dando hambre. ¿Podrías ir a hacer el desayuno por favor?-

-Lo que usted pida mi Reina-

Spike se dirigió al baño adjunto de su habitación mientras que Twilight se dirigió a su propio cuarto. Más tarde luego de haberse arreglado el cabello y lavado la cara, bajo a la cocina donde Spike ya se encontraba haciendo el desayuno.

-¿Hot cakes?-

-Con miel de maple y cubiertos de flores de cerezo, tus favoritos-

Le pasó su plato a Twilight mientras que en el suyo sus hot cakes estaban cubiertos de rubíes.

-¿Ya pensaste a quién se lo vamos a contar primero?- preguntó abruptamente Spike.

-¿C-cóntar?- respondió nerviosamente Twilight.

-Si contar. No vamos a tener esto en secreto toda la vida-

-Si eso lo sé, pero no pensé que hablaríamos del tema tan rápido-

-Bueno… Si no te sientes cómoda podemos mantener lo nuestro en secreto un tiempo-

-N-no. Tienes razón. Creo que deberíamos decírselo primero a las chicas. Sé que ellas lo entenderán y nos apoyarán en todo- dijo Twilight tomando más confianza en el asunto.

-Qué raro, pensé que querrías contárselo primero a tus padres o tu hermano y tu cuñada-

-Quizás debería, pero mejor los dejamos para después-

-Muy bien. ¿Y las Princesas?-

Twilight miró a Spike a los ojos en silencio unos instantes.

-¡Nah!- dijeron al mismo tiempo cómicamente y riendo un poco después.

-Mejor a ellas las dejamos al último-

-Es lo mismo en lo que estaba pensando-

-¿A quién crees que se lo deberíamos decir primero?-

-A Applejack sin duda-

-¿En serió?- inquirió Twilight levantando una ceja.

-Pensé que querrías decírselo primero a Rarity. Yo mismo pensaba que sería mejor decírselo a ella primero-

-Yo también. Pero será más fácil empezar por Applejack, dado que ella ya sabe del asunto-

-¿Lo sabe?- preguntó entre confundida y sorprendida Twilight.

-Bueno no sabe que ahora somos pareja. Pero sabe todo sobre cómo me siento por ti. El día que discutimos y que me fui a Sweet Apple Acres… Bueno estábamos trabajando en el huerto y ella notó que algo andaba mal. Empezamos a hablar, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé contándole como estaba locamente enamorado de ti-

-Y-ya veo. Applejack siempre ha sido buena cuando se trata de confrontación y apoyo emocional ¿No?-

-Sin duda. Después creo que en efecto Rarity sería la siguiente a quien deberíamos informar. Luego Fluttershy y Swift y finalmente Pinki. A Rainbow podríamos enviarle una carta o algo-

-No. Seguramente se ofendería si se lo decimos de esa forma. Podríamos esperar hasta que venga de visita, después de todo su periodo vacacional es empieza la otra semana-

-Me parece bien. Solo esperemos que decida pasar sus vacaciones en casa en vez de irse a cualquier otra parte con su novio-

Rieron un poco y continuaron su desayuno. Spike lavó los platos como siempre y luego ambos salieron de casa dirigiéndose a Sweet Apple Acres. Peewee y Owlicious eran capaces de atender la biblioteca perfectamente. Además ya conocían de memoria a los clientes frecuentes, así que no había de que preocuparse.

* * *

La feliz pareja llegó a la arboleda de la granja desde donde pudieron ver a la familia arando los campos para la siguiente cosecha.

-¡Buenos días familia Apple!- gritó Spike llamando la intención de todos los miembros.

-Buenos días Spike, Twilight- dijo Applejack.

-Buenos días chicos- acompañó Appleboom.

Big Mac simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras que la abuela Smith seguía roncando en su mecedora con una bufanda a medio cocer en su regazo.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí tan temprano chicos?-

-Queríamos hablar contigo un momento si no estás muy ocupada- dijo Twilight.

-Seguro ¿De qué se trata?-

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado?- dijo Spike con nervios en la voz.

-Ho…- dijo Applejack comprendiendo a donde iba la conversación.

-¡Big Mac, 10 minutos ¿Ok?-

-Eyup!-

Momentos después los 3 entraron a la casa de la familia Apple.

-¡¿YA LE DIJISTE QUE LA AMAS?- preguntó Applejack apenas cerró la puerta tras sus invitados.

-Vaya eso fue fácil- dijo un irónico Spike mirando a Twilight.

-¿Y tú que respondiste?- preguntó casi invadiendo el espacio personal de Twilight.

-Y-y-yo…- balbuceó Twilight.

-Dijo que sí- respondió calmadamente Spike.

Applejack se tapó la boca con ambas pezuñas un instante antes de correr hacia sus amigos rodeando a ambos por el cuello con sus patas en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Mis condenados picarones, que feliz estoy por los dos! ¿¡Y para cuando la boda?-

-¿¡Qué?- gritaron al mismo tiempo Spike y Twilight.

-Van a hacer las cosas bien ¿No? ¿Será algo grande o algo chico? ¿Se van a casar aquí o en Canterlot? ¿Ya pensaron cuántos niños van a tener?-

Spike se había puesto más rojo que Big Mac mientras que Twilight estaba pura y vilmente estupefacta.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Si pudieran ver sus caras, no tienen precio!- rió a carcajadas Applejack.

-Es broma chicos. Los conozco desde hace años, ya me imaginaba desde antes que serían la clase de parejas que querría llevarse las cosas con calma-

-S-si… ¿Entonces, estás de acuerdo?- preguntó Spike, que Twilight seguía demasiado anonadada.

-¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo Spike? ¿Por qué hasta hace un par de días siempre los había visualizado como hermanos? ¿Por qué son de especies diferentes? Ya no vivimos en la edad de piedra y además hay "Relaciones" más raras aquí en Ponyville. Como ese sujeto y su fascinación por jalea de frutas. Pero ustedes, basta con verlos a los ojos y casi se saborea el amor que se tienen el uno al otro-

-Gracias Applejack. Sabía que podíamos contar contigo- dijo Spike abrazándola.

-Para lo que quieras galán. Si yo ya te había dicho que Twilight estaba loca por ti-

-¿También lo sabías?- preguntó Twilight finalmente recobrando la capacidad de hablar.

-Bueno no estaba segura, pero fue fácil de suponer cuando Spike me contó que te habías estado comportando raro. Debo decir que al principio me costó digerir el asunto pero entre más le di vueltas me di cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro. Me alegra que ambos sientan lo mismo y estén juntos-

-Gracias Applejack, significa mucho para nosotros- dijo Twilight abrazando a su amiga.

-Lo que sea por ustedes corazón. Y si alguien se atreve a faltarles el respeto solo díganmelo y el pobre diablo no podrá sentarse en una semana-

-Lo tendremos en cuenta- respondió Spike.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron e regreso al pueblo por la arboleda, despidiéndose del resto de la familia Apple, menos de la abuela Smith que seguía dormida.

-¿De qué hablaron hermana?-

-Solo cosas entre amigos. Noticias muy trascendentales-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué noticias?-

-Te lo diré cuando seas grande- bromeó.

-¡Applejack!- renegó su hermana menor.

* * *

Más tarde en Carousel Boutique.

-¿Quieren decir que tú… y tú?... ¡Ho es TAN conmovedor!- gritó rebosante de alegría Rarity después de casi un minuto de silencio intercambiando miradas con sus dos amigos tras la revelación.

-¡Es maravilloso! ¡Es encantador! ¡Cómo un cuento de hadas! Los mejores amigos de toda la vida descubren que sus sentimientos han traspasado la amistad y ahora ha florecido el amor ¡Que romántico!- gritaba casi en su propio mundo.

-Entonces… ¿Supongo que esto te parece bien?- preguntó Twilight.

-¿Parecerme bien? ¡Es simplemente divino!- gritó casi en éxtasis la diseñadora.

-Spike el dragón más cortés, educado, sensible, amigable y caballeroso que haya existido finalmente ha encontrado el amor verdadero. Amor al lado de nada menos que Twilight Sparkle. Una de las ponis más maravillosas que ha caminado por Equestria. Noble, inteligente, íntegra, responsable y nada menos que la poderosa portadora del elemento de la Magia. Son sin duda el uno para el otro-

-Entonces contamos con tu apoyo- inquirió Spike.

-¡Mi apoyo, mi bendición y lo que se les ofrezca! Es más…- Rarity guardó silencio mirando cuidadosamente a la nueva pareja frente a ella.

-¡Ho! ¡IDEEAAA! Aún no han tenido una primera cita ¿verdad?-

-N-no. Queríamos esperar para algo como eso hasta contarle de lo nuestro a ti y al resto de las chicas-

-¡Perfecto! Les haré un traje a cada uno para que lo estrenen el día de su primera cita. A ti Twilight te haré un hermoso vestido rojo y llevará columnas de lentejuelas doradas que harán que brille como el amor que llevas por dentro. Y para ti Spike te haré un abrigo… No una gabardina… ¡No una levita! Si eso es. La haré azul marino con bordes negros. Te verás muy apuesto y gallardo en ella estoy segura- dijo mientras ya comenzaba a trazar bocetos en su escritorio de dibujos.

-Rarity no tienes hacernos nada- dijo Twilight tratando de para a la diseñadora.

-¡Por el contrario Twilight! Tengo, quiero y debo hacerlo. Dos de mis mejores amigos en el mundo han descubierto el amor y pienso darles todo mi apoyo-

-Gracias Rarity- dijo Spike acercándose a la unicornio con intenciones de abrazarla.

-Lo que sea por mi Spikey Wikey- dijo ella extendiendo sus piernas delanteras hacia él y dándole un beso en la mejilla en el proceso.

Se separaron después de un momento y siguió un abrazo entre Twilight y Rarity.

-Felicidades de nuevo a ambos. Son muy afortunados, los dos-

-Gracias Rarity-

-¿Ya se lo han contado alguien más?-

-Solo a Applejack. Después se o diremos a Fluttershy y probablemente también a Zecora-

-¿Y Pinkie?-

-Decidimos dejarla hasta el final. Ya sabes, por miedo a que en cuanto se entere hará una fiesta que alertará a medio reino- dijo Spike, recordando cómo había sido cuando se supo que Flutterhy y Swift Relief estaban comprometidos.

-Jaja, si los entiendo. Bueno ¿Gustan quedarse a almorzar?-

-No gracias. Debemos volver a biblioteca a asegurarnos que Peewee y Owlicious tengan todo bajo control. Además mis alumnos llegan a las 2 así que tenemos que comer antes de eso- respondió Twilight mientras ella y Spike se dirigían a la puerta.

-De acuerdo. Les avisaré cuando sus trajes estén listos- despidió a sus amigos en el umbral de la puerta.

Rarity se dio media vuelta para seguir trabajando en los dibujos de los trajes de sus amigos, cuando escuchó pasos.

-¿Sweetie Belle? ¿Hace cuanto que estás ahí?- preguntó Rarity sorprendida al ver a su hermana salir tras el arco que conectaba a la cocina.

-¿E… Escuchaste toda la conversación?- preguntó más bien molesta ante la posibilidad de que su hermana cometiera una acto tan reprobable como espiar las conversaciones privadas de otros ponis.

-Dime Rarity ¿Por qué rechazaste a Spike cuando te dijo que estaba enamorado de ti?- inquirió Sweetie Belle con voz baja mirando al piso.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Rarity confundida por la pregunta de su hermana.

-¿Por qué rechazaste a Spike? Siempre he querido saberlo- respondió en el mismo tono aún sin voltearla a ver.

-Pues…-

Rarity suspiró pesadamente dibujando una melancólica sonrisa.

-Spike siempre fue un niño muy cortés y servicial. Era muy atento y siempre sabía cómo hacer un buen cumplido y hacerme sentir bien. Claro que siempre supe que yo le gustaba, pero pensé que era solo una etapa propia de su edad que superaría con el tiempo. Pero incluso si hubiera sabido que estaba equivocada, dudo que eso hubiera cambiado las cosas. Yo misma aprendí a amar a Spike, pero sabía que nunca podría amarlo del mismo modo que el a mí. Y no tuve más remedio que cortarle las alas-

-Pero estoy muy contenta de que me haya perdonara y que sigamos siendo los mejores amigos- dijo despojándose de su melancolía para poner una sonrisa de dicha pura.

-Mentirosa…- susurró Sweetie Belle.

-Perdón ¿Que dijiste Sweetie?- preguntó cortésmente Rarity.

-¡MENTIROSA! ¡Tú nunca lo amaste!- gritó Sweetie Belle.

Rarity se sostuvo de su mesa de dibujo para evitar caer ante el repentino cambio de humor de su hermana.

-¡El siempre estuvo dispuesto a todo por ti! ¡Todos y cada uno de sus ratos libres los gastó trabajando para ti! Y tu feliz de la vida le diste falsas esperanzas y lo convertiste en tu esclavo. ¡Nunca te importaron de verdad sus sentimientos!-

La sorpresa de Rarity se transformó en enojo al sentirse ofendida de las acusaciones de su hermana.

-¡Esas son mentiras! Yo jamás abusé de los sentimientos de Spike para mi beneficio propio- se defendió.

-¡Y tienes el descaro de negarlo! ¿Qué me dices de las incontables veces lo que lo usaste de minero para que excavara joyas para ti? ¿O esas incontables horas en que lo tuviste aquí cargando y acarreando tus materiales de costura y ayudándote con TU trabajo? ¿O cuando lo ponías a cargar todas tus maletas de aquí a la estación de trenes cuando hacías un viaje? ¿¡Y qué decir de la hermosa joya que le robaste haciendo uso de tus encantos? ¡Enfréntalo Rarity! ¡No has hecho más que exprimir a Spike desde el día en que llegó a Ponyville!- en este punto los ojos de Sweetie Belle habían empezado a derramar lágrimas de rabia.

Rarity permaneció estupefacta unos momentos antes de recobrar el habla.

-Eso... Esas… ¡Esas son mentiras! Yo jamás obligué a Spike a hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Él era quien siempre insistía en ayudarme y yo siempre, SIEMPRE me aseguraba de recompensar sus esfuerzos y valiosos actos de generosidad. ¿Y se puede saber por qué de pronto te importa tanto Spike y por qué todas estas calumnias?-

-¡Porque gracias a que siempre lo tuviste comiendo de tu pesuña jamás dejaste que desviara la vista a ninguna otra parte! ¡JAMÁS DEJASTE QUE TUVIERA TIEMPO PARA MÍ!-

Una incontenible epifanía golpeó entonces a Rarity como un relámpago.

-¡Y ahora es peor porque lo he perdido para siempre!- dijo rompiendo en llanto.

-Sweetie Belle… ¿Porqué… ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?- inquirió Rarity sintiéndose terriblemente mal, de la fortuna de su hermana menor.

-¡Te odio Rarity! ¡Te odio! ¡A ti y a Twilight! Las odio a las dos!- gritó dándose media vuelta para correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Sweetie Belle, espera!- gritó Rarity tratando de seguir a su hermana, pero tropezando con una de las telas que estaban tiradas en el piso.

Se incorporó adolorida por el golpe, viendo solo la puerta semi abierta con su hermana corriendo a lo lejos.

-Sweetie Belle, como lo siento- susurró Rarity.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

-Bueno creo que ya me voy a trabajar. Suerte con los niños Twilight- dijo alegremente Spike.

-¡Spike espera!- gritó la unicornio corriendo al lado de su pareja justo antes de que abriera la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Si, qué pasa?-

Twilight se le acercó y con un movimiento rápido se elevó para robarle un beso, que el dragón no tardó en responder.

-Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo… Cariño- dijo muy sonrojada y con algo de timidez.

-Estaré pensando en ti… Mi amor- dijo besándola en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Spike abrió la puerta y dedicó una última sonrisa a su novia antes de marcharse. Twilight se dio media vuelta se puso a patalear y gritar como potrilla quinceañera.

-¿Cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin esto? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que tenía algo tan maravilloso frente a mí?- se preguntaba. Se dirigió al trinchador de su sala donde había barias fotografías.

Ahora le era tan fácil ver las evidencias del amor que Spike siempre había sentido por ella. Miró una foto en la que ella y Spike aparecían celebrando apenas el tercer cumpleaños del segundo, cuando aún vivían en Canterlot e instantáneamente su mente la llevó a revivir ese día…

**°Epic Flash back time° Wooooo!**

Estaban en los jardines del palacio, en la zona donde los animales exóticos. Estaban Twilight, Spike y la Princesa Celestia. Junto a ellos había una mesa con pastel de cumpleaños, soda de tuti-fruti. Y barios juegos de mesa en el piso entre ellos serpientes y escaleras al cual jugaban las dos ponis y el dragón.

-Eso hace un doce. Me tocan escaleras- dijo alegremente Celestia.

-¡Princesa hizo trampa!- dijo Twilight.

-¡Awww! Pero es que nunca me dejan ganar- dijo dramáticamente.

Spike se limitó a reír, para ser acompañado después de las ponis. Después de un momento siguieron jugando, hasta que tres corceles en armadura blanca se acercaron a donde ellos estaban.

-Su majestad, lamentamos interrumpirla pero se requiere su presencia en el palacio para que revise los planos de la nueva expansión de la biblioteca- habló uno de los guardias.

Celestia suspiró con pesadumbre poniéndose de pié.

-Muy bien, solo un momento. Lo siento mis niños pero el deber llama. Los veré en la cena. Feliz cumpleaños otra vez mi pequeño Spike- dijo cariñosamente acariciando la cabeza del bebé dragón antes de irse en compañía de los guardias.

-¡Adiós Princesa!- gritaron ambos infantes.

-¿Quieres seguir jugando o hacemos otra cosa Spike?- preguntó Twilight al dragón que seguía mirando en la dirección que se fue la princesa y su escolta.

-¿Spike?-

-¿He? Lo siento Twilight, no te escuché-

-¿Te preocupa algo? ¡Es tu cumpleaños, arriba ese ánimo!-

-No es que me preocupe… ¿Quería saber por qué mi ma...- Spike se tapó la boca con ambas manos antes de terminar esa palabra.

-¿Tú sabes por qué la Princesa tiene tantos guardias?-

Twilight pensó en la respuesta unos instantes.

-Pues… Los guardias son para que la cuiden y la protejan todo el tiempo-

-Si ¿Pero protegerla de qué? ¿Qué alguien le quiere hacer daño?- preguntó alarmado Spike.

-¡N-no claro que no!- lo calmó Twilight.

-Mira Spike, lo que pasa es que la Princesa es una poni muy importante. Por eso los guardias deben de cuidarla siempre para que esté bien y pueda… Hacer las cosas importantes que una Princesa hace-

Spike se quedó mirando a Twilight que sonreía incómodamente.

-¿Entonces por qué tú no tienes guardias?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Yo?- dijo entre confundida y sorprendida.

-Sí. ¿Por qué tú no tienes guardias Twilight?-

-Pues… Porque yo no soy tan importante como la Princesa-

-¡Mentiras!- dijo Spike poniéndose de pie.

-Para mí tú eres la poni más importante del mundo Twilight-

-Wow, eso es muy lindo de tu parte Spike- respondió la potrilla.

-Es cierto. Y si no hay nadie que te cuide entonces lo haré yo-

Spike tomó uno de los tenedores y los elevó al aire como si fuera una espada.

-Yo seré tu caballero y te protegeré siempre- dijo gallardamente.

**°Termina Flash back° **

Twilight aún seguía mirando la foto con una nostálgica sonrisa.

-Y lo has hecho siempre. Me has protegido a toda hora de cada día mi querido Spike. Todo eso y mucho más-

Escuchó entonces barios golpeteos en la puerta, se dirigió hacia allí y la abrió con su magia. Barios potrillos y potrillas entraron a la biblioteca cargando con libros en sus mochilas.

-¡Buenos días Miss Twilight!-

-Buenos días niños. ¿Preparados para la lección de hoy?-

-¡Sí!- gritaron los pequeños.

* * *

Más tarde Spike regresó a su hogar donde encontró a su amada leyendo dos libros simultáneamente en su estudio, aparentemente comparando notas en un cuaderno. Spike se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba Twilight abrazándola sorpresivamente por la espalda, lo que causó que la unicornio diera un grito.

-Sorpresa-

-¡Me asustaste!- le renegó Twilight.

-Esa era la idea. ¿Qué tal tu tarde?-

-Muy bien. Los niños aprenden rápido, bueno unos más que otros claro. ¿Y tú qué tal?-

-Bien. Aunque algunos de mis compañeros hicieron preguntas de que me veía muy alegre-

-Mis alumnos también dijeron que yo me veía más feliz de lo normal-

Ambos rieron.

-Bueno, iré a hacer la cena-

Cenaron, se fueron por rumbos distintos a cepillar sus dientes y darse un baño. Spike salió del baño tallándose la cabeza con la toalla. Al quitársela de encima noto que Twilight ya lo esperaba en su cama, con un libro entre las pezuñas.

-Tardas mucho en el baño ¿Lo sabías?- dijo haciendo el libro hacia un lado.

-Me habría tardado menos de haber sabido que la unicornio más bella del mundo me estaba esperando-

Se metió a la cama y Twilight instantáneamente arrojó sus cuatro piernas sobre Spike quedando ambos recostados de lado mirándose cara a cara. Spike dio barias inhalaciones con fuerza de su nariz al notar un agradable aroma en el aire.

-¿Te pusiste perfume?-

-En realidad es loción corporal para después de bañarse. ¿Te gusta?- dijo pasando sus pezuñas tras su cabeza.

-Me encanta. ¿Qué es?-

-Fruto de la pasión. Y ya verás por qué se llama así- dijo seductoramente jalando su rostro hacia el de ella para poder besarlo.

Spike por supuesto no tardó en responder. Pero había algo diferente. No era como los besos que se habían dado la noche anterior o esa mañana. Esto era más… Pasional. Agresivo incluso. Y vaya si le gustaba. Spike siguió besando a su amada hasta que de repente sintió una extraña presión contra sus colmillos. Sin dudarlo mucho y sabiendo de qué se trataba abrió sus fauces para darle acceso a la Twilight permitiendo a sus lenguas bailar por primera vez.

Por un instante Spike tuvo miedo de que sus colmillos pudieran lastimar a Twilight pero por la fuerza con la que esta lo besaba y la batalla de lenguas que había desatado no tardó mucho en entregarse a esa nueva y muy placentera sensación. Spike llevó sus manos a la espalda de Twilight para atraerla más cerca de él. Después comenzó a pasear sus manos por su cuerpo acariciando su espalda, cuello y cabeza, saboreando la suavidad y calidez del pelaje de su amante. Del mismo modo Twilight frotaba sus pezuñas contra la espalda y las alas de su dragón, recorriendo de vez en cuando la columna de espinas de su espalda de arriba abajo, que tal y como decían sus libros se habían vuelto especialmente blandas para ese momento.

El silencio de la habitación se veía más y más opacado por los cada vez más audibles gemidos de placer de los dos amantes. En un movimiento sorpresivo Spike empujó a Twilight para que se recostara boca arriba sobre la cama. Twilight no ofreció ninguna resistencia salvo por haberse sostenido del dragón, guiándolo a posicionarse encima de ella sin dejar de besarse ni un momento.

Spike siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de Twilight esta vez paseando sus manos por su pecho, su abdomen, hasta que llegó a sus flancos, no pudiendo resistirse a la necesidad de apretar la suave carne de su amante con su mano justo encima de su Cutie mark. Twilight ante esto rompió la cadena de besos para emitir un muy audible gemido de placer. A pesar de que el sonido le había parecido el equivalente a un hermoso canto, Spike se separó de Twilight con expresión de temor al finalmente haber caído en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, ambos respiraban agitadamente. Las escamas de Spike tenían una pigmentación más vívida de lo normal, el cabello de Twilight parecía que no se había peinado luego de secarse con la toalla y ambos tenían saliva del otro alrededor de sus labios.

-¿Qué… Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó confundida Twilight.

-Es que… Pensé que… Que habías dicho que… Que no estábamos listos. Que esperaríamos un poco más. Que querías esperar a- Twilight silenció al dragón con una de sus pezuñas. Últimamente eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

-Sé que dije que debíamos esperar- dijo con sensualidad.

-Pero me di cuenta de que ya te he hecho esperar demasiado- dijo retirando su pezuña y acercándose al rostro de Spike en demanda de otro beso, pero Spike la detuvo.

-Pero Twilight… No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres- insistió el dragón.

-¿Por qué no iba a querer hacerlo Spike?- respondió casi ofendida.

-Spike escucha… Tú y yo sabemos que eres la primer y única pareja que he tenido. Eres a quien le entregué mi primer beso. Y si no se me ocurre nadie, NADIE mejor ni más digno a quien entregarle mi primera vez… Mi flor. Eres lo más maravilloso que ha podido pasarme Spike. Más que venir a vivir a Ponyille, más que mis amigas, más aún que convertirme en la protegida de Celestia. Te amo. Y estoy más que deseosa y dispuesta de que… Hagamos el amor-

Spike sintió una inmensa dicha al escucharla decir eso, pero si temor se reusaba a morir.

-Pero Twilight… ¿Qué tal si te lastimo?- preguntó Spike muy preocupado.

-No lo harás, créeme-

-Lo sé. Me arrancaría las manos antes que hacerte daño con mis garras. Pero… Es solo que esto está pasando muy rápido. La semana pasada ni me habría imaginado que dirías que si a lo que he sentido por ti desde siempre. Y ahora aquí estamos a punto de hacer el amor- Spike se quitó de encima de ella para sentarse en la cama dándole la espalda.

-Spike lo… Lo siento. Creo que te presioné mucho con todo esto, pero pensé que después de todo lo que habías escrito en tu diario y lo mucho que te he hecho sufrir… Pero, si tu quieres podemos parar ahora mismo- dijo Twilight en un tono comprensivo recargándose sobre la espalda del dragón.

-Pero es que no quiero parar… Pero tampoco sé si está… "Bien" que lleguemos tan lejos- murmuró sin voltear a verla.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Te amo Spike. Más de lo que jamás amé y posiblemente amaré a nadie más, dragón o poni. Y por ese amor estoy más que lista, como estaré feliz de entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma. Y si tú te sientes del mismo modo ¿Qué más necesitamos saber?- dijo tratando de darle valor.

Spike se giró lentamente sobre sí mismo y se perdió unos instantes en los ojos de Twilight. Un momento de silencio se rompió con un suspiro y una sonrisa del dragón.

-Como de costumbre he de darte la razón amor mío-

Se giró a encuentro de la unicornio, besándola y empujándola con su cuerpo de regreso a recostarse de espaldas sobre la cama. Tras unos momentos Twilight rompió el beso.

-Spike… Hazme tuya- le pidió seductoramente.

-Con mucho placer- sonrió el maliciosamente.

Se acercó a ella pero pasó de largo de su boca para dirigirse a su oreja derecha a la cual dio una suave y sensual mordida. Después depositó un beso sobre ella, en su mejilla, en su cuello y bajó lentamente regando besos y lamidas por todo su cuerpo. Twilight le limitaba a frotar la espalda de Spike mientras exhalaba suspiros de placer. Spike saboreaba el cuerpo de Twilight, aunque ciertamente habría preferido embriagarse en su aroma natural, que en el de la loción que se había puesto. Se dirigió entonces a su nalga derecha, directo a su cutie mark sobre la que dejó un beso, para luego lamerla en toda su extensión. Twilight suspiró audiblemente de placer.

Finalmente Spike abrió las piernas de Twilight para encontrarse cara a casa con la marca de su feminidad… La sonrisa de Twilight se volvió de vergüenza al ver como el dragón miraba su sexo tan seria y profundamente.

-N-no te quedes viéndome así tonto- dijo tratando de cerrar las piernas para cubrirse pero Spike la detuvo.

-Y tú no te cubras. Perdona es que me quedé pensando… No te había visto ahí abajo desde que nos bañábamos juntos hace más de 12 años- dijo riendo un poco. Que mal momento para recuerdos así.

Acercó su rostro a la apertura de la flor de Twilight inhalando profundamente su aroma... Ho sí. ESA era la fragancia de Twilight. Sopló su cálido aliento sobre ella, haciendo que Twilight se mordiera su labio inferior mientras suspiraba con anticipación.

-Vamos Spike… ¡No me hagas esperar más!- dijo fastidiada de la espera.

-He soñado con esto por años Twilight. Déjame saborearlo-

-¡Saboréalo entonces! Pero ya no me hagas… ¡AH!-

Twilight disparó su cabeza contra la cama y pataleó incontrolablemente al sentir a Spike finalmente besarla en su flor. Sin darle más tiempo reaccionar Spike extendió su lengua con la que empezó a explorar toda la extensión de la zona herógena de la que ahora era su chica.

Twilight se mordió su pezuña derecha tratando de no hacer un escándalo de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Se había auto complacido numerosas veces en su vida, pero nunca había sentido nada como esto. Sus intentos por permanecer en silencio fueron inútiles al gemir y jadear cada vez con más fuerza. Spike se deleitaba recorriendo de arriba abajo toda la extensión de la flor de Twilight, saboreando los suculentos jugos de amor que de esta salían. Lentamente Twilight llevó sus pezuñas a la nuca de Spike y comenzó a jalarlo contra su cuerpo. Spike comprendió la indirecta así que introdujo su lengua dentro del cuerpo de su amada. Twilight gritó de placer, arqueando la espalda al sentir la ardiente lengua del dragón invadir su cuerpo.

-S-pike… N-no… ¡No te detengas! ¡No pares por favor!-

_¿Por qué iba a querer detenerme? ¡Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida! _Gritaba Spike que había convertido el cuerpo de Twilight en el patio de juegos de su lengua., explorando y saboreando todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

Lo cual era decir mucho dado que su lengua draconiana, más delgada, pero muchísimo más larga que la de cualquier poni se abría paso a lugares que ningún poni podía ni soñar. Algo que hacía a Twilight arquear su espalda y agitar su cabeza incontrolablemente. Se sentía demasiado bien. Deliciosa y pecaminosamente bien.

-Spike... N-no, no voy a aguantar mucho más-

Y en efecto unos instantes después algo como una descarga eléctrica subió desde su entrepierna hasta su cerebro, permitiéndole llegar al clímax. Twiliht arqueó su espalda tanto como le fue posible, al mismo tiempo que apretó la cabeza de Spike entre sus piernas con tanta fuerza como pudo. Un grito ahogado, momentos de quietud y silencio, y después se desplomó sobre la cama. Ojos cerrados, sudada, el corazón a mil por hora y una sonrisa de satisfacción que no podía ser descrita en palabras.

Spike aún se relamía los labios saboreando los jugos de amor de su pareja. Cuando sus fauces quedaron limpias se recostó junto a ella esperando a que se recuperara.

-Eso fue… Maravilloso Spike- suspiró Twilight cuando su corazón por fin se calmó.

-Sí, sí que lo fue mi Twilight- dijo él, robándole un beso para después abrazarla.

-¿Lista para el segundo acto?- inquirió él.

-Hazme tuya Spike- dijo lujuriosamente.

En el acto Spike giró con Twilight aún en sus brazos poniéndola de espaldas contra la cama y a él encima de ella. Con delicadeza la liberó para poder asumir su posición. En ese momento por primera vez Twilight pudo ver la masculinidad del dragón que, tal y como decían sus libros, se había manifestado de entre las escamas de su entrepierna. Que se habían desplazado para abrirle paso al miembro del acto sexual.

-Te… ¿Te parece pequeño?- preguntó un Spike de pronto no tan seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Qué?.. ¡Ho N-n-no! ¡No, no, no, para nada! Lo siento es que es la primera vez que veo uno directamente-

-Entiendo… ¿Lista entonces?-

-L-la verdad…- Twlight desvió la mirada de su amante, con vergüenza dibujada en toda su cara.

-¿Qué pasa Twi?-

-¿Te importaría si soy yo la que está arriba?-

-No para nada-

En un momento Spike estaba boca arriba en la cama con su miembro totalmente erecto a esperas de Twilight se posicionaba a horcajadas sobre el dragón.

-Aquí voy- susurró Twilight cerrando los ojos, descendiendo tan lentamente como podía, invitando a pasar a Spike al interior de su cuerpo-

Twilight liberó un gran gemido en éxtasis. Su virginidad finalmente se escaba de sus pezuñas y no podía estar más feliz al respecto. Para Spike la sensación era igualmente sobrecogedora. Su cuerpo le demandaba elevar sus caderas o tomar a la unicornio por la cintura y sentarla de golpe sobre él, pero bajo ningún motivo dejaría que sus instintos echaran a perder ese mágico y trascendental momento con el que había soñado por años.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad la entrepierna de Twilight hizo contacto con la de Spike, haciéndole saber a ambos que el proceso se había completado. Se habían fundido en un solo ser.

Spike suspiró profundamente saboreando la indescriptible sensación de estar en el interior de Twilight. Miró la cara de su amada y sintió su corazón comprimirse al ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿¡Twilight qué pasa? ¿Te duele? ¿Te lastime? ¡Ho Celestia te lastime, lo lamento, esto fue una-

Como de costumbre Twilight silenció al dragón, pero esta vez no con su pezuña sino con un beso.

-Claro que me duele un poco Spike. Es mi primera vez… Es inevitable. Pero no estoy llorando por eso, lloro porque estoy muy feliz-

Spike se calmó al escucharla y volvió a sumergirse en la atmósfera.

-Yo también lo estoy-

-Voy… Voy a empezar a moverme- dijo tímidamente Twilight.

-Adelante- aprobó Spike.

Twilight comenzó con movimientos pequeños y torpes, pero pronto el vaivén de sus caderas se hizo más rítmico y rápido. Sobre todo una vez que Spike comenzó a mover su cuerpo y sostuvo a Twilight por la cintura con ambas manos para darle mayor estabilidad. El universo de disolvió a su alrededor al perderse en la lluvia de sensaciones que ahora experimentaban, más placentera y grandiosa que nada que hubieran sentido o que hubiesen podido imaginar.

La cama comenzó a sacudirse ante la fuerza y pasión con la que ambos amantes abatían sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, pues por indescriptible que fuese el placer que ahora sentían, simplemente no era suficiente. Una familiar sensación de calor comenzó a quemar sus cuerpos. Un último impulso de energía y todo se volvió fuego. Spike se sentó repentinamente aprisionando a Twilight entre sus brazos y ella liberó un gritó de éxtasis al sentir la ardiente semilla de Spike invadir su cuerpo. Cada fibra muscular de ambos cuerpos se tensó por lo que pareció una eternidad para que luego ambos se desplomaran sobre la cama cansados como nunca. Con cada fibra de energía física que le quedaba Twilight se movió su cuerpo para que Spike pudiera salir de ella.

Así pasaron largos momentos en los que no se escuchaba nada excepto los jadeos de ambos en busca de aire. Finalmente Spike fue el primero en hablar.

-Twilight… Te amo. Te amo muchísimo-

-Y yo a ti- dijo ella estirándose para poder besarlo.

Suspiraron tras el beso y se acurrucaron para finalmente poder ir a dormir.

-Spike… ¿Ha sido lo que esperabas?-

-¿Qué?..- respondió confundido Spike.

-Si fue como lo habías soñado-

Spike se rió un poco de la pregunta y acarició el cabello de su amada hechicera.

-No Twilight claro que no. Fue infinitamente mejor-

Twilight sonrió de oreja a oreja, aunque por su posición el dragón no podía verla.

-Para mí también lo fue. Gracias Spike. Dulces sueños- dijo cerrando sus ojos, arrullada por las caricias de su amado dragón sobre sus cabellos y el palpitar de su corazón en su pecho que usaba de almohada.

Spike permaneció despierto unos momentos más recapitulando lo que acababa de ocurrir desde que se levantó esa mañana.

-El primer día del resto de nuestras vidas Twilight… Y la noche en que nos entregamos completa y eternamente el uno al otro-

Bajó la cabeza para besar el cuerpo de la unicornio.

-Duerme bien Reina mía- suspiró antes de acompañarla al reino de los sueños.

* * *

_¿Qué? No me pongan esa geta. Nunca afirmé que habría escenas de encuentros sexuales, nunca dije que no. Traté de que fuera lo más… ¿Qué palabra estoy buscando? "Artísticamente" posible? No tengo idea, pero estaba jodidamente inspirado y espero que les haya gustado. _

_Para quienes estaban curiosos del asunto de Sweetie Belle, descuiden todavía no le pongo punto final a eso ni a estos dos. Uno no llega a la cima sin encontrar obstáculos y el que bien te ama te hará sufrir. ¡NO! eso no quiere decir que Twi va a tener un embarazo imposible de una bestia híbrida que se la come por dentro. Para esas mamadas vayan a leer Crepúsculo. _

_Gracias por seguir conmigo y no olviden dejar sus reviews. _


	7. La bendición Real

La bendición Real

Sweetie Belle estaba es su cuarto de casa de sus padres, llorando de rabia sobre su cama, ahogando sus quejidos con la cabeza clavada en su almohada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué jamás tuvo ojos para mí? ¿Por qué tuve que esperar tanto? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse, justo cuando estaba a punto de declararme?-

Sweetie estaba furiosa. Consigo misma, con su hermana, pero sobre todo con Twilight. Esa malvada bruja le había robado el corazón de Spike.

-Ella ni siquiera debería tener una relación con él. Ella es como su hermana, o como su madre incluso. ¡No está bien! Además ella es mayor de edad y él no. ¡Eso es ilegal!- gritó iracunda.

En ese momento una idea se iluminó en su cabeza.

-Eso es… ¿Es ilegal verdad? Es Estupro…No es correcto…-

Sweetie Belle se levantó de un salto de su cama y corrió a su escritorio donde tomó una pluma y una hoja en blanco. Sumergió la pluma en su tarro de tinta, pero se detuvo justo antes de escribir con la pluma sobre la hoja, lo que provocó que una gota se escurriera y salpicara el papel.

-Pero… ¿Está bien que yo haga esto?- trató de calmarse.

-Spike… El luce muy feliz con ella… Con ella…- los celos permitieron el inmediato regreso de su rencor y furia.

-¡Pero será más feliz cuando esté conmigo!-

Sweetie comenzó a escribir con tanta rapidez que su letra salía toda chueca, algo que normalmente jamás ocurriría, menos para una poni con caligrafía como la suya. Terminó firmándola con el nombre de una informante anónima. Bajó las escaleras y buscó en uno de los cajones donde encontró sobres para el correo. Dobló improvisadamente su carta para meterla en el sobre y la cerró. Pero para que llegara a su destinataria, Belle necesitaría algo muy especial. Cogió un velo que tenía en su armario para cubrirse y salió de casa en medio de la noche dirigiéndose a casa de su hermana. Abrió la cerradura con la copia de las llaves que Rarity le había dado y se introdujo en la obscura boutique. Pero la casa no estaba totalmente dormida. Belle se sorprendió al ver a su hermana mayor aún despierta trabajando frenéticamente en una levita digna de un Rey de Equestria, Probablemente la que le daría a Spike para su primera cita con Twilight. Belle subió las escaleras cuidando de no llamar la atención de su hermana y se metió en su cuarto donde se podía ver a su gata Opal roncando sobre la cama.

Se acercó al peinador que tenía cerca de la ventana donde sabía guardaba un sobre con las etiquetas postales de la nobleza. Tomó una de ellas y la pegó sobre la parte correspondiente de su sobre. Ahora podía estar seguro que llegaría con a su destinataria. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, pero Rarity estaba demasiado sumergida en su labor de costura para poner atención a cualquier otra cosa. Salió de la casa en silencio y se dirigió al buzón más cercano dejando su carta dentro. Suspiró de su victoria y regresó a su casa sin que nadie supiera lo que había hecho.

Lo que había hecho seguramente no quitaría del camino a Twilight para siempre, pero al menos le daría algo de tiempo o al menos una última oportunidad de acercarse a Spike. Sweetie Belle sonrió malévolamente.

* * *

Twilight sintió los cálidos rayos el sol sobre su rostro. Aunque la sensación era agradable, el brillo en sus ojos era muy molesto y se dio vuelta sobre su espalda para protegerse. Con intenciones de dormir un rato más se acurrucó un poco, pero aún en la presente comodidad notó que algo hacía falta. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con que ya no estaba entre los brazos de su amado dragón. De hecho no estaba en ninguna parte de la cama o la habitación.

-¿Spike?- preguntó débilmente Twilight levantándose.

-¿Spike estás ahí?- preguntó confundida al comprobar que estaba sola.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado confundida como si esperara encontrarlo en alguna parte. No lo encontró, pero notó una nota dejada sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

"Buenos días mi Reina. Espero que haya dormido bien.

Los Ancestros saben que no dormí mejor en mi vida.

Deseaba poder estar ahí y verte despertar, pero Rarity apareció muy temprano tocando la puerta y quería que la acompañara a su casa a probarme la levita que hizo para mí. Si, al parecer ya la terminó. Quería decirle que no y quedarme contigo, pero algo no andaba bien con ella. Su cabello estaba desalineado, la sobra de sus ojos escurrida y tenía grandes bolsas en los párpados inferiores. Creo que trabajó toda la noche, además su voz escurría angustia.

Trataré de volver lo más pronto posible. Ya calenté el agua del tinaco, seguro querrás darte un baño.

Sinceramente tuyo, Spike"

Twilight solo sonrió y besó la nota como si fuera la mejilla de Spike.

-Mi querido Spike. Siempre tratando de hacer felices a todas y todos a su alrededor-

Twilight se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño. Al verse en el espejo no pudo evitar reírse de sí misma. Su cabello parecía un nido de ratas con mechones disparejos en todas direcciones y tenía tatuadas evidencias de lo que pasó anoche por todo el cuerpo. La noche en que Spike finalmente la hizo total y eternamente suya. Suspiró orgullosa y feliz de la decisión que había tomado. Abrió el grifo de la regadera y se metió a bañar.

* * *

-Es grandiosa Rarity, me encanta. Estoy seguro de que solo el Rey Ragnarok tiene una prenda como esta- decía Spike alegremente, posando frente a los espejos frente a él.

-¿De verdad lo crees Spike?-

-¡Seguro! Creo que es la mejor prenda masculina que has hecho-

-Muchas gracias Spike. Significa mucho para mí- respondió Rarity sintiendo que la carga de su corazón se aligeraba un poco.

-¿Rarity te pasa algo?- preguntó Spike muy serio mirando la unicornio que lucía más que exhausta.

Rarity lo miró asustada de haber sido descubierta, pero se relajó al ver que ello le facilitaría las cosas.

-Si Spike me pasa algo y no es la falta de sueño-

-Lo sé. Desde que te encontré frente a la casa supe que algo andaba mal contigo y no solo porque la Rarity que yo conozco jamás en su sano juicio se habría paseado por el pueblo con la crin luciendo así ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

Rarity miró al dragón con ojos que empezaban a humedecerse.

-Spike tengo algo que preguntarte y es muy, MUY importante que seas total y absolutamente sincero. No tengas miedo de lastimarme, tengo que saber la verdad ¿Entiendes?-

Spike estaba confundido. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que hiciera algo que pudiera lastimarla? Pero no podía negarse. Era obvio que Rarity hablaba totalmente en serio, así que se limitó a sentir con la cabeza.

-Spike alguna vez yo… ¿Abucé de ti?- preguntó Rarity desviando la mirada cerrando fuertemente los ojos como si esperara una bofetada.

Spike se quedó mirándola un momento siendo incapaz de computar la pregunta.

-¿Qué… Qué quieres decir?- fue todo lo que pudo responder.

Rarity suspiró cerrando los ojos, antes de mirar nuevamente a Spike.

-Spike, tu sabes mejor que nadie que hubo un tiempo en qué harías lo que fuera que yo te pidiera. Aunque siempre te hiciste el difícil a la hora de la recompensa, traté siempre de que supieras cuanto significaba para mí todo lo que hacías, cuidando además de jamás abusar de tu nobleza y tus buenas intenciones. Pero recientemente ya no estoy tan convencida… Digo… Había veces en las que estaba demasiado alterada por una fecha límite, cuando me clavaba demasiado en un diseño o cuando tenía un pedido especial; y yo me acostumbré tanto a esperar siempre un sí por respuesta de tu parte, que ya no sé si hubo alguna vez en que hiciera algo como sobre explotarte demasiado o que hiriera tus sentimientos- decía entre sollozos.

-Pero Rarity… Si yo siempre hice todo eso voluntariamente, nunca me obligaste a nada- intentó calmarla.

-Lo sé Spike. Pero aún así. Necesito que me digas la verdad. ¿Hubo una vez en que yo me aprovechara de ti? ¿En qué te hiciera daño? ¿Qué no te diera el trato que merecías?-

Spike no se atrevía responder.

-Rarity tú…-

-¡Dime la verdad Spike! ¡Dedo saberlo!- le demandó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Spike suspiró pesadamente.

-Hubo veces en las que recuerdo haber llegado a la biblioteca totalmente exhausto. Hubo ocasiones en que estabas tan concentrada en tu trabajo que pese a mis mejores esfuerzos parecía que solo te provocaba más estrés. Pero todo eso no me importaba Rarity. Tú jamás me obligaste a nada. Yo lo hacía por voluntad propia, porque me gustaba ayudarte, porque me hacía feliz verte feliz y lo más importante, porque estaba enamorado de ti. Nunca me enojé ni pensé mal de ti por nada de eso-

Después de un largo rato finalmente Rarity había vuelto a sonreír.

-La verdad donde si me hacías daño era cuando hablabas o fantaseabas sobre cómo debía ser tu corcel ideal. Sobre todo cuando lo hacías nombrando a alguien en específico como Blueblodd o Fancy Pants. A veces incluso me dolía tanto que me encerraba en mi cuarto días enteros-

Rarity de nuevo se lleno de vergüenza y pena.

-S-sí Spike lo recuerdo… Lo lamento tanto. Te hice sufrir tantas veces. ¿Podrás perdonarme?- suplicó mirando al dragón.

Spike sonrió y tomó su pezuña derecha con ambas manos.

-Rarity no hay nada que perdonar. Sin importar que haya pasado, todo eso quedó atrás. Pero jamás te reproché nada, ni siquiera cuando me hiciste saber que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar. Eres mi mejor amiga y te adoro. Nada podrá cambiar eso-

Rarity desbordó lágrimas de alegría, saltando sobre el dragón con los brazos abiertos un instante después.

-Gracias. Yo también te adoro mi Spikey Wikey. No sé qué sería de mí sin ti-

-Nunca tendrás que averiguarlo Rarity, te lo prometo- dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

Se separaron y Rarity tomó un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.

-Si no te molesta debo regresar a la biblioteca cuanto antes-

-Por supuesto. Hice mal al levantarte tan temprano. Twilight quizás esté preocupada por ti. Hablando de eso les avisaré cuando su vestido esté listo-

-Gracias. Pero primero trata de dormir un poco por favor-

-Créeme, lo haré-

Spike frotó su rostro contra el de ella cariñosamente antes de marcharse.

-¿Cuándo me iba yo a imaginar que Spike se convertiría en semejante caballero?- suspiró Rarity.

* * *

Spike no tardó en llegar a la biblioteca, pero no encontró a su amada ni en el vestíbulo, ni en la cocina o su cuarto. Finalmente Owlicious lo guió al laboratorio subterráneo donde Twilight se encontraba experimentando con barios químicos.

-¡Spike!- gritó felizmente Twilight de verlo.

-Qué bueno que volviste- luego de que ambos acariciaran sus rostros.

-Es bueno volver. Perdóname por haberte dejad sola, pero Rarity realmente estaba muy alterada- se disculpó Spike

-No te preocupes, así eres tú. Jamás dejas o abandonas a alguien en necesidad de tu ayuda. ¿Pudiste ayudar a Rarity?-

-Si ya… Ya está todo bien. ¿Y tú?… ¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó el dragón de pronto muy nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Twilight confundida.

-No sé… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Pues claro que sí. Finalmente le declaré mi amor al dragón de mis sueños. Nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Y anoche tuve la más maravillosa de las noches en que dicho dragón me hizo total y eternamente suya. ¿Cómo no voy a estar bien Spike? Todo ha sido tan maravilloso que me cuesta creer que no me haya vuelto loca de la pura felicidad- decía dando saltos de alegría.

-Pero Twilight…- murmuró Spike aún muy nervioso.

La sonrisa de Twilight se apagó al ver que algo andaba mal.

-¿Spike qué pasa? ¿Acaso no estás feliz? ¿Te… Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos anoche?- dijo al tiempo que sus orejas se agachaban.

-¡No para nada! Soy más feliz que nunca pero… Twilgiht, es que yo… Me vine en ti- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

-¿Qué pasara… si tú…-

Twilight finalmente comprendió que angustiaba al dragón.

-¡Ho! Hooo… Era eso. Spike te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. La fecundación de embriones con genes de distintas especies es imposible a menos de que haya magia de por medio o que uno de los dos participantes del acto sexual sea un organismo adaptado- dijo calmadamente Twilight.

Spike quedó perplejo unos momentos antes de poder hablar.

-Entonces… Tu no…-

-Nop. Y nunca tendremos que preocuparnos de que la cigüeña nos salga con domingo siete. Tú y yo tendremos siempre total control de nuestra planificación familiar-

Spike se sonrojó intensamente.

-¿Vas… a querer tener niños no?- preguntó Twilight un poco incómoda.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos de eso después?- dijo.

-Si… Creo que tienes toda la razón-

-¿Por cierto que tienes ahí atrás?-

Twilight se giro rápidamente a ver su experimento donde uno de las sustancias estaba burbujeando fuera del frasco.

-¡Ho no!-

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la mesa hubo una explosión de humo verde.

-¡Twilight!- gritó Spike alarmado.

Encontró a la unicornio cubierta de una espuma del mismo color que el humo.

-Augh… Qué asco-

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó muy preocupado.

-Sí, si estaré bien. Pero ahora tendré que darme otro baño-

Luego de ayudarle a quitarse la espuma salieron del sótano.

-Bueno iré a bañarme- dijo Twilight subiendo las escaleras.

-Yo podría…- dijo interrumpiendo el andar de Twilight.

-Podría, ya sabes… Limpiarte la espalda- dijo tímidamente.

Twilight le sonrió.

-Me encantaría-

Y ahí estaban los dos. Twilight metida en la bañera mientras Spike enjabonaba su espalda con el estropajo con semejante suavidad que parecía estar limpiando una reliquia antigua.

-Listo- dijo él.

-Gracias Spike-

-Bueno si necesitas algo más llámame- dijo él saliendo de la habitación.

Se puso a limitar estantes de la biblioteca como en antaño, hasta que escuchó que Twilight lo volvía a llamar.

-¿Me hablaste?-

-Sí. Es que quería darme un baño de burbujas, pero no hay agua caliente. ¿Podrías calentarla para mí?-

-¿No podrías hacerlo tú con un hechizo?- dijo acercándose a la bañera con una ceja en alto.

-Podría pero algo me dice que se sentirá mejor si la calientas tú. ¿Por favor?- dijo poniendo sus ojitos tristes.

-Realmente voy a tener que aprender a resistirme a esa mirada, uno de estos días- suspiró Spike.

Introdujo su mano en el agua y cerró los ojos. Apenas unos momentos después Spike tocó el agua con su otra mano y retiró la que tenía dentro, la cual estaba teñida de rojo.

-Creo que está listo. Pruébala-

Twilight se acercó e introdujo su pezuña derecha.

-¡Perfecto!-

-Bueno si eso es todo…- dijo dándose media vuelta pero Twilight tomó su mano izquierda entre sus pezuñas delanteras.

-Entra conmigo- dijo seductoramente estando ya dentro de la bañera.

Spike se sonrojó.

-P-pero… ¿Quién atenderá la biblioteca?-

-Peewee y Owlicious. Si hay problema pues nos salimos y ya. Anda no pasará nada- dijo al tiempo que echaba el jabón a la bañera para que aparecieran las burbujas.

No viendo real razón para no quedarse Spike le sonrió y se metió a la bañera luego de que Twilight le hiciera espacio. Bastante del agua que había adentro se salió, pero a ninguno le pareció importarle. Twilight pestañeó provocativamente frente a Spike y acerco su rostro al suyo para que pudieran besarse. Puso ambas pezuñas en el pecho del dragón y lo empujó para que se sentara en la bañera y se recargara en el borde. Acto seguido se recostó encima de él, reposando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Mejor que un baño de aromaterapia en el SPA- dijo con un suspiró.

-Así que era esto lo que tenias planeado- rió un poco Spike.

-¿Qué pensaste cochinote?- dijo acusadoramente.

-¡Ho disculpa! Pero no fui yo el responsable de que anoche perdiéramos la virginidad-

-Pero bien que te gustó-

Se miraron seriamente unos momentos antes de reír a carcajadas. Al terminar Twilight volvió a recargarse en el dragón frotando su rostro contra la base de su cuello. Spike la abrazó y sembró un beso entre sus cabellos.

-Realmente adoro cuando me abrazas-

-Adoro tenerte entre mis brazos- suspiró él.

Twilight se dejó envolver por las sensaciones de su cuerpo. La cálida agua, la suave espuma, los fuertes brazos de Spike sosteniéndola. Ya no tenía nada que envidiar de los pegasos quienes dormían en el cielo, pues ella había encontrado su propio trozo de paraíso en su propia casa…

Más tarde, esta vez con Spike a su lado, Twilight reemprendió sus experimentos en el sótano. Era sábado, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse de sus alumnos. Además se habría atrasado con su programa de estudios por el tiempo que Spike estuvo en el hospital. Uno pensaría que ahora que eran pareja tendrían problemas para trabajar con seriedad estando juntos, pero todo lo contrario, parecía que nunca habían trabajado con mayor eficiencia.

Horas más tarde salieron del sótano riendo y comparado notas de los experimentos, cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Yo abro- dijo Spike sonriendo.

Sintió que se le helaba su ya de por si sangre fría al ver del otro lado de la puerta a nada menos que la Diosa del Sol, la Princesa Celestia.

-Buenas tardes Spike- dijo ella cordialmente.

-B-buenas tardes su majestad- respondió Spike atónito.

-¿Está Twilight?-

-He… ¡Si! Estábamos haciendo unos experimentos en el laboratorio, pero ya terminamos- dijo recobrando la compostura.

-Ya veo ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo tomando una postura más seria.

-Si adelante por favor-

Twilight se sorprendió y alegró de ver la princesa.

-Princesa Celestia, que gusto verla. ¿A que debemos su visita? Casi nunca viene así de imprevisto-

-Lo sé y me disculpo por ello. Pero la verdad es que he venido a tratar un asunto de extrema seriedad-

En efecto. Spike y Twilight no habían visto a la princesa tan seria, desde el asunto de Discord.

-¿De qué se trata?- inquirió Twilight.

-Para hablar de esto necesitaré hablar contigo a solas. Spike ¿Crees que podrías dejar la biblioteca un rato mientras hablamos?-

-S-si seguro. Las veré después- dijo saliendo de la biblioteca.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan seria Princesa. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Twilight mi querida y más sobresaliente alumna; desde el primer día has sido gran fuente de alegría y orgullo para mí. Has superado todas mis expectativas y aún si no hubieras salvado a Equestria de su segura perdición en tres ocasiones consecutivas, siempre estuve convencida desde el primer día que tu nombre un día aparecería en los libros de historia-

-Wow… Muchas gracias Princesa- respondió Twilight my alagada de su mentora.

-Sin embargo recientemente llegó a mí información muy perturbadora. Y he venido a comprobar si es verdad o no-

-¿Q-qué información?- preguntó Twilight nerviosa.

_¡Ho cielos! ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Pero cómo? Las únicas que lo saben son Applejack y Rarity… no es posible que alguien más lo sepa. ¿Y por qué se lo dirían a la Princesa?_

-Llegó a mi esta carta- dijo apareciendo un sobre postal, pasándoselo a Twilight con su telequinesis.

-Léela por favor-

Twilight abrió el sobre y extendió la carta que contenía un mensaje en letra cursiva algo desalineada. La boca y los ojos de Twilight se abrieron más y más a medida que avanzaba el texto hasta que finalmente terminó de leer.

-Usted… Usted… ¿Usted cree que ESTO es verdad?- preguntó Twilight con una mezcla de sentimientos indescriptible.

-No. Si creyera que lo que está ahí es verdad tú ya estarías bajo arresto y Spike camino a recibir ayuda psicológica. Por eso he venido Twilight, porque no me puedo creer que algo como eso sea verdad. Pero si lo es no tendré más remedio que tomar acción. ¿Es verdad o no?-

-¡¿POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- gritó Twilight ofendida, fúrica y asqueada.

Celestia no se inmutó por la reacción de su discípula.

-¿Nada de nada?-

-B-bueno… No… No todo es mentira- susurró Twilight.

La cien de Celestia se arrugó muy alarmada por esto.

-¿Qué partes son verdad Twilight Sparkle?- inquirió muy seriamente.

Twilight por un momento sintió miedo de la ira de la princesa. Pero luego esta de desvaneció. Esto era de lo que ella y Spike habían hablado. Era la primera prueba de su amor. Juntos habían jurado que lucharían por defenderlo, por defenderse y el derecho a estar juntos. Y aquí estaba su primer gran desafío, uno que no podía darse el lujo de perder…

-La parte en que Spike y yo somos pareja. Nos unimos hace dos días. Pero yo no lo seduje ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo contrario, fui yo la que en las últimas semanas me fui enamorando de él al ver el dragón en quien se ha convertido. Llevo tanto tiempo buscando al corcel de mis sueños, pero la experiencia del huracán del accidente de Cloudsdale me hizo darme cuenta que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo en buscar a tal corcel. Spike es todo lo que siempre he deseado-

Celestia miró a Twilight sorprendida.

-No la culpo si cree que estoy loca Princesa. Yo tampoco lo podía creer. O sería mejor decir que no lo quería creer, pero comprendí que era cierto. Spike es caballeroso, romántico, generoso, inteligente, responsable, íntegro… Es un gran poeta que habla de mi como si fuera una Diosa. Apenas llevamos dos días juntos pero jamás en mi vida fui más feliz. No me importa lo que opine la madre naturaleza. No me importa lo que diga la ley. ¡Ni siquiera me importa lo que pueda pensar usted! Y hay otra cosa que la carta dice que también es cierto: Spike y yo hemos tenido nuestro primer encuentro sexual. ¡Pero no fue está horrible aberración que describe la carta! Tampoco fornicamos, ni simplemente tuvimos sexo ¡Hicimos el amor! ¡Él me hizo el amor! Y fue maravilloso, mágico. Jamás me sentí más viva ni contenta. Lo que quiero que entienda Princesa es que no me interesa el corcel terrestre más fuerte de todos. No quiero al pegaso más veloz del mundo. No quiero al unicornio más poderoso de Equestria. ¡Quiero, AMO a Spike y pienso pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, con o sin su bendición!-

Twilight tomó aire al terminar su discurso. La princesa la miraba atónita, sin saber que decir por primera vez en siglos. Finalmente suspiró y se acercó caminando lentamente hacia Twilight. El miedo asechaba el corazón de la unicornio mientras esperaba la respuesta de su monarca esperando lo peor, especialmente luego de cómo le había gritado. Celestia sonrió y sin previo aviso envolvió a Twilight fuertemente entre sus piernas delanteras, apretándola contra su pecho.

-Mi pequeñita se ha convertido en una mujer adulta y ha encontrado el amor. Estoy tan feliz por ustedes- dijo maternalmente Celestia.

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron enormemente al escuchar esto.

-Usted… ¿Está de acuerdo?- preguntó anonadada.

-Por supuesto que sí Twilight. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Después de todo tú y Spike son lo más cercano que jamás he tenido a hijos. No haría nada que se interpusiera entre ustedes y su felicidad. De hecho… De alguna manera siempre me esperé que algo como esto pasara- dijo desviando la vista avergonzada un momento.

-¿¡Usted previó esto?- dijo Twilight sorprendida.

-No lo preví. Pero… Bueno supongo que será mejor si te explico primero mi perspectiva-

Celestia liberó a Twilight de su abrazo y se sentó en el piso frente a ella, quien hizo lo mismo.

-Twilight mi querida alumna. ¿Sabes que existen poderes más grandes que el de los Elementos de la Armonía? ¿Que existen fuentes de magia más poderosa que la de la amistad?-

-Si lo sé muy bien princesa. Poderes que son tan grandes o tan inestables y erráticos que no pueden ser utilizados de forma segura o no pueden ser contenidos de forma física como las reliquias que guardan el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía. Algunos de ellos son considerados ilegales y prohibidos en la mayoría de los reinos, por el terrible peligro que representan ya sea para quien los usa como en quienes los usa- respondió Twilight muy seria.

-Muy bien. ¿Podrías decirme cuales son los más conocidos?-

-Pues están la Dicha, la Tristeza, la Esperanza, el Odio… El Caos- susurró Twilight.

-Ha sí, el Caos. Todos en Equestria hemos sufrido en carne propia su terrible poder- murmuró Celestia recordando a su terrible portador.

-¿Cuáles más?-

-Pues está el poder de la Ira. Aunque solo fue usado una vez, pero dejó huella en la historia-

-Correcto, esa es una gran historia. ¿La recuerdas?-

-Pues… Todo comenzó hace miles de años cuando las tres razas de dragones se disputaron el poder por la tierra. Quetzalcóatl líder de los dragones serpiente. Leviatán líder de los dragones marinos. Y por último Shenron líder de los dragones "Puros". La guerra duró por barios siglos hasta que un poderoso hechicero de la raza de los puros llamado Asura apareció. Dice la leyenda que había formado un arma hecha con la ira de los soldados y las familias quienes habían perecido o perdido a sus seres queridos en la guerra, la cual le dio un poder sin igual. Llamó a esta arma "El Brahmastra" y con ella, él solo sofocó y unificó a los tres clanes, poniéndose el mismo como el Rey de todos los dragones y de la recién formada Ikaruga. A partir de entonces se le conoció como "Asura, el Verdugo de Samsara"-

-Correcto otra vez Twilight. Una triste aunque épica historia. Curiosamente tras la muerte del Rey Asura, el Brahamastra se perdió un nunca volvió a saberse su paradero. Miles de vidas de criaturas de todas las especies se han perdido recorriendo hasta los confines de la tierra buscando su paradero. Pero nos falta un último poder ¿No es así estudiante mía? ¿No recuerdas cuál es?-

Twilight pensó un momento.

-El poder… El poder del amor- finalmente concluyó Twilight.

-Exacto Twilight amor. El que protege mi sobrina y tú cuñada Cadence. Aquel que logró vencer a los Changelings cuando ni tú misma y tus amigas pudieron-

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo y Spike?-

-Aún ahora Twilight no he sido capaz de descifrar cómo ni por qué pudiste darle vida a Spike ese día en la academia. Ese huevo… Había estado perdido desde hace años, ¡Pero tú le diste vida de alguna manera!-

-¿Qué está diciendo Princesa? ¿Qué yo y Spike nos amábamos desde antes de conocernos? ¿Antes de que él naciera?- preguntó Twilight escépticamente.

-¡Jaja! Si lo dices así se oye muy mal. ¿Pero acaso no es romántico? ¡Es como si él hubiera nacido para amarte!- respondió Celestia alegremente.

Twilight miraba a su mentora estupefacta de ver por primera vez aquella faceta.

-Bueno, claro que no puedo asegurar que fue la magia del Amor lo que intervino ese día. Pero algo es seguro, el Destino los unió. Fue por eso que cuando decidí que no era prudente que yo siguiera cuidando personalmente de Spike, no pude pensar en nadie mejor para esa tarea que en ti. Y si este ha sido el resultado de la unión que se formó aquel día, no podría estar más feliz por ustedes dos-

-Princesa Celestia- dijo Twilight acercándose a su mentora, abrazándola.

-Debes ser fuerte mi niña. El camino que han elegido no será fácil, pero nunca dudes que tendrán mi eterna bendición y mi apoyo-

-Gracias Princesa- dijo Twilight con lágrimas de alegría.

-Imagino que aún no se lo has contado a tus padres ¿Verdad?-

-N-no. De hecho las únicas que lo saben son Rarity y Applejack… Por eso no me explico quien pudo enviarle esa horrible carta- dijo recobrando algo de su furia mirando el pedazo de papel ahora en el piso.

-Ya no te preocupes por esa basura. Quien haya sido es alguien que no está feliz de la relación que tu y Spike han formado. Pero si intenta darles problemas públicamente se las verá conmigo-

-Pero Princesa… Spike si es aún menor de edad y el y yo…-

-Ho Twilight tranquilízate. Si vamos al núcleo del problema, en estándares de dragones Spike será un adulto para cuando tengas la edad de la abuela Smith- bromeó Celestia, pero Twilgiht no tomó por cómica la broma.

-Ho cielos. Lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención…-

-Está bien Princesa- la interrumpió Twilight.

-Sé que no viviré ni de cerca tanto tiempo como Spike. Es por eso que quiero aprovechar al máximo todo el tiempo que tengamos- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Y lo harán mi niña, créeme que lo harán- dijo frogando su rostro contra su mejilla.

-Yo velaré por ustedes- le susurró.

* * *

_La verdad tuve problemas en hacer este capítulo. No bloqueos, sino que no hallaba la forma de darle una continuidad que me convenciera. Espero les haya gustado. _

_A todos mis preocupados lectores, que me sugirieron que cambiara el rango de la historia, les informó que no lo haré, en tanto no me lo exija un moderador o algo. Por una sencilla razón: ningún niño va a leer hasta el 6to capítulo si no capta palabras como sesgos cognitivos, pecaminoso, apareamiento o no saben siquiera qué es la escala de Saffir. Y si lo hacen es porque tienen el desarrollo intelectual o el grado de madurez suficiente para saber que hacen dos personas cuando se aman con toda el alma, sin hacer un drama de ello._

_PD: Cualquier parecido con la mitología Azteca, Nórdica, China y/o Hinduista es mera coincidencia. _


	8. La bendición Familiar

La bendición Familiar

-Luces divina Twilight. Seguro que Spike se derrite al verte. Eso si no te derrites tu primero al verlo con la levita que le preparé- bromeó Rarity, mientras Twilight se miraba en el espejo con su vestido nuevo.

-Es muy hermoso Rarity. Muchas gracias otra vez-

-No hay de qué querida. Solo lo mejor para ustedes dos. ¿Ya hicieron planes?-

-La verdad sí. La princesa Celestia arregló una reunión para mí y mi familia, para que Spike y yo podamos darles la noticia el día de mañana-

-Ya veo. Que amable de su parte. Realmente me alegra que se tomara las cosas tan de buena manera. Aunque pensé que esperarían a contárselo a ella al final- señaló Rarity.

-La verdad esa era nuestra intención. Pero se enteró antes de tiempo-

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo?- inquirió confundida Rarity.

Twilight seguía preguntándose quién había sido el o la autora de la horrible carta que le habían enviado a Celestia, pero ni de chiste admitiría la posibilidad de que Rarity ni ninguna de sus amigas hubieran tenido algo que ver al respecto.

-Dejémoslo así-

-Como quieras linda-

Twilight se desvistió y empacó su vestido nuevo en una bolsa que Rarity le dio.

-Espera un momento Twilight, tengo algo más para ti- le dijo antes de que la hechicera se marchara.

Rarity subió corriendo las escaleras y regresó poco tiempo después, sosteniendo con su magia una joya que Twilight conocía muy bien.

-Toma esto. De parte de Spike para ti- dijo entregándole el collar que llevaba el Rubí de fuego que Spike le había obsequiado hace tantos años.

-Pero Rarity… Esto es tuyo- respondió Twilight.

-Era mío Twilight. Ahora es tuyo- respondió serenamente.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Porque así debe ser. Spike me regaló esta preciosa joya no por pura generosidad. Fue su forma de decirme cuanto significaba yo para él, la que en ese entonces era la dueña de su corazón. Es un símbolo de su amor. Pero ahora la dueña de su corazón eres tú y como tal quiero que seas tú la que tenga este rubí. Siempre fuiste tú la que debió tenerlo, yo solo te lo estaba cuidando- dijo dándole la prenda y empujando su pesuña para que no se lo devolviera.

Twilight miró su reflejo en las múltiples caras del rubí en sus manos y abrazó a su amiga diseñadora.

-Muchas gracias Rarity- dijo conmovida de la generosidad de su amiga.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Twilight. Anda vete ya, tu caballero te estará esperando-

* * *

Al mediodía siguiente Twilight, Spike, Cadence, Shinning Armor y los señores Dusk y Violet Star estaban sentados en una mesa circular de un balcón del castillo de Canterlot disfrutando del almuerzo. Tanto Twilight como Spike estaban vistiendo los trajes que Rarity les había hecho.

-Qué lindo detalle de la Princesa Celestia habernos preparado esta reunión familiar- dijo la Señora Violet mientras degustaba de su sopa.

-En verdad. Aunque algo me dice que mi tía no planeó todo esto solo por caridad. Apuesto a que tiene una sorpresa para nosotros- dijo sospechosamente Cadence.

-Por favor Cadence. ¿Dudas acaso de la buena voluntad de tu propia tía?- inquirió Dusk.

-No, pero ella nunca hace algo nada más porque si-

-Cadence tiene razón. Hay un motivo especial por el que la Princesa Celestia organizó esta reunión- dijo Twilight.

-¿Y cuál es hija?-

-Es sobre Spike y yo- dijo ruborizándose un poco.

-¿Van a mudarse de regreso a Canterlot?- bromeó Shinning empinándose una copa de vino.

-No exactamente. En realidad queríamos informarles que Spike y yo nos hemos enamorado y ahora somos pareja-

Instantáneamente Shinning escupió su vino cómicamente, empapando a su padre que estaba sentado en frente de él. La madre de Twilight la miró a ella y al dragón anonadada, mientras que Cadence sonrió alegremente.

-¿Tu y… Haha… ¡Hahahaha! ¡A que hermana mía!- rió a carcajadas de Shinning.

-Hehe… Si buena broma hija. Ya en serio, cuéntenos que noticias tienen- dijo el Sr. Dusk, limpiándose la cara con un par de servilletas.

Twilight iba a hablar nuevamente, pero Spike se le adelantó.

-La verdad Señor Dusk es que estoy enamorado de su hija. Lo he estado desde que tengo memoria. Y sé que tiene muchos motivos para que usted y su esposa duden de mí en este momento, pero le aseguro que pienso dedicar cada día de mi vida a hacerla tan feliz como pueda-

-Y-ya en serio Spike. ¿Qué es lo que traman?-

-Lo que escuchaste mamá. Spike me ama y yo lo amo a él. Y tenemos muy serias intenciones de pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos- aseguró solemnemente Twilight tomando la mano derecha del dragón con su pezuña.

-¿Hija esto es en serio?-

-Sí, están hablando en serio. Pude verlo desde que nos encontramos en la entrada del castillo. El amor que comparten es tan fuerte que casi es tangible- dijo Cadence.

-¿Ya lo sabías?- preguntó Twilight.

-¡Twi por favor! Soy la Princesa y guardiana del amor. ¿Creíste que podrías ocultarme algo como esto a mi? Sé distinguir una pareja de tórtolos desde los 3 años- dijo alardeando de sus dones.

-Y puedo asegurarles que no había visto amor más intenso desde el mío y de Shinnng. Estoy muy contenta por ambos-

-Gracias Cadence- dijeron ambos.

-Ya en serio chicas. Esto no es gracioso ¿Qué se traen?- interrumpió Shinning muy escéptico, como si aquello fuera un mal chiste.

Con intenciones de callar a su hermano y demostrar a todos que hablaba en serio, Twilight tomó el rostro de Spike entre sus pezuñas dándole un fuerte beso. Cuando se separaron, todos menos Cadence los miraban con ojos abiertos, incrédulos de lo que acababan de ver.

-Es verdad- reafirmó Twilight.

Los Padres de Twilight intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-¿Hija estás segura de esto? ¿Ya lo pensaron bien? ¿Qué hay de ti Spike? Pensamos que cuando crecieras te irías a vivir con los demás dragones, sobre todo ahora que un tratado de paz con su reino está más cerca que nunca- dijo la Sra. Violet.

-Si mamá, ya lo hemos hablado mucho. Estamos de acuerdo en que no será fácil, pero lo intentaremos por todos los medios-

Se guardó un minuto de silencio en la mesa.

-Bueno hija…- habló el Sr. Dusk.

-Siempre fuiste una niña muy inteligente que sabía exactamente lo que quería en la vida. Te independizaste de nosotros a muy temprana edad y te has enfrentado y conquistado peligros más grandes que la mayoría de los ponis enfrentan en toda su vida. De modo que sería tonto que ahora queramos detenerte con el pretexto de "Es por tu bien" o "Sabemos lo que es mejor para ti"-

-Papá…-

-Si hija. Nos costará un tiempo acostumbrarnos, ya que nosotros siempre vimos a Spike como un hijo más, más nunca nos imaginamos que sería nuestro yerno. Pero si ambos están de acuerdo y esto es de verdad lo que ambos quieren y lo que los hace felices, por supuesto que tendrán todo nuestro apoyo-

Twilight se puso de pie y se acercó a sus padres para abrazarlos. Luego los padres de Twilight se acercaron a Spike.

-Les aseguro que no re arrepentirán- dijo el dragón.

-Lo sabemos hijo, después de todo nosotros también te hemos conocido siempre y sabemos el caballero que eres- dijo Violet.

-Solo asegúrate de tratar bien a nuestra hija-

-Puede estar seguro, señor-

-Es maravilloso. ¿No es así cariño?- dijo Cadence mirando a su esposo quien permanecía en silencio, aun atónito.

-¿¡Se han vuelto todos locos?- gritó.

-¿Cómo que tu novio es un dragón? ¿Qué estás mal de la cabeza? ¡No puedes formar una relación así con una criatura de otra especie- dijo mirando a Twilight, muy molesto.

-Shinning por todos los cielos cálmate. Los romances trans especie no son un crimen. Tú mismo formas parte de uno- le regañó su esposa.

-¡Lo nuestro es totalmente diferente!- contraatacó.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo?-

-¡YO NO SOY UNA MALDITA LAGARTIJA!-

-¡Shinning Armor!- gritó en desaprobación su madre.

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo hijo? Deberías estar feliz por tu hermana y tu futuro hermano-

-¡Esa… COSA no va a ser mi hermano! ¿Ya sabe de esto la Princesa Celestia?- interrogó a Twilight.

-Si ya lo sabe. Y ya nos dio su bendición. ¡Pero no necesito de la tuya para decidir a quién amar ni con quien compartir mi vida!- respondió Twilight muy molesta y ofendida del comportamiento de su hermano.

Shinning Armor puso una cara de asqueo total. Se dio media vuelta y se fue trotando de ahí.

-¡Shinning! ¡Shinning regresa aquí y discúlpate!- le gritó su padre, pero el capitán de la guardia hizo caso omiso.

-¡Shinning Armor no te atrevas a darle la espalda a tu padre!-

Pero el unicornio se fue de todos modos.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa con él?- dijo Twilight.

Lentamente todos miraron interrogante mente a Cadence.

-¡A mí ni me vean! Es la primera vez que lo veo comportarse así- se defendió Candence.

Shinning Armor preguntó a barios de los guardias el paradero de la Princesa Celestia y se dirigió apresuradamente a su estudio, donde al parecer se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Princesa Celestia- la llamó al entrar.

-Si capitán ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Puede apostarlo majestad- respondió sin la debida reverencia de protocolo.

-¿Usted sabía lo de Twilight y Spike?-

-¿Se refiere al intenso y puro amor que han encontrado el uno por le otro? Si ya lo sabía. ¿Qué maravilla verdad?-

-¿Cómo qué maravilla? ¡Es una abominación!- replicó el capitán.

La sonrisa de Celestia de desvaneció ante la reacción del unicornio y adoptó una postura más seria.

-Explíquese Capitán-

-Mi hermana está enamorada de un dragón Princesa. Twilight Sparkle portadora del elemento de la Magia, Guardiana de la Armonía y miembro de la nobleza de Canterlot está enamorada de un dragón-

-Mmmm… Si eso lo sé. No tengo problemas de percepción, si es lo que está insinuando capitán… ¿Su punto es?-

-¡No puede permitir que una poni de su alcurnia se mezcle con una bestia escamosa don nadie como Spike!-

Celestia se puso de pie con un muy inusual brillo de enojo en sus ojos.

-Le conviene no volver expresarse de esa manera de Spike en mí presencia capitán. Spike ha dedicado su vida a proteger y llenar de felicidad la de su hermana, y se merece su respeto. Si lo que le preocupa es que ella esté con alguien que técnicamente aún forma parte de la Plebe, no se moleste. Ese dejará de ser un problema muy pronto- dijo confiada.

-No estará insinuando lo creo que creo…-

-¡Ah pero claro que no lo insinúo! Lo afirmo. Spike pronto será también parte de la nobleza. ¿De qué otro modo espera que pueda desposar a una Lady como Twilihgt cuando llegue el momento?-

La expresión de Shinning no mentía. Estaba furioso y asqueado de las palabras de su Princesa.

-Pero Princesa… ¡Es una locura!-

-¿Por ir en contra de la madre naturaleza? Muchas especies que hoy día han logrado formar grandes y prósperos reinos son criaturas hibridas que nacieron de los romances trans especie. Grifos, minotáuros, sátiros. Y estoy segura de que la pareja de Twilight y Spike será solo la primera de muchas una vez que se completen los tratados de paz y beneficio mutuo con el reino de Ikaruga-

Shinning guardó silencio mirando al piso.

-P-pero…-

-¡Esta conversación terminó! Su hermana ha encontrado el Amor Verdadero capitán. Si no puede alegrarse por ella, por lo menos espero que no se interponga. Retírese, estoy ocupada- sentenció severamente, dándole la espalda.

-Como desee Majestad- susurró casi escupiendo esas palabras.

Celestia miró de reojo al capitán al salir de su estudio.

-Ver para creer- suspiró.

* * *

Luego de darse un baño, Spike salió al dormitorio donde se extrañó al ver que su novia no estaba en ninguna parte. Una breve búsqueda le permitió encontrarla sentada en el balcón, mirando la ciudad. Se acercó de espaldas a ella abrazándola suavemente.

-Sigue siendo muy hermosa ¿verdad?-

-No tanto como usted mi reina-

Estaban en su vieja torre en al que vivían antes de irse a vivir a Ponyville. Sus padres se habían ido a casa, habiendo dejado muy en claro su aprobación y bendición a la feliz pareja, con lo que ambos no podían estar más encantados. Ahora ya todos y todas aquellas cercanos a la pareja sabían de la noticia menos Rainbow, pero ya habría tiempo para ella.

-Ver para creer- escucharon los dos amantes una suave y familiar voz, desde las alturas.

-¡Princesa Luna!- gritó Twilight exclamó al ver a la dueña de la noche descender de los cielos frente a ellos.

-Hola Twilight, cuánto tiempo sin verte- dijo abrazando a la hechicera.

-Felicidades a ambos. Celes apenas me dio la noticia-

-Pensamos que ya se habría enterado desde ayer. Pero gracias por su apoyo Princesa- respondió Spike.

-Spike por favor. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre?-

-Muchas más de las que lo ha hecho supongo… Princesa Luna- bromeó.

-Pesado… Con razón Twilight está enamorada de ti- dijo dándole un empujón.

-Supongo que esto significa que también contamos con su apoyo- dijo Twilight.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo no apoyar a quienes me ayudaron a reintegrarme a la sociedad?-

-Gracias Princesa-

-Pero bueno, esto hay que celebrarlo. Vengan conmigo, conozco barios lugares excelentes al norte de la ciudad donde podremos bailar y divertirnos toda la noche-

-¿E-está segura Princesa? ¿No habrá problema que Spike sea menor de edad?- preguntó Twilight muy sorprendida de la nueva cara de la guardiana de la Luna, quien al parecer se había adaptado y muy bien a la sociedad moderna.

-¡Claro que si Twilight! Después de todo iríamos solo a una discoteca, una fuente de sodas y tal vez una repostería o dos. Yo no sería tan irresponsable como para llevarlos a un antro o un rave- la tranquilizó la princesa.

-Solo tendrás que tener cuidado de que alguna yegua no te vaya a robar a tu novio, quien se ha convertido en un dragón muy apuesto debo decir-

-Gracias. Pero ni siquiera una belleza como la de vuestra majestad podría apartar mis ojos de Twilight- dijo el dragón.

-Spike, ya basta- lo regañó un poco Twilight.

-¡Jaja! Es broma Twi, así nos llevamos nosotros. ¿Cierto Luna?-

-Por desgracia sí- respondió cómica.

-¿Listos entonces?-

-Claro- dijeron ambos.

El cuerpo de Luna brillo unos instantes en un fulgor azul marino. Cuando este se disipó Luna resurgió siendo del tamaño de Twilight y habiendo perdido sus alas. Su melena ya no ondeaba con el poder de su magia ni lucia como una nébula espacial llena de estrellas. Era igual a su viejo peinado de cuando era joven en un sencillo color azul claro. Y finalmente su cutie mark era una media luna con una estrella a un lado.

-¿Qué? No habrás pensado que salgo a divertirme con mi apariencia normal ¿O sí? No podría ni asomar la cara en la calle sin llamar la atención de todo el mundo. Así yo me divierto y Celes puede estar tranquila de que incluso si meto la pata, nadie sabrá que fue la realeza- dijo mirando a Twilight.

-… ¿Has cambiado mucho verdad?- fue lo único que el cerebro de Twilight pudo procesar.

-¿Twilight no es de las que se divierten demasiado verdad?- le preguntó Luna a Spike.

-No si involucra dejar de lado tus responsabilidades-

-No me olvido de mis responsabilidades. Hago un uso muy necesario de mis poderes, para poder gozar de mis noches libres y alejarme de mi estresante vida de Princesa cuando se da la oportunidad- se excusó.

-Cómo sea. Vámos Twi, relájate. Si hay alguien en Canterlot que puede guiarnos a una noche llena de diversión, esa es Moonbeam-

-¿Moonbeam?- preguntó confundida.

-Es mi identidad secreta- le susurró dramáticamente Luna.

-Ho bueno… Qué demonios. ¡Vámos a divertirnos!- dijo Twilight.

* * *

-Luego de aquella Nightmare night en Ponyville jamás me habría imaginado a Luna como semejante alma de la fiesta-

-Jaja. Y que lo digas. Yo mismo no me lo podía creer la primera vez que la vi así ¿Y cómo culparla? Está desquitando los mil años de aburrimiento que pasó en la Luna. Pero qué bueno que se haya… Adaptado tan bien al nuevo entorno. Ahora los ponis sí que aprovechan sus noches para muchas actividades-

-Sí. Finalmente es feliz y los ponis se maravillan de las noches que ella les trae-

Luna había resultado excelente guía de turistas, bailarina, cantante y comediante. Ella y Spike le habían asegurado a la aún atónita Twilight que eso solo pasaba estrictamente en noches como esa, pero la unicornio tenía sus dudas.

Twilight y Spike se metieron a la cama luego de una larga noche de baile, helado, golosinas y paseos. Como de costumbre Twilight pronto buscó cobijo entre los brazos de su dragón quien no tardó en arroparla entre su cuerpo. Cómoda y cálida Twilgiht suspiró lista para embarcarse al mundo de los sueños.

-¿Twilight no estás preocupada?-

-¿Por Shinning Armor?- inquirió adivinando la causa de la preocupación de Spike.

-Si-

-Claro que no. ¿Él que sabe? ¿No escuchaste cómo fue a expresarse de ti y nosotros con la Princesa Celestia? Anda loco porque no se había dado cuenta que su hermana ya creció-

-¿Pero y si no es solo eso?-

-Pues más le vale que lo sea porque si no, no pienso estarlo aguantándolo a él y su xenofobia-

-¿Pero qué tal si tiene razón? ¿Qué tal si te mereces algo mejor? ¿Si yo no soy lo bastante bueno…

Spike que había desviado su rostro del de Twilight sintió una de sus pezuñas presionada contra su mejilla, la cual lo hizo girar la cara al encuentro de Twilight quien lo besó apasionadamente.

-Tu Spike eres todo con lo que siempre había soñado. No podría pedirle nada más a la vida. Y no quiero que permitas que nadie, en especial el idiota de mi hermano te haga pensar lo contrario ¿Me entendiste?-

Spike la miró a los ojos unos momentos antes de sonreír.

-Si mi Reina- dijo besándola nuevamente.

-Te amo. Y si Shinning Armor no lo entiende es su problema entonces, no de nosotros-

-Buenas noches Twilight-

-Buenas noches Spike-

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Twilight y Spike dieron la noticia a su familia. Y ahora era seguro que cada poni en el pueblo lo sabía, pues apenas al enterarse Pinkie Pie montó lo que vulgarmente se conoce como "Un fiestón de poca madre" que admitió espacio para casi todos los ponis del pueblo. Como era de esperarse, aquellos cercanos a la pareja ofrecieron sus palabras de aliento y apoyo incondicional. Pero fue inevitable que la pareja tuviera que lidiar con miradas extrañas, comentarios desalentadores o que cuestionaban su unión e incluso aquellos que la desaprobaban abiertamente, como se había expresado Shinning Armor.

Pero gracias a la presencia de la Princesa Luna quien había asistido al evento para asegurarles a todos que tanto ella como su hermana veían con buenos ojos la relación de la unicornio y el dragón, las protestas y críticas se mantuvieron al mínimo, permitiendo a la feliz pareja disfrutar de la velada que Pinkie había preparado en su honor.

Twilight estaba en su hogar escribiendo su más reciente libro con sus hallazgos en astronomía, mientras esperaba el regreso de su amado dragón. Terminó con la página que estaba escribiendo y pasó a una nueva, no sin antes sumergir otra vez su pluma en tinta y mirar el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

-Spike ya se tardo…- dijo con algo de preocupación al ver que eran pasadas las ocho y media.

-¿Habrá tenido doble turno o algo?-

De pronto la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió y Spike entró en la casa.

-Twilight ya regresé-

-¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupada- le regañó antes de frotar su rostro con el suyo.

-Lo siento. Tenía un problemita con una plaga, pero ya lo tengo controlado- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Spike está todo bien?- preguntó la unicornio algo preocupada.

-S-si… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo Twilight?-

-Te… Noto algo raro-

-Debe ser que trabajaste mucho toda la tarde ¿O me equivoco?-

-Sí. Tal vez tengas razón-

En ese momento Peewee emergió desde la cocina. Al ver a Spike le graznó agresivamente y comenzó a agitar sus alas contra él como si fuera un intruso.

-¡Peewee ya basta! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Twilight.

Pero el ave siguió su afrenta y comenzó a rasguñar al dragón con sus garras. Twiligth se vio en la necesidad de inmovilizar al fénix con su telequinesis y sacarlo de la casa por una ventana cerrándola después. Apenas se liberó el ave comenzó a golpear la ventana para poder volver a entrar.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a este pájaro?-

-Quizás trata de decirte que deberías tener cuidado del ser con quién compartes tu techo-

-¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso? Tú jamás me harías daño Spike- respondió muy confiada Twilight.

De pronto Twilight sintió cómo el dragón la tomaba bruscamente por sus hombros y la acorralaba contra la pared.

-¿Quieres estar segura preciosa?- preguntó maliciosamente.

-S-Spike ¿Qué haces?... Me estás asustando…- dijo Twilight.

-No te preocupes, la noche es muy joven- dijo besándola bruscamente mientras la sujetaba.

Twilight supo entonces que algo no solo andaba mal, andaba TERRIBLEMENTE mal. En se beso no había magia, ni amor, ni cariño; era algo vacio, grosero y vulgar. La besaba con tanta fuerza que hacía que le dolieran los labios. Intentó apartar a Spike de ella, pero el dragón era demasiado fuerte.

Spike dejó de besarla en la boca para besarla en el rostro y el cuello, además de que comenzó a usar su lengua muy lasciva y desagradablemente.

-¡S-Spike! ¡Spike por favor detente! ¡Esto se siente horrible! ¡Me siento… No me gusta para nada!- comenzó a suplicar Twilight.

-Mi querida Twilight ¡Eso solo hace las cosas más divertidas para mí!- gritó eufóricamente Spike.

-¡I-imposible! Así no eres tú ¡Por favor detén esta locura!- dijo empezando a llorar.

-¡La única loca aquí eres tu Twilight, por ser lo bastante estúpida como para pensar que un demonio prehistórico como yo podría amarte!- gritó enfermizamente.

Twilight miró incrédula al dragón a los ojos.

-T-tú… ¡Tú no eres Spike! ¡No me toques monstruo asqueroso!- gritó pataleando con desesperación para liberarse de su agresor, habría utilizado magia pero estaba demasiado asustada para concentrarse.

De pronto la ventana se rompió y por ella entró una bola de fuego que se dirigió directamente contra el dragón apartándole dela unicornio. La bola de fuego se acercó al dragón y de ella salieron un par de patas de ave armadas con filosas garras que lograron desgarrarle el ojo izquierdo. Los gritó de dolor del dragón inundaron la biblioteca.

-¡Maldita excusa de ave mística carbonizada!-

Pero de pronto el dragón sintió que estaba suspendido en el aire incapaz de moverse. Logró mover el ojo que le restaba para ver a una muy enfurecida Twilight mirándolo con su cuerno iluminado de magia. Acto seguido el dragón se estrelló contundentemente contra el piso, quebrantando un poco la madera.

-¡NADIE-ME-BESA-NI-MUCHO-MENOS-TOCA-MI-CUERPO-EXCEPTO-EL-VERDADERO-SPIKE!- gritaba Twilight azotando cada vez con más fuerza al impostor contra el piso.

Finalmente cuando vio que el pobre desgraciado había quedado inconsciente lo dejó libre. Pero para asegurarse de que ya no le daría problemas lanzó otro hechizo que encerró al impostor en una prisión de cristal. Twilight respiró profundamente finalmente sintiendo que estaba a salvo. Bastó un suspiro de alivio para que llorara en silencio de lo que acababa de pasar y de lo que podría haber pasado... Peewee se acercó a Twilight para tratar de consolarla.

-¡Ho Peewee lo lamento mucho! Tratabas de advertirme que era un impostor- dijo abrazando al ave.

Pero Twilight sabía que no tenía tiempo para echarse a llorar.

-Si este es un impostor… ¿Dónde está el verdadero Spike?... ¿Dónde Está mi Spike?-

Antes de que pudiera entregarse nuevamente al pánico escucho que tocaban a la puerta.

-¡Twilight, Twilight! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Responde por favor, soy Sweetie Belle!-

Twilight abrió la puerta rápidamente encontrando a la joven diva respirando agitadamente con una cara llena de miedo y angustia.

-Sweetie ¿Qué pasa, por qué estás tan agitada?-

-Yo…- Belle no pudo terminar su frase al ver al dragón congelado que había en el lobby de la biblioteca.

-¡No le prestes atención! ¡Es solo un sucio impostor!- dijo entre enfurecida con la bestia y preocupada de que la niña se hiciera de una idea errónea.

-Debe de estar con ellos…- musitó Belle.

-¿Estar con quienes?- preguntó confundida Twilight.

-Twilight escucha: yo estaba en el lago de Ponyville y vi que un grupo de corceles llevaban a Spike arrastrando envuelto en unas cadenas-

-¿En cadenas? ¿Estaba herido!- preguntó Twilight muy preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero si estaba inconsciente. Quise ir por ayuda pero sabía que tenía que averiguar primero a dónde lo estaban llevando, así que los seguí hasta una cueva cerca del bosque Everfree-

-Tenemos que ayudarlo, llévame a ese lugar- demandó Twilight.

* * *

-¡Vamos despierta estupidez jurásica!- escuchó la voz de alguien antes de recibir un golpe en la cara.

Spike abrió sus ojos adolorido de la cabeza, por lo que demoró un poco en distinguir donde estaba. Estaba envuelto en cadenas de cuerpo completo, con un bozal metálico en el hocico, probablemente para evitar que pudiera exhalar fuego. Estaba dentro de lo que parecía una caverna. Junto con él había otros 3 corceles. Un pegaso de pelaje naranja, crin café y ojos azules; y dos corceles terrestres uno gris y el otro blanco, ambos con crines y ojos negros.

-¿Qué… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Mi nombre es Rufino- habló el pegaso dando un paso adelante.

-Y estos dos son Dust y Morning Bright. Y me temo que usted ya no podría volver a casa joven-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡No he hecho nada malo!-

-¡Cállate bestia escamosa! Con solo pisar nuestra tierra y robar de nuestra comida y recursos ya has hecho bastante!- gritó iracundo el corcel gris.

-Dust controla a tu hermano ¿Quieres?-

-Lo que mi compañero intentó decir tan inapropiadamente, es que pertenecemos a un grupo secreto dedicado a salva guardar la prosperidad y el futuro de Equestria y me temo que usted y su raza, son una enorme piedra en el camino a esa prosperidad. Una piedra que debemos mantener fuera del camino. Y lo mismo haremos contigo-

-¿Qué habladero tiene ahí abajo?- se escuchó una cuarta voz, una que a Spike le resultó muy familiar.

-¡Shinning! ¡Shinnign Armor ayúdame!- comenzó a pedir auxilio Spike, al reconocer al unicornio que acababa de entrar en la cámara, mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de sus cadenas.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte lagartija inmunda?- preguntó Shinning.

Spike quedó inmóvil al escuchar a su futuro cuñado llamarlo así, comprendiendo por qué estaba realmente ahí el unicornio.

-Por mucho tiempo Spike la Princesa Celestia ha tratado de que se lleven a cabo estas estúpidas y muy innecesarias alianzas con el reino de tus parientes escupe fuego. Y pese a todos sus esfuerzos y el claro apoyo del Rey Ragnarok, la unión de ambas naciones ha sido en vano ¿Sabes por qué?-

Spike negó con la cabeza.

-El mayor impedimento que retiene el tratado de paz y beneficio mutuo por ambos Reinos es la oposición de sus pueblos. Los ponis razonablemente temerosos y desconfiados de admitir a las barbáricas bestias draconianas en su noble país y los dragones demasiado ególatras y arrogantes como para concebir la posibilidad de asociarse con seres supuestamente inferiores a ellos como nosotros los ponis. Así como la creencia de ambos bandos de que serán incapaces de convivir unos con otros a largo plazo. Ahora pregúntate qué pasaría de pronto se supiera la historia de una Unicornio que se enamoró de un dragón quien correspondió su amor… La opinión del pueblo podría empezar a cambiar. Verían que ponis y dragones no solo pueden convivir en armonía y paz, sino que hasta pueden enamorarse unos de otros. Si estas ideas llegan al público, no cabe duda de que una unión entre ambos reinos sería posible. Y eso es algo lo cual no podemos permitir-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Spike muy confundido.

-¿Por qué no quieren que Equestria e Ikaruga se unan? ¿Por qué desprecian a los dragones? ¿Por qué te opones a que yo y tu hermana seamos felices?- demandó Spike

-¡Cállate animal!- gritó Morning, golpeando a Spike a través de su bozal.

-No estás entendiendo niño- habló nuevamente Rufino.

-Equestria es un Reino que nació cuando los ponis comprendieron que vivir en el recelo y el desprecio no le hacía bien a nadie. Equestria se fundó bajo los ideales de tolerancia, amistad y amor. ¿Sabes cómo se fundó Ikaruga? Shenron, Leviatán y Quetzalcóatl; los tres eran hijos legítimos del poderoso Izanagi, miembro de los Ancestros y aquel que separó la tierra de los mares. Apenas se marchó y dejó a sus tres hijos por su cuenta estos dirigieron sus garras y las de su pueblo a por el cuello de sus hermanos en una guerra que duró siglos, devastando la hermosa tierra que su padre les había dejado. ¿Y cómo llegó a su final esa guerra? No fue porque los hermanos entendieran que estaba mal lo que hacían. Fue porque alguien más tuvo que someterlos por la fuerza bruta a ellos y a sus ejércitos y obligarlos a hacer las paces. ¿¡Crees tú realmente que Equestria pueda aprender, necesitar o beneficiarse de alguna manera de un reino así? Una manada de salvajes y barbáricas bestias que solo conocen la guerra y el abuso de poder-

-Si Equestria e Ikaruga se unen Spike, será el fin de nuestro reino como lo conocemos. Pero la Princesa cree ciegamente que lo contrario ocurrirá y que entraremos en una nueva era de prosperidad y paz. No podemos darnos el lujo de experimentar si es cierto y abrirnos a la posibilidad de que esas bestias caminen por nuestras calles como ciudadanos normales. Tú por desgracia te has convertido en una pieza crucial en la balanza que mide si la unión de los reinos se hará una realidad o no. Afortunadamente eres una pieza que podremos utilizar a nuestro favor. Es una lástima que Twilight tuviera que convertirse en mártir en el proceso- dijo Shinning Armor.

-¿Qué dijiste?- gritó Spike

El miedo que Spike había estado sintiendo se vio reemplazado por preocupación por su amada, así como una gran furia hacia los corceles parados frete a él.

-Piénsalo Spike. Si tú y Twilight tuvieran un romance feliz y perfecto los ponis empezarían a creer que es posible que ellos y los dragones pueden convivir en armonía. ¿Pero qué pasaría si de pronto el mismo dragón al que esa unicornio le dio su confianza y amor decidiera traicionarla? ¿Qué pasaría si el mismo dragón que dijo amar a una unicornio la… Lastimara?-

-Me arrancaría las manos y las patas antes de lastimar a Twilight-

-Lo sé. Por eso tú estás aquí mientras un impostor ensucia tu buen nombre para mostrarle a Twiligt y a toda Equestria porque las bestias de tu raza no deben ser admitidas en este Reino-

-¿Usarás de chivo expiatorio a tu propia hermana con tal de lograr tus propósitos?-

-Y salvar a toda Equestria. No te sientas mal Spike tu jamás habrías podido hacerla feliz de todos modos. ¿Quién eres tú para reclamar su afecto? ¿Qué tienes tú para ofrecerle a cambio? Ni siquiera tus padres te querían. Te abandonaron siendo apenas un huevo que no se coció durante la migración y la única razón de que Twilight cuidara de ti es porque la Princesa se lo pidió, quien en su infinita benevolencia se apiadó de tu miserable alma cuando la naturaleza e equivocó al dejarte vivir- decía con despreció Shinning Armor, mientras una gran e inexplicable ira se manifestaba dentro de Spike.

-Mi hermana un buen día comprenderá que apartarse de ti fue lo mejor para ella y nuestra familia-

-¿Entonces fuiste tú?- se escuchó una voz femenina que el unicornio y el dragón conocían muy bien.

-¡Twilight!- gritó sorprendido Shinning al ver a su hermana parada tras los demás corceles.

-¿Cómo nos encontró?- susurró Dust a su hermano.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto Shinning? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mi? ¡A tu LSBFF recuerdas?- gritó como si se le rompiera el corazón en el proceso.

-Twilight cálmate por favor. Sé que esto se ve mal pero…-

-¡No me hables como si fuera una niña HERMANOTE! ¡Secuestraste a mi novio! ¡Usaste un hechizo de metamorfosis en un… No sé quién y lo enviaste a mi casa a ensuciar el nombre de Spike y hacerme daño!-

-Solo te daría un susto para que vieras lo peligroso que era que estuvieras viviendo con un dragón-

-¡Trató de violarme Shinning!-

Shinning Armor suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Twilight tú no puedes ver lo grave que es esto, no solo para ti sino para todos en Equestria. Los dragones son peligrosos, irracionales y crueles. No podemos admitir a esas criaturas en nuestro reino- dijo solemnemente.

Twilight miró a su hermano completamente atónita y empezó a reírse débilmente un poco después.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Rufino.

-Ustedes… Me dan risa y asco. Dicen que los dragones son crueles y barbáricos. Pero al secuestrar a un dragón que en su vida le ha hecho daño a nadie. Al querer lastimarme a mí y usar mi sufrimiento de bandera política en sus planes… ¡No son para nada diferentes a aquellos que dicen querer combatir!-

-¡Bruja insolente!- gritó morning cargando contra Twilight, pero Shinning se interpuso.

-Has perdido la razón hermana-

-¡No Shinning jamás pensé con mayor claridad! No puedo ni reconocerte. Se supone que defiendas y protejas a los habitantes de Equestria por igual y obedezcas los deseos e intereses de las princesas. ¿Qué crees que pensarán cuando se enteren de esto?-

-La Princesa Celestia está perdiendo su credibilidad y capacidad para guiar esta nación. Y todos sabemos que Luna jamás estuvo en capacidad de hacerlo por sí misma. Sería un buen momento de que llegara un nuevo orden-

-¿El tuyo?-

-Y de Cadence. ¡Y si es por el bien de la nación así lo haré!-

-¡Te volviste loco!- gritó con toda la intención del mundo.

-¡Suficiente!-

Shinning armos disparó un rayo violeta oscuro desde su cuerno contra Twilight pero está respondió con un rayo propio color lavanda. El contacto de ambos rayos producía potentes descargas de energía que iluminaban la gruta.

-Te has vuelto muy poderosa hermanita- dijo burlonamente Shinning aunque realmente estaba esforzándose mucho en su ataque.

-¡No dejaré que siguas con esta locura! ¡No dejaré que lastimes a Spike!-

-Spike debería ser la última de tus preocupaciones. Puede que seas la portadora de la magia dentro de los elementos de la armonía. Pero sin tus queridas amigas aquí para darte fuerza sigues siendo solo mi hermana menor-

La fuerza del rayo de Shinning sobrepasó la de Twilight lanzándola contra el muro donde se estrelló haciendo un fuerte sonido. Ya en el piso Twilight se retorció de dolor sintiendo la descarga de energía de su hermano.

-Lo lamento mucho pero no me dejaste otra opción hermanita- dijo acercándose lentamente con su cuerno aún brillando.

-Shinning Armor por favor… Soy tu hermana- suplicó temiendo de que su enloquecido pariente le hiciera más daño.

-No temas Twi, esto no te lastimare. Solo te pondré a dormir. Y cuando despiertes ya habré borrado todos los recuerdos de ti y el dragón. Será como si toda esta loca aventura de juventud tuya jamás hubiera pasado-

-N-no… ¡No no puedes hacer eso!- gritó llena de pánico.

-¡No puedes quitarme esos recuerdos! ¡Amo a Spike! ¡Por favor Shinning no me hagas esto!- gritaba Twilight presa del miedo tratando de escapar. Pero su hermano la sujeto por los hombros y pegó su cuerno con el de ella.

-Es por tu bien Twilight. Cuando despiertes todo estará bien-

-¡No, no! ¡Spike, Spike te amo! ¡No importa lo que pase, jamás lo dudes! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de quedarse dormida.

Shinnign Armor se separó de ella y la recostó en el piso.

-¿Ya borraste su memoria tan rápido?- preguntó Rufino.

-Claro que no, es un hechizo muy complicado y ese duelo de rayos me agotó bastante-

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Maten al dragón- dijo.

De pronto los cuatro corceles se alarmaron por un estridente sonido. El sonido de acero doblándose. Los cuatro corceles voltearon viendo a Spike de pie forcejeando por romper su capullo de cadenas.

-¡Se va a liberar!- gritó Rufino volando hacia Spike, pero antes de poder llegar donde él estaba Spike rompió las cadenas en pedazos, barios de los cuales se incrustaron en el cuerpo del pegaso que perdió el equilibrio cayendo al piso estrepitosamente.

-¡Miserable!- gritaron los gemelos lanzándose contra Spike antes de que pudiera quitarse el bozal.

Dust embistió a Spike de frente y su hermano Morning se trepó de su espalda para tratar de ahorcarlo desde atrás. En vez de forcejear con el corcel que tenía de frente y quitárselo de encima Spike levantó y juntó ambas manos usándolas como mazo para golpear con gran fuerza la espalda del corcel quien azotó contra el piso, sintiendo claramente como su columnas se había partido en dos. Demasiado espantado al ver lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano Morning no advirtió como Spike lo sujetaba de sus piernas delanteras no para quitárselo de encima, sino para asegurarse de que se mantuviera en su lugar. Spike se agachó y salto con gran fuerza golpeando el techa, haciendo que Morning supiera lo que siente una bellota en un cascanueces.

Regresó al suelo dejando caer al corcel inconsciente de su espalda. Trató de quitarse el bozal, pero tuvo que usar ambas manos para frenar la estocada de lo que parecía una espada de energía. Spike se percató entonces que aquella espada de luz era el cuerno mismo de Shinning Armor. La piel de spike había sido capaz de resistir tocar metal al rojo vivo, magma incluso, y sin embargo este hechizo estaba quemándole las manos, tanto él como su atacante podían ver el humo y el aroma a carne quemada que salía de entre sus garras.

-¡No saldrás vivo de aquí monstruo!- gritó Shinning.

-¡No tienes derecho a llamarme así, pedazo de basura!- respondió Spike.

Spike extendió su larga cola y la enroscó alrededor del cuello de su atacante, pero en vez de jalarlo para desviar su ataque, se concentró en aplastar su garganta.

-Veamos qué resiste más: mis manos o tu tráquea- dijo burlonamente Spike.

Shinning Armor pronto sintió la fuerza de la cola de Spike cortándole la respiración, pero no se rindió, poniendo cada fibra de su energía en su ataque haciendo que la espada de su cuerno brillara más intensamente. Pero dentro sabía que era una batalla que no podía ganar.

Shinnign Armor perdió y jadeó en asfixia llevando sus pezuñas delanteras alrededor de su cuello tratando de liberarse de la cola que lo estrangulaba. Spike agitó sus quemadas manos un momento antes de por fin quitarse su infernal bozal. Levantó a Shinning Armor con su cola saboreando su victoria, viendo como el unicornio luchaba por no ahogarse ahora con la presión de su propio peso sostenido por la cola. Spike rugió ferozmente frente a su cuñado y aunque no exhaló fuego bastó para que su cuñado sintiera como si tuviera la cara frente a un ardiente fuego.

-¿Me tienes miedo Shinning Armor? Espero que sí. Porque yo no te temo a ti. Ni a ninguno de tus cobardes amigos- dijo malévolamente Spike.

Shinning Armor miró efectivamente aterrado a Spike, cuyos ojos brillaban en un inusual fulgor rojo. Sabía que estaba a su absoluta merced y que en el momento que quisiera podría arrancarle la cabeza o quemarlo vivo.

-¡Anda!... ¡Mátame de una vez!- gritó Shinning Armor desafiante.

-Debería… Debería matarte a sangre fría, que bien merecido te lo tienes. Pero no lo haré. No para probar que te equivocas respecto a los dragones, sino porque quiero que enfrentes el castigo por tus actos como se debe… Pero antes de eso me aseguraré de que ya no uses esto para lastimar a ningún otro dragón ni poni-

Spike tomó el cuerno de Shinning Armor con ambas manos y con un esfuerzo relativamente grande, lo partió separándolo de su dueño. Shinning dio un grito de dolor ahogado y luego se desmayó por el shock. Finalmente Spike lo dejó caer al piso y fue donde estaba su amada.

-Perdóname mi Reina. Esta vez no pude actuar a tiempo- dijo llorando un poco.

Tomó a su doncella en sus brazos y caminó en sus patas traseras fuera de la caverna. Al cabo de un rato escuchó múltiples pasos y luces que venían del otro extremo. Eran Sweetie Belle y un grupo de ponis policía.

-¡Spike!- gritó la poni feliz de verlo.

-¡Spike gracias a Celestia que estás a salvo!... ¿Qué le pasó a Twilight? ¿Qué te pasó a ti? ¿Dónde están esos ponis? ¿Qué…-

-Cálmate Sweetie Belle. Estoy bien, para mañana ya no tendré nada-

-¿Qué no había un grupo de ponis que lo habían secuestrado?- dijo el sargento que llevaba a los policías.

-Si están al fondo. Pero necesitarán u equipo médico para sacarlos, dos de ellos tendrán que ser inmovilizados para poder salir- dijo fríamente.

-Por cierto ¿Alguno de ustedes trae papel y pluma? Necesito enviar una carta-

-¿De qué está hablando?-

-Solo démelo si los tiene por favor-

-De acuerdo, tome-

Uno de los unicornio que formaba el grupo de policías tomó a Twilight con su magia mientas Spike escribía la carta en un cuaderno de bolsillo que le habían pasado. "Rastrea el origen de esta carta y ven de inmediato por favor. Ocurrió algo terrible". Spike quemó la hoja de papel luego de separarla del cuaderno y breves momentos después la misma emperatriz de la noche apareció en aquél lugar.

-Spike ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo al ver la dragón y la discípula de su hermana inconsciente en aquel lugar.

-Es una larga historia-

* * *

La fatídica noche finalmente había llegado a su fin y el sol comenzaba a alzarse en el horizonte de Equestria. Spike, con las manos vendadas esperaba ansiosamente el despertar de su amada unicornio que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama de su habitación. Spike no había podido dormir de la preocupación. Luna le había asegurado que no le había pasado nada y que sus recuerdos estaban intactos, pero él no simplemente no podía irse a dormir hasta que pudiera verla despertar y comprobara que estaba bien.

Finalmente Twilight comenzó a mover su cuerpo y luego de un gran bostezo abrió los ojos.

-¿Twilight?...-

La unicornio parpadeó un par de veces antes de verlo a la cara.

-¿Spike?...- dijo confundida mientras su vista se aclaraba.

-¡SPIKE!- gritó ya con plena consciencia abrazando al dragón y echándose a llorar.

-¡Te amo, te amo! ¡Tenía tanto miedo, pensé que ya no te volvería a ver!-

-Aquí estoy Twilight. Perdóname, no pude hacer nada para ayudarte-

-No te disculpes. No fue tu culpa. Fue Shinning Armor… ¡Toda la culpa es suya!- dijo frotando su cara frenéticamente contra el pecho del dragón.

-¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Cómo escapamos? ¿Dónde está?-

-Cálmate Twilight, calma… La Princesa luna se lo llevó y a sus cómplices. Usó un hechizo para ver en sus recuerdos. Ya sabe todo. Lo que nos hicieron y lo que planeaban hacer-

-Mi propio hermano… ¿Cómo pasó esto Spike?- dijo llorando en silencio contra su pecho.

Spike guardó silencio sin saber que responder. Solo podía abrazar a Twilight y acariciar su melena para consolarla.

-Shinning Armor… El realmente creía que hacia lo correcto. Realmente pensaba que lo nuestro era una abominación. Que yo y mi raza somos una abominación. Y en su desesperado intento por proteger a Equestria… No le importó sacrificar su propia moral y a su familia-

-Estúpido… Perdió la cabeza totalmente-

-Tu hermano…-

-Ya no es mi hermano. Ese monstruo perdió el derecho a llamarme hermana. No lo necesito en mi vida… No lo necesitamos en NUESTRA vida-

Spike miró asombrado a Twilight.

-¿Cierto?- dijo llena de determinación.

-Como siempre… Le doy la razón mi Reina- dijo besándola en la frente.

-Debo suponer que estuviste en vela por mí toda la noche ¿cierto? Duerme un poco- dijo ya más calmada

-Eso haré- dijo echándose de espaldas a la cama aún con Twilight en sus brazos.

-Dulces sueños- dijo ella besándolo en la mejilla.

-Ahora que sé que estás a salvo, será sencillo-

-Todo gracias a mi valiente caballero- dijo acurrucándose sobre su cuerpo, con intenciones de dormir un poco más.

La pesadilla había terminado. Su amor había enfrentado su segunda prueba y una vez más habían surgido victoriosos.

* * *

_Otro capítulo largo. uno en el que me inspiré mucho. Levante la mano quién pensó que Sweetie Belle estaba con los malos XD  
_

_Como estoy seguro que (desgraciadamente) Shinning Armor tiene algunos fans, aquellos que quieran cuestionar o saber las cusas de su siniestra transformación en este capítulo. Paso 1: __Mandarme un MP__. Paso 2: __Fuck you!_

_Espero disfrutaran también a Luna quien hace su primera aparición en esta historia. No debería ser sorpresa que no usara alguna de sus facetas fan made más conocidas, como tampoco lo hice con su hermana mayor. Hablo en serio ¿Qué se fumaron los que hicieron a Luna gamer? No creo que hayamos visto siquiera televisores a color en Equestria. Como sea quería que fuera un personaje distinto de su hermana. Hacerla más social y divertida, aunque no puedo evitar sentir que la improvisé demasaido.  
_

_De nueva cuenta no hemos terminado con Sweetie Belle, solo le dimos un respiro. Y si se preguntan si habrá más intimidad entre los dos amantes, la respuesta es: seguramente. Pero todavía no decido dónde ni cuándo. Y finalmente a aquellos que disfrutaron la historia del origen de los dragones, no sufran pronto se sabrá más cuando Twi y Spike tengan que viajar a ese reino.  
_

_Saludos. _


	9. Palabras de una madre

Palabras de una madre

Shinning Armor abrió los ojos sintiendo un punzante dolor en su cabeza proveniente del lugar donde solía estar su cuerno. Rápidamente se percató de que estaba dentro de una celda. Se puso de pié e intentó correr hacia los barrotes, pero fue a dar al piso de nuevo rápidamente. Al girar la cabeza para ver que lo había detenido se percató de que estaba encadenado al muro. Shinning inspeccionó más su prisión. Estaba en la última celda de un largo pasillo de alguna prisión, posiblemente subterránea por el acabado de las paredes y los muros en general. No parecía que hubiera nadie más en esa área aparte de él, aunque difícilmente se le podía considerar la zona VIP.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Qué está pasando, dónde estoy? ¡Exijo saberlo! ¡Alguien responda!-

Después de un rato de estar gritando la puerta al otro extremo del pasillo se abrió y entró nada menos que la Princesa Celestia.

-Buenas tardes Capi… Perdón. EX Capitán- dijo calmadamente, pero haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

-¿A qué se refiere con Ex Capitán, Princesa?- dijo temeroso, pues tenía una idea muy clara de la posible y segura respuesta.

-Probablemente debido a lo que usted está pensando-

-Majestad… Puedo explicarlo-

-No es necesario Sr. Armor. Yo y Luna personalmente revisamos sus recuerdos y los de sus subordinados de la escena del crimen. Bueno, los que sobrevivieron-

-¿A qué se refiere con los que sobrevivieron?- preguntó alarmado Shinning.

-Me temo que el señor Morning murió en el quirófano. Una de sus costillas rotas perforó su pulmón izquierdo y para cuando los doctores intervinieron ya era demasiado tarde. Se ahogó con su propia sangre-

Shinning Armor guardó un momento de silencio por su soldado caído, antes de hablar.

-Princesa yo le aseguro que lo que hicimos fue solo por el bien de Equestria. No era nuestra intención jamás lastimar a nadie-

-¡Seguro! Por eso mismo es que no planeaban asesinar a Spike, ni enviaron a un matón a casa de su hermana disfrazado de su novio- respondió sarcástica.

-Eso sin mencionar que ahora ya sabemos quién guiaba a los rufianes que emboscaron el transporte de los embajadores de Ikaruga hace unos meses-

-Le aseguro que todo ha sido…-

-Déjeme leerle su lista de crímenes Shinning Armor- dijo Celestia haciendo aparecer un documento y aclarándose la garganta para empezar a leer.

-Veamos… Extralimitar el uso del personal y utilería del ejército. No dar parte de sus actividades. Corrupción laboral. Asalto y agresión a mano armada. Intento de homicidio en primer grado a los embajadores de Ikaruga. Intento de homicidio en primer grado al dragón conocido como Spike. Insubordinación. Conspiración en contra de la Corona Real y planificar su caída, fuese por la fuerza o a través de un golpe de estado…- Celestia tomó aire.

-¿Quiere que continúe?-

-Princesa… Sé que he cometido actos cuestionables… Pero tiene que entender por favor, todo ha sido para proteger a Equestria. No puede creer realmente que aliarnos con los dragones le hará bien a nuestro reino-

-¿Y por qué no iba a pensar eso? El Rey Ragnarok ciertamente ha mostrado tanto interés y empeño como yo en formar la alianza- dijo escéptica de las palabras del unicornio.

-¡Claro que sí, porque representamos un gran banquete para él y ellos!- gritó Shinning.

-Shinning Armor por amor a los Ancestros, el Amanecer de la creación terminó. Usted habla de los dragones como si aún viviéramos todos en cavernas-

-¡Pues ellos lo hacen!-

-Solo los que habitan en Equestria. ¿Alguna vez se tomó la molestia de investigar sobre estas criaturas, más allá de las historias de los trovadores? Los dragones que viven en Equestria habitan en soledad y anonimato porque así lo eligen. Porque son marginados, criminales que huyen de su destino o que simplemente ermitaños que prefieren estar solos. Pero los dragones tienen un Reino después de todo ¿No? Significa que… No lo sé. Probablemente son capaces de vivir en sociedad- dijo calmadamente Celestia.

-Su sociedad nació de la Guerra-

-¿Acaso eran los ponis diferentes? Puede que los ponis nunca entraran en un conflicto armado entre ellos mismos. Pero una relación de "Una mano lava la otra" que solo sirvió para arrastrar a los tres pueblos al odio y al borde de su conjunta perdición, no me parece nada que presumir-

-Pero los dragones si nos declararon la guerra cuando los ponis se establecieron en Equestria- contra atacó.

-¿Y se ha preguntado la razón?-

-Equestria se fundó sobre terreno que aunque distante, seguía siendo parte de Ikaruga. Y por supuesto que el Rey Kiryu quien dirigía la nación en aquel entonces, no lo iba a dar de gratis. Sobre todo considerando que le dio a los ponis la opción de ir a buscar otro lugar dónde vivir. Y si lo piensa bien fue una guerra que los dragones tenían TODAS las de ganar. Después de todo el ejército de Equestria era pequeño y desorganizado. Fueron muy amables al dar cese al fuego cuando finalmente Luna y yo aparecimos. Y no conforme con eso el Rey Kiryu fue muy amable al permitir que Equestria se quedara con el territorio por el que ellos transitan para ir a su lugar ancestral de Reproducción. Que dicho sea de paso: son muy pocos los dragones que realizan esa tradición hoy día. La mayoría de los dragones que hacen ese viaje lo hacen solo por mantener activa la tradición del viaje mismo, no porque realmente vayan con intenciones de hacer familia-

Shinning Armor miraba sorprendido y confundido a Celestia.

-Los dragones podrán no haber sido la raza con el mejor de los comienzos. Pero son y siguen siendo de las criaturas más evolucionadas del planeta, quienes encontraron la forma de seguir adelante apoyándose en la sociedad que juntos crearon, cuando se presentó ante ellos el líder adecuado, uno de ellos. Mis padres sin embargo advirtieron que los ponis no podrían convivir en armonía y progresar a largo plazo por sí mismos. Fue por eso que nos enviaron a mí y a Luna a guiarlos-

Shinning Armor miró a su monarca y comprendió que no tenía salida.

-¿Qué va a ser de mí ahora?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Es un caso muy especial es suyo. Por un lado esto debería ser enviado a las cortes. Pero seamos realistas, con todos los crímenes que ha cometido y la cantidad de cómplices que había logrado amasar en el ejército, quienes ya están siendo procesados por cierto, usted tendría suerte si recibiera una sentencia de pasar el resto de su vida exiliado en la luna, como mínimo. Pero hacer el proceso por medio de las cortes mancharía el honor y reputación de su familia, eso sin mencionar a mi ya pobre y devastada sobrina-

-Cadence… ¿Qué pasará con Cadence? ¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó alarmado.

Celestia podía ver efectivamente el amor que el unicornio sentía por su sobrina.

-Ella se encuentra bien. Es un alivio que decidiera no involucrarla en esto o yo personalmente me encargaría de ejecutarlo... – dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo

-Mi sobrina no desea verlo. En fin como decía, procesarlo a través de un juicio y todo lo que eso implica marcaría a muchos otros ponis de manera innecesaria. Pero dejarlo aquí en prisión sin un juicio sería muy injusto. Afortunadamente hay otra salida… No tan afortunadamente, es una que no le va a gustar- dijo sonriendo maquiavélica en la última parte.

-A… ¿A qué se refiere Princesa?- preguntó sintiéndose muy nervioso.

-Verá usted. Nuestros queridos amigos dragones son una raza orgullosa. Cuando alguien les ofende, en especial si se es un dragón de la nobleza se debe buscar hacer pagar al perpetrador de la ofensa de alguna forma. En su caso, usted intentó asesinar a los dos embajadores que vinieron al castillo hace unos meses, pero ellos no estaban aquí por voluntad propia. Vinieron en representación de su majestad el Rey Ragnarok quienes los nombró voceros y ejecutores de sus deseos e intereses aquí en Equestria. Así que como verá, técnicamente su ofensa no fue contra los embajadores, sino contra el Rey mismo- explicó calmadamente.

Shinning Armor comenzó a temer de la dirección en que iba la explicación.

-Así pues, el Rey me ha solicitado autorización para disponer de usted y hacerlo pagar de la ofensa que le debe. Que de acuerdo a la tradición será en un evento que involucre el oficio del perpetrador, en este caso un militar-

-Pero… P-p-pero eso quiere decir… ¿¡Qué voy a pelear con él?- inquirió temiendo por su vida.

-Eso es correcto-

-¡No puede permitirlo! ¡Me matará!-

-Lo cual no cambia mucho las cosas, ya que sus crímenes de seguro le conseguirían la pena de Muerte aquí en Equestria. Vea el lado positivo, al menos así tendrá oportunidad de defenderse-

-¿¡Cómo voy a defenderme si el bastardo de Spike me arrancó el cuerno?-

-Dije que tendrá una oportunidad. Nunca dije que una muy buena. Y creó haberle advertido que no hablara mal de Spike en mi presencia… Pero en este punto creo que ya no importa-

-Princesa se lo suplico…-

-Lo lamento Sr. Armor. Pero si me niego a las exigencias del Rey Ragnarok me haré cómplice de su ofensa y entonces toda esperanza de que Equestria e Ikaruga formen una alianza estaría fuerza de alcance. Me duele, pero "Es para proteger el futuro de Equestria. Aunque pueda parecer cruel"-

Shinning Armor sintió un indescriptible frío al reconocer su propia frase, que había usado con sus camaradas en su pequeña conspiración.

-¡Ya pueden pasar caballeros!- gritó Celstia mirando a la entrada que se abrió dando paso a 3 grandes figuras.

-¿Todo listo Majestad?- dijo un dragón negro en armadura de batalla del mismo color y un extraño brazalete plateado con una jema roja en su muñeca izquierda. Tras él entraron otros dos dragones uno blanco y otro naranja. Ambos con la misma armadura y el mismo brazalete. Parecían dragones adultos, pero su altura apenas superaba a la de Celestia.

-Si Teniente ya puede… -

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Shinning Armor aterrado.

-El Teniente Dojin y sus hombres está aquí para llevarlo a Ikaruga a que pague por sus crímenes Sr. Armor. Adiós y gracias por sus servicios brindados a Equestria- dijo caminando hacia la salida mientras Dojin y sus hombres se hacían a un lado reverenciándola al pasar.

-¡Ho que tonta soy! Casi lo olvido- dijo regresando donde Shinning apareciendo unos documentos y una pluma.

-Lea esto y firme aquí por favor- dijo acercándole la pluma para que la tomara en su boca.

-Esto… Estos son…-

-Los papeles de divorcio- completó la frase.

Shinning Armor comenzó a desbordar lágrimas al ver la firma de Cadence ya presente al final de los papeles.

-No puede ser… ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no está pasando! ¡No, no, no!- gritó echándose al piso completamente histérico y devastado física y mentalmente.

Celestia miró al devastado ex capitán revolcarse en el piso y en su miseria, sin mostrar la menor lástima. La había traicionado a ella y a muchos de sus seres más queridos en demasiados niveles distintos como para tener ese privilegio. El unicornio estaba completamente desquiciado. Incrédulo del terrible abismo en que había caído toda su existencia en tan solo una noche. Celestia suspiró, sin compadecer en lo más mínimo al ex capitán.

-Perdóneme Princesa, pero tenemos una apretada agenda que cumplir- dijo el Teniente Dojin.

-Lo sé, pero necesito que firme esto primero-

-Con todo respeto Princesa, pero lo que el Sr. Armor firme o no, no importará cuando mi Rey lo envíe al Tártaro- dijo calmadamente.

-…Tiene razón. Pensándolo bien será más sencillo procesar el divorcio si el conyugue ya no está para reclamar nada. Está bien Teniente puede llevarse al prisionero. Y dele mis salidos a su Rey de mi parte cuando lo vea- dijo marchándose.

_Tú forjaste este destino Shinning Armor. Una tragedia, no solo porque desperdiciaste una muy sobresaliente carrera, sino que les diste la espalda a una buena esposa y una maravillosa familia. Y sin embargo tú en verdad creías que hacías lo correcto y justo. Pero tu noble sueño se convirtió en una retorcida ambición. Pensabas que yo estaba traicionando Equestria al ponerla en peligro por querer unirla a Ikaruga, pero en realidad fuiste tú quien se convirtió en traidor cuando no te importó lastimar a tus amigos y familia con tal de lograr tus objetivos. Adiós Shinning Armor. Rezo para que Ragnarok se apiade de ti y acabe contigo rápidamente. _

Se tele transportó lejos de ahí no deseando escuchar más el llanto de aflicción de Shinning Armor.

* * *

Spike despertó sentándose de golpe en la cama, lo que casi manda aTwilight a volar fuera de esta, ya que estaba recostada sobre él como de costumbre.

-¿Spike qué ocurre?- preguntó ella entre preocupada y molesta.

Spike solo la miró y la abrazó fuertemente sin decir más.

-¿Spike qué pasa?- preguntó ahora más angustiada.

Notó que el dragón estaba sudando, le latía muy rápido el corazón y al parece estaba sollozando.

-Sike por favor dime que pasó. ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?-

-Algo así- respondió brevemente.

Twilight guardó silencio, viendo que el dragón se negaba a mirarla.

-Yo estaba ahí ¿Cierto?... ¿Pasaba algo malo sobre nosotros?-

-Si…-

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- dijo frotando sus pezuñas contra el pecho de él, para calmarlo.

-Fue solo un sueño, no cambiará nada… Perdona que te despertara- dijo besándola en la frente antes de volverse a dormir.

-Spike, como tu pareja es mi deber estar ahí para ti cuando necesites ayuda o consuelo de cualquier tipo. No te obligaré a que me digas que viste, pero si puedo ayudarte por favor házmelo saber- dijo besándolo en la mejilla recostándose a un lado de él.

Spike guardó silencio y se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación reviviendo en su cabeza lo que había visto... Después de un rato levantó su mano frente a su rostro y extendió sus filosas garras. Inspeccionó su mano como si se tratara de un objeto misterioso que jamás hubiera visto. De pronto las pezuñas de Twilight aparecieron envolviendo y acariciaron su mano. Spike se giró sorprendido para ver a su amada despierta y mirándolo cálidamente.

-No importa cuánto crezcas, no importa cual fuerte te hagas, no importa cuán intimidante pueda llegar a ser tu aspecto. Yo te seguiré amando. Porque te amo no por lo que eres, sino por quién eres. Y mientras eso no cambie te prometo que mis sentimientos tampoco lo harán. Si creces mucho para esta casa, pues nos mudamos a una más grande y ya. Si a los demás ponis les incomoda tener un dragón de vecino pues nos mudamos a una casa alejada del pueblo y listo. Elegí vivir a tu lado y pienso hacerlo, cueste lo que me cueste-

Conmovido, Spike volvió a sollozar un poco antes de abrazar cariñosamente a su preciosa hechicera.

-Gracias Twilight. Te amo. Te amo mucho- dijo frotando su rostro contra sus cabellos.

-Y yo a ti Spike. Con todo mi corazón- dijo dejándose querer.

Poco después se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Spike como de costumbre despertó primero. Su bella hechicera entre sus brazos sonriendo. Se veía tan bella, tan adorable… tan frágil e indefensa. Spike se llevó ambas manos a la cara, aún sufriendo de los sueños de la noche anterior. Salió de la cama y se fue a preparar el desayuno sabiendo que Twilight no despertaría hasta dentro de un rato más. Pensó que ponerse a cocinar le ayudaría a distraer su mente, pero el sonido del aceite en el sartén solo hacía más tangibles las imágenes de sus sueños. Sabía que tenía que hablar de esto con alguien, así que luego de terminar el desayuno tomó una hoja de papel, escribió una petición para un encuentro y lo quemó para enviárselo a la criatura más sabia que conocía. Escribió otro mensaje para explicar de su ausencia a su amada y finalmente salió de casa.

Spike caminó a través del pueblo, el cual con excepción de algunos negocios aún dormía. Salió del pueblo y hasta que llegó al lago, no deteniéndose ahí sino siguiendo río arriba. Pronto pudo escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo de una enorme cascada que fluía entre los riscos sobre una bella laguna, la cual difícilmente era transitada por cualquiera de los ponis del pueblo, por su lejana locación. Pero Spike venía de vez en cuando, cuando necesitaba un lugar apartado y bello para pensar. Y sobre todo para hablar con su mentora y de su novia.

-Buenos días Spike- saludó cordialmente la Princesa Celestia poniéndose de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano a la orilla de la laguna donde había estado esperando al dragón.

-¡Buenos días Princesa Celestia! Lo lamento, no la he hecho esperar mucho ¿O sí?- preguntó el dragón apenado, corriendo al encuentro de la dueña del sol.

-No para nada. Perdí la noción del tiempo con esta bella vista-

-Ya veo. Disculpe es que pensé que quizás estaría ocupada y tardaría un poco en llegar-

-Para estar contigo jamás estoy demasiado ocupada mi muchacho- dijo acercándose a él y frotando su rostro cariñosamente contra el suyo.

-Gracias… Mamá- respondió Spike.

La verdad a esas alturas de la vida a Spike le era cada vez más y más difícil llamar a Celestia como su madre, mucho menos verla como tal. Pero sabía cuánto significaba para la Princesa que él la llamara así, y la verdad era algo que no le molestaba. Todo lo contrario, después de todo Celestia cuidó y crió de él sus primeros años de vida. Una época en la que descuidó sus deberes reales más que nunca para entregarse a un campo laboral que hasta ese entonces jamás había podido experimentar: El de la Maternidad. Y aunque habían crecido distantes con los años, Celestia siempre le pediría a Spike llamarla mamá o madre al estar solos, y el siempre disfrutaría ver la feliz sonrisa de la princesa al hacerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo Spike? ¿Están las cosas bien entre tú y Twilight?- preguntó ella.

-Si todo está bien. Lo que me preocupa es por cuánto tiempo…-

-¿A qué te refieres tesoro?- inquirió preocupada.

-Madre… Soy un dragón-dijo muy seriamente.

-Algo que yo no cambiaría por nada del mundo Spike. Como seguramente tampoco lo harían Twilight ni tus amigas o nadie que te conozca- respondió con toda sinceridad.

-¿Pero qué pasará cuando crezca? Ahora las cosas se han dado bien, pero solo porque soy pequeño. ¿Qué pasará cuando ya ni quepa por la puerta de la entrada? ¿Y si vuelvo a perder control de mis instintos? ¿Y si llego a lastimar a alguien? No podría vivir conmigo mismo si le llego a hacer daño a una de las chicas. Si lastimo a Twilight… No quiero ni pensar… No quiero ni pensarlo- dijo sentándose junto a la orilla del agua mirando su reflejo.

Celestia se acercó a Spike sentándose a un lado de él. El dragón miró a su adoptiva madre que lo veía con un par de ojos que desbordaban amor y apoyo. Abrazó al dragón con sus piernas delanteras y lo apretó contra su pecho, envolviéndolo también entre sus alas.

-Tengo miedo madre- susurró abrazándola.

-¿Quién metió esas ideas en tu cabeza Spike?- preguntó la princesa.

Spike simplemente guardó silencio, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de ella.

-Fue Shinning Armor ¿Verdad?-

Spike asintió con la cabeza.

-Spike lo último que deberías hacer es prestar atención a los insultos y calumnias de un poni prejuicioso e irracional como él- dijo ella con cierto enojo al recordar lo que el Ex Capitán estuvo a punto de hacerle a su hijo adoptivo.

-Pero esa es la cosa… Tiene razón. Sobre como los dragones aman la guerra. Sobre que puede que yo sea un peligro para Twilight y las demás. La verdad… Disfruté mucho pelear con ellos. Lo gocé tanto que no me importó que pudiera pasarles y terminé matando a ese corcel-

-Tratabas de defender tu vida y la de Twilight. Tuviste que actuar y no había tiempo para dudas. No puedo decir que estoy orgullosa de lo que hiciste, pero estoy muy feliz de que lograras salir de ahí con vida- dijo frotando su espalda para calmarlo.

-Siempre me he preguntado… ¿Por qué no me echaste del reino cuando me transformé en aquel cumpleaños? Destruí medio Ponyville. ¿Por qué no me enviaste a Ikaruga tan pronto como nací? ¿Por qué crearme tu misma?- inquirió confundido mirando a Celestia.

Esta vez fue Celestia quién se vistió de tristeza y vergüenza desviando la vista del dragón.

-Porque era mi deber Spike. Mis padres me enviaron a este mundo para proteger Equestria y a todos los que viven en ella. Al nacer sobre esta tierra te convertiste en ciudadano y súbdito mío. Y se volvió mi deber velar por tu seguridad y bienestar. Encontrar una pareja de dragones que cuidara de ti sería difícil, ya que no habíamos establecido contacto con Ikaruga en siglos y hallar una pareja de ponis que quisieran adoptar un bebé dragón era una idea aún más descabellada. Así que tomé la decisión más lógica, cuidar yo misma de ese dragón-

Celestia acercó su rostro al de Spike y lo besó maternalmente en la punta de su nariz, haciendo que el dragón se ruborizara.

-Y a la fecha es algo de lo que estoy segura jamás me arrepentiré-

-Ni yo pero… ¿Por qué arriesgarte a que yo siguiera viviendo aquí luego de lo de mi avaricia fuera de control?-

-Porque toda la culpa fue mía Spike. Yo debí prever que algo así pasaría. Debí saberlo y estar a tu lado para ayudarte afrontarlo. Como debí estar ahí en la migración, en tu secuestro… La culpa es mía y solo mía… He estado ausente en tantos momentos en los que necesitaste de mí, que no merezco hacerme llamar tu madre- dijo muy triste con ojos que empezaban a humedecer.

-No digas eso- dijo.

-Eres la mejor madre que cualquier dragón o poni podrían pedir- dijo guiando su mirada al encuentro de la suya con su mano, y dándole una muestra de afecto que Celestia no había recibido por parte del dragón o cualquier otro ser en mucho tiempo, un beso en la mejilla.

Una sola lágrima de alegría escurrió por su mejilla y abrazó al dragón con fuerza, rodeándolo con todas sus extremidades y su cuello.

-¿Recuerdas la lección que aprendiste cuando me enviaste tu carta luego de que te fuiste a la migración?- susurró ella en su oído.

-Te dije que… Que había descubierto que lo que soy, no delimita quién soy-

-Exacto. Eres un dragón Spike. Pero no eres y nunca serás un monstruo. Eres mi amado hijo. La media naranja de Twilight. Archivista en el ayuntamiento de Ponyville. Mejor amigo de las Guardianas de la Armonía y muchas cosas más- le dijo separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos.

Spike le sonrió y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, disfrutando del roce de su indescriptiblemente suave y mágico pelaje.

-Pero aún así hay tanto que aún me hace falta saber-

-Por eso tú y Twilight conocerán al ser más indicado para guiarlos y aclarar todas sus dudas respecto a los dragones-

-¿Por qué haces que se escuche como si esa poni no fueras tú?- preguntó confundido.

-Porque no soy yo Spike. Para que tú y Twilight puedan resolver todas sus dudas recibirán asesoría del mismísimo Rey Ragnarok- dijo entusiásticamente.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó sorprendido.

-Verás, luego del asuntito con Armor me vi en la necesidad de explicarle la situación y hablarle de ti y de Twilight. Y pues se interesó mucho por ustedes y se ofreció a darles su ayuda y a calmar todas sus preocupaciones y dudas personalmente, invitándolos a ir a verlo a su palacio. ¡Debes estar emocionado! Tú y Twilight van a conocer al Rey en persona y harán lo que ningún residente de Equesrtia aparte de mi y Luna ha hecho desde la guerra con esa nación: Pisar Rennes les Chateau**-**

* * *

_Si es un capítulo corto comparado con los últimos dos, pero no tenía gansa de hacer uno largo esta vez. Lo sé, lo sé, otra vez postergamos a Sweetie Belle. No me culpen, ella ni siquiera estaba en el borrador original de la historia. Jamás pensé que tendría tanto "Pegue" cuando se me ocurrió esa sub trama, pero todo está bajo control._

_En caso de que se lo estén preguntando: Si, odio a Shinning Armor. Y de ser por mí habría puesto toda la escena en la que lloraba por su vida cobardemente antes de que Ragnarok lo destripara vivo… Pero entonces sí que tendría que cambiar el rango de la historia a "M"._

_Y no se acostumbren a que de pronto actualizo más seguido de lo normal, porque pronto regresaré a la Uni y las esperas sin duda se harán más largas._

_Saludos a todos, gracias por sus reviews y por seguir conmigo. Ustedes hacen que todo esto sea posible._


	10. Legado de Fuego

Legado de Fuego

Una versión techada del carruaje de la Princesa Celestia surcaba los cielos con rumbo a las fronteras de Equestria e Ikaruga, tirado por 3 pegasos y cuatro más a su alrededor como escolta. Dentro del carruaje viajaba la Princesa Celestia, Lady Twilight Sparkle y su amante dragón Spike.

-¿Nerviosa Twilight?- preguntó Celestia a su alumna que no despegaba la vista de la ventana.

-No claro que no solo… Todavía no puedo creer que vayamos a ir a conocer al Rey en persona y a pasearnos por la capital de su reino. Dicen que el valle sobre el que se fundó lo creó el mismo Rey Asura al utilizar el poder del Brahmastra para parar la guerra. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Me pregunto si el Rey me dejará echar un vistazo en la biblioteca. ¡Ho cielos, solo de pensar en esos libros gigantes que deben usar los dragones muero de la emoción!- decía aplaudiendo de alegría.

-Esperemos que no le dé un paro cardiaco de la emoción cuando vea esos libros. ¿Tiene biblioteca no?- bromeó Spike.

-Por supuesto que sí. Y guardan muchísimo más que solo crónicas de guerra. Estoy segura de que Ragna no le importará que echen un vistazo- dijo relajada Celestia.

-¿Ragna?- preguntaron los novios.

-Así es. Todos sabemos que Ragnarok es un nombre muy largo. Pero no lo llamen por su apodo, a no ser que él se los pida o autorice, ¿De cuerdo?- dijo guiñándoles el ojos.

* * *

Más tarde el carruaje se topó al paso un grupo de dragones en armaduras. Twilight y Spike miraban atentamente por la ventana delantera a las formidables bestias que se acercaban a gran velocidad, cuando algo increíble ocurrió: se encogieron, haciéndose poco más grandes que los pegasos. El carruaje alentó su marcha mientras que los dragones abrieron formación para formar un perímetro al tiempo que uno de ellos, seguramente el líder, se acercaba al líder de los guardias reales.

Era un dragón negro de pies a cabeza, con dos grandes cuernos como de toro que se extendían desde detrás de sus ojos hacia el frente de su cara y un cuerno menor que brotaba de entre sus ojos hacia el frente como si toda su cabeza fuera un gran tridente. A diferencia del resto de los dragones este no llevaba armadura, a excepción de un brazalete plateado con una gema roja en el centro que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo. No usaba armadura porque sus escamas mismas estaban formadas en grandes placas que cubrían secciones enteras de cuerpo, como lo habría hecho una armadura. Además de tener salientes puntiagudas y filosas en sus brazos, piernas y su cola. En otras palabras, todo su cuerpo era un arma.

Él y el Teniente que guiaba a los pegasos intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y poco después continuaron su travesía, no sin que antes el dragón negro mirara con sus resplandecientes ojos azules a la pareja dentro del carruaje.

-Ese dragón me da miedo- musitó Twilight.

-No se preocupen. Ese es el Capitán Agnus, guerrero de confianza del Rey. Ragna insistió en enviarlo a él y un puñado de sus mejores guerreros para escoltarnos como protección adicional hasta que lleguemos a la capital- dijo calmadamente Celestia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Spike -¿Qué hay algo de que tengamos que preocuparnos?-

-No pero luego de lo qué pasó cuando Cornelius y Zira viajaron a Equestria hace unos meses, Ragna insistió en que no corriéramos riesgos-

-¿Los embajadores?- preguntó Twilight no familiarizada con los nombres.

-Correcto. Seguramente tendrás oportunidad de conocerlos-

Unas horas más de vuelo y los viajeros pudieron ver en la distancia la ciudad imperial, Rennes le Chateau. Gigantescas murallas resguardaban la ciudad, tras las cuales se alzaban gigantescos edificios. Las diferencias en proporciones arquitectónicas con Canterlot eran inmensas. Lo que para la capital de Equestria era una calle de rápida circulación, aquí apenas daría para un callejón amplio. Lo extraño era que muchos edificios y casas tenían entradas pequeñas o en su defecto eran pequeñas, demasiado pequeñas para que cualquier dragón adulto entrara en ellas y sin embargo lo hacían, encogiéndose al momento de entrar como lo habían hecho los dragones guerreros que los escoltaban.

-¿Princesa Celestia cómo hacen eso? En los libros que usted me envió no decía nada de que los dragones pudieran cambiar su tamaño. En especial no tantas especies- dijo confundida Twilight.

-Paciencia Twilight. No olvides que a eso has venido. Deja tus dudas para el Rey- respondió divertida de la eterna curiosidad de su alumna.

Celestia digirió su atención a su hijo adoptivo quien miraba por la otra ventana con la nariz pegada al cristal. Todo era mejor de lo que había podido imaginar. Había comercio, artes, edificios de gobierno, de educación incluso. ¿Cómo es posible que no supiera de esto?

-Lo vez. Te dije que tú y tu raza tenían más para ofrecer que fuego y fuerza bruta- dijo Celestia posando sus pezuñas delanteras en los hombros de Spike.

El se limitó a sonreírle.

Finalmente llegaron al majestuoso palacio. Una gloriosa a la vez que intimidante edificación con arquitectura gótica, rodeada por altos muros, aunque sin el exceso de torres como en Canterlot. En su lugar aquella era una estructura más práctica, con muros lisos y ventanas pequeñas. Ciertamente el lugar estaba más acondicionado como una fortaleza que como una residencia. El carruaje se detuvo en un claro cerca de los jardines, donde uno de los pegasos abrió las puertas del carruaje para que bajaran la princesa y los novios.

-Princesa Celestia. Es un honor y una dicha tenerla de regreso- dijo arrodillándose el Capitán Agnus frente a ella.

-Un placer verlo de nuevo Capitán. ¿Pero no se han tomado demasiadas precauciones por motivo de nuestra visita?- dijo mirando hacia los muros del palacio, donde se veía una cantidad considerable de dragones guardias.

-Luego de los recientes eventos en su reino, el Rey Ragnarok no quiso arriesgarse a que pudiera ocurrir un incidente en su visita- respondió serenamente, para luego girar su cabeza y ver tras la Princesa.

-¿Son ellos entonces?- preguntó mirando a la pareja, que descendía del carruaje.

-Así es. Saluden muchachos-

-Twilight Sparkle… Guardiana de la Armonía y portadora del elemento de la Magia- dijo Twilight, no muy acostumbrada a usar todo su título.

-Mucho gusto Capitán. Yo soy Spike… Solo Spike- dijo avergonzado al notar que ordinario era en realidad.

Agnus miró a ambos amantes extrañado, alternando su atención entre uno y el otro como si esperara encontrar algo.

-¿Pasa algo Capitán?-

-N-no… Capitán Primero Agnus "El Terror Negro". Lo lamento jóvenes, es que para ser quienes despertaron el interés del Rey me esperaba a… Algo diferente. Como sea acompáñenme. Los llevaré con el Rey-

Los cuatro personajes entraron al palacio que obviamente había sido construido para albergar criaturas muchísimo más grandes que cualquiera de los presentes. El interior del palacio estaba decorado de manera sencilla nada ostentosa, de no ser porque los pocos adornos que había como estatuas, candelabros y demás, estaban tallados en oro puro o eran figuras de cristal que no eran cristal, sino alguna roca preciosa como esmeraldas, rubíes, zafiros etc.

Agnus guió al grupo a través de palacio donde los dragones prestaban especial interés sobre la pareja, quienes se llevaban miradas de sorpresa, incredulidad y asombro. Algunos intercambiaban palabras al verlos pasar, pero era difícil saber si decían cosas buenas o malas de ellos. Finalmente el grupo se detuvo frente a un gran portón rojo y dorado. Agnus entró solo, indicando al grupo esperar a que la puerta se abriera. Poco después las puertas se abrieron y se escuchó un inusual pero bello canto que entonaba una melodía similar al toque de trompetas cuando un poni importante se presenta en la Corte de Canterlot.

-¡Hace su entrada a la cámara Real la Princesa Celestia! Soberana de Equestria, Diosa del Sol. La acompañan Twilight Sparkle. Guardiana de la Armonía y portadora del elemento de la Magia. Las acompaña también Spike… El joven dragón…- concluyó la presentación de los recién llegador Agnus.

Si la cámara real de Canerlot era grande, la de Rennes le Chateau era masiva. Fácilmente cabrían ahí dentro todos los residentes de Canterlot, sino también los de Ponyville y quizás todavía sobraría espacio. El lugar tenía grandes pinturas en los muros laterales con imágenes que seguramente representaban momentos importantes en la historia del reino y había una considerable cantidad de candelabros de oro en el techo para iluminar el lugar. Del lado derecho había un grupo de dragones vestidos en togas blancas, con collares dorados y el mismo brazalete que usaban todos los dragones capaces de hacerse pequeños. Y al fondo sentado sobre su trono estaba el dueño de aquel lugar. Vestido con una elegante capa negra con encajes blancos en formas de llamas y botones de oro, estaba un dragón rojo y ojos dorados más grande que todos los presentes. De su cabeza se extendía una pronunciada cresta circular de la que brotaban 3 cuernos hacia su espalda cuya longevidad evidenciaba su procedencia de la realeza, aún sin su corona. Hizo una señal con la mano y el coro de dragones hiso silencio.

Celestia continuó avanzando hasta su trono donde hizo una pequeña reverencia que el rey respondió. Twilight y Spike por otra parte se arrodillaron frente a él. El rey se puso de pié en dos patas y caminó hacia ellos muy seriamente hasta detenerse frente a la princesa.

-Bienvenida Princesa Celestia. Es un placer poder una vez más disfrutar del espectáculo de vuestra hermosura- dijo amablemente, con una voz que indicaba que el rey era bastante joven.

-El placer es todo mío, por el honor de ser la única poni por cuya belleza usted suspira poderoso Rey-

-Tal vez. Pero estoy seguro de que su belleza saldría más a la luz, si en vez de una simple tiara de princesa usara una corona que hiciera mayor juego con sus hermosos ojos- dijo seductoramente.

-Me lo pensaré el día que dejes de hacer que se escuche como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor, Ragna- dijo burlonamente.

Spike y Twilight se sorprendieron… Por no decir que se asustaron de lo que semejante desprecio de un alago podría conseguirles a los tres en aquel lugar. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando el rey comenzó a reírse intensamente.

-Déjenos solos por favor- dijo a los demás presentes, cuando dejó de reír.

Los dragones salieron de la cámara, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir. Finalmente Ragnarok miró cara a cara a los novios y les sonrió cálidamente.

-Así que son ustedes. Bienvenidos dama y caballero, yo soy Ragnarok "Explosión de fuego Infernal", Rey de Ikaruga. Un placer conocerlos-

-Muchísimo gusto majestad. Es un gran honor que nos haya invitado a su asombroso palacio- dijo Twilight.

-Es un placer señorita. Me sorprendí mucho cuando Celestia me habló de su singular unión. La verdad pensé que me estaba jugando una broma. Pero viendo la seriedad con la que trataba el tema supe que decía la verdad. Tenía muchos deseos de conocer a tan singular pareja-

-Nosotros también estábamos muy emocionados por conocerlo-

-Uno de ustedes parece que estaba más nervioso que emocionado- dijo mirando a Spike.

-L-lo siento mi Rey… Digo Rey mío, digo…- balbuceó Spike.

-Cálmate muchacho. Actúas como si estuvieras en tu primera entrevista laboral. Tengo muchos deseos de que nos conozcamos a fondo, pero ustedes son mis invitados, así que ustedes harán las preguntas primero. Pues no olviden que el motivo de esta visita es para calmar todas sus dudas respecto a lo que son en verdad los dragones y los peligros y beneficios que esto pueda representar para su relación a futuro-

-¡Ho,ho! ¡Yo tengo una pregunta!- dijo Twilight.

-Si, Celestia ya me había hablado de tu inagotable curiosidad- dijo mirando a la mentora de la hechicera.

-¿Cómo es que usted y los otros dragones logran encogerse tanto? Es obvio que cuando edificaron este palacio se hizo para que en el residieran criaturas gigantescas, pero usted y todos los demás son tan pequeños…-

-Muy buena pregunta. Pero antes de comenzar tendremos un pequeño "Curso de inducción a la historia de los dragones". Celestia si no te importa quisiera guiar a los chicos yo solo-

-¿Y que esperas que haga yo sola mientras tanto?-

-¿Por qué no te reúnes con los miembros del consejo de Comercio? Estuvimos trabajando en algunas propuestas que estoy seguro te interesarán-

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Celestia.

Encomendada a un guardia para guiarla donde los concejales, Twilight y Spike despidieron a su princesa y siguieron al Rey en la dirección contraria. Ambos estaban un poco nerviosos. Después de todo eran dos extraños en una tierra desconocida al lado de alguien que se hacía llamar "Explosión de fuego infernal".

-No me los voy a comer chicos, dejen de mirarme así- dijo el rey que caminaba frente a ellos.

-Mil perdones majestad es solo que…-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ya es bastante malo estar en un sitio desconocido a kilómetros de casa, pero por desgracia los dragones tenemos muy mala imagen con los ponis. Ese es uno de los más grandes impedimentos con los que Celestia y yo hemos tenido que lidiar para poder unir nuestros reinos ¿Saben?- dijo fastidiado.

-¿Usted cree que sea posible que Equestria e Ikaruga formen una alianza?- preguntó Twilight.

-Claro que sí. De hecho, gracias a ustedes diría que estamos un paso más cerca- dijo optimista.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Llegamos- dijo parándose frente a una gran puerta que tenía esculpida la cara de un dragón con el hocico abierto, mostrando sus colmillos.

-Bienvenidos a la Cámara de los Gobernantes- exclamó abriendo las puertas.

Dentro del lugar había barias estatuas de diferentes dragones, probablemente esculpidas en tamaño real. La primera era una estatua de un dragón robusto e imponente con dos grandes cuernos hacia su espalda y uno inmenso con forma de hoja de espada sobre su nariz. Tenía cuatro alas en su espalda y detrás de estas el símbolo de su divinidad, una Aureola con flamas hacia el exterior en forma de sol, y una infinidad de extraños símbolos en el medio.

-Helo aquí Spike. El gran padre de nuestra raza, Izanagi. Tras un largo viaje por el universo nuestros amados Ancestros reiniciaron su ardua labor de crear la vida. Luego de que Gaia, la venerable madre de Celestia creara nuestro bello mundo hacia falta darle forma. Izanagi tuvo la importante tarea de dividir la tierra de los mares creando todos los continentes e islas de nuestro bello mundo. Cuando el resto de los ancestros Hicieron su labor, llegó la hora de elegir donde criarían a sus pueblos- narraba orgulloso Ragnarok mirando la estatua de su ancestro.

-Izanagi llegó a estas tierras para criar a sus hijos al lado de su esposa… Con quien salió de pleito antes de que la nuestra llegase a ser una civilización y por eso no verán su estatua aquí- dijo con burlona ironía.

-En fin. Izanagi crió a sus tres hijos, Quetzalcóatl, Leviatán y Shenron en igualdad. Les enseñó todos sus conocimientos del arte de la guerra y les dijo que como las criaturas más poderosas del mundo, su destino sería la grandeza… Nunca fue suficiente para ninguno de los tres- suspiro con pesadumbre, caminando hacia la siguiente estatua, donde se veía a los tres hermanos luchar fieramente.

-Quetzalcóatl Señor de la Tierra. Leviatán Maestro de los Mares. Shenron Amo de los Cielos. Todos ellos sabían que lograrían grandes cosas en la vida, pero nada tan grande como su padre y menos con la competencia de sus otros dos hermanos. Separados por el orgullo y la ambición, pervirtieron las enseñanzas de su padre y guiaron a sus respectivos pueblos hacia la guerra en un espantoso conflicto bien conocido en los anales de todas las civilizaciones de nuestro mundo-

Caminó hacia la siguiente estatua. Esta era un dragón puro ordinario. Sus dos alas, sus cuatro extremidades, tan solo resaltaban las espinas de su espalda, menores en número pero notablemente mayores en tamaño, además de dos salientes en sus hombros delanteros como si usara una filosa armadura. Vestía una larga capa ceremonial y usaba una versión más sencilla de la corona de Ragnarok.

-Aún ahora es sorprendente que fuera no uno de los hermanos quienes pusieran fin a la guerra sino uno de sus súbditos, mi bisabuelo, Asura. Un poderoso dragón hechicero quien había perdido a su esposa durante el conflicto, pasó décadas enteras buscando un hechizo que le diera la fuerza para poner fin a la guerra. Mi abuelo me contaba historias sobre las incontables noches en que su padre trabajó sin descanso en su desesperada persecución de poder… y venganza por su esposa- Ragnarok hizo una pausa para luego mirar a Twilight quien miraba la estatua cautivada por la historia.

-Tú eres hechicera Twilight. ¿Puedes decirme cual es la diferencia entre como los dragones y ponis usan la magia?-

-Si mi Rey. La magia de los ponis, como todos los seres vivos que la usan, proviene del interior, de la armonía entre el cuerpo y la mente y del alma misma, según dicen algunos. Pero mientras que la magia de los ponis utiliza las emociones como combustible, los dragones usan la fuerza misma de la naturaleza. Manipulan el agua, disparan rayos de electricidad, sacuden la tierra y pueden proyectar fuego a voluntad-

-Exacto. Mi bisabuelo sabía que la magia le daría la fuerza para terminar la guerra, del mismo modo que supo tendría que usar un tipo de magia diferente a sus rivales. Por eso decidió que en vez de usar las fuerzas de la naturaleza usaría la de los seres vivos, la de los sentimientos. Y así pensando logró reunir la energía más abundante y poderosa que se había cosechado durante los siglos de guerra. La Ira. Y tras barios años de experimentar logró materializarla en un arma…-

-El Brahmastra…- murmuró Twilight.

-Correcto. Fue aquí en este mismo valle donde mi bisabuelo enfrentó solo a los tres hermanos y sus ejércitos. Mientras ellos luchaban, el descendió en forma de un cometa y dejó al poder del Brahmastra explotar desde dentro. Toda oposición fue sofocada… Mi bisabuelo se había vuelto muy poderoso, demasiado poderoso. Su fuerza ahora equiparaba la de los propios Ancestros. Un mortal convertido en un Dios. Asura el Destructor, Asúra el Redentor, Asura "El verdugo de Samsara". Y así, con los dictadores muertos, igual que el espíritu de lucha de sus pueblos mi bisabuelo unificó a los tres clanes, poniéndose el mismo como su Rey. Así fue como nació Ikaruga-

-Mi Rey perdone que lo interrumpa-

-Si Twilight ¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que… ¿Por qué el Brahmastra no aparece en esta estatua del Rey Asura?- preguntó Confundida.

-Porque el Brahmastra estaba dentro de él. Mi bisabuelo temía lo que podría pasar si el arma con el poder de los dioses caía en las manos equivocadas, así que tan pronto como estuvo terminada, la guardó dentro de su cuerpo. No me pregunten cómo porque no lo sé. Creo que ni mi abuelo Kiryu vio alguna vez el Brahmastra directamente. Quizás sea por eso que nadie la logró encontrar luego de que la muerte de mi bisabuelo-

-¿Entonces no la escondieron sus hijos?- preguntó confundido Spike.

-No. Asura guardaba el arma dentro de su propio cuerpo. Y aunque le concedió los poderes de un Dios, también quemó su cuerpo que obviamente no estaba hecho ara albergar tanto poder. En el momento de su muerte su cuerpo se encendió en una intensa luz como la de un sol rojo y escapó hacia el horizonte como una estrella fugaz. Dejando el trono a mi abuelo, un aún joven Rey Kiryu. Pero en su autopsia los doctores no encontraron nada. Algunos dicen que el alma de Asura se fundió con el Brahmastra y alcanzó un nivel nuevo de existencia similar pero diferente a los Ancestros. Otros dicen que todo era parte de un hechizo que haría al arma escondercé tras la muerte de su dueño para que ya no pudiera volver a ser usada. Otros dicen que el Brahmastra tomó consciencia de sí mismo y al morir su dueño, partió en busca de uno nuevo. Cualquiera fuera el caso, nunca se volvió a saber de él en esta ni ninguna otra tierra-

Finalmente los tres individuos caminaron a la siguiente estatua. Un dragón delgado, con tres columnas de espinas en su espalda, siendo la centras más grande que las laterales.

-Nuestro segundo Rey mi Abuelo Kiryu "Caballero de la Luna blanca". Ese si es un título largo ¿Verdad?- bromeó con sus invitados.

-¿Por qué los dragones usan títulos como esos, Rey?- inquirió Twilight.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué los ponis se nombran a sí mismos con juegos de palabras en inglés "Chispa del Crepúsculo"?- respondió.

-… Touché- dijo sonriendo incómodamente.

-Mi padre tenía un dicho para las tradiciones: No porque sean cosas que hemos hecho por miles de años significa que no sean increíblemente estúpidas. Y de eso se trata todo esto muchachos, por eso estamos aquí. Para cambiar las cosas. Para probar que dragones y ponis pueden vivir y trabajar unidos. Cuando los ponis invadieron Ikarua después de un largo viaje, mi abuelo no tuvo más opción que honrar a sus ancestros y guiar a nuestro pueblo a la guerra con el suyo. No fue sino hasta que Celestia y Luna descendieron de los cielos que la guerra llegó a su fin y se logró la paz entre ambos reinos, pero las cicatrices del odio y rencor jamás se han podido borrar. Pero el momento para que eso pase ha llegado-

-¿Fue por eso que se ofreció a ayudarnos?- preguntó Spike.

-Sí. Es increíble que tuvieran que pasar casi seis mil años para que existiera otra pareja entre un dragó y una poni-

-¿!QUÉ?- preguntaron los novios.

-¿Sginifica que no somos la primer pareja poni/dragón de la historia?- inquirió anonadada Twilight.

-He... No… ¿No lo sabían?- preguntó confundido Ragnarok.

-No, nadie nos había dicho nada-

-Ya veo… Bueno la cosa está así: Con el fin de la guerra uno pensaría que dragones y ponis no querrían verse las caras de nuevo en un largo tiempo. Pero lo cierto es que entre las cenizas del conflicto floreció el amor entre un dragón y una poni. Ese dragón era mi Tío abuelo y hermano del Rey. El Príncipe Fafner. El y su amor secreto sabían que su unión no habría podido florecer en peores condiciones, así que escaparon a donde no serían juzgados por su amor-

-¿Y qué les pasó?- preguntó Twilight.

Ragnarok suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Lo que tenía que pasar… Llegó a su fin. Ella entró en razón, por llamarlo de alguna manera y le comentó al príncipe que lo mejor era que se olvidaran el uno del otro, pero Fafner… No estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta, así que trató de cambiar las cosas. No hace falta decir que no lo logró y conoció un trágico destino-

-¿Murió?-

-No exactamente, pero si perdió su derecho a estar en la nómina y fue exiliado de Ikaruga. Ella regresó a Equestria donde afortunadamente, su romance nunca se volvió de dominio público. Pero en todo caso fue un desenlace trágico-

Twilight y Spike se miraron a los ojos preocupados de que su relación pudiera tener un final similar.

-Pero ustedes no teman hijos míos- dijo al ver sus angustiadas miradas.

-Su amor no conocerá tal fin. Para eso han recibido ya la bendición de sus amigos, familia y de sus princesas incluso. Y ahora de su Rey también-

Los novios miraron al Rey llenos de esperanza.

-Los traje aquí porque Celestia me dijo que ambos tienen dudas y preocupaciones de lo que el futuro pueda traerles. Sobre todo aquello que concierne a la desconocida naturaleza de los dragones-

-La Princesa nos dio barios libros especializados en dragones pero la mayoría son…-

-¿Viejos?-

-Iba a decir obsoletos, pero aplica igual-

-Bien entonces, supongo que es suficiente historia por ahora. Vayamos a la biblioteca para que puedan consultar toda la información que quieran actual y verídica. Pero antes responderé a la pregunta que me hiciste hace un rato Lady Twilight. Si, este palacio, como todos los edificios antiguos de la ciudad y el reino fueron hechos para dragones de "Tamaño real" pero mi abuelo notó que hacer hasta las casas más humildes para una familia de cuatro era usar mucha materia prima, así que mandó a construir estas- dijo mostrando el elegante guantelete dorado de su brazo izquierdo.

-Los Brazaletes de Mahakala. A diferencia de la mayoría de las criaturas afines a la magia, los dragones aumentan la cantidad de magia que son capaces de proyectar y controlar naturalmente; y a medida que maduran su control y vínculo con su magia más afín se fortalece. Los brazaletes básicamente suprimen el mana natural de nuestro cuerpo, permitiéndonos hacernos más pequeños. Así nos ahorramos millones en recursos naturales, textiles, alimenticios y de construcción-

Los ojos de Spike se iluminaron como luces de navidad. ¡Debía tener una de esas cosas! Sería la respuesta a un millón de problemas.

-El único problema es que son difíciles de usar y aún más difíciles de hacer. Y tampoco son baratos- la sonrisa de Twilight y Spike se les borró.

-Pero no se preocupen. Deduzco que tu crecimiento está lejos de ser un problema. Vamos síganme, le encantará nuestra biblioteca Lady Twilight-

-Solo Twilight está bien, Majestad- dijo caminando al lado del rey, muy emocionada.

Luego de un rato de caminar por el palacio, los dragones y la unicornio llegaron a la biblioteca, fácilmente tres veces más grande que la de Canterlot, con libros que llegaban a ser más grandes que el propio Rey. Twilight corría de aquí para allá mientras reía y gritaba de la emoción.

-¿Ella está… Bien?- preguntó Ragna encontrando sorprendente la fascinación de la unicornio por los libros.

-Sí, déjela. Le gustan mucho los libros-dijo despreocupado Spike.

-Eso se nota. Lo que me preocupa es que se sobre estimule demasiado. Pero bueno, hablemos- dijo seriamente.

-Si mi Rey- dijo después de una pausa.

Se sentaron frente a frente en una mesa circular cerca de la entrada, mientras Twilight seguía feliz de la vida, como una niña en una fábrica de muñecas.

-Espero que sepas que has elegido seguir un camino difícil muchacho-

-Si lo sé Señor. Aunque como usted dijo, gracias al apoyo de la Princesa Celestia y nuestros amigos y familia las cosas se han dado bastante bien-

-Salvo por el incidente que ocurrió con el que iba a ser tu cuñado- le corrigió.

-Si…-

-¿Fue la primera vez que tuviste que luchar por tu vida?-

-En realidad no… Unas dos semanas antes me había enfrentado a una mantícora, en el bosque Everfree cerca de nuestro hogar-

-Sorprendente para alguien de tu edad. ¿15 años? ¿Cómo escapaste vivo de ahí?-

-Me subí a la espalda de la mantícora y usé su propio aguijón para perforar su cráneo- dijo, no sintiéndose muy orgulloso.

-¿Se sintió bien el poder en esa batalla? ¿O cuando luchaste contra los ponis? Tu ex cuñado me dijo que por un momento lo tuviste a tu merced, mientras lo estrangulabas con tu cola. ¿Cómo te sentiste?-

-Me… Me gustó- admitió.

-Claro que sí. La persecución por poder es lo que define nuestra raza. No es coincidencia que nos hagamos más grandes y fuertes a medida que nuestra avaricia crece, es para que estemos listos si tenemos que enfrentarnos a enemigos poderosos en nuestra persecución por riquezas. Nuestro poder crece, independientemente de nuestros deseos-

-¿Pero y cómo podemos… Como puedo evitar convertirme en un monstruo? Durante mi primer cumpleaños en Ponyville perdí la cabeza y me entregué a mi avaricia y casi destruí el pueblo- preguntó muy angustiado.

-Somos dragones no monstruos. No existe criatura inteligente sobre la faz del universo incapaz de decidir si los poderes con que ha nacido son una bendición o una maldición- corrigió severamente.

-¿Y cómo podemos elegir?- inquirió Spike.

-Con voluntad y propósito- respondió.

-El Poder sin un propósito es inservible e insignificante, Spike. Como todo lo demás. Puedes aprender todas las técnicas de autocontrol que quieras, pero sin un propósito por el cual usarlas no te serán más útiles que aquellos instintos banales, que te alejarán de tus seres queridos. Dime Spike ¿Qué es lo que más amas en este mundo?-

Spike sin pensarlo miró donde su amada unicornio con la cara metida entre las páginas de un libro dos veces más grande que ella.

-A Twilight Sparkle, mi Rey-

-¿Y qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para estar siempre a su lado?-

-Lo que sea- contestó sin vacilación, solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-No estúpido. Estás hablando conmigo, no con tu novia. ¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesto a hacer para estar con ella? Recuerda la historia de mi tío abuelo. El estaba dispuesto a todo, y ve a dónde lo llevó. Necesitas pensar el algo más realista o al menos posible. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer el día que el mundo te dé la espalda?-

-Yo… No lo sé. Hasta ahora solo he tenido miedo de lo que podría pasar el día que pierda el control. Miedo de perder el control de mis instintos otra vez y llegar a hacer algo por lo que jamás me perdone. Me prometí que jamás dejaría que algo así volvería a pasar y aunque a veces se me olvida siempre trato de estar atento de qué hago, por miedo a que algo se me pueda escapar-

-Mantener el control es importante. Pero estar siempre alerta es muy estresante y crea paranoia. No te preocupes, tendrás tiempo para prepararte para todo ello en tu estadía aquí-

-¿Estadía?-

* * *

Los novios, el Rey y la Princesa estaban sentados en el comedor real, esperando la cena, acompañados de una pareja de dragones serpiente. El macho era de color verde y ojos rojos. Lucia igual a una cobra real, pero con espinas al contorno de su capucha. La hembra era color amarillo con ojos con ojos azules y dos columnas de pequeñas espinas del mismo color sobre su espalda. Al no tener brazos, usaban sus brazaletes de Mahakala como collares.

-Entonces ustedes son los embajadores de Ikaruga. Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo Twilight.

-Igualmente linda. Spike nos había hablado mucho de ti- dijo la embajadora Zira.

-Aunque no mencionó nunca que ustedes fueran pareja- comentó su esposo Cornelius.

-Es porque cuando hablamos aquella vez, todavía no lo éramos- explicó Spike.

-¿Y ya lo han pensado bien?-

-Si muchas veces. ¿Es tan difícil de creer?-

-En absoluto. De hecho siempre contamos con que este tipo de relaciones se llegarían a dar en algún momento tras la unión de nuestros reinos, pero nunca imaginamos que antes dé- replicó Cornelius.

-¿Entonces nos quedaremos con ustedes todo un mes?- inquirió Twilight.

-Sí. Se estarán hospedando en nuestro hogar y todos los días podrán venir al castillo. Les enseñaremos todo lo básico respecto a nuestra raza y cultura- dijo Zira.

-¡Qué emoción! Muchas gracias-

-Yo aún sigo muy sorprendido. ¿Usted ya sabía que Twilight y yo no somos la primer pareja dragón y poni, Princesa?- dijo Spike.

Celestia enmudeció al instante, sus ojos se exaltaron y su pelaje blanco como el alabastro se volvió de un pálido fantasmal.

-¿Princesa?-

-L-lo siento… Perdónenme. Si lo sabía pero… No se los dije porque no pensé que tuviera importancia. Fue en otro tiempo y en otro lugar y es una historia triste de recordar. Pero la de ustedes tendrá un final feliz. Por eso hemos hecho todo este viaje- respondió poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

Twilight iba a cuestionarla al respecto al notar que se había puesto nerviosa, pero de pronto las puertas se abrieron y entró el personal de cocina, guiados por el chef. Sirvieron los diversos platillos, muchos de los cuales estaban cubiertos.

-¡Buen provecho!- dijo el chef, al tiempo que los sirvientes destaparon los platillos.

-¡HAA!- gritó aterrada Twilight lo que exaltó a todo el mundo.

-¿Twilight qué pasa?- preguntó angustiado Spike.

-R-rey Ragnarok su cena… Su cena… Y la de Spike- dijo mirando el platillo que le habían servido al rey.

-Esto es pierna de Cordero al Tequila. Y eso que tiene Spike es lomo ahumado de cerdo-

-P-p-pero…-

-Twilight tranquilízate. Los dragones comen carne. Pasaste medio día en la biblioteca, deberías saberlo- intentó calmarla la princesa.

-Pero esos son seres vivos- replicó.

-¿Y eso qué? Las frutas y verduras también lo son. Que no lloren ni se quejen no significa que no les duela o que no tengan algo que objetar cuando se las comen- respondió Ragnarok.

-Bueno supongo, pero…-

-Tranquilízate querida. Son criaturas inferiores. Hacen sus necesidades donde comen por todos los cielos. Además no nos los comemos por gusto. Aprenderás que no podemos mantener nuestra buena salud después de cierta edad a menos de que comamos carne regularmente- dijo Zira.

-¿Entonces por qué se la dan a Spike?- continuó Twilight.

-Spike es carnívoro por naturaleza, además seguro que nunca ha comido carne de esta manera. Le hará bien- dijo Cornelius, tomando una cucharada más de la sopa que le había servido.

-De hecho, jamás había comido carne- dijo apenadamente Spike.

Tal fue la sorpresa que Cornelius se tragó su sopa con todo y cuchara, la cual se atascó en su garganta. Inmediatamente el dragón comenzó a hiperventilar y a golpearse el pecho con su cola, para tratar de zafar el objeto que obstruía su respiración.

-¡Cornelius mi cielo! ¡Ayúdenlo por favor!- gritó su esposa angustiada.

-¡Viejo hazte, grande, hazte grande!- gritó Ragnarok.

El embajador hizo lo dicho, pero en su pánico creció tanto que su cuerpo derribó la mesa arrojando todo su contenido del lado contrario, sobre los visitantes de Equestria…

* * *

Más tarde después de una segunda cena Twilight y Spike se despidieron de la princesa y el rey y acompañaron a los embajadores a su casa, donde se estarían hospedando. Una bella mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Celestia y sus guardias pasarían la noche en el palacio, pero antes de irse a dormir tenía asuntos que discutir con el rey.

-¡No puedo creer que les contarás esa vieja historia! ¡No tenían por qué saberla! Nadie fuera de nuestras familias lo sabe ¿Por qué deberían saberlo ellos? No cambiaría… ¿¡Me estás escuchando?- inquirió aún más iracunda de lo que ya estaba al ver como el rey no le prestaba atención.

-Ho… Lo siento no pensé que querrías que te prestara atención considerando que ya hemos pasado por eso unas veintitrés veces- respondió apático.

-¡Hay una razón por la cual esa historia es un secreto! Tu abuelo y padre se llevaron ese secreto a la tumba y tú vas por ahí contándolo como si fueras un paparazi-

-¡Hey, hey, hey! Ni que lo hubiera puesto en el periódico mural de todas las escuelas públicas de la ciudad. Solo se lo dije a tu alumna y su novio- respondió levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Sí! Porque esperabas que luego ellos me confrontarían a mí al respecto, para saber más-

-¡Celestia por todos los Ancestros, te comportas como una niña! No les conté esta historia para joderte ¿Me entiendes! ¡Ni siquira mencioné tu nombre! Lo hice para que tuvieran en cuenta que han escogido un camino difícil. Y honestamente pensé que TÚ ya se los habías dicho- le reclamó.

Celestia intentó contraatacar pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Se dio media vuelta frustrada y se acercó a la ventana más cercana.

-Ese no fue amor Raga… Era joven y estúpida… Es algo que simplemente quisiera olvidar-

-¿Y al no poder hacerlo, finges que no pasó?-

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Lo lamento! Yo no quería que las cosas salieran así…- dijo con ojos que empezaban a humedecer.

Ragnarok miró con lástima a la Diosa del sol a quien jamás había visto tan inestable y vulnerable.

-Celestia yo no quiero absolutamente nada de ti. Menos por algo que pasó antes de que yo naciera. Mi abuelo te perdonó. Mi padre te perdonó. Y a mi francamente no me interesa. No era mi intención ofenderte de ninguna manera al traer de regreso ese recuerdo- dijo cálidamente.

-Lo sé… Lo lamento- dijo dándole la espalda nuevamente.

-Mi familia te perdonó Celestia. ¿Cuándo planeas hacerlo tú?-

-Uno de estos días espero…- respondió en voz baja.

-Gracias Ragna-

-Cuando quieras, Amaterasu-

-Por cierto… ¿Qué pasó con Shinning Armor?- inquirió Celestia ya recuperada.

-El Sr. Armor estaba más que dispuesto a proporcionarme importante información clasificada de tu ejército y tu reino a cambio de que yo lo dejara vivir… Así que le arranqué la lengua para que no siguiera hablando. Cuando vio que negociar no era una opción, bueno… Se echó a llorar como una bebita- respondió maliciosamente.

-Aunque me hubiera gustado que le hubiesen dejado su cuerno, apuesto a que hubiera ofrecido más resistencia-

-Sé que voy a arrepentirme de preguntar pero… ¿Qué pasó al final?-

-La cabeza de un cobarde como él no merecía un lugar en mi sala de trofeos. Así que doné su cadáver a la escuela de medicina-

-Sí, ahora ya sé demasiado- respondió Celestia irónica.

-También tuvo barias últimas palabras. Dijo que amaría por siempre a su ex esposa, que lamentaba haber lastimado a su hermana. Y… ¡Ha sí! Dijo que eras una perra-

-He… Está bien…- dijo

-Y que te odiaba y que tu hermana era una llorona incompetente y que…-

-¡ESTÁ BIEN YA BASTA!- gritó dándole un golpe en el costado.

-¡Jajaja! Esa es la Celestia que me gusta- respondió contento.

* * *

-Esa si fue una cena para recordar ¿No te parece?- dijo Spike sentándose al lado de su novia que miraba las estrellas.

-No me la recuerdes- dijo apenada bajando la cabeza.

-¿Tú crees que haya ofendido al Rey?-

-No. Y si lo hiciste seguro nos perdonó luego que Cornelius nos convirtió a todos en buffet-

-Jajaja... La cara de la Princesa no tenía precio-

Rieron un poco y luego continuaron viendo las estrellas.

-Es una hermosa noche- dijo Twilight.

-Sí que lo es-

Ambos estaban en el jardín de la mansión de los embajadores a las afueras de la ciudad, tendidos sobre el pasto y rodeados de exóticas y extrañas flores que nunca habían visto.

-¿Qué tanto leíste esta tarde en la biblioteca?-

-Un poco de todo. Historia más que nada y un poco más sobre los artefactos de Mahakala. ¿Sabías que la gema que usan se produce solo en el corazón de los volcanes activos y tarda entre cien y ciento veinte años en concentrarse?-

-Eso explica porqué son tan caras- respondió irónico.

Quedaron en silencio por un rato. Twilight recargada en Spike quien la rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo.

-¿No te preocupaste un poco al escuchar la historia del príncipe Fafner?- preguntó Twilight rompiendo el silencio.

-Si un poco… Pero no demasiado- dijo optimista.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque lo que Ragnarok dijo sobre ella es verdad. El príncipe y quien quiera que fuera su novia tuvieron la mala fortuna de enamorarse en medio del peor de los escenarios. Eran ellos contra el mundo. Nosotros en cambio hemos sido bendecidos no solo con el amor que nos tenemos, sino con el apoyo de todos a nuestro alrededor para poder consumarlo- respondió alegremente.

-Si… Somos muy afortunados en verdad-

Hubo otro largo momento de silencio antes de que Twilight rompiera nuevamente el silencio.

-Spike… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?-

-Por supuesto que sí-

-Bueno yo… Es algo complicado- dijo con algo de nervios.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó más interesado.

-Desde que leí tu diaro hay algo que me ha estado picando la pezuña-

-Bueno… No sufras más Twi. Déjalo salir-

-Si estuviste enamorado de mí desde siempre… ¿Por qué cuando llegamos a Ponyville decidiste ir tras de Rarity?- preguntó tímidamente, pero con mucha seriedad.

Spike se sorprendió por la pregunta, definitivamente no era lo que estaba esperando.

-E… ¡Está bien, no tienes que responder si no quieres- dijo temiendo haber ofendido a su novio.

-No, está bien está bien. Es solo que no esperaba esa pregunta-

Spike desvió su mirada de Twilight y suspiró.

-Dime Twilight ¿Cuándo fue que empezaste a darte cuenta que yo te gustaba?-

-Poco después del huracán-

-¿Y antes de pensar en mi como tu pareja potencial de qué manera me veías?-

-Como… Como si Asistente No. 1… Como mi hermano menor- respondió algo incómoda.

-Muy bien. ¿Y cómo habrías reaccionado si alguien te hubiera dicho que yo sería el amor que siempre avías buscado?- inquirió suspicaz.

Twilight procesó la pregunta unos instantes hasta que comprendió lo que quería decir. Intentó responder pero sus ideas no lograban organizarse y sus labios menos.

-Spie, yo no… No lo hubiera creido- respondió.

-Te habrías atascado de la risa Twilight- le corrigió Spike.

Y ella sabía que era verdad. Habría calificado tal evento como científicamente improbable, astronómicamente improbable. Habría desconfiado total e incorregiblemente de quien le dijera que Spike sería su gran amor, sin contemplar la menor posibilidad de que fuera posible.

-Lo lamento Spike. Fue… Siempre ha sido mi culpa- dijo muy avergonzada con las orejas caídas.

-Tú eras solo tú. La poni que adoro. Ante mis ojos tú siempre has sido perfecta Twilight. Eres lista, graciosa, emprendedora, hermosa. Demasiado para un simple dragón abandonado como yo. Y aunque no fuera así siempre supe que difícilmente lograría que me vieras como cualquier otra cosa que tu hermanito menor. Por eso al llegar a Ponyville pensé que sería la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de alejarme de ti y buscar nuevas oportunidades…-

-Y Rarity se volvió era oportunidad-

-Exacto. Por desgracia un arroz que no se coció-

-Lo siento mucho Spike. Todos esos años que sufriste en silencio, mientras yo ni me daba cuenta-

-No te martirices mi tesoro- dijo frotando su rostro con el de ella cariñosamente.

-La culpa fue también mía al no decir nada. Al tener miedo. Pero ya nada de eso importa. Ahora estamos juntos y lo estaremos siempre- dijo tratando de animarla.

Ella le sonrió y lo besó en los labios fugazmente.

-Creo que acabo de encontrar una razón más para amarte. Eres un maestro en decir: Te perdono- dijo acurrucándose junto a él.

-Solo porque tu eres tan buena para decir: Discúlpame-

-Te amo-

-Yo también-

Se besaron con suavidad y amor. Ahora más que nunca sabían que ninguna fuerza sobre la tierra los podría separar. Los cambios que podrían pasar, las adversidades que podrían enfrentar, los enemigos que pudiesen surgir. Pero por alguna razón ya nada les causaba temor, aún cuando ambos sabían que había mucho por lo que temer. Pero sin importar el que algo era seguro, lo enfrentarían y conquistarían juntos.

* * *

_Otro capítulo largo. ¿Ven por qué tuve que hacer el anterior corto? Y así conocimos al poderoso Rey de los Dragones ¿No era lo que esperaban o sí? ¿Así que Celestia tuvo un romance con un antiguo príncipe dragón? Si y creo que todos sabemos que fue de él, luego de su exilio, pero esa es una historia para otro día. Y no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que muchos se estaban preguntando eso de porqué Spike había decidido ir tras Rarity si siempre había amado a Twilight. No sé, pero me dio la impresión de que era un Plot hole que realmente hacía falta llenar, por el bien de la historia._

_Ya habrán ntoado que con esto de los dragones estoy haciendo un festival mitológico. Asura, Brahmastra, Samsara, Mahakala son hindús. Leviatán, Ragnarok y Fafner son nórdicos. Agnus es judío. Gaia es romano. Izanagi es japonés… Ustedes tranquilos, yo nervioso. No quiero que nadie se ofenda por diversificación religiosa, cada quien sabe a quién le reza y a quién no. _

_Y bueno como les dije, la otra semana regreso a la carrera, así que ténganme paciencia si se demora el siguiente capítulo._

_Gracias a todos por seguir conmigo._

_PD: Los nombres de los embajadores no son coincidencia. Y si entendieron la referencia o están viejos o son cinéfilos. _


	11. Hacia el Mañana

Hacia el Mañana

En lo alto de una de las torres del palacio de Rennes le Chateau, se encontraba el laboratorio privado del hechicero de la Corte Real, Zen "El Viento Sabio". Estaba parado frente a una mesa con un extraño armazón metálico que sostenía un cristal de corte circular plano como un espejo, solo que era transparente y con dos círculos dibujados.

De pronto la puerta de abrió y entró el mismo Rey Ragnarok.

-Buenas tardes majestad- dijo el hechicero de edad avanzada a su Rey.

-Buenas tardes Zen. ¿Ya está listo lo que te pedí?-

-Sí, si pase por favor. Le encantarán los resultados, es fascinante- dijo muy emocionado.

-Muy bien majestad como usted bien sabe, todos los dragones son afines a una magia Arcana específica. Fuego, Tierra, Viento, Agua. Este magnífico aparato nos permite saber a qué tipo de mana es un dragón afín y el potencial total de su desarrollo-

Movió unas palancas que estaban en un tablero frente a la mesa y el cristal empezó a emitir una luz. Luego tomó un cristal de muestra de sustancia como los de los microscopios y lo puso bajo una lente similar que estaba en la base del cristal.

-Este es el diagrama de mí mana. Como puede ver por los colores y los símbolos en el círculo interior, se sabe que soy un mago de viento. Y la longevidad de las salientes de la estrella arcana del círculo exterior, claramente dicen que soy un hechicero prodigio. Pero vea lo que nos muestra el lector cuando ponemos la muestra de saliva del chico Spike, que usted me dio-

Zen remplazó las muestras y al leerla, el cristal se pintó de colores aleatorios, sin mostrar ningún tipo de símbolo o algo que pudiera ser graficado.

-No lo puede leer- dijo Ragnarok.

-Exacto. La máquina está sencillamente perdida- respondió alegremente Zen.

-Supongo que no tienes nada para mí entonces-

-¡Ho por el contrario majestad! Como el lector arcano no funcionó me puse a usar medios más rudimentarios. Usando un poco de alquimia se puede lograr lo mismo que con el lector-

Corrió hacia otra mesa al otro lado del lugar, donde había un escandaloso equipo de química, digno del laboratorio de un científico loco.

-Mismo ejemplo. Este soy yo- dijo señalando un recipiente puesto a hervir que resplandecía intensamente de color blanco.

-El color indica el elemento y la luminosidad la extensión de su poder. Ahora mire lo que pasa cuando hacernos el mismo experimentos pero con el muchacho-

Con en un frasco similar adjunto al primero echó en que vertió barias gotas. Acercándose al punto de ebullición el frasco comenzó a brillar en distintos colores, hasta que el cristal se quebrantó y el contenido del frasco empezó a escurriese fuera.

-¡Lo ve, lo ve! ¡Fascinante!-

-Zen sé que te sientes como que es tu cumpleaños pero ¿Podrías decirme que rayos estoy viendo aquí?-

-¡No tengo idea mi Rey! ¿¡Sabe cuándo fue la última vez que pude gozar del sabor de la incertidumbre?!-

-¿Entonces no tienes nada que decirme respecto al muchacho?- interrogó fastidiado.

-Bueno, bueno. Incertidumbre no es igual a ignorancia. Ambas pruebas nos están diciendo dos cosas. La primera es que el joven Spike no es potencial usuario de ninguna de las magias arcanas de los elementos. Quizás sea afín a dos o más de ellas. Quizás sea capaz de usar algún tipo de magia distinta. ¡Las posibilidades son infinitas! Y el segundo punto es que, sin lugar a dudas, el joven Spike se convertirá en un dragón muy poderoso. Quizás tanto como usted, mi Rey-

-No querrás decir ¿Más?- dijo sospechoso.

-La verdad sí. Pero no quería faltarle al respeto. Todo esto es sin duda un efecto colateral de las inusuales condiciones en que el joven Spike llegó a este mundo. Un hechizo capaz de crear la vida… Me encantaría haber podido estar ahí y ver a la Sta. Twilight usar el poder de los Dioses-

-Si quieres contemplar el brote de la vida en toda su gloria, ve a un hospital a ver el milagro del parto- dijo sarcástico.

-¡Jajaja! Claro, claro. ¿Qué poder tenemos nosotros los varones, si son las mujeres las que cultivan y cosechan las nuevas vidas de nuestro mundo? Ellas y su útero ¡Todo poderoso útero! ¡Jajaja!-

Ragnarok se talló la cien con ambas manos. Realmente odiaba a su ministro de Magia, pero había servido a su familia por muchos años y era incuestionablemente el mejor hechicero del reino.

-¡Carajo Zen ya cállate!- silenció al mago.

-Perdón-

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Tienes la otra cosa que te pedí?-

-Si mi Rey. Poción de pérdida de memoria, suficiente para dos días- dijo pasándole una botella con un líquido color magenta.

-Perfecto… Tómatela- dijo dándosela de regreso.

-Si ya me lo esperaba- dijo irónico.

-¿Qué piensa hacer con el muchacho mi Rey?-

-¿Importa? De todos modos ya no lo vas a recordar-

-Pero disfrutaré el conocimiento unos instantes antes de perder la memoria-

-No haré nada con él. No por el momento al menos. Simplemente tenía curiosidad. Si habrá de volverse poderoso o no, no lo sabremos en tanto pueda seguir disfrutando de la pacífica vida que lleva. Lo cual me temo no durará mucho cuando su relación lo convierta a él y su novia en una bandera política para que podamos unir nuestros reinos-

-Puede que se convierta en blanco de los Conservadores y los grupos que se reúsan a la alianza con Equestria. Será un espectáculo grandioso cuando su poder estalle. Gracias mi Rey. Brindo por la feliz pareja ¡Salud!- dijo empinándose la botella.

* * *

Tras un mes de estudiar y experimentar el mundo de los dragones Twilight y Spike habían regresado a casa, más listos que nunca para seguir con su vida.

Apenas la mañana siguiente de su regreso Sweetie Belle se acercó a Spike y le pidió que hablaran un rato en privado. Con bendición de Twilight, Spike acompañó a Sweetie Belle hasta su casa y en un rato ambos estaban frente a frente en su habitación.

-Entonces… ¿De qué querías hablarme?- inició él la conversación.

-¿Recuerdas el día de la boda de Shinning Armor y Cadence?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Sweetie Belle… Si me has traído a hablar de ese… Monstruo, me tendré que ir- dijo muy seriamente Spike.

-¡N-no no tiene nada que ver en con él en realidad!- respondió confundida a la vez que aterrada de perder esta oportunidad.

-Es solo qué… Tengo algo muy importante que confesar- dijo nerviosamente.

Spike había tenido un mal presentimiento de todo el asunto desde la caminata a casa de la diva, y ahora sus miedos se estaban haciendo más grandes.

-Fui yo… Fui yo la que… ¡La que le envió la carta a la Princesa Celestia sobre Twilight!- gritó para luego esconder la cara entre sus piernas delanteras.

Spike permaneció callado unos momentos tratando de descifrar que había querido decir su amiga con eso. Finalmente su cabeza le dio la posible respuesta y una gran mezcla de sentimientos, la mayoría negativos, comenzó a hervir en su sistema.

-La carta… ¿Te refieres a la carta que decía que Twilight… ¿¡Esa carta?!- preguntó entrando en estado de cólera.

-S-s-si…- respondió en un susurró la diva, mas con miedo que con vergüenza.

-¡POR QUÉ?!- demandó.

-¡Estaba celosa! Perdóname, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No quería tener que volver a perderte ¡YO TE AMO!- gritó echándose a llorar.

-… ¿Qué cosa?!- atinó decir en su asombro.

-Desde la noche en que bailamos en la boda de… Tus cuñados… Tú siempre nos ayudabas a mí y las chicas a encontrar nuestras marcas. Siempre fuiste respetuoso, acomedido, y caballeroso… Yo sin darme cuenta me empecé a enamorar de ti. Pero tú solo tenías ojos para mi hermana y aún cuando te olvidaste de ella supe que no tendría oportunidad, por no estar a su altura…-

La ira de Spike se apagaba lentamente y era remplazada por sentimientos de culpa y lástima.

-Por eso cuando descubrí mi talento, sabía que para poder ganarme tu corazón tendría que ser la mejor en lo que hacía, igual que Rarity Pero me metí tanto en el canto que me alejé de ti y para cuando regresé… ¡Ya te habías enamorado de nuevo! ¡No pude aceptarlo! Trabajé tanto para poder ser digna de ti y tu solo te diste vuelta nuevamente…- se lamentaba, destrozada.

Spike quería consolar a Sweetie Belle. Pero no podía y no solo porque estaba molesto con ella, sino que ella tenía razón. Ella lo había perdido, pero realmente jamás tuvo oportunidad. Ni la propia Rarity habría tenido oportunidad. A diferencia de Twilight que pensaba que los años juntos habían sido la causa del florecimiento de su amor, Spike aceptaba gustoso la fantasiosa idea de que él había nacido para amarla. Y en su desesperado intento por conquistarlo, Sweetie había puesto en peligro ese amor.

-Pero no tenías derecho a hacer algo así Sweetie Belle- murmuró Spike.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que podría haber pasado? Twilight podría haberlo perdido todo. Su título, su puesto como aprendiz de la Princesa, su familia, sus amigas, A MI ¡Porque tú estabas celosa!- le regaño.

-Lo sé, lo sé, soy u monstruo-

-¿Sabes lo que me habría pasado si perdiera a Twilight? ¡Me habría muerto! ¡Eso me habría pasado! Trataste de separarnos. Nos mentiste. Nos traicionaste. ¡A nosotros tus amigos! ¡Tú no tienes perdón!- dijo dándose vuelta hacia la puerta.

-¡No Spike por favor! ¡Lo lamento, haré lo que sea para que me perdones! ¡Por favor no me odies!- se levantó llorando detrás de él.

Intentó tomar a Spike por su brazo derecho, pero este apartó con un brusco movimiento haciéndola caer al piso.

-¡SUELTAME!- rugió.

Pero su ira se apagó pero completo al ver la expresión de la diva. Estaba aterrada.

-Sweetie Belle…- murmuró, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

La diva desvió la irada y se cubrió protectoramente con sus piernas, como si esperara a que el dragón le lanzara un golpe.

-Sweetie Belle, lo lamento. Yo… Eso no estuvo bien-

-Sí, si lo estuvo. Lo que hice fue algo horrible. Ya no me merezco tu amistad, ni la de Twilight- respondió débilmente, incorporándose sobre sus pezuñas delanteras.

-Aún que sea cierto, un caballero jamás debe tratar así a una dama- dijo tomando la pezuña derecha de la cantante, frotándola con su pulgar.

Belle se sonrojó y guardó silencio unos momentos.

-Spike no te traje aquí solo para confesar mis pecados. Fue también para decirte que… Que si en verdad estas enamorado de Twilight y es ella quien te hace feliz. Entonces les deseo lo mejor a los dos. Ya no quiero tener que sentirme triste ni enojada. No me gusta… Se siente muy feo y yo…-

Spike se acercó a Belle y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Ella no opuso resistencia y frotó su rostro contra el pecho del dragón.

-Sshhh. Está bien Sweetie Belle, te perdonó. De todas maneras tu carta terminó por no hacerle daño a nadie y hasta nos facilitó el confesarle lo nuestro a la princesa. Solo prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo tan loco ni por mí, ni ningún otro chico que te guste ¿De acuerdo?-

-Te lo prometo. Lo que más me carcomía era el miedo a que me odiaras y dejaras de ser mi amigo cuando te contara esto. Pero ya no podía seguir guardándomelo. También quiero poder disculparme con Twilight-

-Sí, eso estaría bien. Estoy seguro de que ella también lo entenderá. Pero antes ¿Por qué no me ayudas a entender esto un poco mejor? ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí?-

-Bueno…- dijo alejándose un poco de él.

-Es una larga historia-

-Menos mal que no tengo hora de llegada- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

En la biblioteca Twilight se preparaba para escribir un reporte a la Princesa sobre algunas asignaciones especiales que la diosa del sol le había dado unos días antes. De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente y entró una inconfundible pegaso azul celeste y con una crin multicolor.

-¡Hey Twilight, hey Spike! ¿Alguien en casa?- gritó enérgicamente Rainbow Dash.

-¡Hola Rainbow, cuánto tiempo!- dijo Twilight corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

Las viejas amigas se abrazaron fuertemente.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Llegué hace dos semanas y no aparecías. Y las chicas se reusaban a decirme dónde estabas- dijo Rainbow.

-¿No te has enterado entonces?-

-¿Qué hay algo de lo que debería enterarme? ¿Enterado de… Hey espera un minuto…- dijo acercándose al rostro de Twilight invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¿Q-qué pasa Rainbow?- preguntó la unicornio nerviosa, retrocediendo un poco mientras la pegaso la seguía flotando muy cerca.

-No puede ser…- murmuró alejándose un poco de ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué, qué tengo?- preguntó Twilight preocupada.

-¡TUVISTE SEXO!- gritó eufóricamente Rainbow con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué?!... C-c-c-c-cómo lo sabes?!- preguntó Twilight escandalizada.

-¡Es inconfundible! ¡Traes un brillo en los ojos! ¡Ho por todos los cielos Twilight Sparkle no me lo puedo creer!- gritaba dando arrancones y giros por el interior de la biblioteca, carcajeándose de risa.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta! ¿Quién es el afortunado galanazo?! ¿Con quién hiciste chaca chaca?! ¿Con quién cabalgaste hacia el paraíso?! ¿Al lado de quién hiciste la profundidad?! ¿A quién dejaste que golpeara todas las paredes?! ¿Quién puso su fideo en…-

-¡RAINBOW DASH SILENCIO!- gritó notablemente furiosa Twilight.

Rainbow se paró en seco en medio del aire y descendió al piso lentamente mirando a su amiga que no parecía nada encantada de su pequeña celebración.

-L-lo siento Twilight. Es solo qué, nunca me habría imaginado que la razón de que estuvieras de vacaciones era porque estabas con un galán secreto en su nido de amor, mucho menos que cuando te volviese a ver ya habrías…- Rainbow sintió como su una extraña fuerza pegara sus labios unos contra otros.

-¡Déjame explicarte algo Rainbow Dash! NO me fui en un escape de amor. Estaba en un importante viaje para descubrir y aprender más sobre la raza a la que pertenece el caballero al que le he abierto mi corazón y así poder disfrutar mejor de nuestra relación. ¡Y no se te ocurra volver a decir que "Tuve sexo"! Porque no fue así ¿Me entiendes? Hice el amor con mi pareja. MUY diferente. Espero que alguien que lleva casi un año de novia con alguien a quien dice amar lo entienda- dijo Twilight muy seriamente.

Twilight liberó los labios de Raibow y está los movió un poco para deshacerse de la extraña sensación que la magia le había dejado.

-E-está bien Twilight lo lamento, me dejé llevar… Solo… Perdona- dijo tallándose la nuca incómodamente con su pezuña.

-Está bien Rainbow. Tú no sabias nada. Supongo que las chicas querían que yo te lo dijera personalmente- dijo Twilight más relajada.

-Y que lo digas. Se ponían muy evasivas a la hora que les preguntaba dónde estabas y que había sido de ti. ¿Dónde te metiste entonces? ¿En Canterlot?- acompañando a su amiga.

-No… En realidad estaba en Rennes le Chateau, la capital de Ikaruga-

-¡Wow en serio?!... ¿Pero cómo? Hasta donde sé Equestria y ese reino todavía no se hacen amigos. ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar a la ciudad real? ¿Acompañaste a las princesas en misión diplomática?- preguntó atónita.

-El Rey Ragnarok nos invitó-

-¿El… Rey?... Ok, ok ¿Quién rayos es tu novio Twi?! ¿El primer Ministro de Ikaruga o algo por el estilo?!- preguntó Rainbow frustrada, al no entender nada.

-¡Jajaja! Ni de cerca-

-¿Lo conozco?-

-Sí que lo conoces. Desde hace mucho tiempo la verdad-

-¿Y quién es?! ¿Big Mac? ¿Caramel? ¡Vamos Twi solo dímelo!- preguntó desesperada.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Es Spike-

La expresión de Rainbow se hizo indescriptible unos momentos, hasta que sus mejillas se inflaron liberando un potente estallido de risa al tiempo que la atleta se tiraba al piso sobre su espalda carcajeándose de risa.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Sí cómo no! ¡Tú y Spike juntos moviendo el bote! ¡Hahaha! Oh Twilight pero que buena broma. Incluso pusiste a todas las chicas a conspirar contigo- dijo cubriéndose el estómago con sus piernas de tanto reír.

-Se me va el aire de la risa ¡Hajaja!.. ¿Dónde está Spike? ¡No espera, ya sé! ¿Fue a comprarte flores y chocolates? ¡Hajajaja!- dijo burlonamente mientras seguía riéndose.

-¡Rainbow es en serio!- gritó Twilight muy ofendida.

-Sí, si claro que lo es Twilight. Y yo me voy a casar con el Príncipe Blueblood. ¡Hahahaha! Muy bien chicas ya pueden salir. De verdad que me la jugaron con esta súper broma a largo plazo ¿Fue tu idea no Pinkie Pie?- dijo caminando por el lobby de la biblioteca, llamando a sus amigas.

-Rainbow aquí no hay nadie. Lo que te digo es la pura verdad- dijo ya casada.

-Claro Twi claro y yo…- volvió a sentir sus labios sellados.

-¡Te lo juro! Haz una broma más Rainbow y me obligarás a hacer algo de lo que tú te vas a arrepentir- dijo Twilight con una mirada más amenazante y seria de lo que Ranbow hubiera visto en su vida.

Spike liberó nuevamente los labios de Rainbow quien, al no ser capaz de digerir lo que pasaba, prefirió quedarse callada.

-Sé que es difícil de creer. A mí también me costó mucho trabajo, pero es la pura y total verdad. Me enamoré de Spike y resultó que el también estaba enamorado de mí, nos volvimos pareja y… bueno como ahora tú ya sabes, hicimos el amor. Y nuestro viaje a Rennes le Chateau fue para que aprendiéramos sobre la verdadera naturaleza de los dragones y su cultura para poder llevar mejor nuestra relación- explicó con la paciencia que le quedaba.

-Wow… Esto es… D-discúlpame no sé ni que decir y pienso que si solo… Voy a terminar diciendo otra estupidez- balbuceó Rainbow.

-Pues sería propio de una buena amiga que dijeras que estás feliz por nosotros y que nos apoyarás en esto. Como las demás chicas y las Princesas hicieron-

-Pues si… Pero…-

Twilight notó que Rainbow no parecía tener demasiadas intenciones de darle su bendición.

-Twilight ya sé que hablas en serio pero… ¿Es en serio? Digo… Spike es un dragón- dijo Rainbow muy incómoda.

-Sí ¿Y la mala noticia es?-

-Me refiero a qué… ¿Ya lo pensaron bien?-

-Si Rainbow ya lo hemos pensado y mucho. Pasamos un mes en Ikaruga aprendiendo de boca de otros dragones y estamos muy convencidos de que lo nuestro puede y va a funcionar- aseguró Twilight.

-Y-ya veo. Van en serio entonces-

-Sí. Llevo todo el rato tratando de decirte que esto es en serio- dijo con cansancio.

-No te preocupes por mí. Mi familia y las Princesas lo aprueban. Y si temes por mi salud física o la de Spike, no sufras. Todo está más que bien-

-S-si… Sí, supongo que sí. Después de todo ya- Rainbow se tapó la boca antes de soltar otro chiste.

-Ya "consumaron" su amor ¿No?-

-Si… Barias veces de hecho- dijo ruborizándose.

-¡¿En serio?!... Vaya y yo que creí conocerte-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo acusadoramente.

-¡NADA!... Es solo qué… De todas nosotras, no solo nunca habías tenido novio, sino que jamás te había visto mostrar interés en el sexo opuesto. Aunque Pinkie tampoco ha tenido jamás un novio pero bueno…-

-Pinkie Pie es Pinkie Pie- dijeron al mismo tiempo, para reír poco después.

Twilight guió a Rainbow a la cocina y se dispusieron a hablar con té y pastelillos mientras se ponían mutuamente al corriente de lo que habían hecho de sus vidas desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Pues si las cosas entre yo y Light anda bien, mira, no me quejo. Pero… No lo sé. A veces pienso que de verdad no debería salir con alguien del equipo-

-Ya sé de qué me hablas. Yo también tenía muchas dudas de declararme a Spike. Pensé que sería muy poco profesional y que después ya no podría pedirle que me ayudara en mis estudios-

-Y umm… ¿Cómo es él?- preguntó pícara mente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Cómo es el en… Ya sabes... En la cama- dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Twilight se ruborizó intensamente. Quería regañar a su amiga por querer indagar en tales asuntos, pero su mente se batía entre regañar a Rainbow y perderse en los recuerdos de sus experiencias carnales con su amado dragón.

-¡Vamos Twilight! Aquí entre nos. No te estoy pidiendo que me describas cuales partes de tu cuerpo acaricia con sus manos y cuales con su lengua. Solo dime si te ha gustado o si te deja satisfecha. Qué se yo-

-Es… Increíble- musitó Twilight roja como un tomate mirando al piso.

Rainbow estalló de risa, cayéndose de su silla.

-¡N-no te rías!- gritó Twilight tratando de proyectar autoridad, sin éxito.

-Lo… ¡Jaja! Lo siento Twi… Jajaja. Pero es que tu cara no tiene precio. Ok, perdón. ¿Tuviste con él tu primera vez no?-

Twilight no respondió solo sonrió tímidamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Me imagino que también fue la primera vez de él-

-Según el sí y yo le creo-

-Por supuesto. Solo espero que no vayas salirnos con domingo siete-

-No hace falta. No puedo embarazarme de Spike a menos que use magia para unir nuestros genes. Y como es imposible que nos seamos infieles el uno al otro, de lo único que hay que preocuparnos es de cuidar nuestra higiene personal- dijo tranquilamente.

-Ya veo… Wow se ve que está muy decidido-

-Sin duda-

-¿Oye pero Spike aún es menor de edad y estes ya andan…-

-Sí pero nadie más lo sabe más que la Princesa Celestia, y ahora tú. ¿Cómo rayos lo supiste? ¿Por un "Brillo" que traigo en los ojos?- inquirió confundida Twilight.

-Brillo por llamarlo de alguna manera. Es esa mirada que ponen Spitfire y Soarin, después de una linda noche, o que usamos yo y Light a la mañana siguiente. ¿Tuvieron relaciones recientemente, no?-

-S-sí. Anoche que regresamos a casa. Estábamos muy contentos de estar de regreso, además de felices por todo lo que aprendimos y que nos ayudaría a entender y afrontar mejor los futuros retos de nuestra relación. Yo besé a Spike, el me besó a mí, una cosa llevó a la otra y antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos haciendo el amor en mi cama-

Conforme a su relato Twilight se había apoyado sobre su pezuña izquierda en su mejilla, mientras que cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

-¡Hey, hey! Todavía estoy aquí, no te me proyectes- interrumpió Rainbow la regresión de su amiga.

-¡L-lo siento!- contestó Twilight muy apenada.

Rieron y conversaron un rato más antes de que Rainbow se pusiera extrañamente seria.

-Oye Twi pero… ¿No han pensado que pasará cuando tú ya no estés?- dijo con notable preocupación.

-Pues si… por eso queremos aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengamos juntos- respondió.

-Eso piensan hacer mientras tú estés aquí. ¿Pero ya pensaron qué para cuando tu ya no estés aquí?- remarcó.

-N-no te entiendo Rainbow-

-Mi Twilight tú eres una unicornio y Spike es un dragón. ¿Qué se supone que hará él, cuando ya no te tenga? ¿Conseguirse otra novia?! ¿No te has puesto a pensar qué será de él sin ti?-

Twilight empezó a sentir una muy desagradable mezcla de sentimientos al ir entendiendo lo que Rainbow Dash quería decir.

-Escucha, mi abuelo perdió a mi abuela cuando ella se enfermó y se fue con apenas 48 años de edad. ¿Sabes que hizo mi abuelo? Lloró por ella cada día del resto de sus días, porque la amaba y nunca la olvidó. Fueron 39 años Twilight y jamás se olvidó de ella. Spike te ama y va a vivir muchos, muchos años más que todas nosotras juntas. ¿Qué pasará si no consigue olvidarte? Sufrirá los próximos dos mil años. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para él?-

-N-no claro que no, yo solo quiero que él sea feliz- respondió con débil voz.

-¿Cómo piensas que será feliz cuando te le mueras?-

-P-pero eso no lo podemos evitar. Todos morimos alguna vez, no es culpa mía ni suya-

-Lo sé, Twilight lo sé. Pero entre más te ame más difícil será para él dejarte ir-

-P-p-pero… Pero él se recuperará y seguirá con su vida eventualmente. Estoy segura. Seguirá adelante y…-

-¿Y luego qué Twilight? ¿Encontrará alguien más a quien darle su amor? ¿Crees que podrá si te ama tanto como dices? Y en todo caso ¿En serio te gusta esa idea?- acusó Rainbow.

-Y-yo…-

Era verdad. Por mucho que quisiera que Spike fuese feliz antes o después de que el amor de ambos llegara a su fin, la idea de que cualquier otra poni o dragona ocupara un lugar en el corazón de Spike como el de ella no le gustaba para nada.

-P-pero... Y-yo no… El dijo que…- balbuceaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Twilight no te digo que está mal que estén juntos y se quieran. Pero tienes que tomar en cuenta que será peor para él cuando llegue su momento de decir adiós-

Twilight movía su boca entre cortadamente pero las palabras no le salían. Su aflicción se incrementaba por segundo y sus ojos ya derramaban lágrimas. Finalmente selló sus labios y párpados fuertemente mirando al piso.

-¿Y entonces qué quieres que haga Rainbow?- preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Cómo?-

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?! ¿Qué me olvide de mis sentimientos por Spike?! ¿Qué corte con él y le rompa el corazón?! ¿Qué me engañe y finja que no lo amo para que se olvide de mí?! ¿Qué le dé la espalda al amor de mi vida?!- gritó histérica.

-¡N-no! No quise decir eso-

-¿Entonces qué me quisiste decir?! ¡Porque eso es exactamente lo que dijiste!-

-Twilight sé que es difícil. Pero el dolor que le causarás a Spike ahora si terminas con él, será muchísimo menor que el que le harás pasar cuando te marches de este mundo dejándolo solo-

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Qué clase de amiga eres tú Rainbow Dash! ¡Peor que eso, qué clase de portadora del elemento de la Lealtad eres tú?! Se supone que deberías apoyar a tus amigos, que deberías alentarnos y alegrarte por nosotros. Y en vez de eso vienes y me dices que debería de darle la espalda a aquello que me ha traído más felicidad de la que jamás soñé. ¡Eres terrible Rainbow!- gritó llorando.

-Twilight tienes que calmarte. Esto no se trata solo de ti. Tienes que pensar también en lo que es mejor para Spike. Perderte lo destrozará, como le pasó a mi abuelo-

-¡Spike no es tu abuelo! ¡Y no pienso dejar a Spike porque según tú se va a hundir en una depresión cuando me muera!-

-¡Twilight estás siendo egoísta!- intentó razonar con ella.

Instantáneamente la tristeza de Twilight fe remplazada por ira. Su vista se agudizó y sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre, rechinó sus dientes y su cabello empezó a agitarse de la enrome cantidad de magia que se empezó a acumular en su cuerpo.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!... ¡Te debería de… ¡Largo! ¡Largo de mi casa!- gritó llena de furia.

-¡Twilight por favor yo solo…- Rijo Rainbow retrocediendo de pronto muy asustada de su amiga a quien jamás había visto tan enojada.

-¡DIJE LARGO!-

Rainbow sintió la telequinesis de Twilight trabajar sobre su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera gritar "Ayúdenme" salió volando involuntariamente por la puerta de enfrente como si la hubieran disparado de un cañón, chocando contra un puesto de frutas cercano.

-¡Y NO REGESES! ¡Que ya no somos amigas!- gritó sellando la puerta.

* * *

Spike llegó a casa a tiempo para preparar la comida.

-¡Twilight ya regresé!- gritó alegremente al entrar en su hogar.

-¿Twilight, estás ahí?- preguntó al no recibir respuesta.

Spike subió las escaleras esperando encontrar a su amada en su estudio como de costumbre, pero en vez de eso escuchó su voz proviniendo de su habitación. Al parecer lloraba.

-¿Twilight?!- entró Spike alarmado a la habitación temiendo que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su hechicera.

Twilight estaba cubierta hasta la cabeza con la cara enterrada en su almohada. Levantó la vista al escuchar entrar a Spike. El corazón de Spike se encogió a ver el rostro de la unicornio. No recordaba la última vez que la vio lucir tan miserable y desdichada.

-Spike… ¡Spike, Spike!- gritó la unicornio al encuentro de su dragón, quien hizo lo mismo atrapándola entre sus brazos antes de que bajara de la cama.

-¿Qué ocurrió Twilight? ¿Por qué lloras?- inquirió él muy angustiado.

-Spike yo… ¡Tú!... ¡Nosotros!... ¡He sido tan cruel y estúpida!- balbuceaba frotando su rostro contra el pecho del dragón.

-¡Twilight tranquilízate! No entiendo nada de lo que dices-

-Spike… Pasamos el último mes aprendiendo todo lo necesario para que nuestra relación resulte exitosa. ¿Pero te has puesto a pensar cuales podrían ser las consecuencias de ello? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizás no todo sea flores y amor aunque logremos estar siempre juntos?-

Spike miró entre asombrado y confundido a su novia. ¿Cómo podía insinuar que algo malo podría salir del que lograran estar siempre juntos?

-¿Qué mal podría salir de que podamos sacar adelante esta relación?-

-¿No has pensado más allá de mañana? ¿Qué pasará en unos cuantos años que seamos más viejos Spike? ¿Qué vez?-

Spike estaba muy convencido de que una vez más Twilight modo Neurótica estaba al habla y solo tendría que hablar un rato para sacarla de su trance. Así que pensó unos momentos su respuesta antes de comenzar su tarea de traer a su Twilight de regreso.

-Yo veo una hermosa madre unicornio sentada en uno de los sillones de su hogar, arruando a una adorable potrilla entre sus brazos mientras le canta una canción de cuna. No muy lejos de ahí un orgulloso padre dragón le enseña a su bebé cómo exhalar fuego mágico para enviarle mensajes a su tía la princesa-

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír al visualizar aquella escena de lo que podría llegar a ser su nueva familia. Pero pronto se desvaneció.

-Se oye maravilloso. ¿Pero qué hay después? ¿Qué hay mucho más allá de mañana, el día en que yo ya no esté a tu lado? ¿Qué vez en ese futuro posterior a… Mi partida al otro mundo?-

Las preocupaciones de Twilight empezaron a invadir a Spike.

-Yo… Trato de no pensar en eso- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Exacto. He sido muy egoísta. Desde que empezamos esta relación te he pedido que jamás te apartes de mí, pero resulta que yo jamás podré devolverte semejante favor. Porque mi vida terminará siglos antes de la tuya- decía entre sollozos.

-Pero Twilight ¿Por qué hablamos de pronto de eso? ¿Estuviste leyendo esos libros de Tanatología otra vez?-

-No en realidad… Fue Rainbow Dash la que me hizo pensar sobre ello. Y tiene razón. Cuando la mantícora te enveneno y estabas muriendo, sentí más miedo que jamás en la vida. En ese momento sentí más miedo que cuando el tornado me perseguía en Manehathan. Te estabas muriendo y yo solo podía pararme ahí y verte morir. Fue la cosa más horrible de mi vida-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con todo esto? ¿Con nosotros?-

-¿Qué harás cuando Thánatos venga por mí Spike? Nada, porque somos simples mortales. Tendrás que sentarte y ver como se me va la vida. Peor que eso, tendrás que sentarte y ver como mi cuerpo se marchita, como me vuelvo débil, enfermiza, mientras tú sigues joven y sano. Merecedor de una dama a su lado que pueda amarlo no solo emocionalmente. No puedo obligarte a eso Spike. No puedo…-

-¿Qué esás diciendo Twilight?- inquirió Spike.

-D-de… De-deberíamos… Deberíamos terminar- dijo agachando la mirada.

-Tienes razón…- murmuró Spike.

Twilight sintió que su corazón se partía en pedazos, al escuchar esas palabras. Jamás creyó que odiaría tanto tener la razón.

-Tú morirás siendo yo aún joven. Probablemente yo siga caminando la tierra para cuando tus huesos sean solo polvo. Siglos y siglos sin ti- murmuraba acariciando los cabellos de su unicornio.

-¿Pero sabes qué? Si voy a vivir dos o tres mil años… Prefiero hacerlo recordando los años que pase al lado de la unicornio más maravillosa que haya caminado sobre la tierra, que lamentando mi estupidez al desperdiciar la oportunidad más increíble que se me dio en la vida-

Twilight se quedó sin aliento y miró a Spike confundida.

-Comparto tus dudas Twilight, comparto tu preocupación y sobre todo comparto tu miedo. Y sé que el día que te pierda lloraré como nunca en la vida. Pero no pienses ni por un segundo que lamentaré el tiempo que pasé a tu lado- decía secando sus lágrimas y acariciando sus mejillas.

-Pero Spike… Tú…-

-Prefiero llorar la pérdida de algo hermoso y que siempre podré recordar; que pasar el resto de mis días preguntándome hasta dónde habría podido llegar nuestra felicidad y nuestro amor- dijo acercándose a ella para besarla.

-Pero… Pero…-

Finalmente sus labios se encontraron y se hizo el silencio. Twilight lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Spike y lo abrazó con desesperación, mientras nuevas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos.

Spike se terminó el beso, pero Twilight pronto lo jaló de regreso a uno nuevo, más apasionado que el anterior. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado y lo necesitaba desesperadamente junto a ella. Lo jaló más cerca de ella y se recostó sobre la cama, llevándose el cuerpo de él sobre el de ella. Spke comenzó a acariciar el cuello y espalda de Twilight quien comenzó a suspirar y usar su lengua entre sus besos.

-Spike te necesito… Hazme el amor. Hazme el amor por favor- le suplicó.

-Con mucho placer mi reina- dijo él besándola intensamente.

Las cosas que había querido decir, las preguntas que quería hacer, sus dudas y miedos. Todo ello se volvió distante al dejarse envolver por las caricias de su amado dragón que recorría su cuerpo sanado todas sus heridas. Y como un castillo de arena a la orilla de la playa que se lo lleva la marea alta, las olas de amor y pasión lentamente se llevaron todo lo que angustiaba a Twilight dejándola con una sola cosa en mente: Amaba a ese Spike y no quería pasar uno solo de sus días alejada de él.

Más tarde, bañada en sudor y completamente exhausta, Twilight reposaba tendida sobre el cuerpo de su amante que como siempre acariciaba sus largos cabellos. Una vez más había encontrado en él la sabiduría que ella no poseía. Si bien era cierto que ella efectivamente moriría demasiado pronto en comparación a él. ¿Por qué hacer la espera miserable entonces? ¿Por qué no aprovechar las bendiciones que les fueron dadas? ¿Por qué no gozar juntos el milagro del amor y de vivir?

-Spike… Nunca te apartes de mi lado- susurró ella quedándose dormida entre sus brazos.

-No en esta vida mi reina. No en esta vida- respondió él, dándole un beso en la frente.

Suspiró listo para acompañarla al reino de Morfeo, con una última idea en mente.

-Necesitamos una cama más grande- bromeó.

* * *

_Ok, ahora si lo siento. Pero como se los dije, la de Sweetie Belle nunca fue una subtrama a la que le tuviera mucho interés y no me esperé que llamara tanto la atención cuando la puse ahí. De lo demás ¿Qué puedo decir? Tenía intenciones de ponerme íntimo de nuevo, pero luego decidí dejar eso para la boda que ya no está muy lejos. Y no se angustien por lo de Rainbow, claro que se van a reconciliar. _

_Y a quienes esperaban aventuras en Ikaruga, lo siento. Pero esta historia no es sobre los dragones, sino de Twilight y Spike y su romance. Y ya he faltado mucho a mis propios principios con la inmensa cantidad de OC's que he tenido que crear por el bien del desarrollo de la historia._


	12. El Arte de Perdonar

El Arte de Perdonar

El tiempo corre cuando te diviertes. Si eso es cierto entonces sin duda vuela cuando amas, porque de aquel primer beso y la confesión que cambió sus vidas habían pasado ya cuatro años. ¿Qué no había pasado en esos cuatro años? Para Twilight una felicidad de proporciones inmedibles, como aquella que solo creía posible en los cuentos de hadas. Spike de alguna forma se las ingeniaba a diario para darle nuevas experiencias, nuevos recuerdos imborrables y nuevas formas de amarla. Claro que, como bien se lo habían advertido, no todo había sido regalos en cintas blancas. Muchas veces se habían enfrentado a la crítica, la intolerancia y los prejuicios de una sociedad que no entendía lo que ellos tenían. Más difícil había sido cuando las noticias de su relación se volvieron de dominio público en Ikaruga.

Basta con decir que tras cierto incidente los dos amantes tuvieron que pasar dos meses en un refugio secreto proporcionado por la Princesa Celestia, mientras Ragnarok cazaba a los miembros de cierto grupo de conservadores que habían tratado de matar a la pareja. Castigándolos con ejecuciones públicas muy, MUY meticulosas, el noble Rey se aseguró de que cualquier dragón que desaprobara la unión de Spike y Twilight se lo pensara dos veces antes de hacer cualquier cosa más allá de expresar verbalmente sus opiniones.

Por supuesto que no todo había sido adversidad tampoco. No solo ellos se habían llevado grandes cargamentos de felicidad en esos años. Fluttershy y Swift Relief tuvieron a su primer hijo, un pegaso naranja de crin marrón y ojos verdes a quien llamaron Neem. Pinkie Pie había ganado consecutivamente el concurso de repostería en Canterlot por tres años. Rainbow Dash era capitana de los Wonderbolts desde que Spitfire se retiró para dedicarse al cuidado de sus hijos.

Pero lo que sin duda nadie se había podido esperar era nada menos que el matrimonio de Big Macintosh con, ¿están listos para esto?... Zecora. Un día de la nada en que la cebra había ido a la granja de los Apple, el gran semental rojo se le acercó y sin demasiada cavilación le preguntó si podría invitarla a salir. Las cosas se dieron de forma tan increíblemente naturales que ni a ocho meses después ya se estaban casando. Lo cual había sido toda una bendición para la familia, y sobre todo para la abuela Smith quien no tenían ninguna intención de morirse antes de que nacieran sus bisnietos. Lo cual pasaría en unos dos meses más.

¿Y Twilight? Aunque nunca se deja de aprender, la Princesa Celestia había decretado hace ya hace más de un año que ya no tenía nada que enseñarle, que Twilight no fuera capaz de descubrir y dominar por sí misma. Así pues, Lady Twilight Guardiana de la Armonía y Portadora del Elemento de la Magia; era ahora también conocida por su título de Maestra de la Magia, Twilight "La Cósmica".

Aunque aquel título le valía poco al compararlo con su puesto de novia de Spike, quien había seguido el consejo de la unicornio y se había puesto a estudiar Gastronomía. Si, la vida había se había vestido de dorado en esos años.

Pero en aquel día Twilight no tenía motivos para despertar llena de alegría…

Se despertó en su cama, la cual como en las últimas noches se sentía extrañamente grande y fría. Lo cual no era de extrañar pues no había brazos que la acobijaran, ni un pecho o un hombro sobre el que reposar su cabeza. Suspiró con tristeza al ver el vacío que había del otro lado de la cama. Fue a su baño donde se acicaló con apatía, pues no había nadie para quien quisiera lucir presentable. Bajo a la cocina donde comenzó a preparar su desayuno, en vista de que no había nadie que se lo hiciera. Se sentó en soledad a comer de su desayuno, el cual le sabía inenarrablemente insípido. De pronto se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y tras quitar el cerrojo entró Pinkie Pie saltando alegremente.

-¡Buenos días Twilight! ¡Vine a darte tus invitaciones de…- la brillosa alegría de la repostera se apagó a ver la miseria de la amiga que había ido a visitar.

-Buenos días Pinkie- respondió Twilight.

-¿Twilight qué te pasa? No te veía tan triste desde que Owlicious se fue a cortar margaritas al más allá- dijo compasiva pasando su pierna delantera sobre los hombros de su amiga.

-Lo extraño mucho Pinkie- dijo Twilight tristemente.

- Nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo separados ni tan lejos uno del otro. Jamás pensé que lo echaría tanto de menos-

-Pero si te manda cartas todos los días ¿O no?-

-Sí, me manda cartas casi a diario pero no es lo mismo. Lo necesito aquí conmigo- replicó.

-Bueno Twilight eso no es su culpa. Después de todo no se fue porque ya no te quiera. Todo lo contrario, para probarle al mundo cuanto te ama- inspiró Pinkie.

-Lo sé. Solo quisiera poder saber cuándo va a poder regresar-

-Debes darle tiempo Twilight. La distancia aviva el amor del ser querido- dijo Pinkie poéticamente, lo que provocó que Twiligth la mirara con asombro.

-Wow Pinkie… Eso es muy profundo- musitó.

-¡Gracias! No te sientas mal Twilight. ¡Spike regresará muy pronto y entonces tendremos la priemra y mejor boda entre un dragón y una unicornio de todos los tiempos! Pero por ahora toma esto y no llegues tarde- dijo dándole un sobre blanco con un moño-

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Twilight.

-Una invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Winoa. ¡No llegues tarde! Me voy porque tengo que repartir más invitaciones- dijo saliendo dando de saltos.

Twilight la despidió y se dirigió a su estudio donde se sentó en un sofá mirando al techo.

-Spike…-

**Flash back: Tres meses antes **

Spike y Twilight disfrutaban de un picnic en el lugar secreto de Spike, ahora de ambos, en la cascada rio arriba del lago de Ponyville. Tras degustar su almuerzo se quedaron ahí recargados el uno en el otro esperando la llegada de la puesta de sol.

-Es bellísima ¿Verdad?-musitó ella con su cabeza reposando en su hombro.

-Agradezcamos a Celestia por esta vista-

-Y por muchas cosas más. Gracias a ella nos conocimos-

-Parece que fue ayer ¿No te parece?-

-Sí, es increíble. ¿Cuándo me iba a imaginar que aquel dragoncito iba a ser quien me robaría mi corazón?- dijo irónica.

-¿Cuándo me iba a imaginar que la unicornio más fascinante de todas se iba a enamorar de mí?- respondió en el mismo tono.

-De ti y de nadie más-

-Tengo que estar seguro- dijo separándose con cuidado de ella, para darle tiempo de recobrar el balance.

Twilight miró al dragón confundida, quien se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando la pezuña derecha de Twilight con ambas manos.

-Twilight, hace cuatro años nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos. Y aunque por un tiempo no le dimos nombre, después te pedí que fueras mi novia formalmente, a lo cual respondiste con una dicha comparable solo con la mía-

Twilight se llevó su otra pezuña delantera a la boca al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Desde entonces y a pesar de las adversidades he tenido los cuatro años más felices de mi vida. Pero siento que puedo y podemos ser aún más felices juntos. Pero para hacerlo voy a tener que hacer la cosa más egoísta que he hecho en mi vida…- dijo metiendo su mano izquierda en la canasta del picnic y sacando una pequeña caja negra.

-Twilight, sé que no debes de tener duda alguna de cuanto te amo y te necesito. Cada día que pasa te amo y te necesito más. He esperado cuatro años y ahora que ya soy mayor de edad tengo que preguntarte, ¿Quisieras ser mía y solo mía?...-

Abrió lentamente la caja, revelando un anillo de oro con un diamante esculpido en forma de estrella de seis picos.

-Twilight Sparkle ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- exclamó.

Los ojos de Twilight derramaron lágrimas y dibujó una temblorosa pero amplia sonrisa. Se arrojó sobre el dragón abrazándolo por el cuello fuertemente y agitándolo, mientras gritaba llena de alegría.

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo Spike!- gritaba desbordante de felicidad.

**Días más tarde.**

-Me temo que no será tan sencillo- dijo muy seriamente el gobernante de Ikaruga.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- cuestionó Twilight.

-¿No aprueba la unión de Spike y Twilight, Rey Ragnarok?- acompañó Luna.

-Si no la apoyara o me habría jugado mi credibilidad, mi honor y hasta mi Corona por apoyarlos en estos últimos años. Pero concederles el matrimonio es una cosa distinta- explicó.

-¿Cómo que concederles? Aunque Spike sea un dragón es ciudadano de Equestria. No se ofenda, pero no creo que legalmente usted tenga jurisdicción en este asunto Rey- prosiguió Luna.

-Esperen un momento. Déjenlo hablar- intervino Celestia.

-Pricensa Luna e hijos míos. El cambio nunca viene gratis. Y entre más tiempo sea que algo se ha mantenido constante, más grande será el precio a pagar por hacer que cambie. Estos años ustedes han tenido que lidiar con los desafíos y problemas de la decisión que tomaron al entregarse el uno al otro. Yo no tengo nada contra eso, todo lo contrario y a todos aquí les consta. Por desgracia mi conservadora y orgullosa, por no decir arrogante raza no piensa igual. Aunque muchos han expresado su apoyo, también muchos su descontento. Pero antes que prejuiciosos o de mente abierta somos una raza orgullosa. Y ningún aristócrata de mi reino aceptará que quien pase a los libros de historia como el primer dragón en contraer matrimonio con una poni, sea un don nadie. No te ofendas Spike- explicó el Rey.

-Los nobles de Ikaruga nunca permitirán que se sepa que el dragón que realiza un acto histórico como este sea un extranjero sin ningún tipo de legado o prestigio- acompaño Celestia.

-¿Pero… Qué podemos hacer? ¿Significa que no podré casarme con Twilight?- preguntó muy preocupado Spike.

-Claro que podrás. Pero tendrás que ganarte el derecho. O mejor dicho, tú seguro de vida-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Los conservadores y nobles no admitirán el nombre de un don nadie en sus libros de historia, pero no podrán quejarse si ese alguien es un Caballero graduado de la Academia militar de Shinto-

-¿Academia militar?- musitó la pareja.

-Hace mucho tiempo Spike, te pregunté qué estarías dispuesto a hacer con tal de estar siempre al lado de su amada. Bueno, ese día llegó. Te convertirás en "Sir Spike"- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

**Fin del flash back**

Spike se había ido a Ikaruga al día siguiente y no había dejado de enviarle cartas a Twilight casi a diario, aunque había ocasiones en que se ausentaba dos o tres días seguidos. En todo caso su ausencia había sido más dolorosa de lo que Twilight jamás habría podido imaginar. Pero gracias a la intervención de Pikie, se sentía con más ánimos.

-Pinkie tiene razón. Solo tengo que ser paciente. Pronto estará de regreso y entonces… Ya no seremos más él y yo. Seremos nosotros-

Caminó en dirección a su estudio, lista para empezar el día.

* * *

-Buenos días Sargento. ¿Me trae noticias sobre nuestro chico estrella?- preguntó Ragnarok al ver entrar al soldado a su estudio.

-Así es mi Rey. Me envió el Capitán Agnus con importantes noticias- respondió.

-¿Todavía no descubren cuál es su magia?-

-De hecho sí-

-¿Y qué es lo que controla? ¿Agua, tierra, viento, fuego?... ¿El clima?-

-Venga por favor. Será mejor que lo vea usted mismo-

Ambos dragones caminaron hacia los campos de entrenamiento de Shinto donde se veía un gran grupo de dragones como si rodearan un espectáculo. Dentro de la congregación estaba Spike de cabeza usando su cola para equilibrarse en una sola mano. A sus alrededores tres dragones giraban y flotaban como si estuvieran en medio del espacio.

-¡Uno más, uno más!- gritaban algunos de los espectadores. La mayoría dragones de entre 20 y 50 años de edad y el capitán Agnus que miraba el show de brazos cruzados muy serio.

De pronto uno de los cadetes notó que el monarca se acercaba e inmediatamente supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Permiso al que tenga el mando! ¡FIRMES YA!- gritó.

Todos los dragones se tambalearon un poco para hacerse espacio y mirar en la dirección de las figuras de autoridad asumiendo sus posiciones, salvo por Spike y los tres dragones que hasta hace unos momentos flotaban a causa de sus poderes.

-Descansen- dijo Ragnarok caminando hacia su protegido que se tallaba la nuca, luego de caer, pero al verlos se levantó de un salto.

-Tienes… Telequinesis-

-Si mi Rey. Lo descubrimos ayer por accidente durante un percance en la pista de obstáculos-

-Extraordinario. No hay registros de ningún dragón que haya nacido con semejante habilidad-

-Eso fue lo que me dijo el Capitán Agnus-

-En efecto. Y esto hay que celebrarlo, deberíamos…-

-Disculpe mi Rey pero ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?- lo interrumpió Agnus.

Sin demasiado interés, Ragna siguió al capitán…

-Muy bien. ¿Qué pulga te pica?- inquirió cuando estuvieron solos.

-Que tu pequeño protegido a sus diecinueve años se enfrenta y derrota a cadetes de más del triple de su edad. Que tu pequeño proyecto sociopolítico es capaz de usar naturalmente un tipo de magia con el que ningún dragón ha nacido. Qué ese mismo dragón está usando las instalaciones que usaban nuestros ancestros para forjar a su guerreros, mientras que él en cuanto termine volverá a casa a casarse con su noviecita la señorita mágica en persona… Y lo peor ¡Que a mí me hiciste su maestro!- gritó histérico.

-¿Ya terminaste? Porque no logro ver el motivo de tu descontento- respondió relajadamente.

-¡Ese… ¡Muchacho es más fuerte de lo que casi cualquier dragón de su edad lo es! Más que tú y quizás hasta yo. ¿Y poderes telequinéticos? Sé que fue criado por Ponis, ¿Pero cómo rayos pretendes explicarle eso a los concejales cuando se enteren?-

-Tú y yo ya sabemos que eso debe ser un efecto secundario del hechizo poni que lo trajo al mundo. No es como que sea algo contagioso- dijo despreocupado.

-Tu padre nunca fue tan… Así como eres tú-

-No veo de qué rayos te quejas. Sí, el muchacho es un don nadie estudiando en escuela de ricos. El primero de su clase, el primero en graduarse a tan corta edad. Y el único en salir con magia de telequinesis. Pasará a la historia independientemente de su matrimonio. Y tú lo harás con él, como el ilustre guerrero que le enseñó el exquisito arte de la guerra. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Ser inmortalizado? Además, desde que nuestras relaciones con Equestria se afianzaron pudimos enviar equipos de reconocimiento a buscar a nuestros delincuentes que se ocultaban allá. Me dijeron que te divertiste mucho- acusó en la última parte.

-Está bien lo admito. Es un bueno muchacho. Un poco idiota, pero sabe pelear y aprende rápido. Demasiado rápido-

-Si lo consideras una amenaza pierdes tu tiempo. El no mataría una mosca-

-Eso será un problema en su evaluación final-

-Y que lo digas-

-¿A qué crees que lo hagan enfrentarse?-

-Los colosos de piedra de las montañas congeladas de Bóreas son la prueba de graduación más difícil. Pero a la luz de su habilidad única, seguramente el consejo elaborará una prueba especial para él y solo él-

-Seguramente le encomendarán una misión suicida- advirtió.

-Lo cual no deberá preocuparnos ya que tú seguirás entrenándolo y Zen te ayudará para que domine su nueva magia-

-... ¿Por qué me haces esto Ragna?-

* * *

Siguieron pasando los meses. La fuerza y poder de Spike crecían a pasos agigantados, como crecía su nostalgia y melancolía por estar lejos de su hogar y de su amada hechicera. Deseaba poder terminar lo más pronto posible con su adiestramiento militar, convertirse en caballero y volver a casa, donde lo esperaba su novia ahora prometida.

Finalmente llegó el día. Spike estaba arrodillado en una gran cámara circular, rodeado por el Consejo de guerra de Ikaruga, donde se le asignaría su tarea y evaluación final antes de graduarse.

-Spike. Un forastero con una mala reputación que llegó a las puertas de esta sagrada institución dedicada a pulir a los más grandes guerreros que el mundo haya visto, hoy está frente a esta Corte esperando recibir instrucciones para su tarea final antes de convertirse en caballero de Ikaruga- anunció el escribano de la corte.

-Aunque muchos no tenían esperanzas en el chico, es quizás el cadete con el record más extraordinario de la historia de nuestra sagrada institución ya que a su corta edad de solo 19 años ha completado satisfactoriamente todos los entrenamientos- dijo uno de los concejales.

-Aunque muchos atribuyen su éxito a su habilidad de mover objetos con la mente, su fuerza física y el poder de su aliento de fuego son también sorprendentes- dijo otro.

-Así pues. ¿Estás listo para recibir tu tarea final, Spike?-

-Díganme que debo hacer, mis Señores- dijo elevando la mirada.

-Normalmente los graduados reciben una de seis pruebas distintas de acuerdo a sus habilidades y especie. Pero tratándose de un caso único como el tuyo, este consejo decidió que tu desafío sería también único. Viajarás a los confines del continente y te adentrarás en la "Selva del Olvido", ahí deberás encontrar y eliminar tu objetivo-

-Díganme su nombre y no quedará vida sobre su cuerpo-

-Tu objetivo es alguien a quien conoces. Deducimos que estarás encantado de eliminarla. La misma Reina Chrysalis de los changelings-

Spike se exaltó al escuchar el nombre de la olvidada reina, pero logró mantener la compostura.

-La… ¿La reina de los changelins?-

-Así es. Al parecer hubo un golpe de estado luego de su fracaso en Canterlot, el cual seguro recuerdas bien, y poco después huyó del reino. Logramos seguirle la pista y nos llevó hasta la selva. Deberás encontrarla y asesinarla de una vez por todas-

_Será un gran placer _pensó Spike al recordar el sufrimiento y la humillación que su amada Twilight, sus amigas y hasta la propia Princesa Celestia habían tenido que sufrir a manos de la malvada bruja.

-¿Qué evidencia solicitan para acreditar mi victoria, concejales?-

-Trae el cuerno de la reina. Y tu lugar como Caballero de nuestro reino será innegable-

* * *

Un par de días después, Spike y Agnus descansaban al borde de un acantilado luego de un largo día de vuelo sin paradas.

-¿Es necesario que le escribas a tu novia todas las noches?- preguntó Agnus, al ver a su discípulo quemar otra carta.

-La verdad sí. Twilight suele ponerse algo… Neurótica cuando algo le preocupa. Se asustó mucho y expresó ampliamente su descontento cuando le conté que mi examen final lo aplicaría en las Selvas del olvido-

-Y con buena razón. Es el peor lugar de la tierra después del Tártaro-

-Zen me dijo que la Reina debía ser la menor de mis preocupaciones-

-Y tiene razón. Tártaro es la prisión, pero esa selva es el basurero del mundo. Todo lo malo y lo rechazado se va a podrir ahí. Ahí quimeras, basiliscos, rocs, ogros y fugitivos de toda clase como nuestra bruja que van ahí a esconderse. El consejo puede que reconozca tu fuerza, pero no tu valor. Te enviaron ahí esperando que mueras para que así el historial de graduados de Shinto siga estando libre de extranjeros-

Spike tragó saliva a pensar en lo que le esperaba.

-Pero tú no morirás. No porque seas fuerte, sino porque yo te entrené. Entrarás ahí, aplastarás y quemarás todo lo que se cruce en tu camino, matarás a la reina; y entonces podrás volver a casa a ser problema de tu novia y no el mío-

-Yo también lo quiero Maestro- dijo burlonamente Spike que había aprendido a llevarse bien con su cascarrabias mentor.

-Cállate y duérmete. Mañana tenemos mucho terreno que cubrir-

Un par de días más de viaje y finalmente los dos dragones llegaron a las fronteras de la inexpugnable selva.

-Bueno, a partir de aquí vas tú solo chico-

Spike asintió con la cabeza y que quitó las "Maletas" y su equipo de provisiones y supervivencia. No podía usarlos en esta fase de la prueba.

-Recuerda que tenemos que estar de regreso antes de la próxima luna llena. Así que no te demores demasiado. Y no te mueras tampoco-

-¿Alguna recomendación?-

-No veas en sus ojos cuando la mates a menos de que esté oponiendo demasiada resistencia-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tú no lo hagas y ya-

* * *

Aunque en su exterior la selva se miraba aterradora, en su interior era un paraíso tropical como ningún otro. Nada que ver con el bosque Everfree. Si bien se había topado con algunos nada amistosos miembros de la fauna local, la flora le llenaba de un sentimiento de paz y regocijo. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía un examen final que aprobar, una unicornio con quien volver para casarse, y una cuenta pendiente que cobrar. Buscó lo alto de un risco donde se sentó y comenzó a meditar recordando lo que Zen le había enseñado.

_Todos los seres vivos tienen un aura distintiva de acuerdo a su especie. Seguramente te toparás con auras muy extrañas y poderosas en la selva, pero tú solo presta atención a una: la de muchas formas. Las auras de los changelings son las únicas en el mundo que no poseen un aura homogénea. Esto es porque a diferencia de otras criaturas con medios para alimentarse "Espiritualmente" como los vampiros, los changelings no absorben la esencia de los seres cuyas emociones devoran, solo las "Roban" pero no las asimilan. Sin duda estará camuflada, pero tú notarás un patrón errático en el mana de su cuerpo. Entonces encontrarás a tu presa… _

-Te encontré- saboreó Spike al distinguir la que seguramente era el aura la reina.

Spike bajó deslizándose y saltando ágilmente entre las rocas en su descenso (aún no podía volar). Se desplazó rápidamente a través de la jungla, hasta que estuvo cerca de su objetivo cerca de un gran río. Se concentró nuevamente para buscar de nuevo la singular o singulares auras de la Reina. No teniendo demasiadas dificultades, ya que era la única criatura en el río aparte de los peces. Un Kappa color negro con caparazón verde aguamarina. Spike había pensado originalmente en saltar sobre la pobre infeliz y acabar con ella rápidamente, pero al verse en aquella posición decidió que en nombre de su amada, amigas y princesas, se cobraría con creces está venganza.

-Una forma muy indecorosa para una Reina debo decir- dijo Spike emergiendo de entre los árboles calmadamente tras la kappa.

La anfibio giró rápidamente viendo entre sorprendida y asustada a Spike.

-¿A quién llamas Reina?- respondió retrocediendo.

-A usted claro majestad. Su habilidad para cambiar de forma podrá engañar a las bestias salvajes de esta selva, pero no a mí. Así que ¿por qué no se quita ese feo disfraz y me deja ver su verdadero yo?-

-N-no sé de qué estás hablando. Me estás confundiendo dragón-

-Por favor, no niegue la herencia de su pueblo, Reina Chrysalis- dijo Spike sonriendo maliciosamente.

La Kappa lo miró sorprendida unos momentos, para luego suspirar en derrota. Una bruma verde fluorescente apareció a su alrededor y al emerger la kappa se había ido, dejando la figura de la Reina de los Changenlings.

-¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy? ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- demandó.

-Cuide su tono majestad. Yo no me inclino ante usted- dijo casi amenazante.

Chrysalis bufó un poco, pero aceptó las palabras del dragón igual.

-¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?-

-Hace once años, la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza cometió el peor error de su vida al comprometerse con un desgraciado que… Disculpe me adelantare. El día de la boda ocurrió un terrible atentado terrorista en que Canterlot tuvo que repeler una invasión de un ejército de Changelings que sitiaron la ciudad, arrestaron a las guardianas de la armonía, además de que lastimaron y humillaron a las Princesas reales en su propia casa. Y la responsable de todo fue usted, Reina Chrysalis-

Spike se llenaba de furia al escarbar en esos recuerdos, al ver la ciudad en que había crecido devastada, la Princesa Celestia herida y humillada, atrapada en aquel asqueroso capullo verde. Pero sobre todo recordaba como Twilight había sido insultada, ridiculizada y reprendida por sus amigas, su princesa y hasta el cabrón de su hermano cuando trató de salvarlos y revelar quién era en realidad Cadence.

-¿C-cómo sabes eso?- preguntó confundida.

-Porque estuve ahí ese día. ¿Qué ya no se acuerda de mí? No la culpo. Estaba muy ocupada saboreando su victoria sobre las Guardianas y la mismísima Diosa del Sol. ¿Por qué molestarse en notar a aquel insignificante bebé dragón encargado de los anillos?-

La reina indago en sus recuerdos de aquél funesto día.

-Veo que has crecido mucho... ¿Y a qué has venido?-

-Probablemente por lo que usted piensa- dijo sínicamente.

-¿No es un poco tarde para buscar justicia por algo que hice hace más de una década?-

-Cierto. Por eso no la vine a buscar por justicia. Verá, estoy en una importante misión para convertiré en caballero de Ikaruga y para hacerlo me temo que me han pedido que la elimine. De lo contrario no podré casarme con la poni de mis sueños. Pero en este punto, la mataría solo por placer…- saboreó extendiendo sus garras e irguiendo sus espinas, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Voy a fingir que no escuché la parte enferma en que dices que te casarás con una poni, y pasar a decir: Tal vez es menos placentero y más costoso de lo que crees- dijo preparándose también.

-Lo voy a averiguar…-

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló una bocanada de fuego que Chrysalis esquivó saltando hacia un lado. Parándose con firmeza, concentró su magia en su cuerno y disparó un rayo de magia verde que golpeó al dragón en el pecho lanzándolo hacia atrás, perdiéndose entre el follaje de los helechos. Sin embargo antes de que la reina pudiera saborear su victoria, Spike resurgió de la maleza calmadamente.

-¿Mencione ya que no soy el mismo dragoncito inofensivo de aquel entonces?- dijo tallándose el pecho.

-Eso fue una simple advertencia. Déjame en paz y todo estará bien-

Spike extendió su brazo derecho con la mano extendida hacia Chrysalis quien se preparó para el golpe, más nada se precipitó en su contra. Y sin embargo de repente salió disparada hacia atrás como si un potente campo de fuerza la hubiera golpeado. Luego de su violento impacto en el agua salió a tomar aire confundida y asustada.

-Perdone si no encuentro razones para sentirme amenazado- se burló Spike.

Chrysalis maldijo al dragón entre dientes e hizo a su cuerno brillar. Rápidamente el agua a su alrededor se precipitó elevándola por encima del lago formando una gran ola que se abalanzó sobre Spike. El dragón dio media vuelta y corrió hacia los árboles, pero para su sorpresa la ola lo siguió aún fuera del lago, con la enfurecida reina sobre su cúspide.

-¡Corre, corre sabandija!- gritaba la reina.

Spke vio frente a él un árbol caído y saltó con fuerza para pararse sobre él, girando rápidamente hacia donde lo seguía la reina. Elevó ambas manos hacia ella e hizo un movimiento como si hubiese tirado una cuerda. Momentos después Chrysalis sintió de nuevo como una fuerza invisible la jalaba hacia donde estaba el dragón, solo que un poco más abajo, haciendo que se estrellara contra la base del árbol, siendo alcanzada poco después por la ola de agua en la que hace unos momentos surfeaba.

-Espero que tenga más para ofrecerme Reina- bufó Spike viendo a la changeling toser trabajosamente, una vez que paso la ola.

La reina no respondió, solo se levantó de golpe y disparó otro rayo de magia contra Spike, quien saltó de donde estaba hacia otro árbol.

-¡Fallaste!- gritó, clavando sus gallas en el tronco para no caer.

La reina siseó furiosa y repitió su ataque.

-¡Y otra vez!... ¡Y otra vez!... ¡Sigue así, tenemos todo el día!-

Tras barios intentos más, Chrysalis hizo su cuerno brillar intensamente y levantó una gran roca que estaba en aquel lugar, lanzándola contra el dragón. Esta vez en vez de saltar hacia otro árbol, Spike salto hacia la roca, corriendo (literalmente) sobre ella y saltando del otro lado como si hubiera sido un simple obstáculo en su camino. Tan pronto como aterrizó lanzó una fuerte llamarada contra la reina quien se defendió con una barrera mágica. Spike mantuvo su fuego tanto como aguantaron sus pulmones. Cuando terminó vio a la reina sostenerse con dificultad mientras respiraba agitadamente y escurría sudor de su frente.

-¿Cansada Reina Chrysalis?-

Ella no respondió. Se dio media vuelta y levantó el vuelo.

-¡Regresa aquí!- dijo corriendo tras ella.

Para desgracia de Chrysalis, las ramas en las copas de los árboles eran demasiado densas para que pasara a través de ellas con su tamaño. Podría haberse encogido, pero temía gastar la poca magia que le quedaba y tendría que reducir su velocidad para hacerlo, un lujo que no se podía dar ahora que el dragón que la perseguí había empezado a lanzar bolas de fuego para derribarla.

Finalmente la persecución los llevó a donde los árboles terminaban, hacia un caudaloso río. Inmediatamente Chrysalis se elevó para escapar finalmente del dragón, pero Spike levantó ambos brazos apuntando hacia la reina con las manos abiertas. Cerró los puños con fuerza y bajó ambas manos como si hubiera cerrado de golpe una ventana. Nuevamente Chrysails fue azotada por un aplastante impulso y cayó al feroz río.

Logró salir a tomar aire unos momentos después solo para ser golpeada nuevamente y devuelta a las aguas.

-¡Eso fue por Twilight!- gritó Spike que seguía a la reina, desde la orilla del río.

-¡Esta por la Princesa Celestia!- dijo lanzando otro golpe apenas la changeling sacaba la cabeza del agua.

-¡Esto es por Cadence!-

Finalmente Chrysalis logró aferrarse a una roca que había en medio del río. En vez de azotarla contra el agua, Spike la jaló hacia la orilla con sus poderes.

Abatida y exhausta, la reina se arrastró por el piso con desesperación tratando de escapar de su agresor. Spike la seguía lentamente saboreando su dominio de la batalla. Tal como aquella pelea con Shinning Armor, le encantaba la sensación de poder y total control sobre la vida de su oponente. le hacia sentir poderoso ver a la reina arrastrarse débilmente tratándo se escapar de él.

-No eres la gran cosa si no tienes a nadie a quien robarle su amor ¿Verdad bruja?-

Chrysalis dejó de arrastrarse y quedó inmóvil en el piso boca abajo jadeando pesadamente. De pronto Spike escuchó un quejido casi inaudible.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-P-por favor…- susurró, pero fue todo lo que Spike alcanzó a oír.

-¿¡Qué?!- dijo haciéndola girar sobre su espalda con sus poderes.

-¡Por favor no me lastimes! ¡No me hagas más daño! ¡Piedad, piedad por favor!- gritó la reina.

Spike miró a los ojos de la reina y comprendió por qué Agnus le había advertido que no lo hiciera. Lo que vio lo hizo sentir como basura. La "Malvada bruja" estaba que se moría del miedo. Sus ojos desbordantes de lágrimas reflejaban todo el pánico, impotencia y horror puro que le invadían en ese momento. Y todo ello era gracias a Spike. Una parte de él le decía que debía detenerse, que no estaba bien que encontrara placer en semejante acto. Pero la otra se encendía con más furia que antes. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa bruja a suplicar piedad luego de lo que había hecho?

-¿Después de lo que hiciste tienes el descaro de suplicar misericordia? ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?- dijo acercándose más a ella con el puño el altp.

-¡Espera, por favor espera! ¡Dame solo un momento y te lo explicaré todo!-

-¡¿Lo explicarás?! ¡No me jodas! ¡Por qué debería importarme un carajo lo que tengas que decir!-

-¡PORQUE TE ESTOY SUPLICANDO MISERICORDIA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El grito iba cargado con tanta desesperación y miedo que Spike no pudo evitar sentirse horriblemente mal consigo mismo, por el solo hecho de haber arrastrado a la changeing frente a él a tal estado.

-No puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto pero… Habla-

La suspiró con algo de alivio y aspiró profundamente para la historia que estaba a punto de contar.

-Como Equestria, Midgar mi hogar siempre fue dirigido por un hijo de los Ancestros y padres de nuestra raza. Pero a diferencia de Celestia y Luna que dedican sus vidas al servicio y bienestar de su pueblo, mi ex esposo el Rey Haggard era un monstruo egoísta cuyo único interés era su propia felicidad, sin importar cuanta miseria provocara a sus semejantes. Siglos y siglos descuidando sus responsabilidades con su reino preocupándose solo pro las suyas. Las reinas en Midgar éramos una farsa. Solo un trofeo del Rey para presumir que era dueño de la changeling más bella del reino y a quien cambiaría más o menos cada cinco años cuando se cansara de ella, no sin antes darle muerte personalmente-

-¿Qué tiene que ver con la invasión a Canterlot?- preguntó Spike no muy interesado en la lección de historia.

-Yo era una hija de una familia muy humilde. Todo lo que quería era poder encontrar un buen hombre que me quisiera, tener familia y quizás una casa decente; una realmente no puede pedir mucho en un reino tan miserable como Midgar. Yo era el orgullo de mis padres, iba a ser la primera de mi familia en terminar la escuela. ¡Pero ho sorpresa! La niña de papá y mamá se convirtió en Reina!-

Spike en otros tiempos habría creído casi cualquier historia que le contaran. Pero la historia que escuchaba ahora no la creía por ingenuidad, sino porque había aprendido a saber cuándo le están mintiendo. Y nadie podía fingir la forma en que a la reina Chrysalis se le partía el alma al contarle su pasado.

-Haggard me eligió como su nueva Reina. No era una bendición, era una sentencia de muerte y todos en el reino lo saben. Pero decidí que no echaría a perder todos mis esfuerzos y el sacrifico de mis padres para convertirme en el juguete sexual desechable de ese demonio. Así que lo asesiné…- dijo saboreando maliciosamente la última parte.

-¿Fue fácil sabes? Supongo que el muy idiota arrogante nunca se imaginó que su esposa lo apuñalaría mientras dormía, luego de poner somnífero en su bebida durante la cena-

-Todavía no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con lo que pasó en Canterlot-

-Me convertí en la primera Reina Soltera de la historia. Tenía en mi poder la increíble oportunidad de convertir a Midgar en un lugar mejor. Pero a pesar de la opresión y odio que existía hacia su Tirano dictador, Midgar seguía siendo un reino puramente machista y nadie tenía fe en que una mujer sola podría guiar a nuestro reino, sobre todo a sabiendas que Haggard escogía a sus parejas solo por su aspecto. Pero no dejaría que me destronaran tan fácilmente. Así que ideé un plan que nos traería más riquezas y prosperidad que nunca en la historia de nuestro reino-

-Conquistando el reino más próspero, fértil y pacífico del mundo. Que no vería venir una invasión a gran escala-

-Sí. Me infiltré en Canterlot, tomé el lugar de la Princesa Cadence y durante semanas me alimenté del amor de Shinning Armor para fortalecerme, preparándome para el día de la invasión que sería el mismo de la boda en que todos estarían demasiado ocupados celebrando el evento como para advertir el peligro. Y ya sabes el resto…-

-No te pido que me perdones. Pero debes entender que a pesar de lo que pienses no lo hice por placer. Estaba tratando de sacar a mi pueblo de su miseria. No es mi culpa que mi raza alcance la mayor plenitud de su salud al absorber los sentimientos de otras criaturas, así nos hicieron… Tú también eres un depredador y eso no te hace un monstruo ¿O sí? Yo no quería lastimar a nadie, solo estaba tratando de sacar a mi pueblo de su miseria y asegurarme de que no me matarían por ser una Reina viuda-

-¿Pero tenías que destruir a Canterlot para salvar a tu pueblo?- reprochó Spike.

-No me sermonees. Tú dijiste que ya no eras un bebé. Si eso es cierto debes saber que en el mundo real, para que alguien sea feliz la mayoría de las veces tendrá que serlo a costa de que alguien no lo sea. No planeé destruir a Canterlot. Sabía que Ragnarok y Celestia eran amigos y el no habría permitido que conquistáramos su reino, pero nos daría tiempo para fortalecernos y volver a casa más sanos que nunca listos a construir un mejor mañana. Pero mi plan fracasó y las cosas se pusieron peor que nunca. Tuve que huir porque los nobles querían mi cabeza por haberlos llevado a Canterlot. Logré escapar pero mis padres…. Yo quería darle a mi reino una gloria nunca antes vista, y en cambio solo los llevé a un nuevo nivel de miseria… Ya puedes terminar- concluyó cerrando los ojos.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?-

-Ya dije lo que tenía que decir… Ya puedes matarme-

-P-pero… ¿Para qué me contaste todo eso entonces?- preguntó anonadado.

-No lo sé… Supongo que por hacer una última confesión antes de partir. No sé ni por qué me resistí a que me mataras desde que estábamos en el lago. Estoy más muerta que viva. Quiero decir ¡MÍRAME! ¡He pasado los últimos once años oculta en el ano del mundo! ¡Marchita, exiliada y muerta de hambre! Y ahora para colmo decido confesar mis pecados a un dragón que ha venido a matarme. No tengo nada por qué vivir- dijo rompiendo en llanto.

Spike solo miró a la ex reina. Su espíritu de lucha y sed de venganza muertos. No podía matarla. Por más que quisiera, ya no era capaz.

-Mientes- dijo.

-¿Qué?-

-Mientes. Si ya no tuvieras nada por qué vivir no estarías llorando- le explicó.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¡Lo he perdido todo!-

-No todo. Aún estás viva-

-Un vida que solo ha conocido dolor y tragedia-

-Alguien muy sabia me dijo una vez: Quienes más propensos son a encontrar la felicidad, son aquellos que han experimentado el dolor verdadero- murmuró suavemente.

Chrysalis miró con asombro al dragón.

Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando el dragón giró la cabeza hacia la selva.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella confundida.

- Hush. Escuché algo- la silenció.

De pronto cinco enormes figuras oscuras emergieron de entre los arbustos. Tenían ojos amarillos, pelaje negro y enormes colmillos.

-¡Una jauría de Wargs! ¡Corre!- gritó Spike saltando el río para evadir a los bestiales caninos.

Pero al llegar al otro lado notó que Chrysalis no lo había seguido. Seguía casi exactamente donde la había dejado, tratando inútilmente ponerse de pié. Uno de los wargs saltó sobre ella listo para ser quien diera la primera mordida, pero justo antes de alcanzarla Chrysalis salió volando al otro lado del río para ser atrapada por los brazos del dragón.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Mis alas están rotas y mis reservas de magia vacías gracias a que llevo toda la mañana de arriba abajo por un dragón desquiciado que mueve cosas con la mente, y por poco me come la cabeza un perro súper desarrollado ¿Cómo demonios crees que estoy!?- le preguntó iracunda.

-No hay tiempo para eso- dijo Spike viendo que los perros estaban cruzando el río.

Montó a la changeling en su espalda y subió al árbol más cercano.

-Listo, no podrán alcanzarnos aquí- dijo bajando a la reina de su espalda.

Más por poco se caen al sacudirse el árbol por las embestidas de los perros.

-Nos alcanzarán si derriban está cosa-

-No si los detengo primero-

-¿Qué?... ¡Espera!- gritó al verlo dejarse caer.

Spike cayó sobre la espalda de uno de los warg, asestando además un golpe en la cabeza que fracturó su cráneo. Otro de los warg intentó saltar encima de él, pero el dragón se posicionó rápidamente, balanceando todo su cuerpo para golpear a su agresor con el codo, partiéndole la quijada. Otro intentó morderlo por su flanco izquierdo, pero Spike logró atrapar sus fauces con ambas manos. No así del cuarto warg de cuya mordida tuvo que defenderse poniendo su brazo izquierdo como escudo entre los dientes y su cara.

-¡Cuidado, viene uno más!- gritó Chrysalis desde el árbol.

Spike giró sobre sí mismo haciendo que cada warg perdiera el balance y cayeran de frente. Rápidamente tomó a uno de ellos por sus patas traseras y dio un fuerte giró usándolo como ariete para golpear al quinto y más grande de los warg. Balanceando su peso y el del animal en sus manos, Spike siguió giró nuevamente para usar a la bestia como pazo y aplastar al otro warg que hace yacía en el suelo.

-Solo quedamos tú y yo- dijo mirando de frente al la gran bestia que quedaba en pié.

-¡Quémalo!- gritó Chrysalis.

-¡Eso le quitaría toda la diversión!- dijo Spike quien estaba entregado al poder de sus ancestros y la adrenalina del campo de batalla.

La bestia intentó atraparlo con un zarpazo pero Spike lo esquivó. Lanzó otro pero ocurrió lo mismo. Está ves se lanzó de cuerpo completo embistiendo al dragón que logró bloquearlo pero perdió el equilibro, quedando entre el suelo y los dientes del perro.

-Entiendo que no te cepilles los dientes ¿Pero qué no conoces una planta llamada Hierbabuena?- preguntó Spike, apoyando sus piernas traseras en el vientre del animal, empujándolo para quitárselo de encima.

La bestia cayó sobre su espalda y Spike saltó sobre él, propinándole barios golpes n la cara. Pero agitando sus enormes piernas logró quitárselo de encima. Estaban frente a frente de nuevo. El warg corrió hacia Spike nuevamente, pero este extendió su mano derecha hacia el perro y la movió a su derecha como si hubiera abierto una ventana. Acto seguido el animal fue derribada por una fuerza que lo empujó hacia el costado en que había señalado Spike. Rápidamente se montó sobre su espalda y sujetó su mandíbula superior jalándola hacia donde él estaba. Tras un breve forcejeo Spike logró vencer a la bestia zafándole la quijada y desprendiendo la parte superior de su cabeza.

La mole se desplomó sobre el piso. Aún con la parte de su cabeza en mano, Spike la elevó al cielo y rugió victorioso.

-Bendita seas Applejack por haberme enseñado como montar animales grandes… Descuida, no me he olvidado de ti- dijo extendiendo sus manos hacia la reina, quien se sujetó fuertemente de la rama esperando otra onda de choque que la mandara a volar pero solo sintió una gentil fuerza que la bajó del árbol.

-Listo- dijo al dejarla sobre la tierra.

-¿P-por qué me salvaste?- preguntó confundida.

A Spike ciertamente no le sorprendió la pregunta.

-¿Por qué me advertirse durante la pelea?-

-¡No evadas la pregunta! Este demonio estaba listo para comerme. Podrías haberme dejado ahí ¡Deberías haberme dejado ahí pero no lo hiciste! ¿Por qué? ¿No fue para matarme la razón de que hicieras todo este viaje?- le reclamó confundida y frustrada.

La miró con compasión y simpatía.

-No. Vine a asesinar a una Reina y una malvada bruja. Pero lo que encontré fue una changeling arrepentida e indefensa. No puedo asesinarte, no así-

-¿Pero por qué salvarme?! ¿Por qué me dices esto?! ¿Cómo puedes… ¿¡Cómo puedes ofrecerme así tu perdón…- dijo la reina muy furiosa y acongojada.

-Yo… No lo sé. ¿Está bien? ¿Nunca te dijeron que simplemente debes aceptar la amabilidad de las personas?-

Chrysalis solo lo miró con desprecio rechinando los dientes. Luego suspiró derrotada y se dejó caer sobre sus piernas.

-¿Oye qué pasa?-

-Lo que dijiste de los animales salvajes es cierto. Como casi no poseen sentimientos solo puedo alimentarme orgánicamente. Me mantiene saludable pero así casi no tengo magia. Y no había tenido que usar tanto poder como hoy desde Canterlot -

Spike detalló a la reina que lucía muy exhausta.

-La peste de estos cadáveres atraerá a otros depredadores, será mejor irnos de aquí- advirtió Spike.

-Estoy demasiado cansada- respondió ella débilmente y sorprendiéndose de lo que pasó después.

Spike se acercó y delicadamente la tomó con sus manos y la cargó en pose matrimonial.

-¿¡Q-q-qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo?!- gritó escandalizada.

-Te llevaré a un lugar seguro- respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿¡Por qué confiaría en ti? Hace un rato querías asesinarme-

-¿Qué opciones tienes?-

-… Te odio…- murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Me han dicho peores cosas-

* * *

Chrysalis despertó encontrándose dentro de una pequeña cueva iluminada por una fogata en que se asaban barios pescados empalados. Al otro lado de la fogata estaba Spike.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó.

-Un poco…- respondió secamente, apoyándose en sus piernas delanteras.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

Dijo ofreciéndole un pescado. La reina lo tomó entre sus extraños cascos y empezó a comer.

-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto por mí?-inquirió ella cuando estuvo satisfecha.

-Porque… Quiero hacerlo-

-¡No te burles de mí!- dijo arrojándole lo que quedaba del pescado que estaba comiendo.

-Aprisioné a una Cadence en una cripta abandonada por semanas y por poco mato a la mismísima Celestia. Mi ejército invadió y casi destruyen Canterlot. Arresté y humillé a todas tus amigas. ¿¡Qué razón en el universo podrías tener para ayudarme?!-

-Todos cometen errores Chrysalis. Es lo que pasa cuando tienes el valor de tomar decisiones. No he olvidado lo que hiciste y no te he perdonado tampoco. Nadie podrá nunca olvidar tus crímenes contra Equestria. Pero Equestria fomenta la cultura en la fe del cambio, en las segundas oportunidades, en perdonar. En ser capaz de dar tu mano a quien una vez levantó su puño contra ti-

-¡Pero después de lo que hice no merezco tu perdón! ¡No merezco tu amistad!- gritó mirándolo a los ojos.

Ambos permanecieron inertes unos momentos en que se transmitieron inaudibles palabras a través de sus miradas.

-Yo conozco… La soledad- dijo finalmente Spike, extendiéndole su mano.

La reina ya no podía soportarlo. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Spike se acercó a ella y posó su mano en su hombro. Ya no pudo resistirse al contacto. Se dio media vuelta llorando desconsoladamente en sus brazos. Spike se sorprendió. Por alguna razón no sintió apropiado devolver el abrazo y se limitó a poner su mano sobre la espalda de ella.

-Lo lamento… Lo lamento mucho- murmuró entre lágrimas.

-Lo sé- respondió él.

-Tiene razón. La verdad es que desde ese día mi vida se fue al caño, pero aún así no quiero morir. Porque además de mi miseria podría perder lo único que me queda, mi alma-

-Nunca te gustó tu vida. Deberías ir de una nueva. Cambias de forma Chrysalis. Ya no estás atada a tu reino, podrías ir donde quisieras. A donde los grifos, los minotauros, las mulas. Con los sátiros o las hadas al otro lado del mar. Podrías tener la vida que tú quisieras-

-Podría…- dijo frotando su rostro contra su pecho para secar sus lágrimas. -Nunca nadie además de mis padres me mostró semejante generosidad. Jamás creí que conocería a alguien como tú. Mucho menos un dragón. ¿Cómo te llamas?- inquirió levantándo la vista.

-Soy Spike-

-Spike…- murmuró ella.

-Tu novia en verdad es muy afortunada de tenerte a su lado- susurró acariciandole el pecho encima del corazon con movimientos circulares.

-Puedo sentirlo. Un amor puro y efímero, que puede crecer y crecer... Jamás vi nada como esto. Ni siquiera en Shinning Armor. Si que estás lleno de sorpresas Spike-

-G-gracias, supongo- dijo algo incómodo del roce del casco de la reina.

-¿Pero qué clase de nombre es ese para un dragón?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Fui criado por ponis-

-Con razón te vas a casar con una. ¿Pero no habías dicho que para poder hacerlo debías matarme? ¿Cómo ibas a probar que me mataste en todo caso? ¿Cargarías con mi cadáver desde aquí hasta Ikaruga?-

-No. Solo me pidieron que llevara su cuerno-

-Ho… Bueno entonces no te preocupes- dijo sosteniendo su cuerno con ambas pezuñas y desprendiéndolo de su cabeza con perturbadora facilidad.

-Toma- dijo muy relajada.

-He… ¿No te va a hacer falta?- preguntó solo para ver cómo le crecía uno nuevo.

-Cambio de forma ¿Recuerdas? Considéralo mi regalo de bodas- respondió tranquilamente.

-¡Gracias!- gritó el dragón muy feliz dándole un abrazo.

La reina por poco se sonroja.

-N-no hay de qué ¿Quién es la afortunada poni a todo esto? No me digas que Cadence porque me muero-

-No, no es ella. En realidad es Twilight Sparkle. Ya sabes, la unicornio que descubrió tu plan-

Chrysails muró a Spike con incredulidad antes de carcajearse de risa.

-Las coincidencias no existen. O cielos, hacia más de diez años que no me reía así. Con que la aprendiza de la princesa. No te culpo, que ejemplar-

-Dímelo a mí. Cuando sea caballero y me nombren Noble, podré volver a Equestria a casarme con ella-

-No deberías hacerla esperar entonces- se puso de pié y camino hasta la salida de la cueva.

El sol ya comenzaba a posarse en el horizonte.

-Bueno entonces… Piensa en lo que dije ¿Está bien? Y cuídate Chrysalis- dijo dándose vuelta.

-Espera- le interrumpió.

-Me has ayudado mucho. Como premio extra te concederé un regalo muy especial. Podrás besar la mejilla real como gesto de mi agradecimiento- dijo muy altanera, posando orgullosamente y ladeando su cara para indicarle al dragón que mejilla debía besar.

Spike sonrió divertido del gesto de Chrysalis.

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente con el cuerno?- preguntó.

-¿No crees que deberías aceptar la amabilidad de una dama?- respondió.

Spike rió al verse atrapado en su propia filosofía. Se acercó a besar la mejilla de la reina, pero cuando estuvo cerca esta giró el rostro inadvertidamente, besándolo en los labios. Los ojos de Spike se abrieron como platos y su respiración se detuvo. Su instinto inmediato le ordenó separarse de la reina, pero no encontró fuerza ni voluntad para hacerlo. Sus labios eran muy diferentes de los de Twilight, como su forma de besar, esta tenía más… Experiencia, a falta de una mejor palabra. La sensación en sus labios era muy diferente pues la reina no tenía pelaje sobre la piel, lo que daba al dragón una sensación muy diferente de su unicornio. Muy diferente y muy placentera además... Más pronto de lo que habría estado dispuesto a admitir la reina terminó el beso.

-Muchas gracias otra vez Spike. Les deseo mucha falicidad a tí y a tu novia. Pero si por por alguna razón nofuncionan las cosas con tu prometida... Llámame- dijo pestañando seductoramente y yéndose caminando meneando sus caderas muy provocativamente.

Spike se quedó ahí estupefacto y confundido. Pero de alguna forma también muy feliz. Se relamió los dientes una última vez saboreando el aliento de la reina aún en su boca tratándo de decifrar que era aquel sabor, mientras trataba de razonar que había pasado.

-Wow… Le gusto a una mujer mayor- pensó.

Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Se ubicó con la posición del sol y calculó la dirección en que Agnus lo estaría esperando y se dirigió haya a toda prisa. Tenía una hermosa hechicera con la que volver.

* * *

Yo se los advertí chicos. Que con mi regreso a clases tardaría más en subir nuevos capítulos, pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Sé que dije que no habría "Aventuras en Ikaruga", pero luego revisé mis demás capítulos y noté que mientras que Twilight tenía 4 capítulos dedicados solo a ella, Spike solo tenía capítulos compartidos y decidí que en efecto tenía que remediarlo. Y hablando de eso ¿Acaso le dí a Spike poderes Jedi? Si, creo que sí.

En cuanto a Chrysalis ¿Qué puedo decir? Hice a Celestia madre, a Shinning un hijo de puta, a Applejack casamentera. A muchos autores se les olvida, pero ¡Estamos escribiendo un fanfiction chicos! Y hablando de eso ya en el próximo capítulo al fin tendremos boda. Por icerto que no apoyo en lo más mínimo el paring de Big Mac con Zecora. De hecho no apoyo NINGÚN paring que incluya a Big Mac. Pero Zecora me gusta mucho y no quería dejarla quedada, pero tampoco me quise inventar otro OC, así que ni modo.

Dejen reviews. No sean ingratos.


	13. El día Prometido

El día Prometido

Nunca se había visto semejante exceso de población en Canterlot. Ponis de todo el reino habían asistido para atestiguar el histórico evento que según algunos marcaría el inicio de una nueva era: La hermandad entre ponis y dragones.

Finalmente había llegado. Era el día de la boda de la unicornio Twilight Sparkle "La Cósmica" y el dragón Sir Spike "El Impulso Espectral". Ponis y un considerable número de dragones como nunca se había visto se reunían lentamente en el palacio esperando poder conseguir asientos para el tan esperado suceso.

Todos y cada uno de los preparativos para la boda habían sido planeados y supervisados exhaustivamente por Twilight en persona, quien quería que su boda fuera nada más que perfecta. Durante semanas ella y sus amigas y todo el personal del Castillo trabajaron desenfrenadamente. Claro que para satisfacer el apetito de los invitados extranjeros habían tenido que venir cocineros de su patria que preparan alimentos especialmente para su gente. Cosa que al principio fue difícil de conseguir para los chefs de Canterlot, pues no querían que su sagrada área de trabajo tuviera carniceros en ella. Pero al final y como siempre, Twilight le encontró solución a asunto.

Todo había sido pulido a la perfección, bajo la supervisión y aprobación de la princesa Celestia. Pues para ella no solo era el día de la boda de su hijo y su ahijada, sino el día que se alzaría la bandera política perfecta para el proyecto en que ella y Ragnarok habían estado trabajando los últimos años.

Faltaban pocas horas para el gran momento. Twilight estaba en su cuarto provisional del palacio acompañada por su madre, su cuñada y su mejor amiga Rarity quien claro, le había confeccionado el vestido.

-Ho mi niña, luces divina- dijo muy orgullosa Violet al ver a su hija lucir su vestido de bodas.

Como era de esperarse en Twilight, su vestido de bodas era algo relativamente sencillo. Una falda larga sin capas con estrellas violetas adornando el borde. En ambas piernas delanteras llevaba puestas muñequeras con rosas blancas y encajes violetas. En su cuello el rubí de fuego de Spike, y en su cabeza listones morados frente a un velo blanco que cubría su cabello.

- Hiciste un excelente trabajo Rarity-

-Gracias Señora, fue todo un placer- respondió Rarity.

-Casi no puedo contener la emoción. En un rato más me llamarán Señora de Spike. Señora Sparkle-

-¿No estás nerviosa?- dijo Cadence.

-¡Para nada! Este día será perfecto. Spike y yo casados al fin ¡Qué día más glorioso! No puedo creer que finalmente llegó- dijo con muchos ánimos.

-Han atraído a una gigantesca multitud a la ciudad. Realmente esta boda será un evento histórico- dijo Candence mirando por la ventana.

De pronto se hizo un incómodo silencio en la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió confundida Candece al girar y ver como todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia ella con cierta preocupación.

-Estoy bien, en serio- dijo Cadence.

-¿Estás segura linda?- preguntó Violet.

-Si mamá, no hay ningún problema- respondió Cadence, quien no había perdido la costumbre de llamar a sus suegros mamá y papá, ni considerar a Twilight su hermana, aún con su divorcio de Shinning Armor.

-Ya… lo superé. Y si no lo he hecho por completo es un mal momento para recordarlo. Les juro que todo está bien-

-Eso espero. No quiero que una de mis damas de honor ponga cara larga durante la ceremonia- dijo Twilight ayudando a relajar el ambiente.

-Cuenta con ello Twi. Es como tú dijiste, hoy va a ser un día perfecto- le aseguró, abrazándola.

En otro lado del palacio Spike se preparaba igualmente para su compromiso, acompañado por Cornelius, Swift Relief, su suegro Dusk y para variar el Profesor Zen. Spike vestía una versión ceremonial de su uniforme de Shinto. Una levita negra con botones dorados. En su hombro izquierdo una hombrera de plata con el emblema de la academia que se mantenía en su lugar con ayuda de una correa roja que se amarraba a su cinturón dorado.

-Y hagas lo que hagas jamás engordes. Ella si puede, pero nunca se lo digas- decía Zen.

-¿Sr. Zen quiere guardar silencio? Va a poner nervioso a mi muchacho- dijo Dusk frustrado del parloteo del viejo dragón.

-Muy bien, si no les importa esperaré afuera a que terminen de vestir al chico-

-¿Por qué lo escogiste a él como uno de tus padrinos?- preguntó Swift.

-Ragnarok quería que Spike tuviera dos padrinos dragones- respondió Cornelius.

-Originalmente se lo pedí a Agnus, pero se negó- dijo Spike acomodándose por enésima vez el cuello de su levita.

-¿Todo bien Spike?- preguntó Dusk.

-Nervioso y ansioso. Y eso que yo y Twilight queríamos algo reservado. Medio reino está aquí-

-¿Puedes culparlos? Es un evento trascendental. Tu y Twilight serán el primer matrimonio dragón y poni de la historia. Lo que pasará dentro de unas horas influirá en el futuro de ambos reinos en los siglos por venir- dijo Cornelius.

Spike asintió con la cabeza y se miró al espejo. Buscando al dragón que había concebido años atrás cuando era un niño soñando con este día, y comparándolo con el dragón que estaba ahí parado en ese momento.

-Lo harás bien hijo. Sé que tu y Twilight serán muy felices-

-¿Lo mismo pensó en la boda de Shinning Armor?-

Dusk se sorprendió de la pregunta, igual que Swift quien también conocía la tragedia de Shinning y como devastó a su esposa.

-¿Spike eso qué quiere decir?-

-Aún ahora me pregunto si realmente soy lo mejor para Twilight. ¿Qué pasará… si yo en verdad no soy…-

-Eso no pasará Spike- lo interrumpió Cornelius.

-Su noviazgo no ha sido fácil, y el matrimonio no será para nada más piadoso contigo ni con tu esposa. Pero si lo consigues verás como todo valdrá la pena. No tengas miedo de fracasar, porque no hay motivo para creer que puedes fracasar. El "Y vivieron muy felices" no existe. Tendrás que cuidar esa felicidad todos los días. Así que jamás olvides por qué la amas, jamás olvides por qué te casaste con ella. No será fácil, pero si lo consigues y es verdad que la amas, siempre sabrás reconocer cuánto vale la pena-

Spike guardó silencio mirando al sabio embajador.

-Gracias Cornelius-

-No es nada muchacho-

-Disculpen caballeros, pero ya es hora de ir a nuestras posiciones- dijo Zen asomando la cabeza dentro de la habitación.

Spike aspiró profundamente.

-Andando hijo, llegó la hora- dijo Dusk.

El gran salón de eventos de Canterlot estaba que reventaba de gente. Mientras que la gran mayoría de los invitados eran ponis claro, había una considerable cantidad de dragones en el lugar. Entre ellos Zira la esposa de Cornelius y su hijo Damocles. El capitán Agnus que tenía cara de pocos amigos, los concejales de guerra y directivos de Shinto, como barias figuras políticas de Ikaruga y amigos que Spike había hecho en la academia. Las damas de compañía compuestas por las guardianas de los elementos junto a las Princesas Luna y Cadence lucían radiantes en sus puestos del lado izquierdo. Swift Relief, Cornelius y Zen como testigos de Spike al otro lado. Spike al centro luciendo muy apuesto. Y en el centro de todo la Princesa Celestia y el Rey Ragnarok como maestros de ceremonia.

Se abrieron las puertas del salón y sonó la orquesta ceremonial, acompañado del coro sinfónico de dragones de Rennes le Cheteau, en vez de ser un coro de pájaros como normalmente se habría usado. Sonriendo con incalculable felicidad, Twilight Sparkle caminó a través del salón tomada del hombro de su padre quien la acompañó hasta los escalones del altar, entregando a su hija a su futuro esposo. Ahora los prometidos estaban frente a frente.

-¡Mis queridos ponis!- exclamó Celestia.

-¡Queridos hermanos!- acompañó Ragnarok.

-Nos hemos reunido aquí el día de hoy para atestiguar la unión de Lady Twilight Sparkle la unicornio y Sir Spike el dragón, en sagrado matrimonio- dijo Celestia.

-El amor toma muchas formas y tamaños, y nos lleva al lado de distintos seres. Por familia, por amigos, por la pareja. Para Twiligth el amor la guió al lado de Sir Spike. Dragón o poni, eso no importa. Su amor es puro como el agua, radiante como el sol, y ha trascendido las barreras de la piel, de la raza, la cultura y hasta la incredulidad y la crítica de aquellos que profanaron ese amor. El día de hoy nos hemos reunido para presenciar como ese amor unirá definitiva y eternamente las vidas de estos dos individuos. Twilight Sparkle, es momento de que digas tus votos- anunció Celestia.

Twilight aspiró profundamente.

-Spike, mi amado Spike. Desde que tengo memoria no has hecho más que traerme felicidad. A lo largo de los años con tu eterna entrega e incondicional amistad me guiaste y ayudaste en todas mis jornadas. Fuiste mi fuerza y mi inspiración, mi asistente, guardián y mi héroe. De no ser por ti no sería la poni que soy. Y fue así que me di cuenta que no solo te amaba, sino que siempre lo había hecho, y no hay cosa que quiera más en esta vida que amarte por siempre. Quiero ser la canción que siempre cantas, la manta que te protege del frío, la luz que te guía en la oscuridad. Quiero ser tu alegría, tu tristeza, tu bebida y comida. Ser todo en tu vida. A cambio de eso no pido riquezas, no pido poder. Tan solo pido que me ames, ahora y siempre. Porque yo te amo Spike. Y solo deseo que me ames igual y jamás te apartes de mi lado-

Twilight terminó y suspiró. Sobrecogida de sus propias palabras, resistiendo sus casi incontrolables ganas de llorar de la felicidad y saltar a los brazos de Spike y besarlo.

Era el turno de Ragnarok.

-Nosotros dragones nacimos forjados en victoria. Desde pequeños se nos enseña a luchar por el triunfo. Luchar por pos nuestros sueños, nuestras esperanzas. Por riquezas, honor y gloria. Por lograr grandes hazañas que hagan enorgullecer a nuestros ancestros y a nosotros mismos. Por sin importar que hazañas logremos conquistar. Todo dragón sabe que no hay hazaña más grande, ni felicidad y orgullo que se le compare a aquella de quienes han logrado encontrar el amor verdadero-

-Aniquílame…- siseó Agnus al dragón que tenía a su lado.

-Twilight Sparkle está dispuesta a entregarse a ti en cuerpo y alma Spike. Hasta ahora has probado ser digno de tal bendición. Pero ahora debes jurar que serás digno siempre. Recita el juramento- ordeno el Rey.

Spike borró la sonrisa que había tenido tatuada en el rostro y puso una expresión completamente seria. En Ikaruga no existían los votos matrimoniales. Había poemas y juramentos definidos para las parejas de acuerdo a sus oficios y posición sociopolítica.

-Yo Spike "El impulso Espectral", me presento antes usted Rey. Antes usted mi Princesa. Ante ustedes hermanos, familia y amigos. A proclamar mi eterno amor por Twilight Sparkle- dijo girando y reverenciando respectivamente a los individuos referidos, para finalmente arrodillarse frente a su prometida.

-Por tu amor y por mi amor. Por sobre mi armadura y mi título de caballero. Yo te juro total y desinteresado amor. Completa e infalible lealtad. Así como dedicar mi vida a hacerte tan feliz como pueda. Mi palabra te hablará solo con la verdad. Mi fuerza te sostendrá cuando estés afligida. Mi ser te protegerá cuando estés indefensa. Podrás llamarme cuando quieras. Podrás pedirme cualquier cosa. Mi vida y mi amor son y serán tuyos, hasta que la muerte nos separe y hasta que nos reencontremos, en otra vida tal vez o en otro mundo, mejor-

Terminando su discurso, Spike se puso de pie.

-Recuerda siempre tu juramento, caballero de Ikaruga- dijo el Rey.

-Se han hecho los votos. Se han hecho los juramentos. Llegó el momento de que estos dos individuos dejen de ser conocidos como él y ella, para que pasen a ser Ellos- dijo Celestia.

-Los anillos por favor- dijo Ragnarok.

Swift Relief se acercó a Spike sacando los anillos de compromiso de su bolsillo. Y entregándoselos al novio. Muy ceremoniosamente Spike le colocó su anillo en el cuerno a Twilight y esta con su telequinesis se lo puso a él en la mano izquierda.

-Twilight Sparkle. ¿Aceptas como tu esposo a Spike en la riqueza y en la pobreza? ¿En la salud y la enfermedad? ¿Para amarlo, apoyarlo y jamás dejarlo ir?- inquirió Celestia.

Twilight sentía que le faltaba el aire. No tenía que pensar la respuesta pero estaba demasiado sobrecargada de felicidad y sentía un inmenso nudo en la garganta.

-Acepto…- finalmente pudo decir en un suspiro casi inaudible mientras se le escapaba una lágrima de felicidad.

-Y tu Spike. ¿Tomarás a Twilight como tu amada y única esposa? ¿Honrarás por siempre tu juramento de serle fiel, de protegerla y jamás dejar de amarla?- dijo Ragnarok.

-Y de no hacerlo que los dioses me castiguen- respondió sin vacilar.

-Si existe alguien que conozca una razón por la que estos dos no deban unirse, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- dijo Celestia.

-Siendo así. Por el poder conferido a nosotros. Yo el Rey Ragnarok-

-Y yo, la Princesa Celestia, los declaramos marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia-

Un nanosegundo después de esas palabras Twilight saltó con sus piernas delanteras extendidas para abrazar a Spike por el cuello y besarlo con fervor. Él respondió gustoso abrazándola por la cintura. Sin demora la congregación se puso de pié y todos aplaudieron y gritaron con júbilo contagiándose de la felicidad de los recién casados.

* * *

La celebración se dispersó entre los jardines y el salón de fiestas. La elegante decoración que era una remembranza de la era clásica de Equestria, el delicioso banquete hecho por los más grandes chefs de ambas naciones, la encantadora música a cargo de la gran Orquesta sinfónica de Canterlot. Le había dolido en el alma no poner de encargadas de esos tres aspectos del evento a sus amigas como lo habían sido en la boda de Cadence. Pero Ragnarok advirtió que atiborrar las mesas de pastelillos dulces, poner juegos como "Ponle la cola al poni" para el entretenimiento, y claro, poner esos infernales tocadiscos gigantes con pistas de karaoke con canciones poperas como "Love is a Bloom" habrían hecho que la los dragones que asistieran al evento se hicieran ideas sobre la seriedad de los prometidos en su compromiso, o peor, que se hacia una burla de la santidad del matrimonio.

Y aunque no lo diría jamás enfrente de sus amigas, a Twilight francamente le gustaba mucho más como habían quedado los arreglos para su boda. Todo era… Perfecto.

Los recién casados se encontraban en los jardines acompañados de sus amigos y seres queridos. Luego del tradicional primer baile de casados, habían pasado a la parte en que los esposos alternaban pareja de baile en cada canción. Spike se encontraba bailando al lado de la Princesa Luna, mientras que Twilight tenía por pareja al mismo Rey Ragnarok.

-¿Es así como siempre imaginaste que sería Spike?- preguntó Luna mientras giraba con gracia al lado del dragón.

-No. En mis sueños solo eran ponis los que atendían a la boda. Pero creo que esto está bien igual- respondió con su típica ironía.

Luna rió con su comentario y posó sus cascos delanteros en sus hombros para bailar más cerca de él.

-Twilight es muy afortunada de tenerte ¿Sabes? Nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario- le envalentonó.

-Gracias Luna- respondió él.

La canción terminó se separaron. Sin mucha demora empezó otra canción.

-Vaya, Twilight ya tiene otra pareja. ¿Te importaría compartir conmigo otra ronda?- ofreció Luna.

-Eso me haría…-

-Disculpen-

Spike y Luna giraron a ver el origen de la voz que había interrumpido al dragón. Luciendo un vestido negro estilo gótico muy elegante estaba una unicornio negra con ojos verde esmeralda y crin lacia color turquesa oscuro. Era muy hermosa.

-Mil disculpas mi Lord. ¿Pero sería tan amable de compartir conmigo esta piensa?- inquirió con formalidad.

-Y-yo…- Spike no quería rechazar el ofrecimiento de la misteriosa doncella, pero tampoco quería despreciar a Luna.

-Está bien Spike. Iré a dar la vuelta y mezclarme con los invitados-

Luna se retiró y Spike se acercó reverenciando cortésmente a la dama, quien le extendió su pesuña izquierda para que el dragón pudiera besarla.

-Un placer conocerla Señorita…-

-Hive. No hace falta el señorita- dijo alegremente.

-Me va a ser difícil, señorita Hive-

-Jaja. Sus modales hacen honor a su reputación mi señor. Muy bien. Me conformo con poder bailar a su lado esta canción-

Spike tomó a la unicornio por su casco y su cintura, guiándola a bailar el bolero que entonaba la orquesta.

-¿Es esta una canción especial para usted Señorita Hive?- no queriendo sonar muy intrusivo.

-Ahora sí- dijo ella muy contenta.

Luna se acercó una mesa donde estaban sentados Big Machintosh y su esposa Zecora quien tenía entre brazos a su retoño a quien habían decidido nombrar Appleseed. La pequeña tenía la crin roja y pelaje blanco con algunas franjas grises.

-Buenas noches señores. ¿Esa ternurita es su pequeño?- preguntó la Princesa.

-Eyuup!- dijo alegremente Big Mac.

-Buenas noches Princesa Luna- contestó la cebra.

-¿Quién es la dama que baila con Spike? ¿Amiga de Twilight?-

-No lo sé. La verdad nunca la había visto, pero bueno. Diría que hay más invitados ajenos a la pareja que cercanos a ella. ¿Ustedes no piensan bailar?-

-Nos gustaría bailar, pero necesitamos de alguien que a nuestra niña pueda cuidar-

-No se hable más. Yo la cuidaré, es un crimen que no gocen de la pista de baile en esta velada- dijo entusiasta.

-¿Está segura princesa?-

-Desde luego. Es mi deber real, a fin de cuentas-

-¡Gracias!- dijo Big Mac.

Zecora le entregó cuidadosamente la niña a la princesa y se fue con su esposo.

-¡Hola pequeñita! ¡Soy tu tía Luna!- dijo muy contenta viendo a la bebé entre sus brazos.

La niña la miró y al no reconocer a la enrome poni azul frente a ella comenzó a gimotear.

-Ho vamos ternurita no llores. Tu tía Luna está aquí- trató de calmarla.

Esto tuvo el efecto contrario y la niña empezó a llorar.

-N-no, no llores. Todo está bien… todo… ¿P-pinkie? ¿Pinkie Pie dónde estás?- dijo entrando en pánico al recordar que no tenía NIGNUNA experiencia con bebés.

Spike seguía bailando con la señorita Hive. Después de todo el Bolero de Ravel era una pieza muy larga.

-Por favor deje de verme así mi Señor. Recuerde que ahora está casado- bromeó la unicornio.

-L-lo lamento mucho señorita. Es solo que usted me resulta muy familiar. ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?- se disculpó avergonzado.

-Sí mi Señor, ya nos habíamos conocido. Y me rompe el corazón que no me recuerde- dijo muy triste.

-¿Sería tan amable de refréscame la memoria? Le prometo que esta vez no volveré a olvidarla Señorita Hive-

-Será un placer- respondió, poniéndose alegre de nuevo.

-Me sorprende que no lo recuerde. Yo jamás podría olvidar nuestro último encuentro. Después de todo… Usted trató de matarme- dijo malévolamente haciendo que sus ojos brillaran en un aura verde un instante.

Spike sintió un poderoso escalofrío subir desde la punta de su cola a su cerebro al caer en cuenta de quién era aquella unicornio. Y se paró en seco.

-Sigue bailando o se darán cuenta de que algo va mal. Y quita esa expresión tan ridícula- le regañó.

-¿C-cómo… q-qué demo… por qué estás aquí?- inquirió entrecortadamente.

-¿Y por qué no? Tú prácticamente me invitaste a esta celebración. Además, no olvides que yo di una parte de mi cuerpo para que esta boda se llevara a cabo- respondió con mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?-

-Fue muy sencillo. Me disfrace de una de las camareras, luego me metí al baño y me convertí en la doncella que vez ahora. ¿Cómo me veo?- dijo pestañándole, seductora.

Inmediatamente la mente de Spike lo devolvió a ese beso en la selva. Tragó saliva.

-Luces… Encantadora- dijo desviando la vista.

-Gracias- respondió complacida de su respuesta.

-Pero honestamente prefiero a la Chrysalis de verdad- dijo muy seriamente, volviendo a mirarla.

Esta vez fue la reina quien dejó de bailar unos instantes por la sorpresa. Tras unos momentos continuaron su danza.

-Todo un caballero. Realmente espero que tu esposa sepa lo afortunada que es-

Spike se sentía muy alagado, pero a la vez cada vez más y más incómodo.

-¿Por qué viniste realmente Chrysalis?- preguntó con seriedad.

-No busque venganza en contra de Celestia, Cadence ni Sparkle. ¿Crees que estoy aquí para vengarme de ti y arruinar tu boda? - respondió algo molesta.

-No era eso lo que quise decir. Pero me resulta tonto pensar que atravesaste medio continente solo para atender a este evento-

-Y tienes razón. No vine solo por la comida gratis. Vine a despedirme del dragón que me hizo entender que aún me queda mucho por qué vivir-

-¿Despedida?- inquirió confundido.

-Sipi. Voy a seguir tu consejo. Me iré al otro lado del mar a conocer la tierra de las hadas. Dicen que los bosques de su reino son los más hermosos del mundo entero-

-Si eso dicen. Envíame una postal cuando llegues- bromeó. La reina solo se rió un poco.

La canción finalmente terminó y se separaron.

-Creo que ya debo irme. Gracias otra vez Spike-

-Fue un placer-

-Tu esposa te ama muchísimo. Estoy segura de que serán muy felices juntos-

-Gracias. Yo también te deseo felicidad a donde quiera que vayas-

Chrysalis sonrió. Se acercó lentamente al rostro del dragón besándolo en la mejilla. Nada que ver con la última vez. Aquel beso fue sencillo y afectuoso. Se separó de él y lo miró con ojos de anhelo.

-Adiós Spike. Espero que podamos volver a vernos- dijo algo melancólica.

-Es una cita- dijo él.

La reina lo miró sorprendida unos instantes antes de echarse a reír mientras emprendía su andar.

-La esperaré con ansias. Hasta la vista, mi Señor- dijo al perderse entre la multitud.

-Que Izanagi te proteja- murmuró Spike.

Se dio media vuelta y fue en busca de su esposa. La encontró sentada en su mesa reservada al lado de la princesa Luna.

-Qué vergüenza tener que molestarte la noche de tu boda. Lo siento en verdad Twilight- se disculpaba Luna, con una durmiente Appleseed entre sus piernas.

-Está bien Luna, en serio. Solo te mostré como hacer para que la pequeña eructara-

-¿Se divierten damas?- interrumpió Spike.

-Me divierto más ahora que estás aquí, mi amor- respondió Twilight levantándose para besar a su esposo.

-Twilight, no frente a Luna-

-No le importará- le aseguró sellando sus labios.

-Dime Spike ¿Quién era la doncella con la que te dejé bailando? Nunca la había visto- intervino Luna cuando la pareja terminó su beso.

-Se llama Hive. Tropecé con ella hace un tiempo camino a la estación de tren en uno de mis viajes a Canterlot. Aunque me sorprende que hubiera venido, nunca nos frecuentamos tanto- explicó Spike, ya habiendo preparado su mentira de antemano.

-Me gustaría conocerla. ¿Dónde se fue?- dijo Twilight.

-En realidad ya se marchó. Dijo que se iría de viaje por el mundo o algo así, de modo que ni yo sé si volveremos a verla. Pero no te angusties mi vida. Tú eres la única poni en la que quiero pensar esta noche-

Twilight le sonrió frotando su nariz contra la suya. Luna los miró encantada del show de romance hasta que algo en su nariz le hiso dibujar una mueca de disgusto.

-He…. ¿Twilight?... Por favor dime que sabes cómo cambiar un pañal- dijo Luna con una incómoda sonrisa.

* * *

La noche avanzó, igual que la fiesta. Lentamente la comida se agotó, el entretenimiento igual y poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a marcharse. Despidiéndose una por una de sus amigas y amigos para retirarse.

-¿Dónde está el carruaje?... El carruaje debía estar aquí desde hace diez minutos. ¡Se suponía que el carruaje estaría aquí!- gritó Twilight en un repentino ataque de cólera al ver que finalmente había algo en su boda fuera del plan.

-Calma, Twi, calma. El carruaje si iba a estar aquí. Pero llamé para cancelarlo- le explicó su esposo.

-¿Cancelarlo? ¿Pero por qué?- dijo confundida.

-Por esto- dijo Spike parándose frente a ella, extendiendo sus alas.

-¡Wow! ¿Pero cuando…-

-Hace un par de semanas en realidad. Una mañana me desperté y se habían dado un estirón. Tú estabas muy ocupada planeando nuestra boda para darte cuenta. Además le pedí a Luna que me pusiera un hechizo para que no lo notaras-

-¿Pero y estás listo para volar?-

-Seguro. Gracias a Rainbow Dash. Estuvimos practicando todas las mañanas desde entonces-

-¿Eso es cierto Rainbow?- preguntó a la cómplice de su esposo.

-¡Me declaro culpable! Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa. En vez de recorrer la ciudad en una aburrida carreta, podrás volar sobre ella sobre la espalda de tu esposo- dijo Rainbow.

-Gracias Dash- dijo abrazándola.

Spike tendió su ala sobre el piso para que Twilight pudiera usarla como rampa y subir a su espalda. Antes de partir y de acuerdo a la tradición, la novia tomó su ramo de flores y lo arrojó a la multitud de damas.

-¡MIO!- gritó Rarity haciendo que todas las yeguas salieran volando, quedándose ella con el ramo.

-¡No es justo! Haces esto a todas las bodas que vas. Ya cásate y deja que alguien más tome el ramo- dijo Applejack.

-Applejack querida, si tanto lo quieres deberías esforzarte más. Esperemos que en la boda de Rainbow y Light Strike tengas mejores oportunidades- dijo muy relajada Rarity.

Twilight se recostó sobre la espalda de su esposo y lo abrazó pro el cuello para sostenerse.

-Un poco indecoroso, pero me gusta- bromeó ella.

-¿Lista?-

-Sin duda-

Spike corrió un poco para luego abatir sus alas con fuerza y ambos salieron disparados hacia el cielo. Sus amigas y familia aplaudieron y celebraron su partida. No muy lejos la Princesa Celestia los miraba desde un balcón del palacio con una sonrisa de alegría pura mientras secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Crecen tan rápido- susurró.

Escuchó pasos y se apresuró en recuperar la compostura.

-Los nobles han disfrutado mucho del evento. Diría que esta noche cosechamos un montón de oro político- dijo Ragnarok.

-Lo siento Ragna. Pero por ahora no quiero hablar de política-

-Sí, entiendo. ¿Podríamos tomar un trago entonces? ¿Bailar quizás? Por ser una noche tan especial y en la que luces tan divina- dijo extendiéndole la mano, en un tono que hacía pensar que se trataba del guapo de la película.

Celestia dio un suspiro de diversión y miró al joven Rey con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, está bien… Pero solo por esta ocasión- dijo ella.

* * *

Twilight gozaba de la mejor vista que jamás hubiera tenido de Canterlot. Era difícil decidir qué brillaba más. Si el cielo nocturno o la ciudad. Pero ambos tenían cosas mucho más importantes en qué pensar.

-Cuando me levanté pensaba que hoy sería un día perfecto. Pero justo ahora creo que es aún mejor que eso- susurró ella frotando su frente contra la parte trasera del cuello de Spike.

-¿Quién dice que los sueños no se hacen realidad?-

-No puedo ni creer que hubo una época en que no te amé como lo hago ahora. Parece tan distante, como un vago recuerdo de otra vida-

-Lo sé. Pero valió la pena la espera- dijo tomando sus pezuñas alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Por cierto, a dónde me llevas? Ya noté que no es en dirección a Ponyville-

-Esa es la otra parte de la sorpresa-

Twilight pronto se dio cuenta que se dirigían a la zona hotelera de la ciudad. Tan suavemente como pudo, Spike descendió frente a la entrada del "Canterlot Sunshine's Paradise", el hotel más lujoso y caro de toda Equestria.

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Twilight desmontando a su esposo.

-¿Crees que haría bromas sobre algo como esto?- le devolvió la pregunta.

Twilight entró al lado de su marido y caminaron juntos a través del lujoso lobby del hotel, que dadas las avanzadas horas de la noche estaba casi vacío.

-Buenas noches dama y caballero. ¿En qué los puedo servir?- dijo el recepcionista que se estaba tomando un café.

-Buenas noches. Mi esposa y yo tenemos una reservación al nombre de Spike-

-¡¿Ho son ustedes entonces?! ¿¡Lady Twilight y Lord Spike? ¡Al nombre de todos aquí, déjenme decirles que es un gran honor que elijan a nuestro hotel para pasar su sagrada noche de bodas! Tenían reservados una Suit matrimonial. Pero cuando el director se fijó en sus nombres dijo que podían usar una de las Suits Deluxe totalmente gratis-

-¿Nos dará la Suit de lujo gratis?- dijo Twilight asombrada.

-Si, dijo que lo consideraran su regalo de bodas. También me dijo que les preguntara si no sería mucha molestia desayunar con ustedes mañana en el buffet. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos-

-Dígale que estaremos encantados. Y dele nuestras gracias por la habitación cuando lo vea- dijo Spike tomando las llaves de su cuarto.

-Desde luego. ¡Que pasen buenas noches y felicidades!- dijo despidiéndolos al abordar el elevador.

Y ahí estaba ella. Twilight Sparkle una poni más bien de gustos sencillos y humilde, convertida por enésima vez en celebridad, recién casada, soltándose el cabello y quitándose el maquillaje en el baño de la habitación de hotel más lujosa y costosa de toda Equestria.

-Solo falta una cosa para que este día sea más que perfecto- se dijo sonriendo pícaramente frene al espejo.

Salió del baño a la enorme estancia donde su esposo la esperaba sobre la enorme cama King size tendido sobre su estómago con una sugerente sonrisa.

-Ho cielos. ¿Estamos impacientes a caso?- dijo burlona.

-No finjas que tú no lo estás- respondió haciéndole espacio, sentándose en la cama.

Twilight se subió a la cama sentándose frente a su marido a quien se quedó mirando a los ojos en silencio mientras ambos sonreían. Finalmente acercaron sus rostros y se besaron amorosamente. Twilight levantó sus piernas delanteras apoyándolas en el pecho de su esposo empujándolo para que se recostara, quedando ella encima de él. Al terminar el beso volvieron a verse en silencio hasta que Twilight se recostó sobre su marido.

-¿Puedes creer que realmente esto está pasando?- preguntó ella como un susurro.

-Creerlo sí. Comprender cómo fue que me lo he ganado, eso no-

-¿Y por qué no? Soy yo la que debería estar maravillada de su suerte. Pensar que un dragón tan extraordinario como tú caería por una poni nerd sin chiste como yo-

-La nerd más hermosa y perfecta del mundo, a quién yo nací para amar- dijo besándola en la mejilla.

-¿Desea comprobar cuanto la amo mi reina?- sugirió apresurando que la noche llegara a su tan esperada conclusión natural.

-Ho sí mi apuesto Caballero. Vuestra reina demanda que la llene con vuestro amor- dijo pestañando seductoramente.

Tomo el rostro de ella con su mano derecha y la guió para poder besarla, esta vez de un modo más fuerte y apasionado. Llevo una de sus manos acariciar su nuca y detrás de sus orejas, mientras la otra masajeaba su espalda y cuello. El solo roce de sus dedos hacia a Twiligh suspirar de encanto entre sus besos. En medio de su júbilo Twilgith recordó como apenas hace unas horas más de una de las nobles en su boda le preguntaron si no había pensado en convertir a Spike en un corcel.

_¡Qué tontería! _Pensó Twilight. Si amaba a Spike era porque aceptaba lo que era. Y aunque a la mayoría de las yeguas de Equestria les daría miedo que un par de manos con afiladas garras como las de Spike se pasearan por sus cuerpos hasta sus partes más íntimas, Twilight no podía ni imaginar de qué otro modo pudiese ser acariciada, mucho menos "tocada".

-¿Tienes manos mágicas lo sabías?- suspiró Twilight.

-Después de ti no me imagino ser acariciada por nada que no tenga dedos-

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido- respondió él.

Hizo girar su cola para enroscarse con la de ella, haciendo que formaran una espiral. Dejó de besarla en la boca para comenzar su descenso a través de su cuello, pero ella lo detuvo.

-No esta vez mi amor. Esta vez empiezo yo- dijo separándose de él, echándole una mirada lujuriosa.

Descendió por el cuerpo de su marido regando besos y caricias de sus pesuñas. Twiligth se sentía parcialmente culpable al pensar cual insípidas serían para Spike las caricias de su cascos plano y fríos en comparación a sus fuertes y habilidosas manos. Afortunadamente no habría de necesitar demasiado de sus cascos para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Mmm… ¿Es idea mía o tu espada luce más grande que la ultima vez?- dijo tocando la punta del vigoroso miembro de su marido, lo que hizo que este arqueara un poco la espalda.

-¿Espada?... ¿No crees que ahora que estamos casado podríamos… no sé… hablar sucio?- sugirió.

-¡NO! ¿Qué somos? ¿Un par de drogadictos teniendo sexo en un callejón?- respondió indignada.

-… Era una pregunta hipotética- se disculpó.

-Quizás el día que terminemos haciendo el amor en estado de ebriedad o algo así. Antes no- concluyó.

-Muy bien. En cuento a tu pregunta, ¿estoy creciendo no? Además no hemos tenido nada de nada desde que me fui a Shinto-

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Esos días lejos de ti me fueron eternos. Pero no sufras más mi cielo. Ahora estamos aquí y voy a hacer valer el tiempo perdido- dijo acercando su rostro al miembro de Spike extendiendo su lengua para lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, lo que hizo a Spike dar un audible gemido de placer.

Sonrió al ver la reacción que provocaba en su marido y depositó un beso sobre la punta de su masculinidad para después engullirla lenta y sensualmente. Frotó su lengua nuevamente en la punta para luego pasearla de arriba abajo, hasta que comenzó con su tarea de subir y bajar. El infame acto de succión que Twilight desaprobaba tanto (según ella), pero que hacía igual a sabiendas de cuál placentero era para su Spike.

-Ho Twilight… Eres más que una Reina, eres un Ángel- suspiró Spike quién extendió sus manos para posarlas en la nuca de su amada.

Ella sonrió complacida de saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Aumentó gradualmente la presión de sus labios y el vaivén de su cabeza. Pronto los intensos jadeos del dragón y las palpitaciones de su miembro le hicieron sber que estaba cerca de llegar al clímax. Twilight chupó con gran fuerza como si quisiera succionar el alma misma del dragón.

-Twilight… ¡Twilight!- gritó el dragón liberando su carga en la boca de su esposa quién devoró su miembro hasta la base, asegurándose de no dejar escapar una sola gota de sus fluidos.

Después eternos instantes Spike exhaló en éxtasis saboreando de su primer orgasmo en meses, gracias al angelical trabajo de su esposa. Twilight saboreó y tragó el regalo de su marido y retiró su boca de su miembro para poder limpiarlo apropiadamente con su lengua. Al terminar se limpió los labios con sus pesuñas y se fue al baño a la lavarse la boca, como hacía todas y cada una de las veces después de su acto.

-Ya te he dicho que si te da asco, no tienes por qué hacerlo ¿Sabes? Mucho menos tragártelo- dijo Spike recuperando el aliento mientras en el baño se escuchaba a Twilight haciendo gárgaras.

-Tonterías. Como tu novia era mi responsabilidad. Pero como esposa es mi obligación- dijo firmemente Twilight regresando del baño.

-Además ¿De dónde sacas que me da asco? Todo el mundo sabe que debes lavarte la boca después de cada alimento-

Spike no pudo evitar reírse de la "Singular" resolución de Twilight. Se preguntaba de qué funesto libro habría sacado semejante idea.

-Bueno. Eso significa que yo también tengo una obligación contigo. ¿Te gustaría que la honrara?-

-Sí, si es para pasar al evento principal- pestañó seductora.

-Como desee mi reina- dijo tomándola por las axilas para subirla a la cama y recostarla boca arriba para poder besarla apasionadamente.

Luego del beso descendió en un proceso similar al de ella regando besos y carisias por su cuerpo hasta que se topó con el estigma de su feminidad. Twilight que había observado atentamente el descenso de Spike, desvió la mirada avergonzada cuando este llegó a su destino. Spike rió un poco de la reacción de su esposa. Aún con todas las veces que habían pasado por esto, Twilight seguía apenándose cada vez que se "Exponía" de esa forma ante Spike. Claro que a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. No perdiendo tiempo lo besó suavemente haciendo a Twilight dar un sonoro suspiro de dicha. Se sorprendió al ver cual mojada estaba. De verdad que había estado tan ansiosa como él. Unos momentos después se separó de su flor y volvió a escalar el cuerpo de ella, para poder asumir su posición.

-¿Lista?- preguntó ya con su masculinidad rozando la entrada del cuerpo de ella.

-Como jamás lo estaré- dijo como una invitación.

Spike movió sus caderas hacia el frente y Twilight exhaló en éxtasis al recibirlo dentro de sí. No importa cuántas veces lo hicieran, la primera estocada siempre tenía algo especial que los llevaba unos instantes a su primera noche juntos. Spike jadeó igual al sentir el cálido y apretado abrazo de los pétalos de la flor de su amada.

-Te sientes mucho mejor que las veces anteriores- musitó él.

-Dí-dímelo a mí. Definitivamente no recuerdo que te sintieras tan… ¡Grande!- respondió ella.

-Creo que no solo nosotros nos extrañamos. También nuestros cuerpos lo hicieron-

-¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que eso se escucha?- dijo ella levantando una ceja.

-Tu cuerpo parece apoyar mi teoría- respondió sínicamente, mientras sentía los espasmos de sus labios interiores.

-Cállate y hazme el amor- siseó ella besándolo apasionadamente.

Devolvió el beso e hizo lo que le habían pedido. El movimiento de sus caderas comenzó lento, tomando velocidad lentamente, acompañado de los jadeos y gemidos de placer de ambos. Definitivamente se habían echado mucho de menos. Spike pasó su mano izquierda bajo tras la cintura de Twilight y la levantó para tener mayor control del acto, mientras se apoyaba con su otra mano sobre la cama. Entre sus gemidos, Twiligth rodeó a Spike con sus piernas traseras, aprisionándolo contra su entrepierna, como si quisiera que este se quedara permanentemente dentro de ella.

En este punto los jadeos y gemidos se habían convertido en gritos de euforia, mientras un casi indescriptible calor quemaba sus cuerpos. Spike tomó aire moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás casi saliendo del interior de Twilight solo para volver a introducirse en ella con todas sus fuerzas sacudiendo la cama, mientras estallaba en el orgasmo más intenso que hubiera tenido en su vida. Twilght arqueó su espalda y apretó los músculos de su entrepierna tanto como le fue posible mientras se derretía en su propio clímax tratando de ordeñar hasta la última gota de la ardiente leche su esposo.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad Twilight se desplomó sobre la cama jadeando como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Spike se apoyó sobre sus codos para evitar aplastar a su esposa con su cuerpo y tras unos momentos de tratar de recuperar el aliento movió sus caderas para finalmente salir de dentro de ella.

-¡N-no!- gritó desesperadamente por detenerlo.

-¿He?-

-No… salgas todavía… adoro cuando estamos… unidos de esta manera…- dijo en un volumen apenas audible.

Spike sonrió y la besó dulcemente en los labios, aunque esto les cortara el muy necesitado oxígeno a ambos.

-Lo que usted pida mi reina- dijo él.

Paso ambas manos bajo su espalda y cintura envolviéndola en un suave abrazo para después girar sobre la cama junto con ella, quedando así ella encima de él. Así permanecieron unos instantes disfrutando de la calidez y roce de sus cuerpos, mientras su miembros aún palpitaban como si no quisieran separarse jamás.

-Creo que tenías razón… Mi cuerpo sí que te echó de menos, igual que yo- musitó Twilight cuando por fin recuperó el aliento.

-Jaja. En ese caso debería consolarla un poco más- propuso él.

-Sin duda. ¿Listo para otra ronda?- dijo levantándose apoyando sus cascos sobre el pecho de él.

-Hasta que el cuerpo aguante- dijo sentándose sobre la cama, con ella sobre su regazo aún unida a su cuerpo.

Ella lo besó mientras que el la tomó firmemente por sus nalgas con ambas manos para que pudieran reiniciar el mágico vaivén.

El amor, la pasión, el placer. Todo era tal y como siempre lo habían soñado y gozado. Pero había algo diferente, que aunque ambos podían sentir, ninguno podía identificar. Como si los lazos que los unían fueran más fuertes que nunca. Como si supieran que a partir de ese momento ya no tendrían que volver a temerle a nada nunca más. Así pasaron su sagrada noche de bodas. Repitiendo una y otra ves el ritual del amor hasta que sus cuerpos no fueron capaces de resistir una ronda más…

-¿En qué piensas Twi?- preguntó Spike a la hechicera que estaba recostada sobre su cuerpo.

-En muchas cosas… Una de tantas es…- se levanto para verlo a los ojos antes de responder.

-¿Cómo voy a mantener mis libros a salvo si tengo un montón de dragoncitos corriendo por la casa?- bromeó.

Spike sabía muy bien lo que quería decir.

-No lo sé. ¿Cómo evitaré que la biblioteca quede patas arriba con un montón de mini hechiceras que jamás devuelven los libros a sus estantes y los dejan tirados por todas partes?- respondió en el mismo tono.

Ambos amantes rieron de sus chistes.

-Te amo Spike- dijo ella besándolo en los labios.

-Yo también Twilight. Hoy más que nunca y hasta que se apaguen las estrellas en los cielos-

Twilight le sonrió y volvió a reposar su cabeza sobre la base de su cuello. Spike la envolvió entre sus brazos y sus alas, dándole un cobijo como el que la unicornio jamás imaginó. En cuanto a él, no necesitaba sábanas ni fuetes de calor adicionales. El suave pelaje de ella contra su cuerpo eran fuentes de calidez más que suficiente.

Finalmente cayeron presas del sueño y el cansancio. Y aunque ambos sabían que habría días nublados, por alguna razón solo podían pensar en que las josas solo habrían de mejorar a partir de ahora.

* * *

_Ho sí, me tomó un mes y 5 días pero finalmente tuvimos la boda por la que muchos de ustedes me habían exigido desde el capítulo 6. ¿Esperaban otra cosa? Lo siento. Me complace mucho que mi Chrysalis tuviera tan buena recepción, aunque nunca ví su participación enveto de única ocasión. De hecho le hice unos pequeños cambios a su escena con Spike al final del capítulo anterior…Y en cuanto al encuentro sexual de Spike y Twilight, quise hacerlo un poco más… ¿Explícito? No sé. Pero me gustó como quedó y espero que a ustedes también. _

_Y en respuesta a los que preguntaron por eso en sus reviews pasados: Si Twi y Rainbow se reconciliaron. ¿Realmente hacía falta que escribiera que las mejores amigas compartieron numerosas experiencias cercanas a la muerte, lograron reconciliarse después de un mal entendido?. Pensé que no, pero bueno, ahí lo tienen.  
_

_Lamento informarles que nos acercamos al final de esta historia. Calculo unos 3 o cuatro capítulos más, todavía no es seguro. Gracias a todos por seguir conmigo. _


	14. Un último pecado

Un último pecado

Pasada la Luna de Miel, Twilight y Spike regresaron a su hogar en Ponivylle. Pero como la biblioteca ya no era un lugar adecuado para una pareja de casados, al poco tiempo construyeron una casa propia en los límites del pueblo, no muy lejos de Sweet Apple Acres. Solo una humilde mansión de dos pisos para la pareja de jóvenes Lords. También al poco tiempo el Director del Ministerio de Magia de Equestria, Blade Runner le había ofreció a Twilight un puesto en la escuela de Magia de la Princesa Celestia para Unicornios Dotados. Puesto que Twilight declinó, haciendo saber que tenía intenciones de abrir una escuela de magia propia en Ponyville. Con apoyo de la Princesa y del propio Ministro Blade Runner, Twilight pronto fundó su propia escuela de magia a la que decidió llamar "Space Oddyssey".

Aquella tarde Twilight se encontraba en su oficina. Una habitación amplia con un elegante escritorio de caoba tallado a mano, dos libreros a su espalda, dos sillas al frente y una ventana del lado derecho por donde se filtraban los rayos del sol. Además de sus títulos, tenía en la pared fotografías ampliadas de su boda, sus amigas las guardianas y otras más. De pronto tocaron a su puerta y entró su secretaria.

-Disculpe directora, pero llegó una carta de parte de la Señorita Rarity. Desea verla lo antes posible en su hogar. Dice que es muy importante-

-¿No dijo respecto a qué, Marcy?-

-No Madame. Solo que era de suma importancia-

-Ya veo. De acuerdo, si es tan importante iré de inmediato-

-No se olvide que a las cuatro y media se requiere de su presencia para la junta del presupuesto de la expansión de los laboratorios de química-

-Sí, gracias Marcy- dijo Twilight desapareciendo en una burbuja de magia.

Instantes después apareció frente a las puertas de la Boutique de Rarity, la cual se encontraba con el letrero de cerrado. Rodeó la casa para tocar la puerta trasera que conectaba a la casa.

-Rarity, soy Twilight. Recibí tu mensaje- gritó mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- se escuchó la voz de Rarity.

Abrió la puerta y tras los pertinentes saludos la invitó a pasar a su sala donde tenía preparado un juego de té con galletas.

-¿Dime Rarity, por qué querías verme? ¿Está todo bien?-

La que hasta ese momento había sido una alegre sonrisa en los labios de Rarity se volvió amarga con la pregunta de Twilight.

-¿Rarity?- preguntó preocupada Twilight al notar el cambio.

-No Twilight no todo está bien… Anoche terminé con mi novio- dijo muy triste.

-¡Ho Rarity cómo lo siento!... ¿Pero qué pasó? Se veían tan felices juntos-

En realidad Twilight solo decía aquello por ser cortés con su amiga. La verdad pensaba que aquello era un nuevo record. Hasta donde sabía, Rarity y el tipo no habían estado juntos ni tres semanas. De hecho Twilight ni siquiera lo había conocido. Sabía que era un alguna clase de excéntrico coleccionista de carrosas, pero hacia un tiempo ya que Rarity ni se molestaba en presentar a sus parejas a las chicas, mucho menos tratar de integrarlos a su círculo social.

-No éramos el uno para el otro. O mejor dicho: no era para mí- dijo melancólicamente.

Twilight guardó silencio. Realmente no quería hacer caso de lo que las malas lenguas hablaban de Rarity, pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más difícil no hacer caso a la idea…

-Rarity no te entiendo. Cuando éramos jóvenes siempre decías que querías casarte con algún corcel que fuera rico, fuerte y caballeroso. Y… Que me encadenen a la pared si miento, pero has conocido a muchos así. La verdad… No tengo idea de a qué es lo que te detiene para sentar cabeza-

-¿De verdad te parezco tan superficial?- preguntó Rarity, sin enojo alguno, más bien sintiendo lástima de sí misma.

-... No claro que no. Me refiero a que has estado con barios distinguidos y maravillosos caballeros. Como ese Teniente de la guardia real de hace unos años. O el cantante Ethernal Song. O ese corcel de los viñedos de Trotinheim que era muy culto y generoso. No entiendo Rarity. ¿Por qué los has dejado ir a todos? ¿Qué estás esperando encontrar?- explicó Twilight.

-Yo… No lo sé Twilight. Te juro que no lo sé. Simplemente me estoy engañando- respondió muy angustiada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Rarity?-

-Una y otra vez me arriesgo a buscar el amor en compañía de un nuevo amante. Pero es inútil. No trato de encontrar amor, sino de huir. De refugiarme de él. De esconderme donde no me pueda encontrar-

-¿De qué estás hablando Rarity? No te entiendo- dijo muy confundida e impotente, Twilight.

-¿Tan difícil te es entenderlo Twilight?- inquirió Rarity.

-No es que me guste jugar o menospreciar los sentimientos de mis pretendientes. Pero es que de nada sirve. Por más que lo intento mi amor está en otra parte, un amor prohibido del que solo puedo escapar. Se burla de mí. Se burla de mí que hace tanto lo desprecié cuando debí aceptarlo como la bendición que era. ¡De haber adivinado entonces la miseria que me esperaba al negarlo!- gritaba llena de aflicción.

-¡Rarity no tengo idea de qué me hablas! Habla claro- la interrumpió Twilight.

-¡Es Spike Twilight!- gritó, derramando lágrimas.

La hechicera enmudeció un instante sin saber que decir, mirando a su afligida amiga con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir Rarity?-

-Ho Twilight… ¡Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo!- continuó Rarity su llanto arrojando sus piernas delanteras al cuello de Twilight con intenciones de abrazarla, pero la hechicera rechazó el gesto.

-¡Rarity te digo que me hables claro! ¡De qué se trata todo esto?!- demandó.

-¡Tu esposo Twilight! ¡Amo a tu esposo! ¡El esposo que debió ser mío!- concluyó, tapándose la boca con ambas pezuñas y desviando la mirada.

Twilight enmudeció mirando a su amiga con incredulidad y asombro. Asombro que se contaminó de enojo rápidamente.

-¿Q-qué diantres se supone que significa eso Rarity!?- interrogó.

-Twilight por favor no te enojes. Spike es inocente, el no tiene la culpa de nada-

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo que pregunto es por qué hablas de él como que debería ser tu esposo y no el mío-

-Ho Twilight… Desde que tengo memoria siempre me han dicho que soy bonita, que soy inteligente, que soy graciosa. Siempre estuve colmada de halagos y elogios. Y siempre supe distinguir a los sinceros de los lambiscones y mentirosos. A los superficiales y a los convenencieros. Nunca en mi vida pude encontrar un amante sincero. Alguien que me apreciara por lo que era yo en mi interior y no solo por mi caparazón. Hasta que conocí a Spike…-

Rarity levitó cerca de ella un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas.

-Cada gesto, cada favor, cada abrazo, cada cumplido, cada tarea; todo lo hacía con devoción, entrega y sinceridad sin esperar jamás nada a cambio. Altruismo y caballerosidad en su máxima expresión. Y todo porque estaba enamorado de mí. No de un modo superficial, ni materialista. El estaba en verdad perdida e incondicionalmente enamorado de mí- decía sonriéndole al techo, claramente recordando aquella época.

-Y yo… yo… Yo me enamoré de él también. No podía creerlo. Me había enamorado de un muchacho seis años menor que yo. ¡Y de un dragón! ¿Cuándo me iba a imaginar yo que encontraría a mi verdadero amor en un dragón?!-

Twilght permanecía en silencio sin saber bien que debía sentir.

-Pero yo… Tuve miedo. No tuve el valor. No pude aceptarlo. No pude entregarme a ello, arriesgarme a correr el riesgo. Me di la vuelta y pretendí que no era cierto. Que era un amor que en realidad yo no correspondía y al que terminé por cortarle las alas, pretendiendo que hacia lo correcto. Pero el tiempo pasó. Pasaron los años y por más que traté, por más pretendientes que tocaron a mi puerta, nunca me pude olvidar de él-

-Rarity…-

-Lo vi crecer, lo vi madurar y convertirse en un gran prospecto. Pero tenía miedo… Miedo de cómo reaccionarían mis padres. Miedo de lo que una relación así podría hacerle a mi reputación, más aún a mi carrera. Miedo a que a la larga no funcionaría… Y cundo por fin… Cuando estaba a punto de armarme de valor y luchar por él… ¡Tú te lo llevaste! Al principio pensé que era lo mejor. Que así sería más fácil para mí olvidarlo y que incluso si no era así, me bastaría con saber lo que él era feliz… ¡Pero solo empeoraron las cosas!-

Rarity lloraba. Lloraba afligida y en silencio.

-Tú no sabes lo que se siente. Ver a quien amas en brazos de alguien más y ser feliz. Tuve que estar ahí y sonreír pensando y sufriendo en silencio que esa podría… Esa debía haber sido yo. Yo debí darle a Spike su primer beso. Yo debí darle su primera cita. Yo debí haber tomado su primera vez. Su mano en matrimonio- Rarity miró a Twilight con los ojos más miserables que ella hubiera visto.

-¡Ayúdame Twilight! Te lo suplico ayúdame. Dime que me perdonas. Perdóname por haberte mentido. Perdóname por envidiarte tanto. Perdóname por añorar poseer el corazón que a ti te fue entregado. ¡Perdóname y ayúdame a exorcizar estos demonios, para que pueda seguir con mi vida! Ayúdame a poder estar en paz conmigo misma ¡Te lo suplico!- le rogó casi arrodillándose frente a ella.

Twilight miraba a Rarity anonadada. Estupefacta. Sin idea alguna de que debía decir. Pero si sabía muy bien que sentir y eso eventualmente le dio las palabras.

-Rarity… Déjame decirte que lamento mucho que hayas tenido que sufrir en silencio todos estos años desde que Spike y yo nos hicimos pareja. No imagino cual difícil debió ser para ti dejar ir a Spike y verlo feliz en brazos de alguien más. Y aprecio mucho que decidieras contarme todo esto…- musitó muy seriamente.

-Ho Twilight gracias, muchas gracias. Te prometo que…-

-Pero- la interrumpió severamente Twilight.

-No puedo creer… Que tengas el descaro de decir que deberías ser tú la esposa de Spike. Que deberías ser tú a quien le entregara su primera vez y su primer beso. ¡O decir siquiera que lo que sientes o sentiste por él es amor! ¡Amor como el que él y yo tenemos el uno por el otro!- gritó muy molesta.

-Cuando me enamoré de Spike… Fue una decisión muy difícil decidir amarlo. Tenía mucho que perder. Mi título, mi puesto como noble y aprendiz de la Princesa Celestia, a ustedes mi amigas y hasta mi familia. ¡Tenía las de perder a todo mi mundo, pero decidí arriesgarme! Porque así de fuerte era mi amor por Spike. Nunca miré atrás y no tendría por qué porque fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar en mi vida, aunque sabía que podía conducirme también a mil desgracias. ¿Pero tú? ¿Realmente crees que sentiste amor? ¡¿Crees que tienes siquiera un remoto entendimiento del significado de esa palabra! Si así fuera…-

Tilight sintió un cosquilleó en su cuerno y desvió la mirada mientras sus ojos y cuerno se iluminaron con magia.

-¡¿QUÉ!? ¡Estoy muy ocupada en este momento!- gritó iracunda como si hablara con alguien.

-D-directora, lo siento. Es que ya la esperábamos para la junta del presupuesto de los nuevos laboratorios ¿Recuerda?- se escuchó la voz de su secretaria.

Telecomunicación instantánea por enlace psíquico. Un hechizo patentado por la misma Twilight, claro.

-¡Pospónganla o empiecen sin mí! Ya me pondré al tanto después- respondió.

-Algunos maestros preguntan en qué se ha metido- replicó Marcy.

-Conéctame con ellos-

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

-Listo Madame-

-¡NO LES INCUMBE!- gritó, cortando el enlace después.

-¿En qué estaba? ¡Ha sí! ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de llamar amor a lo que sientes o sentías por Spike? ¿Realmente llamas a eso amor? ¡Claro! Tanto lo querías que pisoteaste su corazón todas las veces que te pidió que tuvieran una cita o que fueras su novia. Tanto lo valorabas que no te importó nunca soñar despierta con cómo debía ser tu Príncipe azul en frente de él; o peor ¡Ponerte a hablar en su cara de tus maravillosas parejas con quienes no durabas ni cinco meses! Enfréntalo Rarity. No has sido capaz de encontrar el amor no porque este se haya quedado con Spike. ¡ES PORQUE TÚ NO SABES AMAR!- gritó furiosa.

-¡BASTA, BASTA POR FAVOR, BASTA!- lloró Rarití arrojándose al suelo tapándose los oídos.

Al ver a su amiga tirada en el piso llorando, por causa suya, intentó calmarse. Llenó sus pulmones de aire e intento calmar su furia. Rarity no se movió de su posición. Siguió llorando desconsolada.

-Rarity… La verdad no sé qué decir. No sé para qué podrías querer mi perdón de haberme ocultado que estabas enamorada de Spike, si de entre nosotras la única que ha salido lastimada de ello has sido tú misma. Con quien deberías disculparte es con esos corceles a quienes diste esperanzas e ilusiones que después les quitaste. Y en cuanto a Spike… Ambas sabemos que él te perdonara también. Lo hizo hace años. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo ahora? Pero yo… Te amo como a una hermana. Pero ya no eres bienvenida dentro de mi casa. Y tampoco quiero volver a verte cerca de Spike… De MÍ esposo- concluyó desapareciendo en un haz de luz.

Rarity se quedó en el suelo. Llorando, gimoteando durante horas. Cuando finalmente ya no pudo llorar más se puso de pie y recogió la bajilla temblorosamente con su magia. Camino a la cocina una tasa se cayó, rompiéndose en pedazos.

-Ups, torpe de mí- musitó Rarity recogiendo los trozos.

Llegó al lavadero donde depositó platos, solo para desplomarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? Ahora no solo he perdido al amor de mi vida. Perdí a mi mejor amiga- se lamentó.

* * *

-Twilight, estoy en casa- dijo Spike alegremente.

Peewee fue el primero en recibirlo.

-Hola amigo ¿Dónde está mi chica?-

El ave mágica carraspeó. Cualquier pensaría que Spike estaba loco hablando con aquél pájaro, pero ellos se entendían muy bien.

-¿Molesta? ¿Por qué?-

Peewee carraspeó un poco más.

-¿Cuando llegó así estaba? Bueno, al menos no fue por algo que tú o yo hicimos- bromeo Spike.

-Gracias amigo. Veré que sucede y después de daré de cenar- dijo Spike caminando rumbo al observatorio de la casa.

-¿Twilight estás aquí?- preguntó asomando la cabeza dentro de la gran habitación donde había un enorme telescopio y barios modelos del sistema solar, planos de los astros y las constelaciones, y por supuesto, decenas de libros.

-Hola mi amor- murmuró Twilight sentada en uno de los sillones sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Para algo mi reina?-

-Más o menos-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Es sobre Rarity-

-Tuvieron… ¿Una pelea?- inquirió.

-No, solo… dijimos cosas-

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-

Twilight se incorporó en el sofá y miró a su esposo con triste expresión.

-Será mejor que te lo explique-

Más tarde un anonadado Spike y una muy molesta Twilight habían terminado de repasar los eventos de la tarde. La luz de la luna ya se filtraba por la apertura en el techo para el largo telescopio.

-¿No… no crees que fuiste algo dura con ella?- dijo Spike.

-¿¡Y por qué no?! Después de lo que te hizo. De cómo jugó con tus sentimientos. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerse la víctima?!- dijo con indignación.

-Y ponerse a decir que todo lo que tú me has dado debió ser de ella, que lo rechazó aún cuando tú se lo ofreciste cientos de veces. Ella que nunca tuvo el valor ni para abrir la boca y decir lo que sentía, a la hora que se le ocurrió sentirlo. ¡Es una hipócrita, sin derecho a quejarse!-

-Twilight tienes que calmarte. Tú no eres así- dijo serenamente Spike.

-Pero Rarity… ¡Ella no se merece…-

-Rarity es mi amiga. Es tú amiga. Y aunque no me hace más feliz que a ti esta situación, no la podemos dejar así-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Porque ella te buscó para darle solución y salvar su amistad. Más tú en medio de tu ira rechazaste esa oportunidad- explicó con calma.

Twilight dejó a las palabras de su esposo resonar. Y aunque seguía y probablemente seguiría molesta con su amiga un tiempo más, sabía que era cierto. Twi solo había empeorado las cosas.

-Ella se lo buscó-

-Quizás. Pero es nuestra amiga. No podemos dejarla así-

-¡Dime por qué no!- gritó.

-Siempre fuiste honesto, trabajador, acomedido, generoso y jamás le pediste nada a cambio. Ella fue una tonta al jamás notar cual afortunada era de tenerte junto a él. ¿Y por qué te rechazó? Porque no eras rico, ni influyente, ni poderoso o qué sé yo. Y claro, porque eras un dragón. Su corazón te aceptaba, pero su superficial y materialista cabeza no paraba de protestar. Y…-

-¡Twilight ya basta!- gritó Spike.

Twilight enmudeció al instante mirando sorprendida a su esposo. Y con orejas caídas al sentirse vagamente ofendida.

-Ahora yo tengo una razón para estar enojado con Rarity- dijo acercándose a su esposa para abrazarla cariñosamente.

-Esta es la primera vez que te grito desde el incidente con la mantícora- le susurró al oído.

Twilight devolvió con fuerza el abrazo y escondió su rostro el pecho del dragón.

-Y como aquella vez la culpa es mía ¿No?- preguntó avergonzada.

Spike no respondió y se limitó a acariciar sus cabellos.

-No convirtamos las penas de Rarity en nuestras mi reina. Esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros. Solo te pido que trates de entenderla. Ella no es como tú o como yo. Ella fue criada con ideas de que a veces es más importante lo que piensen los demás que lo que piensas de ti mismo. Y por desgracia tampoco nació con un valor como el tuyo. Cúlpala por habernos mentido si quieres. Pero no la odies por tener miedo, ni tampoco por haberme rechazado en aquellos años. Que si me hubiera aceptado, quizás tú y yo nunca nos habríamos unido de esta manera- explicó cálidamente tomando sus cascos entre sus manos.

Twilight sonrió y beso al dragón en los labios.

-Ho mi amor. Con cada año devoro más y más libros. Pero pareciera que quien se vuelve más sabio eres tú-

-Creo que sabes lo que hay que hacer-

-N-no sé si estoy lista para ir a verla tan pronto- confesó insegura.

-Muy bien. Iré yo-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Yo soy la causa de su sufrimiento. Además, ambos sabemos lo melodramática que es Rarity. Después de su desfavorable encuentro es capaz de llorar hasta deshidratarse- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Twilight lo siguió no muy convencida.

-Twilight… si no te gusta la idea de que vaya a ver a Rarity. Solo dímelo y me quedaré-

Twilight bajó las orejas y desvió la mirada.

-Sabes que no haría nada que pudiera lastimarte- dijo acariciando su mejilla derecha con su mano.

-Lo sé Spike. Es verdad, no estoy muy cómoda de que vayas tu solo a verla. Pero no te lo voy a impedir. Después de todo es esta clase de generosidad tuya una de las cosas que más amo te amo. Así que ve… Estoy segura de que te necesita- dijo sonriendo.

Spike devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso antes de marcharse.

-Volveré pronto-

* * *

Rarity estaba tirada en su cama, con una bata de noche color rosa pastel. No había parado de llorar desde que Twilight se marchó. Spike llegó a su caza rápidamente y pronto se acercó a tocar la puerta. Rarity en su angustia logró escuchar el toque y asomó la cabeza por la ventana.

-¿¡Spike?!- gritó con enormes ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Rarity yo…-

-¡SPIKE!- gritó feliz de la vida la modista saltando por la ventana.

Spike aterrado de lo que podría pasarle, no dudo en salir volando en su auxilio, atrapándola a media caída.

-¿Rarity, pero qué pasa con…- sus labios no terminaron la frase, pues los labios de la modista se posaron firmemente sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso rápido y sin mucha ceremonia, pero duró lo suficiente para que el dragón pudiera detallar los suaves labios de la diseñadora, como intoxicarse en el perfume de miel y flores de naranjo que siempre usaba.

-¡Mi amado Spike! Mi caballero, mi Príncipe en morada armadura- deliraba ella abrazada del cuello del dragón.

-¿¡Rarity qué pasa contigo?!- gritó Spike que ya había descendido al suelo.

-Pronto Spike, vuela. Llévanos lejos. Llévanos lejos a donde no haya nadie que nos diga que hacemos mal y que no-

-¿De qué me hablas Rarity?-

-Vamos Spike tu sabes- dijo removiéndose las manchas de maquillaje por sus lágrimas.

-Volemos juntos hacia el atardecer. Hacia el cielo infinito donde encontraremos una tierra preciosa donde podremos estar siempre juntos. Como siempre ocurre en mis sueños- dijo frotando su rostro contra la base del cuello de él.

Spike comprendió entonces que estaba pasando.

-Rarity esto no es un sueño. Esto está pasando-

-¿D-de qué hablas cariño? Si no es un sueño ¿por qué otra razón ibas a visitarme justo luego de mi pelea con Twilight y besarme?- dijo acercándose a su rostro para otro beso.

-¿Si esto fuera un sueño tendrías unas manchas horribles de maquillaje escurrido de tu llanto?-

Rarity se miró los cascos manchados de aquella tonalidad azul, propia de la sombra que siempre usaba.

-Ho cielos… ¡Ho bendita Celestia! Spike, lo lamento, yo pensé que…- sus palabras se atascaron en su garganta. No sabía que más decir.

-Rarity… ¿Podemos pasar por favor?-

Como Rarity no había sacado sus llaves cuando saltó por la ventana, hubo que entrar a la casa por la misma ventana.

-S-supongo que ya lo sabes todo-

-No, solo sé lo que Twilight me contó- respondió seriamente.

-Entonces…-

-Quiero tu versión de la historia. Y por favor no guardes nada. Te prometo que no me enfadaré contigo-

Rarity aspiró una gran bocanada de aire.

-Muy bien Spike… Esta es la historia de cómo me enamoré de ti-

Un par de horas y dos cajas de pañuelos después Rarity había terminado su relato. Se encontraba aún gimoteando por su pena entre los brazos del dragón, con la cabeza reposando en su pecho, desenado con todas sus fuerzas poder quedarse así para siempre.

-Y bueno… esa es la historia- concluyó.

-Has sufrido bastante-

-Me lo tenía merecido por todo el sufrimiento que yo te hice a ti-

Spike guardó silencio.

-¿Podrás perdonarme Spike?- suplicó alzando la cabeza.

-Tú sabes que sí- respondió besándola en la frente.

Rarity saboreó el tacto de los labios del dragón solo para que nuevas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Fui tan estúpida. He sido tan estúpida. Tú eras el indicado, siempre lo fuiste. Pero estaba demasiado ciega y asustada para darme cuenta. Y ahora aún en momentos como este en que no podrías estar más cerca de mí, estás tan fuera de mi alcance…-

-Hush Rarity. Ya no te martirices. Déjalo ir. Es tiempo de que dejes esas ideas ir. Es tiempo de que me dejes a mí ir. De que el amor está ahí afuera esperando a que lo encuentres- le habló dulcemente.

-Lo he buscado mucho tiempo Spike. Es inútil para mí. Twilight tiene razón, mi verdadero problema es que no sabe amar- se lamentó, muy acongojada.

-No digas eso Rarity. Estoy seguro de que Twilight no lo dijo en verdad. Habló sin pensar, como hace siempre que pierde los estribos, ya la conoces-

-¿Pero entonces por qué no he podido encontrar a nadie realmente especial?-

-Quizás sea hora de que lo busques en un lugar diferente. Tal como yo fui alguien diferente-

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

-Quizás sea lo mejor-

-Pero no creo que sea posible. No así nada más-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque antes de poder seguir adelante tengo que liberarme de ti. Pero no puedo. He sido tu esclava por años Spike. No puedes simplemente decirme que soy libre e irme caminando así nada más-

Spike estaba confundido, igual que lleno de lástima por la alguna vez rozagante de autoconfianza unicornio en sus brazos.

-¿Y cómo podría liberarte Rarity?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Rarity se mordió el labio inferior y levantó la vista hacia Spike.

-Dándome aquello con lo que he soñado por todos estos años…-

Spike esperó pacientemente ese algo, con un muy mal presentimiento. Una casi seguridad de que no le iba a gustar lo que pasaría.

-Spike… Te los suplico. Hazme libre. Hazme el amor-

La bolsa de fuego de Spike se sintió fría. Su sangre se volvió espesa y sus pulmones arenosos. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto tener la razón.

-Spike por favor… No me odies. Lo lamento. Fue estúpido ya lo sé. no tienes que hacer nada. Este problema es mío, tu ya has sufrido bastante por mi culpa- se disculpó frenética la modista.

Spike trataba de recobrar el habla, hasta que una tercera voz lo sacó de su trance a él y a Rarity de su cadena de disculpas.

-Deberías hacerlo- dijo una voz muy bien conocida en la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Twilight!- gritó Rarity asustada.

-Esto no es… Nosotros no… ¡No te enojes con Spike, toda la culpa es mía!-

-Basta Rarity. Sé lo que pasa y creo que tienes razón- dijo serenamente.

-¿Tú qué?- inquirió Spike.

-Debes… Acostarte con ella- dijo desviando la mirada.

Spike se separó de Rarity y camino hacia su esposa, guiándola hacia la puerta para que ambos salieran de la habitación.

-Discúlpanos un momento- dijo mirando a Rarity antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ella solo balbuceó un "De acuerdo". Apenas cerró la puerta, Spike se vio envuelto en un abrazo de Twilight.

-Lo lamento mi amor. Sabía que no me traicionarías nunca. Pero estabas tardando demasiado y comencé a hacerme ideas. Pronto estaba temiendo lo peor y vine ver qué pasaba, y cuando usé visión de rayos X y ví que ambos estaban en la habitación de Rarity…- dijo Twilight muy nerviosa y apenada.

-No te disculpes, te entiendo. ¿Pero qué demonios fue eso de que debería acostarme con ella?- dijo Spike, separándose del abrazo.

-Spike, para bien o para mal, Rarity ha fantaseado contigo por lo menos durante la última década. ¿No lo entiendes? Todos esos corceles los eligió porque había algo en ellos que le recordaban a ti. Siempre has sido tú. Si quieres liberarla. Permitirle que cierre este capítulo de su vida y pueda seguir adelante… tienes que darle aunque sea una probada de aquello que siempre estuvo buscando. Tienes que entregártele al menos una vez. Entonces y solo entonces podrá ser libre- dijo Twilight.

-¡Es una locura! ¿Has olvidado que es a ti a quien amo? ¿Qué eres mi esposa?- respondió, casi regañándola.

-No y me honra que seas tan leal. Pero por el bien de Rarity esto es algo que debes hacer-

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Cómo… Aunque me des permiso, esto es infidelidad-

-¿La amas más que a mí?-

-¡NO NO SEAS IDIOTA!-

Twilight en vez de ofenderse sonrió y abrazó de nuevo a su esposo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Entonces no es infidelidad. Spike escúchame. Es verdad, me juraste lealtad a mí y solo a mí. Pero esto es algo que yo te estoy permitiendo. Algo que sé no echará a perder nuestra relación, porque comparado conmigo no significará nada. Sabes que te amo. Aunque quizás no sepas cual grande es en verdad ese amor. Pero también amo a Rarity. Y quiero que sea feliz. Si tú eres lo único capaz de darle esa felicidad. Aceptaré que por esta ocasión… Solo está ocasión…- su voz se hizo quebradiza, hasta que ya no pudo seguir hablando.

Spike la tomó por el mentón y la hizo levantar su mirada.

-Además… ¿No significará nada para ti verdad?- inquirió débilmente Twilight.

Spike suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Twilight… Rarity es mi mejor amiga. Amiga de quien alguna vez estuve enamorado. No puedes pedirme que me acueste con ella y que no signifique nada. Pero por sobre todas las cosas no puedes pedirme que te traicione-

-No lo harás Spike. Por favor. Solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes. Que estemos todos en paz y podamos seguir adelante-

-¿Cómo van a estar las coas como antes, después de que te ponga el cuerno?!-

Hubo un corto silencio. Aunque para los dos amantes se sintió una eternidad.

-Yo te amo Spike y tengo fe ciegamente en ti. No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga. Mucho menos a mi amado esposo. Sé que las cosas volverán a ser como eran antes, porque juntos encontraremos la forma. Tal y como siempre hemos hecho en esta relación. Más no te obligaré a hacer nada. De hecho sin duda estaré más feliz si decides no hacerlo con ella. Pero por el bien de nuestra conjunta amistad y sobre todo, del porvenir de Rarity… Haz lo que consideres mejor-

Twilight se separó de él y lo besó con ternura en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego mi amor. Te esperaré en casa- se alejó un poco y comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno.

-N-no… No llegues tarde- dijo con una sonrisa forzada antes de irse.

Spike volvió a entrar en la habitación. Rarity esperaba pacientemente sentada sobre la cama con una expresión de enrome angusta y temor. Temor a ser rechazada. Temor a quedarse sola en esta, su hora de más grande necesidad. Temor a que los eventos que acababan de pasar y que podrían pasar, podrían destruir su relación con su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo. Mas al ver al dragón volver a entrar y caminar hacia donde ella estaba, Rarity sonrió y saltó hacia los brazos del dragón con una sonrisa de regocijo.

-Spike… No hay nada que quiera más que me hagas tuya en este momento. Pero no quiero nunca querré arruinar tu matrimonio, ni obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras- dijo Rarity muy angustiada.

-Mi esposa es la que me dice que debería de hacer esto- respondió fríamente Spike.

-¿Pero y tú? ¿Tú qué piensas?-

Spike jamás había conocido más experiencia carnal que la de su esposa. Era la única que necesitaba y podía pedir. Pero ahora, frente a aquella hermosa y querida amiga. Aquella divina criatura con quien el mismo había soñado muchas veces hacer lo que ahora le pedía a gritos… deseaba tomarla. Pero su el mismo corazón que la pedía protestaba. Jamás había estado tan acomplejado en su vida.

-Spike…-

Spike cerró los ojos. Acercó su rostro al de la modista y la besó, tan suave y amorosamente como le fue posible. Rarity se paralizó unos instantes antes de derretirse completamente en el beso del dragón, que tuvo que sostenerla con ambas manos para que no fuera a dar al piso. Ambos se entregaron a la tormenta de sabores y sensaciones con que ambos habían fantaseado tantas veces años atrás. Y por un breve instante, no hubo culpa, no hubo leyes, no hubo miedo, ni prejuicio. Solo amor. El amor que ambos se tenían y se tendrían quizás siempre.

Se separaron con un hilillo de saliva uniendo sus bocas y se miraron a los ojos. Rarity fue la primera en hablar.

-Spike… Tómame. Tómame por favor y deja que sea libre. Te lo suplicó-

Spike no respondió. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y le dio otro beso.

* * *

Twilight estaba sentada en el balcón trasero de su casa mirando el jardín y la puesta de sol. De entre el millón de preguntas que se paseaban por su cabeza, se preguntaba si realmente tendría que dormir sola aquella noche. Cosa que milagrosamente lograba tener algo de importancia en su mente, aún cuando en esos momentos probablemente su esposo estaría haciéndole el amor a su mejor amiga.

Para su sorpresa la puerta se habría y emergió su esposo. Twilight lo miró sorprendida unos instantes antes de levantarse de su silla muy contenta para recibirlo, pero algo la detuvo antes de llegar donde él estaba y desvió la vista.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no dejaríamos que esto afectara nuestra relación- dijo Spike.

-Decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo supongo- dijo aún sin voltearlo a ver.

-Si te hace sentir mejor… No pasó nada- dijo Spike.

Twilight alzó las orejas y la cabeza con ojos abiertos brillando de ilusión.

-¿En serio?-

-Bueno… Nos besamos y nos acariciamos. Pero no pude tomarla. Simplemente no pude- dijo el desviando la mirada.

-Pero entonces… Qué parará con…-

-Ella va a estar bien. Hablamos mucho. Todo estará bien. Aunque acordamos mantener nuestras distancias un tiempo y dejar que las aguas se calmen. Tú entiendes- bromeó.

Twilight sonrió y por fin se acercó a su esposo para abrazarlo. Así permanecieron unidos unos momentos, bañados por los rayos del sol.

-Gracias Spike- musitó ella.

-Puede que yo ame a muchas ponis Twi. Tal como amo a Celestia, a Luna. A zecora y a nuestras invaluable amigas. Pero tú eres mi única esposa. Mi reina, mi diosa. Nadie más probará de mi amor como lo haces tú-

Twilight sonrió conmovida y guardó silencio, hasta que dibujó una sonrisa seductora y pestañeó provocativa.

-Muéstreme mi Caballero. Muestre a vuestra reina cuanto la ama-

Spike sonrió. La tomó entre sus manos y la cargó en pose matrimonial.

-De inmediato mi reina- dijo, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

* * *

_¿Me creerían si les digo que nada de lo ocurrido aquí estaba planeado sino hasta que empecé el capítulo y la idea surgió? Rarity es un personaje que me encanta, sobre todo porque me recuerda a la Santa de mi madre en muchos sentidos. Pero he de admitir que muchas veces la pintan como una perra superficial y materialista y se podría decir que decidí hacerla pagar por ello en este capítulo. Con esto hicimos un poco más de tiempo, creo que quedan solo 4 capítulos más.Y no, los nombres de la escuela de Twilight y el Ministro de magia no son conicidencia.  
_

_Nunca pensé que esto se alargaría tanto. Gracias a todos por seguirme._

_PD: ¿Nunca les ha pasado que tienen lectores que postean en todos los capítulos y de repente dejan de hacerlo y te surge la duda de si ya no les gustó o si murieron o algo así? A mi sí. _


	15. Nadie dijo que sería fácil

Nadie dijo que sería fácil

Muchas cosas habían pasado en los últimos años. Demasiado quizás. Algunas de ellas podrían considerarse… "Desafortunadas".

Por un lado Colgate, una de las dentistas del pueblo, fue demandada por uno de sus clientes al usar por accidente anestesia con la fecha de caducidad equivocada, que terminó por enviar al poni al hospital. Poco después, recibió otra demanda más por un par de amalgamas mal colocadas que se desprendieron de los molares de su cliente apenas 3 semanas después de la operación. Al poco tiempo y con su reputación destrozada tuvo que mudarse del pueblo.

La yegua llamada Bonbon murió por consecuencias del VIH, el cual aparentemente se contagió por alguien que no era su pareja Lyra. No pudiendo soportar la traición de la que había sido su amante los últimos diez años, Lyra cayó en una fuerte crisis nerviosa que la hizo abandonar el pueblo dejando atrás a Bonbon quien murió triste y sola. Nunca se volvió a saber de Lyra, aunque existen rumores de que llegó hasta Dammerung, la tierra de los vampiros, donde según cuentan se unió a un culto satánico.

Luego de barios meses de investigación, se desplegó un operativo policiaco en la casa del Doctor Whooves, a quien se le descubrió un laboratorio de metanfetaminas en su sótano. El operativo terminó en un violento tiroteo donde la legua Cherry Punch, clienta del Doctor y quien se encontraba en la escena del crimen en ese momento, fue herida en el fuego cruzado sufriendo heridas de gravedad que la mandaron a la silla de ruedas. El corcel conocido como Caramel, cómplice de Whooves, murió en el lugar de los hechos. Sin embargo Whooves logró darse a la fuga y se ocultó dentro del bosque Everfree. Luego de cinco días los oficiales finalmente lo encontraron, o lo que quedaba en todo caso, al lado del un lago en lo profundo del bosque. Lo identificaron por las pruebas de ADN y se informó que había sido devorado por los lobos de madera.

Derpy Hooves, cartera del pueblo y conocida amante de Whooves, resultó estar también involucrada en el negocio de drogas, más no como cómplice ni como clienta, sino que al parecer el doctor la había estado utilizando de conejillo de indias para sus fórmulas. Entre ellas una llamada "La Máquina del tiempo" y a la que la cartera había creado una fuerte dependencia, además de que esta le había provocado sus problemas de la vista e irregularidades cognitivas, los cuales hasta entonces se atribuían a factores congénitos latentes. Derpy fue internada en el hospital de Canterlot para su rehabilitación y se le retiró la custodia de su hija nacida fuera del matrimonio Dinky. Derpy logró terminar su tratamiento satisfactoriamente, aunque nunca lograron componer su problema de la vista. La lucha por recuperar la custodia legal de su hija continúa…

Finalmente Vinyl Scratch, también conocida como DJ Pon- 3, salió del closet para reconocer que era lesbiana y le declaró su amor poco después a su vieja compañera de la escuela de música, Octavia. Muy indignada de la invitación a formar parte en semejante relación, la chelista rompió salvajemente el corazón de la DJ quien cayó en una fuerte depresión que terminó por volverla alcohólica. Actualmente reside en una centro de apoyo y las cosas lucen inseguras para su futuro.

Y como quien dice "**Nada de valor se perdió ese día**". Hablo en serio ¿A quién le importa? Mejor dicho ¿Debería importarnos? ¿Quién demonios es esa gente? ¿Vayamos con los que sí importan, quieren?

Luego de meses y meses de contemplación y súplicas, Rainbow Dash finalmente aceptó la petición de su pareja Light Strike y se casaron. Luego de todavía más contemplaciones y súplicas Rainbow aceptó encargar a su primer hijo, con la condición de qué sería su esposo quien se encargaría de lleno en él o ella, para que ella pudiera seguir de líder de los Wonderbolts. No sorprendió a nadie que Rainbow mandara reverendamente al carajo al equipo para entregarse completa e incondicionalmente a su papel de madre apenas se viera por primera vez a sí misma reflejada en los ojos de sus gemelos. Fueron llamados Sonic Boom, un pegaso azul con crin en escalera de colores cálidos y Sonic Blast un pegaso color negro con melena en escalera de colores fríos.

Applejack no se había casado todavía. Decía que estaba casada con su tierra y cosas por el estilo. Mucho lo atribuían a la pérdida de la abuela Smith, la cual había afectado fuertemente a toda la familia; aunque algunos otros decían que la razón de que no tuviera pareja es porque era lesbiana y tenía miedo de salir del closet. Chismosos idiotas. Mientras tanto, su hermano y su cuñada no habían decidido aumentar la familiar. Su pequeña Appleseed de cuatro años era la luz de sus vidas.

Un tiempo después de la llegada de su primer hijo, Fluttershy y Swift Relief decidieron aumentar la familia. Así que ahora tenían a su muchachote Neem de siete años, y a la muchachita Araucaria de cuatro años. Una unicornio de pelaje rosa y crin azul cielo con ojos del mismo color, a la cual llamaban de cariño Lara.

Pinkie Pie… Era Pinkie Pie. Y aún parecía no haber nacido corcel que fuera capaz de seguirle el paso. Cosa que no parecía desanimar en lo más mínimo a la repostera.

En cuento a Rarity... Seguía en su búsqueda del verdadero amor. Siguiendo los consejos de Spike y Twilight, decidió dejar de buscar el amor entre los pináculos de la alta sociedad, para plantearse horizontes más humildes. Además ya no se lanzaba a una relación de pareja como antaño. Ahora se esmeraba más en sembrar los lazos de una buena amistad y si la opción era prometedora, se arriesgaba al romance. Así en los últimos tres años había tenido apenas dos noviazgos. Relaciones que fueron mucho más prometedoras y sinceras que cualquier otra que hubiese tenido en el pasado, pero al final el arroz no se había cocido… O eso dijo ella.

Y finalmente la pareja de Twilight y Spike. Con 26 años cumplidos, Twilight Sparkle era la hechicera más poderosa de su edad, orgullosa directora de su propia y prestigiada escuela de magia, y sobre todo amada esposa de Spike de 22. Ejemplo de marido, gran chef y el nuevo alcalde de Ponyville.

Aquella noche Spike se encontraba dormido mientras su amada esposa leía barios documentos de su escuela en silencio a su lado, contra los deseos de su esposo, pues este le había dicho que debía dormirse temprano.

-¡Pero no puedo dormir!-Había renegado ella.

-Tengo que preparar la presentación de los avances, logros académicos y los nuevos programas de estudio de la escuela para el día 30 o el Ministerio podría destituirme de mi cargo. ¡Ho peor! Cerrar la escuela-

Aún con los años, Twilight seguía siendo algo neurótica cuando se trataba de fechas límites y cumplir con las expectativas de a quienes ella consideraba importantes. Era una de las únicas partes de la personalidad de su esposa que Spike deseaba dejaran de existir. Pero había algo también en ello que la volvía adorable.

-Te estuviste esforzando mucho los últimos días con el festival de fin de año. No trabajarás más hasta que tengas un mínimo de ocho horas de sueño- dijo él firmemente.

A regañadientes se había ido a la cama con su esposo, pero apenas este se quedó dormido, Twilight se puso a revisar sus papeles usando visión nocturna con un hechizo. De pronto Twilight sintió la necesidad de ir por un cuaderno para poder tomar notas. Dejó las hojas que tenía en la mesa de noche pegada a la cama y se deslizó fuera de esta con cuidado.

Apenas dio un par de pasos lejos de la cama, sintió un fuerte tirón en su cola que la hizo dar un grito y un salto del susto.

-¿Vas a algún lado, cariño?- preguntó Spike.

-M-mi amor… L-lo siento ¿Te desperté? Voy al baño, eso es todo- dijo nerviosa Twilight, con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Te acompaño?- dijo sínicamente dibujando una sonrisa, para nada fingida.

Twilgith tragó saliva y tras pensar un momento suspiró derrotada mirando al piso.

-Mejor me aguanto-

-Perfecto. Ven aquí- dijo él, moviendo el cobertor para que volviera a la cama.

Apenas subió, Spike extendió sus brazos abrazando a Twilight cariñosamente y besándola en la frente, para después realizar su eterna tarea de acariciar sus cabellos. Cabellos que eran ahora mucho más largos que en antaño. Ya que, y aunque a ella le molestaba un poco después de bañarse o hacer el amor, se lo había dejado crecer a petición de su marido quien le decía que la hacía lucir mucho más hermosa y elegante.

-Todo saldrá bien mi reina. Tus alumnos te adoran y los maestros te respetan. Llevas el liderazgo en la sangre, ya verás que todo saldrá bien-

Twilight suspiró aceptando las palabras de su esposo y relajó el cuerpo mientras devolvía el abrazo.

-Gracias Spike. ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?-

-Nunca tendrás que averiguarlo. Anda duérmete ya. Mañana es también un día importante-

Twilight sonrió dichosa al recordar por enésima vez lo que ambos esperaban para el día de mañana. Mañana sería el día en que se iría a hacer los exámenes médicos del ginecólogo, para conocer en qué calidad de madre estaba. Basándose en los resultados finalmente se darían luz verde para tener a su primer bebé. Muchos pensarían que esperar tres años para el primer bebé era un lapso muy largo para una pareja de casados. Pero Twilight había decidido esperar a que Spike fuera un poco más grande y más maduro para que ambos se enfrentaran a una responsabilidad como la de la paternidad. Ahora con un Spike de 22 años cumplidos y el puesto de Alcalde de Ponyville, sentían que ambos estaban listos para ese nuevo paso en su relación.

-¿Ya has pensado en un nombre para el bebé?- dijo muy contenta, levantando la vista para ver a Spike.

El asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Si es niña Ariadne. Si es un niño, Sephiroth-

Twilight sonrió ampliamente volviendo a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-Ariadne... Sephiroth…- murmuró, para reír un poco después.

-¿No son nombres algo dramáticos?- bromeo.

-¿Tú en que nombres has pensado?-

-En muchos en realidad. Para empezar, si es niña me gustaría Aurora o Lucero. Si es niño… Me gusta Sunshine-

De pronto el sueño se les volvió ligero y comenzaron a compartir propuestas de nombres.

-¿Qué te parece Abraxas?- dijo él.

-¿Por qué iba a querer nombrar a mi niña como un demonio gnóstico?- preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-¿De ahí viene? Yo solo pensé que se escuchaba bonito- explicó con inocencia.

-Pues… Sí, se escucha algo lindo en realidad. Pero me gusta más ese otro que dijiste antes-

-¿Minerva?-

-No, el otro-

-¿Nirvana?-

-No. El nombre que dijiste al principio-

-Ariadne-

-Si ese. Ariadne… Ari... Me gusta- dijo sonriente.

-Pues así le pondremos si es niña- dijo dando su aprobación con un beso en el cuerno de su amada.

-¿Cómo crees que sea?- inquirió.

-No lo sé. Quizás tenga escamas y una crin de poni. Tal vez tenga pelo pero manos con garras y cuernos como de dragón. Me conformo con que nuestros hijos tengan los ojos como los tuyos-

-Yo iba a decir exactamente lo mismo- dijo frotando su rostro contra el cuello de él.

-Buenas noches mi amor-

-Buenas noches mi reina-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Spike se encontraba haciendo el desayuno mientras Twilight seguía durmiendo.

-¡Twilight el desayuno está listo!- gritó a la hechicera cuando terminó.

-¿Twilight me oíste?- dijo al no escuchar una respuesta.

Subió hasta la recámara de ambos donde encontró a su esposa dormida, dando la espalda a la puerta.

_Muy en ello te querías desvelar trabajando anoche._ Se dijo sonriendo.

-Hora de despertar Twilight. El desayuno está listo- dijo acercándose a la cama.

-Arriba, bella durmiente-

Twilight solo bufó débilmente sin levantarse para nada. Spike sonrió y removió el cobertor para dejar el cuerpo de Twilight descubierto hasta sus caderas. Sonrió pícaramente y se acercó al cuerpo de su esposa, removiendo los cabellos que cubrían su espalda frotando su nariz contra su cuerpo. Con el hombro y espalda descubierta de su esposa, exhaló su cálido aliento a lo largo de su espina, haciendo que el pelaje de Twilight se erizara en su trayecto. Spike sonrió y depositó un tierno beso sobre el hombro de ella, para luego recorrer la parte trasera del cuello de su amada hasta llegar a su oreja izquierda. En este punto Twilight había empezado a suspirar, encantada de las caricias del dragón.

-Vamos mi reina. Ya dormiste suficiente-

-Has eso cinco minutos más y te juro que me levanto- respondió ella juguetona.

-Sabes que me encantaría. Pero la comida se va a enfriar y tú tienes cita con el doctor a las ocho y media-

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron como platos y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Mis análisis!- gritó alarmada.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡Ho, gracias mi amor! Ve a servir el desayuno, en seguida bajo- dijo corriendo hacia el baño para acicalarse.

La pareja desayunó tranquilamente, para luego partir en direcciones separadas a sus respectivas responsabilidades del día.

El siguiente fin de semana, Twilight se levantó muy temprano para alistarse con tiempo a su visita al doctor, pues había llegado el día de recibir sus análisis. Si todo salía bien ya tenía planeado mandar a hacer su primer bebé esa misma noche. Tan ansiosa estaba que incluso había comprado un atuendo especial para la ocasión y como regalo adelantado para Spike, por su tercer aniversario. Después del desayuno Twilight despidió con un beso a su esposo y se dirigió al hospital esperando recibir buenas noticias.

Spike se vistió para su trabajo y salió de casa poco después. En su camino los ponis le saludaban amistosamente, así como los pocos dragones que se habían establecido en el pueblo. Spike sonreía al ver en lo que se había convertido su hogar. Un símbolo a la vanguardia de la harmonía entre ponis y dragones, ahora que ambas naciones había logrado la hermandad, hace dos años. Tanto ponis como dragones lentamente habían empezado a mudarse al país vecino, extendiendo los lazos transculturales de ambas naciones. Finalmente Spike llegó al ayuntamiento, ahora tres veces más grande de lo que solía ser cuando él y Twilight se mudaron al pueblo, que pensándolo bien, de pueblo ya no tenía nada.

-¡Buenos días Alcalde!- lo recibió una de las ponis que trabajan ahí.

-Buenos días- respondió alegremente.

-¿Ya recibieron los análisis de su esposa señor?- preguntó otro corcel.

-Ella tal vez sí. Yo tendré que esperar hasta la hora de la comida o que ella venga de con el doctor. Lo que pase primero- respondió bromeando.

* * *

Dio la media tarde y por lo tanto, hora de Spike para volver a casa. Como Twilight no había ido a visitarlo al trabajo supuso que era porque había decidido prepárale una sorpresa para cuando este regresara a su hogar. Así que apenas dio la hora de salida salió volando por la ventana de su despacho. A pesar de que la mansión donde vivía estaba algo apartada del pueblo, le costó muy poco tiempo llegar ahí. Quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y la abrió rápidamente.

-¡Twilight mi amor, he regresado!- gritó en el umbral, más no hubo respuesta.

-¿Twilight?- preguntó confundido ante el silencio.

Caminó del lobby principal hacia la sala. Vacía. Revisó la cocina. Vacía. Salió al jardín trasero. Vació. Subió a su recamara, la de invitados, el sótano, la biblioteca, el estudio de Twilight, sin encontrarla en ningún lado. Ni siquiera Peewee estaba en casa, aunque eso era de esperarse por la temporada.

-¿Dónde estará?- se preguntó.

Más preocupado que hambriento, decidió ir a buscarla a su escuela.

-Buenos días Lord Spike ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde?- dijo el guardia de la entrada.

-Buenos días. Busco a mi esposa ¿Sigue aquí?- inquirió el dragón.

El unicornio en la entrada lo miró confundido unos instantes antes de responder.

-Lady Twilight… No se presentó hoy a trabajar hoy señor. Dijo que hoy iría por sus exámenes de maternidad o algo así. A algunos maestros se les hizo raro que no apareciera. Pero pensamos que era porque estarían festejando las buenas noticias-

-Ya veo… Es que tampoco la encontré en casa-

-¿Usted cree que le haya pasado algo malo?-

-No. Es la hechicera más poderosa de su edad que existe…- afirmó con seriedad. Aún así no podía dejar de estar preocupado.

-Gracias. Iré a buscarla en otra parte- dijo emprendiendo vuelo.

Spike voló hacia el hospital. Después de todo era el último lugar en el que tenía la seguridad de que su esposa había estado ahí.

-Buenas tardes Spike- lo saludó Zecora cerda del lobby principal.

-Buenos tardes Zecora. Perdón, Doctora Zecora- agregó.

Y tenía razón. La sabia cebra era ahora la Encargada del departamento de Medicina Alternativa del hospital.

-No hace falta ser tan formal. ¿Podrías decirme porque el hospital has venido a visitar?- inquirió la cebra.

-Busco a mi esposa. Tenía usa cita temprano para recoger los resultados de unos estudios que se hizo ¿No la has visto?-

-Muy temprano a Twilight vi llegar. Más no supe a qué hora se pudo marchar- respondió.

-Entiendo. ¿Dónde está ginecología?-

-Al fondo, tercer puerta a la izquierda. Yo me retiro, mi turno ha concluido-

-Muy bien. Gracias, salúdame a la familia Apple-

-De tu parte-

Spike eventualmente encontró al doctor de su esposa.

-Pase Lord Spike. No esperaba verlo-

-No hace falta el Lord, Doctor. ¿Dónde está mi esposa?- pregunto aún preocupado.

-Eso debería decírmelo usted. Se fue hace ya muchas horas. Lamento mucho que las cosas no salieran como ambos esperaban- dijo el doctor, haciendo que la preocupación del dragón se triplicara.

-¿De qué está hablando?! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hay algo de malo con Twilight?- interrogó frenéticamente Spike casi haciendo que el doctor se cayera de su silla.

-¡Cálmese!- gritó el doctor.

-P-perdón- se disculpó apenado.

-¿Me está diciendo que aún no se ha enterado de los resultados de los análisis de su esposa?-

-Ni siquiera la he visto en todo el día. No regresó a casa y no tengo idea de dónde esté ¿Qué pasó?-

El doctor suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Siéntate hijo. Esto no te va a gustar-

* * *

Tras la conversación con el doctor Spike salió disparado hacia su casa tan rápido como se lo permitían sus alas. Sin embargo la casa estaba bacía. Instintivamente decidió ir a buscar a su esposa en los hogares de sus amigas. En Sweet Apple Acres nadie sabía de ella. No se había parado en Sugar Cube Cornner. Rarity no había sabido nada de ella. Finalmente llegó a casa de Fluttershy y Swift Relief. Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, esta se abrió dejando salir a Neem, perseguido por su hermana menor. Ambos llevaban mochilas.

-¡Vamos papá, se nos va a… ¡Tío Spike, hola!- gritó el pequeño pegaso, dándole un abrazo, seguido por su hermana.

-Hola niños. ¿A dónde van con tanto apuro?-

-Papá nos va a llevar a la pillamada en casa de Deepsea Diver. ¡Apúrate papá!-

-Ya voy, ya voy… ¡Ho Spike!... Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado- dijo casi como si le estuviera dando un pésame.

-¿Cómo es que tú te enteraste antes que yo?- gritó Spike frustrado.

-Me entere cuando llegué a casa. Creo que Twilight vino directo a ver a Fluttershy después de su visita al doctor- le explicó.

-¿Y… cómo está ella?- preguntó Spike.

Swift iba a responder, pero Araucaria se le adelantó.

-Mi tía Twilight se puso a platicar con mamá. Estaba muy triste y después de un rato se puso a llorar- explicó la niña, con un tono de tristeza propio.

-¿Por qué está triste mi tía, tío Spike? ¿Qué se pelearon?- preguntó Neem.

-No niños, su tía… Recibió muy malas noticias-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Es suficiente niños. Tienen una pillamada ¿Recuerdan? Andando-

Con algo de forcejeo los niños emprendieron su marcha seguidos de su padre.

-Twilight y Fluttershy están en el jardín. Sé fuerte amigo. Tu señora te necesita- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Gracias- dijo Spike entrando en la casa, yendo hacia la puerta trasera.

Cerca de la puerta Fluttershy entró con una bandeja en su espalda con una tetera.

-¡HA!- gritó exaltada la veterinaria al ver la enorme figura del intruso en su casa.

Spike usó su telequinesis para evitar que la tetera y la bandeja se cayeran al piso.

-Spike eres tú. Lo lamento, me sorprendió verte-

-Fue mi culpa por no anunciar mi llegada propiamente. No quise asustarte-

Fluttershy dibujó una mueca de aflicción y abrazó al dragón.

-Ho Spike, lamento tanto lo que ha pasado. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarles algo así?-

-Fluttershy cálmate, no es tu culpa. Ni de Twilight… ¿Cómo está ella?-

-¿Cómo crees? Devastada… Lloró por barias horas y… Bueno he estado tratando de consolarla. Quería llamarte o a las chicas, pero ella se negó… Se culpa de lo que ha pasado y tiene mucho, mucho miedo de que ya no quieras estar con ella a causa de…-

-Entiendo… Esto no va a ser divertido. ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?-

-Por supuesto, todo el tiempo que necesiten-

Spike salió hacia el patio, encontrando a su esposa de espaldas a la casa, sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa de jardín de la veterinaria. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella quedando a un par de pasos, donde se detuvo, pues realmente no sabía que decirle ni que hacer. Situación que al parecer compartía su esposa pues no dijo nada, ni dio señales de dar por enterada la llegada de su marido.

Pasaron interminables momentos de silencio.

-Lo… Lo lamento…- musitó Twilight encogiéndose de hombros.

Esto confundió a Spike.

-¿Por qué?-

-Te… Te he fallado… Como esposa… O al menos te fallaré. Te fallaré a ti, a mis padres, a mi dinastía… ¡A mí misma!- grito cubriendo su rostro con sus cascos, echándose a llorar.

-¿Qué clase de yegua… ¡¿Qué clase de mujer se supone que soy si no puedo traer vida a este mundo!?- dijo llena de aflicción.

-Twilight…- intentó iniciar su acercamiento.

-Y lo peor de todo es que… Yo ya sabía de esto…- murmuró entre sollozos.

Spike tardó unos instantes en procesar la frase.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?-

-Lo lamento Spike. Te juro que lo lamento con toda el alma. Quería decírtelo desde hace mucho… desde la primera vez que tocamos el tema de tener niños pero… Tenía miedo de que si lo sabías ya no querrías estar conmigo-

-¿De qué me estás hablando Twilight?- inquirió Spike a su esposa que seguía dándole la espalda.

-Hay un historial de falta de fertilidad en mi familia. Mi tatarabuela solo tuvo un hijo. Mi bisabuelo tuvo dos niñas. Mi abuela tuvo solamente a mi madre… y perdió a su segundo niño. Y finalmente mi madre que solo nos tuvo a mí y a Shinning. De hecho años después me enteré que fui muy afortunada de lograr nacer, ya que mi madre tuvo problemas en el embarazo- reveló avergonzadamente Twilight girando hacia donde estaba Spike, más con la vista en el piso.

Spike permaneció mudo.

-Yo… Yo tenía muchísimos deseos de que tuviéramos niños. Quería convertirte y darte el orgullo de ser padre. Quería tener el privilegio de ser madre. De sentir la alegría de llevar otra vida creciendo dentro de ti. Sabía que… Que sería difícil dado que tendría que traer al mundo a un bebé híbrido y que sería muy difícil para mí con mi historial familiar. Pero la Princesa Celestia y Luna y Candece, todas dijeron que me ayudarían y apoyarían. Pero ahora… Ahora…-

Twilight se sentó sobre sus piernas traseras y se cubrió el rostro con las delanteras llorando avergonzada. No pasó mucho tiempo para que fuera envuelta por los brazos y alas de su esposo, quien la pegó contra su pecho.

-Twilight no llores por favor- susurró Spike.

-¿Y cómo quieres que no lo haga? Ya no podré ser madre. Ya no podré convertirte en padre-

-Solo es un 70% de probabilidades Twilight. Todavía podemos serlos- corrigió, aunque sabía que no era la mejor de las frases para dar ánimos en ese momento.

-Pero con un porcentaje así, aún hay una gran posibilidad de que pierda al niño durante el embarazo… En el remoto caso de que logre embarazarme. No tiene caso Spike. Ahora ya nunca podré cumplir con la totalidad de mis deberes de esposa. Ni como mujer…- dijo pesimista.

-¿Pero no vas a abandonarme por eso verdad?- musitó suplicando, mirando finalmente al dragón.

Spike jamás creyó que le sería posible ver a su esposa lucir tan miserable y desdichada.

-Twilight…-

-¡No me dejes Spike! ¡No me abandones, por favor! ¡Seré una mejor esposa, lo juro!- comenzó a suplicar totalmente histérica.

-Twilight-

-No tendrás que levantarte a hacer el desayuno nunca más ¡Yo haré el desayuno, haré todas las comidas! ¡Yo limpiaré la casa! ¡Yo atenderé el jardín!

-¡Twilight!-

-Dejaré de pasar tanto tiempo metida en los libros. ¡Hablaremos tan sucio como tú quieras mientras hacemos el amor!-

-¡TWILIGHT!- gritó el dragón descarrilando el tren de pensamientos de su esposa.

La unicornio enmudeció y se quedó mirando a su esposo a los ojos.

-Twilight… Te he dicho que te amo y siempre lo haré todos los días de mi vida durante los últimos siete años. Y te he prometido más veces de las que puedo recordar que no importa lo que pasé jamás me apartaré de tu lado. ¿Realmente crees que romperé todas esas promesas por esto?- dijo sonriéndole cálidamente, aunque con una clara tristeza en sus ojos.

-Pero Spike yo…-

-Siempre supimos que no sería fácil sacar adelante este matrimonio Twilight. Pero no pienso permitir que se hunda por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por esto. En especial cuando aún tenemos posibilidades-

-¿P-posibilidades?- inquirió ella confundida.

-Sí. 30% de probabilidades de que aún podamos tener un hijo ¿Cierto?- dijo positivo.

Con dicha revelación el espíritu de Twilight se reanimó.

-S-sí… Sí es cierto. No todo está perdido- dijo sonriendo por primera vez desde que salió de con el médico.

-Exacto mi amor. Juntos hemos superado obstáculos que parecían imposibles. No hay razón para pensar que esta vez no será así- dijo besándola en la frente.

-Pero… Y si no lo logramos. ¿Y si resulto estéril y soy incapaz de darte un hijo?- inquirió afligida nuevamente.

-¿Qué hay con eso?-

-¿Aún así querrás estar conmigo?-

Spike suspiró profundamente.

-¿Twilight acaso quieres que ya no esté contigo?-

-¡NO CLARO QUE NO! ¡Quiero que pasar todos y cada uno de los días que me quedan a tu lado!- dijo derramando lágrimas, pensando que su esposo realmente estaba considerando dejarla.

-¡Entonces deja de pensar en las cosas que no quieres que pasen!- le contestó, haciendo que ella detuviera su arranque de miedo.

Spike volvió a sonreír y la abrazó con ternura.

-Yo también decidí desde hace ya mucho tiempo vivir a tu lado. En luchar por sacar este matrimonio adelante. Y voy a hacerlo, cueste lo que me cueste-

Twilight se separó del abrazo, lo suficiente para poder alzar la vista y ver a los ojos a su marido.

-¿Podrás ser feliz en un matrimonio sin un hijo?- inquirió muy seriamente.

Spike guardó silencio unos instantes.

-Seré feliz mientras tú me ames. Seré feliz mientras estemos juntos. Esas dos cosas son todo cuanto necesito saber- respondió con toda serenidad acariciándole el rostro con su mano derecha.

Ella sonrió y se besaron en los labios.

* * *

Aquella noche hicieron el amor, determinados a afianzar sus votos matrimoniales, y sus lazos de amor y amistad. Pero además para trata de desafiar a la medicina y un desafortunado historial familiar, y tratar de iniciar el proceso de traer al mundo un bebe de la propia sangre y carne que ellos tenían.

Aunque para desdicha de Spike, no lo hicieron tantas veces como a él le hubiera gustado. Después de todo Twilight debía conservar energías para lanzar el hechizo que le permitiría ser fecundada por los espermas de Spike.

-Listo- exclamó ella desvaneciendo la aura mágica que rodeaba su vientre.

-¿Funcionó?- preguntó él.

-Todavía no lo sé. Mañana me haré una prueba de embarazo. Aún con magia esto es difícil- reveló sonando muy insegura.

Spike notó esto y no tardó en abrazar a su esposa. Y buscó la forma de cambiar la conversación.

-Fue un detalle maravilloso tu traje- le susurró mientras los guiaba a ambos a recostarse en la cama, lateralmente, y de frente el uno al otro.

-¿En serio te gustó?-

-Claro. Fue sensacional. Y eso que nunca escribí en mi diario una fantasía de tenerte de mucama...- dijo al no encontrar mejor descripción.

Esa noche Twilight había sorprendido a Spike con un traje de mucama francés color negro con encajes blancos, mini falda, un corsé ajustado a su figura y largas medias blancas de nailon unidas a un provocador ligero del mismo color. Claro, acompañado de un poco de "Role Playing".

-Aunque honestamente la mejor parte del atuendo fue tener el placer de quitártelo poco a poco- dijo pícaramente, lo que hiso ruborizar a Twilight.

-F-fue idea de Cadence. Dijo que a los hombres les gustan esta clase de cosas. Y bueno…quería darte un regalo adelantado por nuestro aniversario- dijo en una tonalidad extrañamente tímida en ella, que solo mostraba cuando estaban juntos en la cama de aquella manera. Actitud que a Spike simplemente le fascinaba.

-Fue un regalo maravilloso, Twi. Gracias- dijo besándola en la frente.

-Fue un placer Spike... literalmente-

-¿Pero si este fue regalo adelantado de aniversario ¿Qué me vas a dar en el aniversario?- bromeó.

Twilight sin embargo, se tomó la pregunta muy en serio.

-Y-y-yo… He…. ¿Qué te gustaría?- preguntó nerviosamente.

-Jajaja calma Twi. Fue solo una broma. No tienes que darme nada. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Se fueron a dormir entrelazando sus cuerpos esperando poder recibir buenas noticias al día siguiente. No hace falta decir que aquel primer intento por tener un hijo, no resultó… Pero la pareja no se dio por vencida. Y luego de dos meses sus esfuerzos finalmente se vieron recompensados.

Spike se encontraba en su oficina firmando barios papeles, cuando de pronto hubo un estallido de luz morada y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el piso, con su esposa encima de él y los papeles volando por todas partes.

-¡Lo logramos mi amor, lo logramos!- gritó llena de dicha, besándolo en los labios.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó confundido, cuando Twilight rompió el beso.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- dijo muy orgullosa y contenta, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Estoy embarazada, esperando un hijo tuyo! ¡Un hijo nuestro!-

Spike tardó un momento en registrar esas palabras.

-¿Estás embarazada?-

Twilight no respondió, solo asintió frenéticamente. Pareciera que se le iba a desprender la cabeza.

-¡ES MARAVILLOSO!- dijo abrazando a su esposa y besándola apasionadamente en los labios.

-¡Muy bien mi vida lo has logrado!- decía dando saltos por su oficina, con su esposa en brazos.

-Ho santo cielo... Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida…- Spike se puso de pie y sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana más cercana.

-¿ESCUCHASTE EQUESTRIA? ¡VOY A SER PADRE!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Como todo lo trascendente en la vida de la feliz pareja, la noticia de su inminente paternidad se esparció como un virus por ambas naciones. Y de todas partes empezaron a llegar regalos y visitas de importantes personalidades de ambas naciones que expresaban su apoyo a la pareja. Spike y Twilight se mudaron temporalmente a Canterlot, donde Celestia los acomodó en el castillo y puso a su disposición a los mejores doctores de Equesrtia. Acción que siguió el Rey Ragnarok al enviar un equipo médico propio a asistir a la pareja en todo lo que fuera necesario. Después de todo, el pequeño que esperaba Twilight no era dragón ni poni, sino una mitad de ambos y nadie sabía realmente que podía pasar durante el embarazo.

**Dos meses de embarazo.**

El vientre de Twilight ya se había expandido lo suficiente para evidenciar su embarazo. Spike se encontraba en su casa provisional en Canterlot, esperando el regreso de su esposa. Pronto esta entró al hogar acompañada de su cuñada Cadence. Twilgiht trotó velozmente hacia su marido con una feliz expresión. Frotaron sus rostros cariñosamente antes de intercambiar palabras.

-¿Cómo te fue Twi?-

-Buenas noticias… ¡Es un niño!- reveló.

Spike abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡Twilight es maraviloso! ¡¿Escuchaste Cadence?!- gritó a la Princesa del Amor.

-Sí Spike, ya lo sabía. La acompañé al médico ¿Sabes?- respondió divertida de la reacción del dragón.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste acompañarlas?- preguntó a su esposa Spike.

-N-no sé. Como que me da vergüenza- dijo bajando las orejas apenada.

-Bueno no importa. Tendremos un muchachito. Un hombrezote- respondió Spike abrazando a Twilight.

Cadence sonrió, conmovida por el espectáculo frente a ella.

-No sé como lo hacen. Pero parece que cada vez que los veo se aman más y más- dijo Cadence.

-Es fácil cuando nos pasan cosas tan maravillosas como estas- respondió Twilight.

-Y estoy segura de que muchas maravillas más les esperan- asintió con la cabeza.

**3 meses de embarazo **

Twilight, Spike y Luna disfrutaban de una reunión nocturna acompañados de té y pan dulce. Spike se había retirado momentáneamente para preparar más bebidas, cuando Twilight sintió algo en el interior de su vientre.

-¡SPIKE, SPIKE! ¡Ven pronto!- gritó la unicornio.

Se escuchó desde la cocina como el dragón casi se medio mata, al tratar de volver al tercer piso de la torre donde estaban su esposa y la princesa.

-¿Twilight qué ocurre?- preguntó Luna, preocupada.

-¡¿Twilight que sucede?! ¿Estás bien?! ¿Pasa algo malo?!- gritó Spike escandalizado.

-Ven Spike, rápido toca mi panza- dijo alegremente.

Spike posó su mano derecha suavemente sobre el expandido vientre de su esposa y reconoció rápidamente la causa de su alegría.

-Se… Se está moviendo. ¡Nuestro niño se está moviendo! Luna acércate, tócalo tú también- invitó Spike.

La diosa de la luna aceptó la invitación y con su casco derecho frotó el estómago de la unicornio.

-Cielos, alguien va a ser un niño con muchas fuerzas- dijo Luna.

-¿Crees que esté bien Luna?- preguntó Twilight.

-Por supuesto. Estoy segura de que será un niño muy sano. ¿Te importa sí…-

-Adelante-

Luna acercó su rostro tímidamente al vientre de Twilight, pegando su oreja izquierda para poder escuchar al bebé.

-Hola pequeño. Soy tu tía Luna. Date prisa que ya todos queremos verte nacer y que estés con nosotros- musitó cariñosamente.

-¿Ya han decidido como lo llamaran?- preguntó a la pareja.

Spike y Twilight se miraron llenos de alegría y frotaron sus rostros cariñosamente uno contra el otro.

-Sí, ya lo decidimos- dijo Spike.

-Su nombre será Acruz… Nuestro pequeño Acruz- susurró Twilight.

**4 meses de embarazo**

-¿Entonces cómo está, Señores?- preguntó Spike preocupado, a los 3 jefes del equipo médico que atendía exclusivamente a Twilight.

-Reposando tranquilamente. Parece que… todo volvió a la normalidad- dijo uno de los doctores, que era un dragón.

-¿Debemos preocuparnos?-

-Para un caso único como el de su esposa Señor, todo es motivo de preocupación. Normalmente este tipo de complicaciones, considerando lo rápido y fácil que se recuperó, son meramente episodios aislados y no se toman demasiado en cuenta. Pero con su esposa, aún para los más veteranos como nosotros, estamos lidiando con terreno desconocido. Ojalá pudieramos tener un mejor diagnóstico- se lamentó una unicornio.

-¿Ustedes creen que haya riesgo de que pierda al bebé?- preguntó muy angustiado.

-¿Considerando su historial familiar, independientemente de las extraordinarias condiciones de su embarazo?- dijo el otro unicornio, recibiendo un codazo de su compañera.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan sínico?- le regañó.

-Está bien, no se peleen. ¿Puedo entrar a verla?-

-Sí claro- dijo el dragón.

Los doctores le abrieron paso y Spike se dirigió al cuarto en que descansaba Twilight.

-Hola Spike- dijo ella débilmente.

-Hola Twi. ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó tratando de sonar relajado.

-Mejor supongo. Aunque todo este ajetreo me dejó algo cansada-

-Ya veo. Duerme entonces. Ya todo está bien- dijo cálidamente tomando su casco derecho con ambas manos.

Twilight sonrió un momento para luego recostarse.

-¿Nuestro bebé se encuentra bien?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

Por supuesto, no podía engañarla y hacerle creer que todo estaba bien. Habían estado juntos demasiado tiempo como para no saber cuando el otro estaba preocupado por algo.

-Sí está muy bien. Dicen que ya está todo normal. Pero, tú sabes… no eres una embarazada común y corriente, y los doctores están preocupados de no saber si esto representa un peligro o no para el bebé o para ti- explicó Spike, lo más serenamente posible.

-Ya veo- respondió Twilight con orejas caídas.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Twilight cubrió su vientre con ambas pezuñas y puso ojos llorosos.

-Los calmantes que me dieron me provocaron mucho sueño. Pero no quería dormirme. Decían que cuando despertara estaría mejor. Pero tenía miedo de que si me quedaba dormida, al despertar ya no tendría a mi bebé conmigo-

La voz de Twilight se quebró y rápidamente Spike la envolvió en su suave abrazo.

-Tenía tanto miedo…- musitó en su pecho.

-Ya, ya Twi. Todo estará bien. Tengo fe en ti. Todo estará bien- le dijo él.

**5 meses y medio de embarazo.**

Los dragones tardan entre un mes, y mes y medio en eclosionar de sus huevos dependiendo de la especie. El periodo de embarazo de los ponis es de 11 meses. De modo que nadie nunca supo realmente que esperar del embarazo de Twilight, y en todo momento se tomaron las más altas precauciones. Pero nadie estaba listo para lo que pasó aquel día.

Desde la torre este del castillo de Canterlot, se escuchaban fuertes gritos..

-¡No podemos sacrificar a este milagro de la naturaleza, solo porque las cosas pintan difíciles!- gritó una doctora.

-¡Si tengo que escoger entre mi hija y mi nieto, aunque me duela en el alma, la decisión es obvia! ¡Escojo a mi hija!- gritó el Sr. Dusk que se encontraba presente.

-¿Qué clase de doctores son ustedes bola de inútiles? ¿Recibieron sus diplomas en la universidad "Me quedé dormido viendo el progreso embrionario"? ¿¡Cómo no se dieron cuenta de esto?!- gritaba iracunda Luna.

-¿Por qué discutimos esto? No hay una decisión imposible que tomar. Si no le quitamos al bebé ambos van a morir. Es así de simple- dijo aquel sínico doctor.

-¡Usted no va a quitarme a mi bebé!- gritó Twilight.

-¡Twilight hija mía, debes hacerlo o vas a morir! ¡Dile algo Spike!- imploraba Violet Star.

-Su condición no va a mejorar de ninguna manera. Eso es seguro- dijo otro doctor.

-¡No los escuches Twilight, sé que puedes lograrlo! ¡Spike tu también apóyala!- decía Cadence.

-¡CÁLLENSE! ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS!- finalmente intervino Spike en la discusión.

Todos enmudecieron mirando al dragón.

-Salgan de aquí. ¡Salgan todos de aquí, déjenos solos!- ordenó apuntando a la puerta.

Los doctores se retiraron casi tambaleándose unos con otros. Los suegros y las princesas intentaron hablar, pero Spike les lanzó una fulminante mirada que sofocó sus deseos de conversación y se dieron media vuelta hacia la puerta, todos menos Celestia.

-Tú también… Madre- dijo el dragón.

-Solo un momento Spike, por favor- dijo acercándose a su discípula.

-Princesa por favor… No permita que esto nos pase. Debe haber que usted pueda hacer… ¡Por favor no quiero perder a mi bebé!- suplicaba Twilight que permanecía recostada en su cama, para aminorar su dolencias.

-Twilight mi querida y amada alumna. Existe muy poco que yo no haría o sacrificaría por ti. Pero tristemente hay cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo hacer por ti ni por nadie. Y algo de eso es interferir en los deseos de la Voluntad del Universo. Lo lamento, lo momento mucho por los dos y su hijo. Pero esta es la realidad. Es el destino y debes aceptarlo o te va a destruir-

-¿Me está pidiendo que acepte lo que dicen los doctores? ¿Me está pidiendo que deje morir a mi bebé?- inquirió Twilight destrozada.

-Me temo que sí. De lo contrario tú también vas a morir-

Twilight bajó las orejas y la vista, y se hizo el silencio. La tensión en el aire era tan densa que el aire era sofocantemente abrumador.

-Usted… tú… ¡Eres una hipócrita! ¡Eres una inútil!- gritó Twilight llena de rabia. Lo que sorprendió a la princesa y a Spike.

-No sirves para nada. No se puede contar contigo para nada ¡Tú dijiste que nos ayudarías! ¡Qué velarías por nosotros en todo momento y mira dónde estamos y dónde hemos estado! Unos matones casi nos sepultan vivos en Ponyville, mi propio hermano un traidor conspiró durante meses bajo tus narices y por poco mata a Spike sin que tú supieras de ello un carajo, y ahora estoy a punto de perder a mi bebé y me dices que debo aceptarlo porque no puedes hacer nada. ¡QUE NOVEDAD!-

-Twilight lo siento, pero yo no puedo cambiar las leyes de la vida y la muerte- dijo Celestia en su defensa.

-¿¡Qué también estas sorda?! Esto no se trata solo de tu incapacidad de salvar a mi hijo. ¿Acaso hiciste alguna vez buen trabajo en tu rol de "Madre" de Spike? ¿¡Dónde estabas cuando casi muere a manos de aquel dragón del bosque Everfree?! ¿Dónde estabas cuando emprendió su peligroso viaje de autodescubrimiento?! ¿Dónde estabas cuando perdió el control de sus instintos y se convirtió en un monstruo?! Al menos no tengo que preguntar que hacías mientras Spike luchaba por su vida contra Shinning y sus matones. Estabas dormida, ignorante de donde hacías falta-

-Twilight… Detente por favor- dijo débilmente Celestia a quien cada pregunta le dolía, como su una espina fuera clavada en su corazón.

-Twilight no hables así- intentó detenerla Spike.

-¡No Spike, ella tiene que saber esto! ¿Y qué hay de tu papel como soberana de este reino? ¡Menuda protectora de la justicia que eres! ¡Envías a un montón de potrancas indefensas a enfrentar al Dios del caos, a quien conservas en un calabozo bajo el castillo como si esperaras a que el bastardo se libere de nuevo! ¡Fuiste incapaz de darte cuenta de que tu sobrina había sido remplazada por una barata impostora, AÚN cuando YO se los advertí! ¿Y qué hiciste? Me diste la espalda y me regañaste ¡A mí a quien según tú tenias en el más alto grado de aprecio y confianza! Y cuando la catástrofe se manifestó, fuiste nuevamente incapaz de resolver el problema y enviaste a unas niñas a hacer tu trabajo. Prohíbes el uso o experimentación de magia negra, pero igual la conoces muy, muy bien… ¡Encerraste a tu propia hermana en la luna por mil años por todos los cielos!- gritó Twilight con todas sus fuerzas.

Celestia rompió en llanto y salió corriendo más rápido de lo que jamás hubiera corrido en su vida. Tenía que escapar, salir de ahí, no podría soportar aquella tortura un segundo más. Tan pronto como salió Twilight comenzó a híper ventilar y se llevó ambos cascos al vientre, pues sentía fuertes espasmos que le provocaban mucho dolor.

-Twilight cálmate. Respira, respira hondo- dijo Spike.

Estaba también muy preocupado por Celestia, pero ahora nada importaba más que Twilight.

-Spike… No permitas que me lo quiten…- intentó hablar Twilight entre sus jadeos.

-¡No permitas que me quiten a mi hijo! ¡Nuestro hijo! ¡Por favor, eres el único con quien puedo contar!- suplicó derramando lágrimas.

-¡Por favor haré lo que quieras! Yo cambiaré todos y cada uno de sus pañales. Yo lo llevaré a la escuela… L-l-lo llamaremos Sepiroth como tú querías. ¡Pero por favor no permitas que muera!-

Spike guardó silencio tomó los cascos de Twilight entre sus manos. En ese momento ella supo, que él no la apoyaría en esa decisión.

-Twilight mi amor. Mi reina. Mi vida. Lo intentamos… Nadie puede decir que no lo intentamos. Pero la Voluntad del universo ha expedido su voto. No podemos darle la contraria-

Ella sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

-Intentar es solo una forma suave de llamar al fracaso. He fracasado. Te he fallado a ti, a nuestro bebé y a mí misma. A todos-

-No Twilight. No es tu culpa. Ni de Celestia tampoco, ni de nadie. Nos han ocurrido tantas maravillas una tras otra. Que tarde o temprano alguna des fortuna nos habría de caer encima. Yo daría lo que fuera por cambiar esta situación, pero no puedo, no soy tan poderoso- dijo abrazándola con relativa fuerza, mientras Twilight sollozaba en su pecho.

Guardaron silencio un momento.

-Me preguntaste si sería feliz en un matrimonio sin un hijo. Sí Twilight, podré ser feliz en un matrimonio sin un hijo, porque mi esposa eres tú. Porque mi vida eres tú. Mi reina, mi Diosa. No puedo imaginar la clase de dolor que debes de estar siendo por todo esto. Pero ni tú ni nadie puede hacer nada Twilight. Acruz apenas tiene cinco meses y llevarlo hasta ahí te ha desgastado física y emocionalmente demasiado. No sobrevivirás… no sobrevivirás y él tampoco. Si tengo que enterrar a mi hijo a quien jamás conoceré… Lo haré. Pero no me pidas que te entierre a ti junto con él. ¡Sálvate!-

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio.

-Prométeme que esto no afectará tus sentimientos por mí. Prométeme que seguirás a mi lado. Prométame que me amarás por siempre- susurró Twilight frotando su rostro contra el pecho del dragón.

Era el fin. Había perdido y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella lo sabía. Y se sentía estúpida por haber pensado que terminaría de cualquier otro modo diferente a ese.

-Yo jamás me iré a ninguna parte. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. Siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte, para leer a tu lado, para bailar contigo, para amarte. Para amarte eternamente- dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

Y por primera vez en todo el día, Twilight sonrió.

-Está bien… Ayúdame a subir a mi silla de ruedas. Tenemos que ir al hospital-

* * *

Spike caminaba por los jardines del palacio con un rumbo muy específico. En un rincón de los jardines, rodeado de rosas rojas, había un enorme árbol de cerezo lleno de flores. Bajo sus ramas se veía la figura de la Diosa del sol, quien lucía miserable y desdichada. Nadie en el firmamento la había visto tan infeliz desde ese fatídico día hace mil años en que envió a su hermana a la luna.

-Mamá- murmuró Spike al acercarse a la princesa.

Ella que no se había percatad de su llegada, se dio vuelta avergonzada, escondiendo sus incontenibles lágrimas.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Deberías estar con tu esposa?- dijo débilmente.

-No puedo hacer nada por ella ahora. Decidí ir a donde hacía falta. Lo que Twilight dijo… No fue algo que ella sintiera en realidad. Solo lo dijo porque estaba devastada-

-Pero a fin de cuentas es cierto. Soy una inútil… Soy una pésima gobernante-

-Si eso fuera cierto Equestria no sería internacionalmente conocida por su gran prosperidad, estabilidad económica y social. Su historia de arte y desarrollo mágico y tecnológico. Eres una excelente monarca Celestia. Más no una guerrera y eso no es culpa tuya- respondió él.

-¿Qué hay de las veces que he estado ausente cuando necesitaron de mí?- inquirió ella, esta vez volteándolo a ver.

Spike se sorprendió a ver la princesa. Jamás en su sano juicio habría creído que viviría para ver a Celestia lucir tan miserable.

-Todo el mundo cree que eres omnipotente y que todo lo puedes. Pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. Esos que solo han visto tu máscara creen que eres una Diosa. Pero lo cierto es que estas apenas a medio camino y eso no tiene nada de malo. Das lo mejor de ti, te entregas en cuerpo y alma, y velas hasta el cansancio por la seguridad y alegría de todos. Pero no puedes aliviar todas las penas del mundo tu sola. Yo acepté eso. Deberías hacerlo tú también, porque no tiene nada de malo, y forma parte de la maravillosa poni que eres- respondió cálidamente.

Celestia se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Spike por qué estás siendo tan bueno conmigo? ¿Por qué me sigues llamando madre después de todas las veces que te he fallado?-

Spike se acercó a la princesa y la abrazó, envolviéndola también en sus alas. Gesto que sorprendió a la dueña del sol, más no opuso ninguna resistencia.

-Porque aunque no seas en verdad mi madre, eres y siempre serás una de las ponis más importantes que hay en mi vida. Te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer. Y Twilight también lo hará, aunque no esté en su mejor momento para demostrarlo. No le has fallado a nadie Celestia- le susurró al oído.

Celestia soltó una risilla de regocijo y frotó su rostro contra el cuello del dragón.

-¿No es increíble? Hace veintidós años tú eras un bebé que lloraba en mi pecho en las noches de tormenta. Hoy tu eres el ser sabio que me sostiene entre sus brazos mientras tiempo como una niña asustada de la oscuridad- dijo riéndose de su propia ironía.

Sin saber que responder, Spike solo pudo guardar silencio.

-Prométeme que a partir de hoy no volverás a llamarme madre, ni pensar a mí como tal. Pero también… Que nunca olvidarás que en el fondo tengo defectos como los demás, que puedo ser débil y equivocarme. Y que estarás ahí para apoyarme cuando necesite de tu fuerza y sabiduría. Pero por sobre todo, prométeme que nunca dejarás de amarme, por lo que soy en verdad y no por quienes ven en mí el resto del mundo- dijo separándose levemente del abrazo, para mirar al dragón a los ojos.

Spike sonrió y asintió.

-Lo juro, pero nuevamente te equivocas en algo. No eres solo mi amiga. Eres mi familia. Y siempre te amaré como tal- dijo besándola en la frente, cariñosamente.

-Gracias Spike. Yo también te amo. Y te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí, que es más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Pero ahora hay alguien más que necesita de ti. Y más vale que estés a su lado cuando despierte-

La sonrisa de Spike se borró al volver a concentrarse en su otro problema.

-Lo sé. Iré a ver su ya salió del quirófano. Te veré mañana-

Spike liberó a la princesa de entre sus alas y brazos y se fue volando de regreso al castillo. Celestia aspiró y se abrazó a sí misma, con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias Spike. Muchas gracias-

* * *

Los rayos del sol del amanecer se filtraban a la habitación de Twilight, débilmente por las suaves cortinas. Poro no bastarían para despertar a la exhausta hechicera. Al cabo de las diez de la mañana, Twilight finalmente abrió los ojos sintiendo una desagradable incomodidad en su estómago. Al recorrer dicha parte de su cuerpo con ambos cascos para aliviar el dolor, se detuvo en seco al notar que el bulto de su embarazo se había ido, y en su lugar sentía la textura de vendaje bajo su bata de hospital.

-¿Twilight?- escuchó la voz de Spike quien volvía del baño.

Twilight miró a su marido y unos breves instantes después en que solo se escuchó el marca pasos de la máquina a la que estaba conectada, comenzó a llorar. Sin pensarlo dos veces Spike se acercó a la cama y tomó a su esposa entre brazos, acariciándole el cabello.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente Twilight paró de llorar y Spike la recostó sobre la cama, aunque Twilight le pidió que le permitiera usar su regazo de almohada. Así permanecieron otra eternidad, mientras Spike acariciaba los cabellos de la hechicera.

-¿Mi amor?- inquirió Spike.

-¿Sí mi cielo?- respondió ella, aún fatigada de su operación.

-¿Cómo te suena una segunda Luna de Miel por nuestro tercer aniversario?- dijo él.

Twilight miró sorprendida a su esposo unos instantes, antes de responder.

-¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?- finalmente respondió.

-A donde tú quieras-

Twilight sonrió y extendió su brazo derecho, pidiéndole a su marido acercar el rostro para poder besarlo dulcemente en los labios.

-Déjame pensar- musitó, quedándose dormida nuevamente unos instantes después.

Spike sonrió y depositó otro beso en la frente de su esposa.

-Estoy aquí para ti Twilight. Siempre te cuidaré. Siempre te amaré- le susurró.

* * *

_¿Por qué maté/destruí las vidas de los personjes Fannon? Porque los Odio. Es neta, y háganme el favor de no preguntar por qué. mme disulpo por la larga espera, que ahora si se nos fue de la mano pero este fin de semestre fue una reverenda perra. Tuve algunas dificultades con este episodio, porque al trabajar con una pareja de casados, es una dinámica difente que con novios. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que les gustara o mínimo que les pusiera las emociones de manifiesto. Lo siento por quienes pedían que estos dos tuvieran un niño y todo eso, pero un poco de tragedia puede hacer maravillas de vez en cuando.  
_

_Quedan dos capítulos. Y quiero aprovechar para aclara que NO, Spike no se acostó con Rarity. ¿Por qué? Porque creo en la Santidad del Matrimonio, por eso. _

_PD: Acruz es el nombre de la estrella más brillante de la constelación "Cruz del sur"._

_Dejen Reviews.  
_


	16. Y a pesar de todo

Y a pesar de todo

Spike no podía creer que nunca se lo hubiera preguntado. Era algo tan brutalmente obvio. Twilight no tenía primos, ni tíos, ni tíos abuelos ni nada parecido. Y a pesar de llevar casi una década casados, Cadence y Shinning Armor nunca habían tenido un hijo. Ahora ya sabía la razón.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Era tan obvio. Los suegros siempre hablan tarde o temprano de cómo quieren nietos. Pero los padres de Twilight jamás tocaron el tema, ni por error. Twilight por su parte habría tocado el tema apenas unas diez veces. La primera vez fue la misma mañana del día siguiente en que hicieron el amor por primera vez. La segunda su noche de bodas. La tercera al regreso a casa después de su Luna de Miel, en que acordaron que no tendrían hijos hasta dejar pasar un tiempo. Y el resto cuando iniciaron sus planes de expansión familiar no hace ni un año atrás.

Habían pasado dos meses desde el fatídico día en que tuvieron que sacrificar al hijo por el bien de la madre. A pesar de los resultados de su primer intento, Twilight estaba decidida a volverlo a intentar, pero los doctores se los prohibieron. Aunque el "Aborto de emergencia" había resultado exitoso, los doctores estaban convencidos de que un segundo embarazo tendría resultados idénticos o peores al primero. Además, aunque ahora tenían muchos más conocimientos a su disposición, los doctores se habían topado con muchas dificultades durante la extracción del feto y temían la posibilidad de daños colaterales o a largo plazo que la intervención podría haber dejado en el sistema reproductor de la unicornio. En conclusión: Twilight no solo no había conseguido, sino que jamás conseguiría ser la madre de un hijo de su propia sangre.

-Twilight… Mi pobre Twilight- pensaba Spike.

Avergonzada y aterrada de lo que compartir ese secreto con su marido podría hacerle a su relación, le había ocultado la verdad de su familia y ella misma. Le había mentido… Y Spike jamás podría enojarse con Twilight por ello. No cuando sabía lo fácil que era para su esposa catastrofizar escenarios y perder la cabeza a causa de ello. El aún la amaba y la seguiría amando. Por los siglos de los siglos, eternamente. Justo como ella lo amaría por siempre a él...

Y amarse era lo único que importaba ahora. Se encontraban vacacionando en una isla privada del Rey Ragnarok, que amablemente les había ofrecido para que pasaran su segunda luna de Miel y pudieran tener un lugar privado para recuperarse y fortalecer los lazos de su relación. Era una pequeña isla tropical al este de Ikaruga, separada de toda civilización. Estaba repleta de cocoteros y tenía una enorme bahía del lado sur rodeada de arena blanca, cerca de la cual estaba un humilde Mansión Señorial. Ambos se encontraban en la bahía, recostados de frente sobre la arena viendo la puesta de sol. Twilight estaba recargada en el cuerpo de Spike, abrazada de su brazo derecho y usando su hombro de almohada, mientras este la cubría con su ala correspondiente. Los cálidos rayos de sol en compañía de la suave brisa sobre sus cuerpos era como el susurro de un ángel invitándoles a olvidar todos y cada uno de sus problemas y disfrutar de aquel momento que de alguna forma prometía durar una eternidad.

-Es hermoso…- murmuró Twilight.

-Sí. Hermoso en verdad- respondió Spike.

-Qué lindo detalle de Ragna darnos las llaves de su isla privada ¿No?-

-Sí. Esto era lo que nos hacía falta después de tanta atención durante los últimos meses-

Twilight guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Entonces seremos solo tú y yo, he?- musitó ella.

-Mentiría si dijera que no hay nada más que yo quisiera pedirle a la vida- respondió él, guiando la vista de ella a encontrar la suya usando su mano izquierda.

-Pero lo que tengo es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz ¿Y tú?- dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Twilight se vio a si misma reflejada en los orbes esmeralda de su esposo un momento antes de responder.

-Todo lo que necesito y mucho más- dijo sonriendo, para después besarlo.

La Twilight frotó su lengua sobre los labios de su marido, pidiéndole acceso que él le concedió al sin hacerse del rogar. Ninguno luchaba por dominio, tan solo les importaba disfrutar del contacto y el amor del otro. Spike tomó a Twilight por la cintura y giró sobre su espalda para quedar boca arriba con la unicornio encima de él, sin que separaran sus labios. Los largos cabellos de Twilight caían como cascada, formando un velo alrededor de los rostros de ambos. Spike sonrió al saborear el conjunto de los labios de su amada, junto al aroma de sus cabellos que acariciaban su rostro. Finalmente tuvieron que separar sus rostros a falta de aire, y Twilight se recogió el cabello detrás de las orejas.

-El sol ya se ocultó- dijo Spike.

Twilight razonó unos instantes la situación y soltó una risilla inocente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Twi?- preguntó Spike.

-Nada. Eso solo qué... Me acabo de acordar de algo-

-¿Qué cosa, mi reina?-

-Hace muchos años tuve un sueño muy, muy parecido a esto que está pasando justo ahora- dijo volviendo su mirada a la de él.

-Creí que ya habíamos acordado que algunos sueños se hacen realidad-

-Sí. Aunque en mi sueño las cosas eran algo diferentes. Nos estábamos hospedando en un hotel y eras tú el que estaba encima besándome-

Pasaron unos momentos solo mirándose a los ojos. Hasta que Spike mostró una sonrisa picarona y recorrió el cuerpo de Twilight con la punta de sus garras desde la base de su cola, hasta detrás de sus orejas. Caricia que lanzó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de la unicornio, y una sonrisa a sus labios.

-¿Y cómo terminó ese sueño, mi amor?- preguntó Spike, sin disimulo.

-Estoy a punto de averiguarlo- respondió ella, compartiendo sus intenciones.

Se besaron con mucha más pasión que antes. Twilight rodeó a Spike por el cuello para acariciarle la parte trasera de la cabeza, mientras que él la rodeo por el tronco para acariciarle la cabeza y la espalda. Al tiempo que su batalla de labios se transformó en batalla de lenguas, Spike descendió sus manos hacia la cintura y eventualmente a los suaves flacos de su esposa los cuales comenzó a masajear, poniendo especial atención a la superficie de sus cutie marks.

-Tú y tus manos mágicas- dijo tras un suspiro que interrumpió la cadena de besos.

-Tú y tu cuerpo que me vuelve loco- dijo besándola en los labios, para seguir con su mejilla, y bajar por su cuello, provocando suspiros de éxtasis de su amada.

-Deberíamos volver a la mansión- dijo Twilight.

-¿Para qué? Estamos en medio de la nada ¿Crees que alguien va a venir a espiarnos?-

Twilight guardó silencio mientras pensaba una respuesta, aunque Spike no espero contestación ates de seguir besándola alrededor del cuello.

-Además, nunca lo hemos hecho al aire libre- dijo seductoramente.

Twilight procesó sus palabras, recordando nuevamente aquella primera fantasía que había tenido con su marido y fue incapaz de resistirse a liberar una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Pasa que me convenciste!- dijo dándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Hazme sentir viva con el poder de tu amor-

-De inmediato-

Elevó a Twilight en el aire con sus poderes y la posicionó para que se sentara a horcajadas frente a su rostro. Y sin perder el tiempo pasó su lengua a todo lo ancho de la feminidad de su esposa, quien liberó un grito entre éxtasis y sorpresa.

-N-nunca me habías hecho esto… en esta p-posición- dijo entrecortada, apoyando sus cascos delanteros en el piso, mientras Spike la sostenía de los muslos para mayor estabilidad.

-¿Te desagrada?- preguntó entre sus lamidas.

-Para nada-

Spike sonrió e introdujo su lengua al interior del cuerpo de su amada. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que saboreó sus entrañas. Idea que compartía Twilight quien arqueaba la espalda y el cuello en lo que parecía ser una llegada al clímax en tiempo record.

-¡Mi amor!… ¡N-no… ¡No tan rápido!- gritaba eufórica, aunque Spike sabía que ella en realidad quería más y más, pues tenía uno de los cascos de Twilight empujándole la cabeza, claramente pidiéndole que hiciera su trabajo con más empeño.

Cosa que no dudo en hacer, usando la punta de su lengua para masajear intensamente el rojizo estigma de la feminidad de su esposa, lo que terminó por llevarla al punto máximo de placer.

-¡Spike!- gritó eufóricamente Twilight a los cielos, arqueando su espalda y estirando sus piernas traseras tanto como pudo.

Su marido se limitó a saborear el dulce néctar liberado por el orgasmo de su esposa, y que fluía a granel de su feminidad.

Cuando el cuerpo de Twilight por fin se relajó, Spike la sostuvo con sus poderes para evitar que cayera en la arena y la llevó a recostarse encima de él.

-¿Estás bien Twi?- preguntó a la jadeante unicornio en sus brazos.

-De maravilla, mi cielo- respondió entre sus inhalaciones.

De pronto sintió como el dragón se erguía con ella en sus brazos y levantaba el vuelo.

-Pensé que habías dicho que querías hacerlo afuera-

-Y así va a ser. Pero quizás no sea la mejor idea hacerlo sobre la arena. O nuestros cuerpos sudados se van a empanizar de arena-

-Jaja! Buen punto-

-Además…-

Twilight de pronto sintió su cuerpo ser envuelto por el abrazo del agua.

-Pensé que podrías hacer dos experimentos al mismo tiempo- dijo, viéndola pícaramente a los ojos.

Twilight miró a su alrededor notando como ahora se encontraban en la piscina de la mansión.

-¿Hacer el amor en la piscina?- preguntó, con una ceja en alto.

-Hay más espacio que en la bañera. Y la temperatura del agua es perfecta-

Twilight pensó unos momentos antes de darle la razón a su marido.

-Muy bien… Me toca a mí darte placer… ¿Quieres que me zambulla o algo?- preguntó incómodamente, al no tener idea de qué esperaba Spike de ella.

-¡Jaja! Olvida eso. Quiero pasar al evento principal-

-Como gustes mi amor- dijo besándolo en los labios.

Spike la rodeó por la espalda y cintura, atrayéndola posesivamente contra su cuerpo. Twilight que era sostenida por su esposo, mucho más alto que ella, pasó uno de sus cascos tras el cuello de su marido y el otro lo pasó entre los cuerpos de ambos en busca de la masculinidad de su marido. No le fue difícil encontrar el miembro de Spike, que ya se había hecho presente desde antes de que entraran a la alberca.

-Date vuelta- susurró Spike, rompiendo la cadena de besos y liberándola de entre sus brazos.

Twilight dudó unos instantes antes de hacer lo que su esposo le había pedido. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que ahora ambos se encontraban en el borde de la alberca, así que decidió apoyarse con sus cascos delanteros en la orilla.

-¿Así?- preguntó tímidamente, girando hacia atrás.

-Perfecto. Solo relájate- dijo rodeándola con ambos brazos bajo las axilas y comenzando a acariciar su cuerpo delicadamente.

Spike sabía que a Twilight "Le incomodaban" las posiciones en que ella no podía verlo, y la ponían algo tímida. Por eso es que a él le gustaban tanto. Twilight tembló un poco al sentir el palpitante miembro de Spike acomodarse entre sus flancos. Pero el dragón no tenía intenciones de penetrarla todavía. Por el momento se encontraba acariciándola delicada, pero firmemente a través de todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que depositaba besos y suaves mordiscos sobre su cuello y en sus orejas. Todo el servicio tenía a Twilight suspirando del éxtasis.

_Mi amado Spike. Siempre pensando en mí antes que él. _Pensaba Twilight en medio de su dicha.

Pero entonces Twilght sintió como Spike tocaba una parte muy indeseable de su cuerpo. Una marca que no debería estar ahí. Spike habiéndose dado cuenta de esto quito la mano inmediatamente, temiendo haber lastimado a su esposa, cuyo semblante cambió en sus orejas caídas.

-¿Twilight?-

-Spike… ¿Tú me amas cierto? ¿Eres feliz conmigo cierto?... ¿Cierto?- preguntó con voz quebradiza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Inmediatamente Spike la hizo girar para tenerla frente a frente y la abrazó con ternura.

-No llores Twilight. No llores por favor- decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello, olvidando por completo lo que estaban haciendo, no hace ni veinte segundos.

-Por supuesto que soy feliz. Te amo. Y eres todo lo que yo deseo, ahora y siempre- le susurraba al odio, mientras la unicornio temblaba en sus brazos.

Así pasaron largos momentos de angustia para ambos.

-L-lo siento…- musitó Twilight que reposaba su rostro en el hombro de Spike.

-Ya pasamos mil veces por esto Twi. No tienes nada de que disculparte-

-No. Lo decía porque… maté el momento- dijo apenada, bajando la mirada.

-Ho mi reina…- suspiró Spike haciendo a su esposa volver a elevar la vista.

-Eso se remedia muy fácilmente- dijo seductor.

Twilight rió de la facilidad con la que su esposo enfrentaba los problemas de ambos, y decidió que debía recompensarlo de alguna manera.

-Spike, si hay algo más que quieras "experimentar" o algo que quieras de mí… Solo tienes que tomarlo. Soy toda tuya- ofreció tímidamente.

Spike sonrió entre feliz y lujurioso, para besar a Twilight.

-Date vuelta- repitió en su oído.

Twilight levantó una ceja, pero hizo lo que el dragón le había pedido. Le parecía raro, normalmente no era tan insistente respecto a qué posiciones quería usar. Volvió a apoyarse en la orilla de la piscina y esperó por el siguiente movimiento de su esposo. Pero solo escuchó un movimiento del agua y se quedó esperando…

-¿Qué pasa Spike? Pensé que… ¡HA!- Twilight gritó sorprendida al sentir como en una serie de rápidos movimientos, como Spike la había tomado entre sus manos ambas nalgas, las había hecho a un lado y le había plantado un beso en su… La otra parte más privada, después de su flor.

Twilight pataleó como una niña asustada, lo que provocó que su esposo emergiera del agua.

-¿Twilight qué pasa?- dijo confundido.

-¿¡C-c-cómo que qué me pasa?! Me… Me… ¡M-me besaste el… ¡Trasero!- gritó girando para poder verlo de frente, roja como un tomate.

-Eso es obvio. ¿Y luego?- dijo sin inmutarse mucho.

-¡No debes besarme en ese lugar!-

-¿No dijiste hace unos instantes que podía tomar lo que yo quisiera?-

-¡T-todo menos esa parte!-

-¿Por qué no?-

Ante esto Twilight se atragantó con sus palabras y se quedó sin saber bien que decir.

-P-pues porque… ¡Por ahí hago popó!- gritó cerrando los ojos.

Spike no pudo evitar carcajearse de risa ante la "Poco elocuente" selección de palabras de su esposa.

-¡No te rías! ¡Es cierto!-

-Sí que lo es. ¿Y luego? Por delante "Haces pipí" y nunca te ha molestado que use mi boca ahí- dijo sínicamente.

-¡Pero eso es normal! ¡Y esto no!-

Spike se quedó viendo a Twilight sorprendido unos instantes. El ya se había hecho a la idea de que Twilight no sería partidaria del sexo anal. Pero jamás se imagino que lo desaprobaría por ser "Anormal" en vez de por ser algo que le daba asco, lo cual le habría sido más razonable.

-¿Anormal, he? Corrígeme si me equivoco mi amor. ¿Pero que no así es como muchos ponis y dragones llamaron a nuestra relación en un principio, y de hecho la forma en que algunos aún la siguen llamando?-

Twilight se vio entre la espada y la pared.

-Pero… Esto no… ¡Urgh! ¡No es justo! Siempre haces esto- dijo dándole la espalada y cruzándose de brazos.

Spike se le acercó y la tomó por los hombros con ambas manos.

-Perdona. Otra vez estoy matando el encanto del momento. Si sigo así, tus bolas van a terminar azules- dijo Twilight en un peculiar intento de disculpa.

-Está bien Twi. Si no te gusta la idea lo dejamos y ya- dijo comprensivo, como siempre.

Twilight suspiró y volteó su cabeza a mirar a su marido.

-¿Pero tú quieres probar?-

-Sí que lo quiero. Pero no te obligaré a hacer nada con lo que no estés cómoda-

Twilight pensó unos momentos. Ya le había fallado demasiado a su esposo en el presente año. Suficientes fracasos para toda la vida. No podía llamarse su esposa, mucho menos la dueña de su amor si decidiera quitarle aquel gusto.

-Está bien Spike… P-puedes hacer lo que quieras- dijo relajando su cuerpo.

-¿Estás segura Twi?-

-Sí. En tanto sea contigo, todo estará bien. Tómame. Tómame porque soy toda tuya- dijo jalando por su mejilla para poder besarlo.

-Tú solo relájate. Y si hago algo que no te guste o quieres parar solo dímelo-

-De acuerdo- dijo volviéndose a dar la vuelta y apoyarse en la orilla.

Spike la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a masajearla para ayudarle a relajarse. Decidió tomar un acercamiento más lento. Comenzó besándola desde la punta inferior de su columna y fue descendiendo dejando más besos y frotando el cuerpo de la unicornio con su nariz. Finalmente llegó hasta los flancos de la unicornio a los cuales dio por igual una seria de besos y caricias. Twilight temblaba entre las manos del dragón como si fuera una potrilla totalmente indefensa y virgen. La sola idea estaba volviendo a Spike loco de la emoción.

Se abrió paso entre las nalgas de su esposa usando solo su boca hasta alcanzar su destino. Twilight dijo un pequeño salto al sentir a Spike tocar su segunda parte más privada.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó sacando la cabeza del agua para respirar.

-D-de maravilla- musitó.

Spike pudo reconocer que Twilight estaba algo insegura, pero también que había logrado hacer que gozara su estimulación, hasta el momento.

-Bien. Avísame si quieres que pare- dijo volviendo bajo el agua.

Volvió a abrirse espacio entre los flancos de su esposa para poder besar el objeto de su interés. Twilight lo admitiría (por el momento) pero realmente estaba muy excitada y estaba gozando mucho de las acciones de su marido. El dragón continuó besando y frotando su apertura rasera con sus labios y nariz, hasta que finalmente decidió que debía introducir su lengua. Twilight dio un grito de placer y pataleó incontrolablemente unos instantes. ¡Que se pudran el pudor y la higiene! ¡Le fascinaba esto! Pero para su desgracia, justo cuando en verdad se estaba calentando, su marido se detuvo.

-¿S-Spike?- preguntó girando su cabeza hacia su espalda.

El dragón emergió del agua con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y rodeó a su esposa con ambos brazos, para jalar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Hora del evento principal mi reina- dijo seductoramente.

-¿O… Quieres que me vaya a lavar la boca primero?- preguntó incómodamente, temiendo la respuesta.

Para su sorpresa, Twilight lo tomó por el mentón y giró e cuello tanto como pudo para plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Al diablo con eso. Hazme el amor-

Spike tomó a Twilight por la cintura para acomodarse en su posición y acomodar su miembro.

-S-solo…- interrumpió Twilight.

-¿Si?-

-Empieza despacio ¿Está bien?- musitó tímidamente, girando la cabeza en su dirección.

Spike sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-No lo querría de ninguna otra manera. Dime si duele o algo-

Twilight asintió. Preparados y en posición, Spike comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante, para poder fundir su cuerpo con el de su amada. Twiligth jadeó en éxtasis al sentir el ardiente miembro de su marido invadir su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de ahogar sus quejidos. La verdad es que le dolía, mucho más que su primera vez hacia tantos años. Pero estaba decidida a seguir hasta el final. No se permitiría fallarle a Spike en algo como esto…

Finalmente la entrepierna de Spike chocó con los flancos de Twilight. Eran uno.

-Estás más… grande… que nunca- dijo entrecortadamente Twiligtht.

-No soy yo, eres tú que estás demasiado apretada- corrigió Spike.

-¡Claro!... Échame… a mí… la culpa- continuó, demasiado abrumada por el dolor y el placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-S-sí, solo… dame un momento por favor- jadeó, tratando de acostumbrase a las nuevas sensaciones.

-Bien pero… No te demores por favor- dijo el dragón, que ya se había contenido demasiado.

Twilight dio unas cuantas inhalaciones muy profundas y trató de relajar el cuerpo. Finalmente aviso a su marido cuando se sintió lista.

-Muy bien Spike. Puedes moverte-

Spike la besó en el cuello y muy lentamente comenzó con el vaivén de sus caderas. Twilight tuvo que morderse un casco para ahogar sus quejidos. Spike notó esto pero para su desgracia ya se había contenido demasiadas veces, y el calor y la presión en el interior de su esposa eran demasiado sobrecogedoras como para detenerse en ese punto. Aún así hizo todo lo posible por iniciar con un compás lento que permitiera acostumbrarse a la sensación y pasar del dolor al placer. Afortunadamente, después de no mucho tiempo, eso mismo ocurrió. Twilight dejó en paz su pesuña y sus ahogados quejidos de dolor se convirtieron en audibles gemidos de placer, cada vez más y más audibles.

-Spike… esto… esto… ¡Es increíble!- gritó en éxtasis la unicornio.

-¡Sí que lo es Twilight!- acompañó el dragón.

Sin previo aviso, Spike descendió con una de sus manos por el cuerpo de Twilight y comenzó a asaltar los pétalos de su flor. Si hace un momento los gemidos de Twilight eran audibles, ahora esta deliraba totalmente poseída de placer, dando gritos que seguramente podían escucharse por toda la isla. Aún en su euforia, Twilight sabía que su esposo no aguantaría mucho más. Sus embestidas sacudían la sacudían no solo a ella, sino a el agua de toda la alberca y podía sentir su miembro palpitando como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Una última embestida y ambos gritaron el nombre del otro en el orgasmo más intenso que hubieran tenido en toda su vida. Por lo menos hasta ese entonces. Luego de una inmedible eternidad Twilight se desplomó sobre el piso al borde de la piscina, con Spike abrazándola por detrás sin salir de ella.

-Va a ser tu culpa… si… me hago adicta a esto- bromeó Twilight que jadeaba como si hubiera tenido un ataque al corazón hace unos momentos.

-Es una culpa con la que puedo vivir- respondió Spike –Supongo que ahora querrás que construyamos una alberca en nuestra casa- siguió bromeando.

-Puedes apostarlo- dijo Twilight girando la cabeza, demandando un beso de su marido.

Sin romper el beso, Twilight giró sobre sí misma y rodeó a Spike por el cuello con ambas piernas delanteras.

-¿Estamos lejos de terminar cierto?- dijo pestañando lujuriosamente.

-Puedes apostarlo- dijo con una sonrisa que complementaba la de ella.

Twilight besó a su dragón apasionadamente y apoyando sus patas traseras en los muros interiores de la alberca se empujó a sí misma y su pareja, haciendo a Spike perder el balance y que ambos se suemergieran bajo el agua, jamás rompiendo en beso que los unía. Estaban en el paraíso. Y daría lo que fuera por no tener que irse jamás…

* * *

Twilight abrió pesadamente los ojos, dando un gran e indecoroso bostezo.

-Buenas noches- escuchó la voz de Spike, quien reposaba sobre su vientre, junto a ella.

-Buenas noches- respondió arrimando su cuerpo contra el del dragón, quien no tardó en acobijarla bajo su ala. Ambos se encontraban en la recámara principal donde había una enorme cama circular, extremadamente cómoda, con grandes almohadas de plumas de ganso.

-¿Es tarde?-

-Las once y cuarto. Me sorprendes. Conociéndote, pensé que no despertarías hasta mañana- bromeó.

-¿Has estado cuidándome toda la noche?-

-Por supuesto. Eso y… pensando en muchas cosas. Sobre todo en lo que no depara el futuro-

Twilight razonó un momento aquellas palabras y temió por el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Sobre nosotros?-

-Ajá-

-Sobre… ¿Adopción?- preguntó temerosamente.

-¿Qué? No. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Bueno yo…-

-Twilight por favor… por favor no pienses más en eso. No podrás darme un hijo. No me preocupa, no me importa-

Spike sabía muy bien que a Twilight le perturbaba infinitamente más su complejo de culpa con su esposo, que su vergüenza por haberse fallado a sí misma.

-Sigues siendo tú. La poni de quien me enamoré. La poni que amo. Si la voluntad del universo quiere que deje de amarte tendrá que hacer algo mejor-

-No tientes al destino Spike- dijo Twilight, muy seriamente.

-Lo que trato de decir es que no van a cambiar mis sentimientos por ti, simplemente porque la genética nos dio la espalda. No me es más placentero que a ti, saber que nunca tendré un hijo de mi propia sangre. Pero eso no significa que el amor que iba a ser para él tenga que perderse- dijo frotando con su rostro al de su esposa, que lo miró confundida.

-Todo el tiempo, el esfuerzo, el sacrificio y sobre todo, el amor que iban a ser para mi hijo, ahora y por siempre serán tuyos Twilight. Tú eres la luz de mi vida. Mi reina. Mi Diosa- concluyó besándola amorosamente en los labios.

Twilight fue invadida por una gran dicha, que sin más remedio le provoco un alegre llanto.

-Gracias Spike. Gracias por amarme tanto. Gracias por aguantar mis defectos. Gracias por haberme escogido a mí y solo a mí cuando pudiste haber tenido a cualquier poni o dragona que tu quisieras- dijo abrazando a su esposo.

-Si no fuera por ti. Sería una miserable ermitaña y solterona en mi biblioteca, ignorante de las bondades de la amistad, el amor y la vida misma. De no ser por ti, yo no sería nadie-

-Estás exagerando Twilight-

-Sabes que es cierto. Sin ti a mi lado, habría quemado nuestra casa al tratar de hacer sopa de fideos. Se me habría derretido el cerebro de la ansiedad y el estés en alguno de mis exámenes con Celestia. ¡Puff! No habría ni podido encontrar el cajón de la tinta negra de no ser por ti. Así que gracias. Gracias por formar parte de mi vida. Y más gracias aún por darme el privilegio de darme espacio en la tuya-

-No te menosprecies tanto Twilight. Si no fuera por ti, yo ni siquiera estaría aquí- dijo secando sus lágrimas.

-¿Fue por eso que te enamoraste te mí?- bromeó.

-Nop. No olvides que no me enteré de eso hasta años después de conocerte. No, yo me enamoré de ti desde el mismo día en que te conocí. En ese entonces yo pensaba que tú eras perfecta. Pero luego comprendí que en realidad eras más que eso. Eras imperfecta, como este mundo, como este universo. Pero el ser imperfecta, era también lo que te hacia tan hermosa. Justo como lo es, este amor nuestro, este matrimonio, esta vida. Todo es imperfecto. Y por eso es tan hermoso- recitó mirándola a los ojos.

Twilight suspiró conmovida.

-Mi caballero con alma de poeta- dijo besándolo en los labios.

Lo temores de Twilight, sus angustias, sus pesadillas, como sus oportunidades de ser madre, eran cosa del pasado. Nunca podría tener un hijo ¿Y qué? Tenía al dragón de sus sueños, que la amaba todo lo que ella era. Sus más grandes virtudes y sus más penosos defectos. Y ella lo amaba a él por sobre todas las cosas en la faz del universo. Ahora sabía que ya no había nada que temer. Sabía que sus vidas no serían perfectas, pero eso ya no le incomodaba. Pues sabía que él estaría ahí para compartirla. No tendrían un hijo con qué compartir su amor. Pero ello también significaba que tendrían más tiempo para amarse el uno al otro y nadie más. Y no podía evitarse sentirse muy feliz al saberlo.

-Te amo- musitó robándole otro beso.

-Y yo a ti- respondió él, dándole uno más.

El se sentía muy afortunado de la vida que había recibido. Ella era incalculablemente feliz, pero de todas maneras siguió llorando.

-Nunca… Jamás te apartes de mi lado Spike- dijo al romper el beso.

-No en esta vida Twilight- respondió uniendo sus labios nuevamente.

* * *

_Feliz Navidad a todos. O feliz lo que sea que ustedes celebren._

_Originalmente este capítulo iba a contar la historia de la vida de nuestros héroes. Pero obviamente la escena de la luna de miel se extendió mucho, y atendiendo las peticiones de algunos lectores decidí poner otra escena íntima. Sin duda la más… Intensa hasta ahora. El caso es que para no hacer un capítulo demasiado largo (como fue el anterior), decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, dando punto final al asunto de la descendencia. _

_Entonces una vez más hemos hecho tiempo. Nos queda el capítulo final y el epílogo. _


	17. Amor para vivir

Amor para vivir

**Twilight 27 años-****Spike 23 años**

-¿Entonces ya decidieron que no van a adoptar?- preguntó Applejack que estaba de visita en la casa de sus amigos, el dragón y la hechicera.

-Correcto. Al principio pensamos en ello, pero no sería lo mismo. En especial no después de que estuvimos tan cerca de tener un hijo propio- explicó Twilight.

-Además, aunque no deje de ser algo triste, significa también que tendremos mucho más tiempo solo para nosotros- dijo Spike rodeando a su esposa por lo hombros con un brazo.

-Así se habla. Ver lo bueno en lo malo- aprobó Applejack.

-¿Qué hay de ti Applejack? ¿Alguna novedad en tu vida amorosa?- preguntó Twilight, que como el resto de sus amigas, ya empezaban a preocuparse de la falta de vida amorosa de la agricultora.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- preguntó indignada.

-No es por faltarte al respeto… -

-Lo sé. Pero yo no quiero casarme ni ser madre todavía ¿Estamos? No soy una solterona de cincuenta años ¿Estamos? Si todavía estoy joven. Nomás tengo treinta años. Estoy en la flor de la vida. Tengo el changarro andando como burro sin mecate. No me falta nada. ¿Estamos?-

-Está bien, está bien, no queríamos ofenderte- dijo Twilight agitando sus cascos.

La vaquera suspiró con cansancio.

-Está bien. Lo siento, sé que no tenían malas intenciones. Es solo que estoy muy hasta el tope con que me hablen de eso, o que hablen mal a mis espaldas con esos rumores…-

-¿Los que dicen que bateas para el jardín izquierdo?- preguntó Spike, sarcásticamente.

Applejack solo le mandó una mirada asesina.

-Pues para que se lo sepan conocí a un corcel muy encantador, que también está metido en la agricultura- presumió Applejack.

-¿En serio AJ? ¡Maravilloso! ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Twilight, muy contenta por su amiga.

-Es un corcel llamado Kirschwasser. ¿Exótico, no? Es dueño de un viñedo en Trotinheim. Su tatarabuelo se ganó la propiedad en unas apuestas y la familia ha estado trabajando la tierra desde entonces-

-¿Larga historia familiar de ponis Trabajadores, he? Suena a que es exactamente tu tipo-

-Calma Twi. Es nada más un amigo. No quiero que tú o las otras se hagan ideas locas. Ya bastante tengo con Big Mac y Applebloom encima de mí-

-Estoy seguro de que solo lo hacen porque quieren que seas feliz- dijo Twilight.

-Y que no seas una quedada- acompaño Spike.

Twilight iba a regañarlo, pero fue detenida por una risa de la vaquera.

-No se preocupen que todavía soy fuerte, joven y bella. ¿Confíen en mí, está bien?- dijo con optimismo.

**Twilight 28 años-****Spike 24 años**

Aunque con un poco de forcejeo al principio, Applejack sí terminó casándose con Kirschwasser, luego de un año que estuvieran de novios. Se mudó a Trotinheim con su esposo, dejando la granja a cargo de Big Mac y Appleblom. Aún así los visitaba relativamente seguido.

Rairty se movió de Ponyville a Canterlot hacia un año. Ahora vivía allá y su negocio tenía un gran apogeo. Rarity seguía soltera a sus 31 años. Spike comenzaba a preocuparse por la modista, preguntándose si él era la razón de que ella aún no hubiera encontrado a su poni especial. Pero ya no dependía de él. Y aunque dependiera de él, ahora más que nunca era incapaz de hacer algo que lastimara a su esposa. Rarity tendría que aprender a solucionar sus problemas amorosos ella misma o aprender a vivir con ellos.

En todo caso, ahora solo tres de las guardianas de la armonía seguían viviendo en Ponyville. Fluttershy, Twilight y Pinkie Pie, quien seguía rebosante de alegría, positivismo y energía... En otras palabras, seguía estando loca.

Era la noche de Nightmare Night. Spike iba vestido como Centurión del ejército pegaso de la era antes de Equestria. Twilight llevaba un atuendo de una Bruja Umbra. Diseño que con sus costuras ajustadas al cuerpo y sus encajes dorados, hacían un atuendo muy sensual. En aquel momento, el alcalde del pueblo tenía una importante presentación. Se paró frente al estrado del auditorio provisional de la feria del pueblo y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades. Ya me conocen, soy Spike alcalde de este nuestro pueblo. Que pensándolo bien, dejó de ser pueblo desde antes que yo fuera alcalde- bromeó, sacando unas cuantas risas del público.

-Es un gran honor poder pararme de nuevo en este escenario y poder verlos a todos nuevamente, pasándola bien en esta Nightmare Night. Les suplico a todos los padres dragones que cuiden a sus bebés, no queremos otro accidente con los carros alegóricos como el año pasado. Pero no nos mortifiquemos por eso y recibamos a la protagonista de esta velada. Ella ilumina nuestros cielos nocturnos con el astro del que desciende su poder. Nos arrulla con su gentil oscuridad. Guía nuestra gran nación con su sabiduría y poder. ¡Y se comerá a todos los niños que se hayan portado mal y no le regalen dulces! ¡La Princesa Luna! ¡Nightmare Moon!- gritó Spike haciéndose a un lado, dando paso a una explosión de humo azul índigo, con centellas y chispas moradas y blancas.

De entre la tormenta de humo y luz emergió una figura sombría y amenazante que extendió sus alas con fuerza revelando su identidad, al tiempo que entonaba una malévola carcajada.

-¡Es Nightmare Moon! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- se escuchó la voz de Pinkie Pie en algún lugar de la plaza, seguida de los gritos de un grupo de potros y potras que la acompañaban y que salieron corriendo a toda carrera del lugar.

El escándalo de la repostera no evitó que la mayoría de ponis y dragones frente al escenario recibieran a la dueña de la noche con ovaciones y aplausos.

-¡Buenas noches mis súbditos, sobre todo los más pequeños! ¡Espero que se hayan portado bien o me iré a casa con el estómago MUY lleno!- dijo amenazadoramente, metida en su personaje.

-Lo hace muy bien- dijo Twilight a su esposo.

-Sí. Y eso que la primera vez que vino aquí la gente ni se le quería acercar- respondió Spike.

-¿Ya terminaste aquí?-

-Sí. El resto de la noche es cosa de ella. Ahora soy todo suyo, mi reina-

-Perfecto. Acompáñame. Me gustó un peluche del puesto de canicas y quiero que lo ganes para mí-

-De inmediato- dijo con gusto.

La noche prosiguió maravillosamente. Todos temían y amaban por igual a la Princesa Luna y su contraparte. La dueña de la luna, como la feliz pareja y sus amigos pudieron disfrutar de una velada maravillosa llena de juegos, deliciosas comidas, bailes y espectáculos.

-Un carnaval maravilloso, Sr. Alcalde. Lo felicito- dijo Luna quien estaba sentada junto a la pareja cerca de un puesto de nieves de garrafa que se había puesto en la plaza.

-Todo sea por celebrar como se merece la noche que festeja su poder y gloria, Princesa Luna- dijo Spike, en aquel tono fingidamente formal que la princesa bien conocía.

-¿Dónde está Celestia, Luna? Creí que iba a venir- inquirió Twilight, que abrazaba un peluche relativamente grande con forma de conejo.

-Yo también pensé que me acompañaría. Pero tuvo que atender la Nightmare Night en Canterlot- se explicó.

-Ni modo. Espero que al menos se haya divertido- dijo Spike.

-Bueno Luna, con tu permiso nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Twilight.

-De acuerdo. Adiós Spike. Adiós Twilight. Le daré a Celes tus saludos- dijo Luna, despidiéndose de ellos.

Twilight se montó en la espalda de Spike y este emprendió vuelo de regreso a su hogar.

-Cariño, podrías traerme un poco de agua. Me adelantaré a nuestra recámara a quitarme el maquillaje- dijo Twilight, una vez que entraron a la casa.

-Claro, cielo- dijo Spike yendo a la cocina.

Twilight sonrió y subió las escaleras con disimulada prisa, para preparar la sorpresa a su marido. Pero la sorprendida fue ella al abrir la puerta de su recámara y encontrarse con que esta había sido cubierta de pétalos blancos. En medio de la cama había una charola de la bajilla de porcelana, regalo de Cadence, con una botella de vino y dos copas.

-Feliz Nightmare Night, mi vida- susurró Spike al oído de la anonadada hechicera.

-¿No es esto un poco exagerado? Sé que es Nightmare night, pero aparte de eso no celebramos nada en especial-

-Cada día que estoy contigo es único y especial-

Sonrió al escuchar a su marido y frotó su rostro cariñosamente contra el suyo.

-¿Pétalos de clavel blanco?- preguntó al acercarse a la cama.

-Pensé que usar rosas era muy cliché-

Twilight soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Cómo es que siempre vas un paso adelanta de mí en estas cosas?-

-Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la manera de compensármelo- dijo pícaramente.

-Pero primero. ¿Qué tal una copa?- dijo sentándose en la cama y tomando la botella.

-Me encantaría- respondió, sentándose frente a él.

Dieron un brindis y empinaron sus copas. Iba a ser una linda noche para recordar…

**Twilight 29 años-****Spike 25 años **

Spike y Twilight caminaban por el campo a las afueras de Trotinheim, en dirección a la hacienda en que vivía su amiga Applejack y su marido. La arboleda camino a la hacienda era muy bello, pero no tanto como la mansión blanca al final de la misma. Sin embargo, la pareja se extrañó al ver a lo que parecían tres guardaespaldas al frente de la mansión.

-Buenas tardes señores. ¿Se les ofrece algo?- preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Buenas tardes. Soy Twilight Sparkle y este es mi esposo Spike. ¿Se encuentra Applejack? Somos viejos amigos de ella y deseábamos darle una visita sorpresa- dijo amablemente Twilight.

-Me temo que la Sra. Applejack no recibe visitas el día de hoy-

-¿Por qué? ¿Está bien?- dijo Twilight con preocupación.

Spike miró a la derecha de la casa donde un corcel terrestre y una yegua más joven atendían una porción del jardín, aparentemente para plantar más flores. Desde su llegada a la mansión dichos ponis habían estado lanzándoles miradas de reojo con expresiones de preocupación.

_Algo va mal._ Se dijo Spike.

-No estamos autorizados a dar información a nadie. Son deseos del Patrón-

-Bueno… ¿Podría al menos verla por la ventana y entregarle esto? Era un regalo- dijo levitando una pequeña caja de regalos que llevaba en su bolso.

-Ella no puede salir. Pero denos la caja y con gusto se la haremos llegar-

-Pero es que no hay caso. Si ya estamos aquí ¿Qué daño le puede hacer salir un momento o que nosotros entremos?- continuo protestando Twilight, tratando de ser razonable.

Spike entonces notó una figura asomándose discretamente por detrás de las cortinas de una de las ventanas. Una figura de inconfundible pelaje naranja.

-¿Applejack eres tú?- preguntó Spike.

Los guardias y Twilight miraron hacia la ventana que veía el dragón y al instante la vaquera se desapareció.

-¿Applejack, qué sucede, estás bien?- preguntó Twilight corriendo hacia la ventana, pero los guardias se interpusieron.

-Manténgase alejada de la ventana por favor, señora-

-¡Muy bien! ¿De qué se trata? ¿Por qué no puedo ver a mi amiga?- preguntó frustrada la unicornio.

Spike por su parte camino calmadamente hacia la entrada de la casa, solo para ser bloqueado.

-¡Señor! Ya le dijimos que no puede entrar-

-Los escuché. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que voy a entrar ahí y hablaré con mi vieja amiga para asegurarme de que todo esté bien- dijo fríamente Spike.

-No podemos permitir que haga eso. Váyanse o tendremos que usar la fuerza- dijeron los guardias poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Dije que voy a entrar. Ahora quítenseme de enfrente antes de que algo malo les pase- respondió Spike, aunque sin entrar en posición de batalla.

Los ponis que atendían el jardín, abandonaron la escena sin siquiera recoger sus cosas…

Luego de la conmoción Twilight entró a la casa, seguida de su marido.

-Espero que su patrón les esté dando un buen seguro médico- dijo a los abatidos corceles frente a la casa.

-¡Applejack! ¿¡AJ, dónde estás?!- preguntaba Twilight, corriendo por la casa.

Se detuvo un momento y lanzó su hechizo para ver a través de las paredes.

-¡Arriba!- dijo la unicornio, subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Applejack! ¡Applejack, abre la puerta por favor! Soy yo Twilight-

-¡Vete Twilight! No hay nada que ver aquí- se escuchó la voz de la granjera desde dentro.

Honor a su elemento de la Honestidad, era claro que estaba mintiendo.

-Applejack por favor. Sé que estás mintiendo. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Nada Twilight, solo váyanse!-

-Pero AJ…-

-¡Váyanse por favor! ¡Estoy bien, se los juro!- gritó llena de angustia.

-¿¡Qué te hizo ese cabrón?!- gritó Spike, uniéndose a la conversación.

Twilight miró sorprendida a Spike y se sorprendió (y asustó) aún más al no escuchar respuesta de la vaquera dentro de la recámara. Era evidente que el dragón había dado en el clavo.

-Applejack, responde. ¿Acaso te lastimó?- volvió a preguntar Spike, sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Applejack?- preguntó Twilight, temerosa.

Frustrado, Spike tomó la perilla de la puerta en sus manos y la forzó a abrir, zafando el engranaje. Entró en la habitación con determinación, seguido de su no tan segura esposa. Sobre la elegante cama King size estaba un bulto hecho bajo los elegantes cobertores con bordados en forma de ramilletes de uvas.

-Applejack por favor. Somos tus amigos. Déjanos ayudarte- dijo cálidamente Spike.

-Sea lo que sea te ayudaremos. No cambiará para nada lo que pensamos de ti- acompañó Twilihgt.

El bulto bajo los cobertores empezó a moverse hacia el borde inferior de la cama y se levantó, revelando lentamente la figura de la poni, que se quedo usando una de las sábanas como velo para cubrir su rostro.

-¿AJ?- preguntó Twilight al ver que su amiga parecía no tener intenciones de hablar.

Spike lentamente se acercó a la figura de la poni y extendió su brazo derecho en dirección a su rostro para remover la sábana con que se cubría. Tanto él como Twilight jadearon sorprendidos y espantados de lo que vieron. Applejack tenía múltiples moretones en su mejilla derecha y la frente. Y su ojo derecho estaba inflamado de manera que parecía que lo habían tratado de hundir con una pesuña. Applejack suspiró con vergüenza, dejando al descubierto el resto de su cuerpo. Tenía más moretones en las piernas delanteras, su espalda y sus flacos donde al parecer la habían golpeado con algún objeto fino y largo. Un látigo o alguna clase de vara quizás.

Twilight se llevó ambos casos a la boca y comenzó a derramar lágrimas, imaginando los horrores a los que se había estado enfrentando su vieja amiga.

-Applejack… Por Celestia…- murmuró Spike.

La granjera solo desvió la mirada del dragón, avergonzada. Spike se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un suave abrazo. La vaquera no se opuso, pero tan poco mostró señales de aliento.

-Debiste decirnos... Pero ya no tienes por qué preocuparte. Como te vuelva a poner los cascos encima, incinero a ese cabrón donde esté parado- le susurró con cariño mezclado del odio que ahora sentía por el corcel.

La fortaleza de Applejack se quebró y abrazó con desesperación al dragón, mientras que derramaba cántaros de lágrimas. Twilight subió a la cama y abrazó a su amiga por la espalda, para darle todo el apoyo posible.

-¿T-T-Twilight?- preguntó Applejack entrecortadamente entre sus lágrimas, separándose del abrazo de Spike para ver a la unicornio.

-¿Sí Applejack?-

-¿Recuerdas como la prensa solía hablar mal de ti diciendo que eras la guardiana de la armonía que se casó con un monstruo? Estaban equivocados. La que se casó con un monstruo… fui yo- dijo rompiendo en llanto y abrazando a su amiga.

-No llores AJ. No llores por favor. Todo se arreglara… Todo estará bien- intentó calmarla Twilight, aunque ella misma se moría de la angustia.

-No, no se arreglara Twi… Estoy embarazada- respondió llena de aflicción.

Twilight lanzó un tele puerto y en un instante los tres estaban en la habitación de hotel. Twilight llamó a recepción pidiendo que enviaran un equipo médico de inmediato. Mientras que Spike escribía una carta a la Princesa Celestia, para informarle de la situación…

Kirschwasser jamás había amado a Applejack. Se casó con ella por los beneficios económicos y sociales de ser el esposo de una noble y de contar con el apoyo de la familia Apple. En cuanto a su esposa, ella era solo un trofeo. Una muñeca a la que había estado tratando de despojar de toda su esencia, su fuerza y su orgullo. Y lo peor de todo es que le había dado resultados. Applejack temblaba con solo escuchar el nombre de su marido y se echaba a llorar al recordar las noches en que este intentó "moldearla", como él solía decir.

Aún así, con el apoyo de sus amigos, Applejack demandó a Kirschwasser por múltiples cargos. No fue difícil comprobar su culpa. Las autoridades encontraron su colección de videos de las sesiones en que le había propinado sus heridas actuales, y muchas otras que ya no tenía… Entre otras cosas. Fue sentenciado a cincuenta años de cárcel y a pagar una generosa indemnización monetaria a su esposa. También tendría que estar pagando una pensión para los gastos de su hijo no nato, hasta que este fuera autosuficiente.

Applejack se divorció y regresó a Ponyville y su hogar en Sweet Apple Acres, donde fue recibida con los brazos abiertos por su familia. Nueve meses después, dio a luz a un potro terrestre verde limón con crin roja.

-¡Lo lograste Applejack! ¡Lo lograste!- decía Big Mac muy feliz, al lado de la cama de hospital donde reposaba su hermana menor con el bebé en brazos.

-Baja la voz Mac. Mi niño intenta dormir- dijo débilmente Applejack, aún cansada por el parto.

-Lo siento AJ-

-¿Cómo se va a llamar tu pequeño Applejack?- preguntó Zecora.

-Creo que lo voy a llamar… Green Sunrise. Porque aunque su padre fuese un gran bache en mi vida, una pesadilla. Este pequeño es la promesa de que un nuevo amanecer. Una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz- dijo abrazando cariñosamente a su bebé.

-Creo que es un excelente nombre- aprobó Mig Mac.

-Gracias Twi. Gracias Spike. Si no fuera por ustedes, seguiría atrapada en ese infierno. Y mi bebé habría tenido que nacer ahí también- dijo a sus amigos que estaban al otro lado de la cama.

-No tienes nada que agradecer AJ. Para eso son los amigos- respondió Twilight.

-Las mejores amigas- dijo AJ, chocando su casco con el de ella.

**Twilight 31 años-****Spike 27 años**

En una boutique de Canterlot, una bella unicornio de pelaje blanco como la nieve y cabellos rizados color púrpura, recorría el área de trabajo principal donde barios diseñadores (ponis y dragones por igual) tejían, cortaban e hilaban apasionadamente para crear lo más bellos vestidos y trajes de toda Equestria.

-Muy bien señores, recuerden que estos diseños son para un evento muy importante, pero no se presionen- dijo alegremente la administradora y dueña del lugar.

-Lady Rarity, tiene visitas- dijo la unicornio recepcionista.

-Sabes que no recibo visitas cuando estamos en la fase final de producción para un evento importante, Swing-

-Pensé que esta si la tomaría. Es Lord Spike-

Los ojos de Rarity se abrieron, en sorpresa y vaciló unos momentos que hacer.

-Umm… Quedas a cargo Samalia. Vigila a doble D por favor. Ha estado descuidando los pequeños detalles en sus costuras desde que su novia lo cortó-

-Confíe en mi Señorita- dijo la dragona verde.

Rairty trotó emocionada de encontrarse con su viejo amigo, quien estaba en el vestíbulo.

-¡Spikey Wikey!- dijo felizmente la diseñadora, pero el dragón permaneció con una expresión seria.

-¿Spike?-

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- preguntó secamente.

-Por supuesto. Sígueme, vamos a mi oficina-

Una vez dentro, Spike sentó en una de las sillas y Rarity se sentó frente a él.

-Lamento mi extraño comportamiento. Pero quería preguntarte…- Spike introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco que llevaba puesto, por la temporada de invierno y sacó un sobre postal con bordados púrpuras y dibujos de laureles matrimoniales.

-¿De qué se trata esto?- preguntó con severidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? Todo se explica dentro del sobre. Son las invitaciones para mi boda- respondió algo incómoda la modista.

-¿Te casarás con Hoity Toity?- preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-Sí. ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?- preguntó confundida.

-De hecho sí. Y es que tú no lo amas- afirmó severamente la.

Rarity dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

-¿C-cómo… ¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Esto es muy grosero y atrevido de tu par…-

-Guárdate tus dramatizaciones y frases de etiqueta para alguien a quien se las crea- interrumpió Spike.

Rarity estaba anonadada, no solo la habían descubierto, sino que nadie en toda su vida le había hablado así. Y ciertamente jamás pensó que sería Spike quien lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué te haces esto Rarity? Peor aún ¿Por qué contaminas a otros con tu dolor? ¿Qué vas a solucionar al casarte con alguien a quien no amas?- cuestionó en un tono más empático.

-F-fue Hoity quien me propuso matrimonio- dijo débilmente Rarity.

-¿Y qué resuelve que tu le digas que sí, si no lo amas?-

-Y-yo… ¡No lo sé está bien! Estoy cansada. Estoy cansada de estar sola. De vivir en una casa vacía y silenciosa. De dormir en una cama fría y sola, sin nadie que me acompañe. Y además… ya… ya no soy tan joven como antes- reveló con mucha vergüenza.

-Tienes treinta y tres años nada más Rarity- la corrigió el dragón.

-Puede ser. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me estoy haciendo vieja- replicó.

Spike la miró unos momentos, pensando qué debía decir.

-¿Y esto resolverá qué problema exactamente?- finalmente preguntó, escéptico.

Rarity no sabía que responder. Aunque sabía bien la respuesta correcta: No, no resolvería sus problemas. La fuente de sus problemas (según ella), estaba parada justo en frente de ella.

-¡No tendría ningún problema en primer lugar si me hubieras escogido a mí!- gritó con desdén.

Spike se quedó sin aliento. ¿Lo culpaba a él? ¿De verdad ella lo culpaba de su infructuosa, por no decir desastrosa vida romántica? ¿Lo culpaba a él de estar próxima a casarse con un poni al que no amaba?

-¿¡Me culpas a mí?!- cuestionó indignado.

-¡Una noche! ¡UNA noche era todo lo que yo pedía!- le reprochó.

-¡Tú querías que...- Spike contuvo su exasperación un momento y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola y gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡A menos que tengan un pinche asunto que atender conmigo o Rarity! ¡QUIERO QUE NOS DEN PRIVACIDAD AHORA!-

Inmediatamente todos los ponis y dragones que hasta hace unos momentos se habían estado reuniendo tras la puerta, salieron corriendo del edificio empujándose y chocando unos con otros. Hasta los empleados desalojaron la boutique.

-Me lleva la chingada- pensó Spike al calcular que tan pronto llegarían los chismes de su visita y "Plática" con Rarity a los medios de comunicación de Canterlot.

Se dio media vuelta para encarar nuevamente a la unicornio blanca.

-¡Tú querías que le fuera infiel a mi mujer!- continuó.

-¡Ella te dio su bendición!-

-¡Porque estaba histérica!-

-¡Te necesitaba Spike! ¡Te necesitaba más que a nadie en el mundo y me abandonaste!-

La frustración del dragón comenzó a mezclarse con enojo.

-¿Yo te abandoné? ¡¿Yo te abandoné?! ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿¡Cuál es tu excusa?!- interrogó con la misma saña que ella hace un momento.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?- preguntó la unicornio sorprendida y algo asustada por el cambio de actitud del dragón.

-¿Qué hay cuando yo necesité de ti? ¿Cuándo estaba enamorado locamente de ti?-

-Spike eso… Ya lo hemos discutido…-

-¡Sí! Me rechazaste, porque según TU, no sentías lo mismo que yo por ti. Y yo derramé mis lágrimas por ti. Sufrí y me enojé. Creí que no habría futuro después de eso… ¿Pero sabes qué? Al final yo acepté eso. Y después me volví a enamorar. Y cultivé ese amor, me casé y soy más feliz que nunca. ¡Seguí con mi vida carajo!-

-¡Pero yo no!- replicó.

-¿¡Y a mí que chingados?!- gritó frustrado.

Rarity se llevó ambos cascos a la boca y empezó a llorar. El llanto logró apaciguar la ira de Spike, pero no tanto a su simpatía.

-No eres mi hermana Rarity. No eres mi hija. Y especialmente no eres mi esposa. Por ende, no eres mi responsabilidad. He hecho todo lo posible por… Ayudarte y permitir que ambos siguiéramos con nuestras vidas cómodamente después de… Ese día. Yo creí que era así. Yo pensé que estábamos bien y que tú seguías sola porque realmente estabas tratando de buscar a alguien especial. Pero esto ya no depende de mí. Si has vivido sola, es culpa tuya. Si no has logrado reponerte, es culpa tuya… Y si te casas con alguien a quien no amas, será culpa tuya y solo tuya. Ya no depende de mí-

Spike se dio media vuelta. Estaba cansado.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Spike? ¿Por qué tú pudiste seguir adelante, mientras que yo no?- preguntó débilmente Rarity.

-Porque jamás lograste que tu cabeza y tu corazón se pusieran de acuerdo en las decisiones que tomabas. Porque nunca aprendiste a digerir tus errores…- se dio media vuelta.

-Y porque nunca quisiste reconocer que al dar tu amor, no eres más importante ni afortunada que el poni de quien lo recibes- concluyó dándose vuelta, escuchando el llanto de la afligida unicornio.

Fuera del perímetro de la escalinata que conducía a la boutique, los empleados lo vieron pasar y lentamente volvieron al establecimiento. No muy lejos, esperándolo al lado de un banca de la banqueta se encontraba Candence, quien lo estaba esperando.

-¿Tan mal salieron las cosas?- dijo con preocupación.

Spike se limitó a suspirar al tiempo que sentaba junto a la deidad del amor.

-No hace mucho tiempo yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Habría peleado por ella, sufrido por ella, muerto por ella. Yo creía que ella era perfecta…- murmuró mirando al cielo.

-Que estúpido solía ser- suspiró con pesadumbre.

-¡Spike!- lo regañó.

-¿Qué?-

-… ¿Y qué harás ahora?-

-¿Yo?- pregunto en tono burlesco.

-Yo me voy a mi casa, con mi esposa- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Rarity aún te ama ¿Sabes?-

-¿Y luego? Ese es SU problema y tuyo por ser guardiana del amor. Ya no depende de mí. No quiero ni puedo darle lo que me pide. Y si no es capaz de aceptarlo, es problema de ella-

-¿Estas siendo cruel sabes?-

-¡Y tú estás siendo condescendiente!-

Candece se sorprendió con la reacción del dragón. Pero comprendió que tenía algo de razón y sobre todo, que tenía razones para no dar un bit por el asunto.

-Está bien. Tienes razón, esto ya no es tu problema. Es solo que pensé que si había alguien que podía ayudarla eras tú. Pero supongo que, como dices, la responsabilidad es mía… ¿Supongo que ni tú ni Twilight irán a la boda?-

Spike se quedó mirándola unos momentos. Después de un rato en que la princesa parecía no captar la indirecta, el dragón decidió hablar.

-¿Realmente tengo que contestar?- dijo levantando la ceja.

-N-no supongo que no- dijo al fin comprendiendo al dragón.

Spike la abrazó de sorpresa y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego Cadence. Salúdame a Celestia y Luna por favor-

-Desde luego. Salúdame a Twilight y las demás chicas- respondió devolviendo el gesto.

Y así partieron en caminos separados.

**Twilight 33 años-****Spike 29 años**

Rarity sí se casó con Hoity Doity. Fue una gigantesca y exuberante boda en el palacio de Canterlot. Tal y como la modista siempre había soñado. De cierto modo se veían felices. Y juntos habían incrementado el enormemente el éxito de la carrera del otro. Si Rarity no amaba a Hoity, por lo menos no se podía quejar de que el semental la había vuelto tan próspera y famosa, rodeada de todos los lujos que siempre había querido. ¿Pero era feliz? Eso esperaban Twilight y Spike. Porque si no era así, ya no era su responsabilidad de todos modos.

Pinkie Pie ahora la única miembro de los elementos de la armonía que no sabía casado. Y era evidente que no tenía planes de hacerlo. Pero no casarse no era lo mismo a no querer una familia propia. Y así pensando se sometió a un proceso de inseminación artificial que resultó en el nacimiento de dos gemelas. Sugar Rush y Mint Bubble.

Aquel verano Twilight y Spike se encontraban en uno de los principales centros turísticos de Ikaruga. La ciudad de Hazama, famosa por sus artesanías, delicias culinarias, y porque una de sus playas fue uno de los campos de batalla de la guerra de los Tres Príncipes.

-¡Si miran a su derecha podrán ver los colmillos de Leviatán!- gritó el guía de turistas, desde la cubierta del segundo piso del barco de vapor turístico en que ahora paseaban la pareja, quienes habían venido hasta aquí por invitación de la princesa Luna.

Los llamados colmillos de leviatán eran una serie de formaciones rocosas como estalagmitas gigantes, pero en vez de circulares, tenían pliegues poligonales con bordes que lucían bastante afilados.

-Se dice que haciendo uso de su control total de los mares Lord Leviatán creó un gran maremoto que arrastró a sus enemigos, que al impactarse estos contra las rocas, la fuerza demoledora de la presión del agua dejó sus cuerpos como semillas de trigo en un molino. De entre las rocas se recuperaron más de doscientos cadáveres de los guerreros que perecieron ante la ira de Lord Leviatán. Para una revisión completa de la historia, no olviden revisar el museo local-

-¿Es increíble, no? Celestia dice que estoy loca, pero a veces quisiera haber nacido en una raza guerrera como los dragones o los licántropos- decía Luna muy emocionada. Ella por supuesto, llevaba su disfraz de Moonbeam.

-Oye Lu… Moonbeam. ¿No se supone que veníamos… Bueno, que tú vanáis en plan de negocios y no vacaciones?- dijo acusadoramente Twilight.

-¡Estoy en plan de negocios Twilight! Casi no he aprendido nada de la historia militar de Ikaruga. Y que mejor forma que visitar los mismos lugares donde tuvieron lugar tales batallas. Y si podemos divertirnos en el proceso mejor. De hecho me tomé la libertad de traer tablas y equipos de surf para todos nosotros, por si hay buenas olas más tarde- dijo alegremente.

Twilight se quedó viéndola totalmente estupefacta.

-¡Pero si tú no sabes surfear!-

-No. Pero imagino que ha de ser como andar en bicicleta- dijo despreocupada.

-¿En qué sentido es similar a la bicicleta?!- preguntó confundida la unicornio.

-No aprendes hasta que te pegas tres o cinco trancazos- respondió.

-Cálmate mi amor. Son vacaciones. Ven, vayamos a ver que hay en la barra. Escuché que las piñas coladas son deliciosas-trató de animarla su esposo.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Pero si ocurre una crisis en Equestria mientras estamos aquí de viaje de placer, yo no cargaré con la culpa-

Más tarde ese mismo día. Twilight, Spike y Moonbeam estaban en la playa, sobre sus tablas de surf esperando poder atrapar una ola, luego de recibir las instrucciones del salvavidas. Twilight, que llevaba puesto todo el equipo salvavidas posible, tragó saliva al vez las enormes olas azotar contra el mar.

-¿Segura que no deberíamos tener dedos para esto?- preguntó nerviosa.

-¡Vámos Twilight! ¿No vas a decirme que le tienes miedo a un poquito de agua?- dijo Spike.

-En realidad ¡Es un mundo de agua!- replicó, volviendo a sentir un escalofrío, solo de pensar en cómo se sentiría caer desde la punta de la ola y ser aplastado por ella.

-Por favor Twilight. ¿Esperas que le diga a mi hermana que su alumna súper estrella, no pudo aprender a surfear?- dijo confiando en que eso bastaría para disparar la determinación de la unicornio.

-¡JA! Hace 20 años te habría servido ese truco Luna. Pero hoy no. Y menos cuando me puedo romper el cuello- respondió, habiendo adivinado las intenciones de la princesa.

-¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos juntos?- propuso el dragón.

Esa si era una propuesta difícil de rechazar para Twilight.

-Vamos, solo una ola. Te prometo que no te pasará nada- dijo extendiendo su mano.

En cuestión de minutos, Twilight y Spike fueron alcanzados por una ola. Spike se supo de pie para tomar posición. Twilight hizo lo mismo, pero solo para abrazarse y gritar cómicamente del miedo.

-¡Cálmate Twilight! Es simple física dinámica. Ahora balanceamos nuestro peso, para que la gravedad evite que la velocidad de desplazamiento del agua nos disparé fuera de la ola-

Ello no ayudó a tranquilizar demasiado a su esposa en realidad. No con todas las fuerzas de desplazamiento que parecían empujar sus intestinos hacia su garganta y la brisa salina pegándole en la cara.

-Y ahora viene… ¡El tubo!- dijo al tiempo al tiempo que la enorme ola daba lugar a un majestuoso portal de aguamarina.

Twilight contuvo sus gritos y se dejó maravillar por la sensación de estar en el corazón de la ola. Demasiado pronto en su opinión, salieron del tubo y poco después Luna se reunió con ellos.

-¿Cómo estuvo Twilight?- preguntó la princesa, viendo la sonrisa de la unicornio.

-¡Maravilloso! Aunque me pregunto qué tan diferentes serán las olas de un tubo real y uno artificial- dijo, volteando a ver a su marido.

-¿Lo notaste?- dijo, rascándose la nuca.

-Tenías los brazos y las manos extendidas todo el trayecto cariño. Y la circunferencia del tubo era demasiado circular como para ser de verdad-

-¿Estás molesta?-

Su respuesta fue expresada a través de un beso.

-Contigo jamás-

**Twilight 35 años-****Spike 31 años**

Estaban en lo alto de las montañas, lejos de Ponyville. A las orillas de aquél lago, donde desembocaba aquella familiar cascada. El lugar donde hace tantos años Spike le habría propuesto matrimonio a Twiight. Pero no estaban ahí con propósito románticos. No todavía al menos. En realidad se encontraban realizando avances en las investigaciones astrales de Twilight.

-Muy bien… Elevación 75, no 79. Estos nuevos modelos son geniales. Aunque gracias a ellos todos mis libros de astronomía van a tener que ser reeditados- dijo entre alegre y desanimada.

-Bueno, al menos la información será más exacta ¿No?-

-Por supuesto. Todo sea por la ciencia-

-También podrías dejarle el trabajo a otros astrónomos y dejar tus libros como están- propuso.

-¿Y dejar que publiquen sus libros y me digan "Lero, lero, lero, demostré que te equivocaste"? ¡Nada de eso! Sí alguien me va a corregir, seré yo misma- dijo orgullosamente.

-Muy bien. Como usted desee mi reina- respondió el dragón.

-¿Puedes localizarme la constelación de Garuda en lo que yo transcribo estas notas?-

Luego de un par de constelaciones más, Spike sacó su equipo y montó un picnic con tortas de cochinita para él y sándwiches de narciso para su esposa. Luego de su agradable cena, decidieron quedarse un rato más a simplemente gozar de las estrellas.

-Es una lástima que las estrellas no luzcan así desde Ponyville ¿Cierto Spike? Era más fácil verlas antes de todos los grandes edificios- musitó Twilight, recargada en su marido y usando su hombro de almohada.

-Sí es cierto. Pero no me molesta. Veo luces más brillantes cada que volteo a ver tus ojos-

Twilight soltó una leve risilla.

-Tú siempre tan romántico-

-¿Te molesta?-

-Me encanta- dijo frotando su rostro contra su cuello.

-¿Sabes?... Hace un poco de frio. Y el cobijo de tu ala no parecen ser suficientes- comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su marido con movimientos circulares de su pezuña derecha.

-¿Crees que podrías darme un poco más de calor?- preguntó seductoramente.

-¿Aquí, traviesa?- inquirió ansioso el dragón.

-¿Y por qué no? No hay nadie además de nosotros. Y hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos al aire libre. ¿Por qué no hacerlo en una noche tan bella como esta y en este lugar tan importante para nosotros?- dijo seductoramente.

Spike sonrió y la besó suavemente, empujando su figura para recostarla sobre la manta del picnic.

-Oye… Noté que la temperatura del agua está excelente-

Ella sabía muy bien que eso era una propuesta.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?- dijo lujuriosamente.

**Twilight 38 años-****Spike 34 años**

-Gracias por venir Rainbow- dijo Twilight.

-Ni lo menciones Twi. Me dio mucho gusto que llamaras- respondió la atleta, dándole un abrazo.

-De todos modos, ahora que mi puesto en los Wonderbolts se limita a trabajo de oficina no tengo mucho que hacer.

El lugar donde habían decidido reunirse era un exclusivo gimnasio establecido en Ponyville hace dos años. Las dos amigas caminaron por el lugar, hasta llegar a las caminadoras. Mientras que Rainbow iba desnuda, salvo por su bolso con un termo de agua y artículos personales, Twilight llevaba equipo completo de brazaletes deportivos sobre los cascos, una banda anti sudor en la cabeza y un juego de shorts y camisa de licra para ejercicio.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué tanto entusiasmo en ponerte en forma?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad Rainbow. Pues si Twilight tenía alguna fama con los deportes, era porque jamás los practicaba regularmente.

-Mi marido Ranbow- respondió como si fuera algo obvio, mientras programaba la caminadora.

-Hee… No te entiendo- declaró, la confundida pegaso.

-Digo que, no nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes. Tú por la edad ya no puedes formar parte de las acrobacias más complejas de los Wonderbolts. Y yo ahora tengo que usar lentes de lectura o si no me duele la cabeza luego de diez páginas-

-No me lo recuerdes. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con que estemos en el gym?-

-Solo porque nos estamos haciendo menos jóvenes, no significa que nos hagamos menos atractivas. Imagínate. Spike envejece a la velocidad de un caracol. Tarde o temprano tendrá que pasar, pero quiero conservar mi figura tanto como pueda para él. No quiero que lo vean con una poni gorda y fea-

Ranbow Dash miró a la hechicera impresionada unos momentos antes de razonar lo que había escuchado.

-Sabes… ¿Tienes razón? Si me descuido cualquier rato me voy a levantar y voy a tener arrugas y los músculos flácidos. ¡No puedo dejar que eso pase!-

-Además si mantenemos nuestras figuras, será más fácil y satisfactorio para nuestros maridos, que sigamos ejerciendo nuestros deberes conyugales- acompañó Twilight.

-¿Deberes?- preguntó nuevamente confundida Rainbow al subir a su propia caminadora.

-En la cama- susurró Twilight.

-Hooooo… Mm, tienes razón. Volar siempre será mi ejercicio favorito. Pero así no puedo ejercitar los músculos de mis piernas, y no quiero que se me pongan aguadas. Sobre todo mis pompones- dijo meneando los flancos.

-Gracias a este par fue que enganché a mi esposo. Que tiempos… Recuerdo que Light aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para verme las pompas y siempre que lo descubría, se daba vuelta y fingía que uno de los instructores de vuelo lo había llamado. Era tan tímido jaja… ¡Whoa!- Sin darse cuenta, Rainbow se había recargado sobre el tablero de la caminadora, echándola a andar, lo que la derribó al estar desprevenida.

-No pasó nada- dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-¿No le hablaste a alguna de las demás chicas?-

-Se lo dije a Fluttershy, pero dijo que no podía por sus responsabilidades. Y en cuanto a Pinkie…-

-¡Es Pinkie Pie!- rieron al mismo tiempo.

**Twilight 40 años-****Spike 36 años**

-¡HAAAA!- se escuchó un espantoso gritó de terror que sacudió toda la mansión.

Spike despertó de su sueño de un salto, golpeándose la cabeza con el techo. De inmediato corrió hacia la puerta del baño, de donde había provenido el grito, pero al intentar cruzar descubrió que era demasiado grande para pasar por el umbral de la puerta. Pero al menos tenía clara visión de su amada y afligida unicronio.

-¿¡Twilight qué ocurre?!-

-S-Spike… Mira… ¡Mira esto! ¡ES HORIBLE!- dijo levitando frente a los ojos del dragón, el objeto de su aflicción.

-Es… Una cana- musitó.

-¡Una cana! ¡Me estoy haciendo vieja, qué horror!- dijo mirándose al espejo, espulgándose el cabello en busca de más canas.

-Ya me habían salido algunas arrugas, pero no me había salido ninguna cana… Ho cielos, esto es horrible. Tendré que empezar a tomar vitaminas para el cabello. ¿Qué pasará si me empiezo a quedar calva?!- dijo en uno de sus típicos ataques de pánico en que empezaba a imaginar los peores escenarios al azahar.

Spike, que ya se había calmado, se dio media vuelta y con sus poderes alcanzó su brazalete de Mahakala, para poder reducir su tamaño y entrar al baño hasta donde estaba su esposa.

-Twilight, Twilight cálmate. Es solo una canita. Deberías estar contenta. Tienes cuarenta años y apenas te salió tu primera cana. No hubiera creído que eso fuese posible. Con lo neurótica que sueles ser yo habría esperado que te quedarás calva hace veinte años- bromeó en la última parte.

-¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor!- respondió muy irritada.

-Era un chiste mi amor. No pasa nada. La verdad siempre he pensado que te verías muy exótica con el cabello blanco-

Twilight se sorprendió al escuchar aquella declaración y pensó por un momento.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sep. Pero no lo hagas. Me encanta tu paleta de colores. La naturaleza no se equivoca- dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

-Gracias cariño… Perdona que te despertara- se disculpó avergonzada.

-No te preocupes. Si quieres yo preparo el desayuno- propuso él, frotando su rostro contra el de ella.

-N-no, lo haré yo. ¿Hot cakes están bien?-

-Perfecto- dijo besándola en la frente.

Con Twilight fuera del baño Spike se prosiguió a lavarse los dientes y lijarse los cuernos. Listo para otro día en su imperfecta y sin embargo hermosa vida.

**Twilight 50 años-****Spike 47 años**

Twilight caminó hacia la puerta luego de escuchar el timbre de su hogar.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un joven pegaso color negro y crin en escalera de colores fríos.

-Hola Sonic Boom- dijo la unicornio, feliz de ver a su ahijado.

El pegaso solo suspiró con desagrado.

-¡Tía Twilight, por enésima vez: yo soy Sonic Blast! Mi hermano es Sonic Boom. A este paso te vas a morir y jamás habrás aprendido a diferenciarnos. Melena azul y melena roja. ¡Es muy sencillo!- explicó con frustración.

-Jajaja. Calma tesoro, sé bien quién eres. Me da mucho gusto verte Boom- dijo dándole un abrazo, que el pegaso respondió.

-¿Qué andas haciendo por estos lares?-

-Vine a darte esto. Es una invitación para un evento exclusivo de Reencuentro de los Wonderbolts. Se reunirán todos los miembros activos y jubilados del equipo en los campos de entrenamiento donde se organizará un gran banquete. Estos boletos son solo para amigos y familiares- explicó.

-Ya veo. Muchas gracias. Imagino que también le llevaste o les llevarás invitaciones a tus demás tías-

-¡Claro! Mi tía Pinkie casi me estranguló, luego de que le diera los suyos-

-¡Jaja! Sí ya me lo imagino. Pues cuenta con que nos verás ahí a mí y a tu tío-

-Eso espero. Hace mucho que no los veo. La última ese mechón de cabello todavía era magenta. Ahora que se ve blanco, te hace ver como toda una señora- dijo burlonamente el pegaso.

-¡Muchacho desvergonzado! ¡Para que te lo sepas, la gente no para decirme que me veo muy joven! ¿¡Cuantas yeguas de mi edad conoces con curvas como las mías?!- gritó totalmente iracunda en un instante, mientras que el pegaso salió volando a toda carrera, riendo a carcajadas de ahí.

Twilight suspiró calmando su ira, para luego reír un poco.

-Jeje. Igualito a su madre-

**Twilight 56 años-****Spike 52 años**

Spike estaba en el hospital, abriendo su segunda cajetilla de cigarrillos. Se acercaba el medio día. El y su esposa habían estado ahí desde temprano. Vivieron porque Twilight se levantó con grandes dolencias en su espalda y su cintura… Entre otras partes que no quería mencionar. Finalmente Swift Relief se le acercó con unos papeles flotando cerca de él.

-¿Cómo está Twilight? ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Spike.

-Está bien. Se recuperará. El golpe que se dio parece haber causado una inflamación en sus vertebras, así como contracturas musculares en la sección de su espalda baja- explicó, revisando los papeles.

-Un bálsamo de la Dr. Zecora y unas pastillas de diclofenaco la pondrán como nueva en poco tiempo- dijo con optimismo.

-¡Uff! Gracias a Celestia- dijo Spike, por fin relajado.

-Pero Spike…- Swift cortó la distancia entre ambos, como si quisiera decirle un secreto.

-Twilight en realidad no se golpeó al resbalarse en la cocina ¿Verdad?- preguntó acusadoramente.

-No- respondió Spike, sabiendo que no tenía caso tratar de engañar a su amigo y doctor.

-¿Lo hicieron anoche o recientemente?-

-Anoche. ¿Crees que esa sea la causa?-

-La verdad estoy bastante seguro-

-¿Pero cómo? Si se supone que el sexo es una de las actividades físicas más enriquecedoras que hay- replicó el dragón.

-Es cierto. Una pareja de casados que gocen de buena salud y una vida sexual activa, pueden seguir teniendo relaciones hasta sus setenta u ochenta años. ¡Pero! El de ustedes es un caso muy especial. Tú eres un dragón Spike. Y tú esposa una unicornio. Unicornio que aunque ha hecho un excelente trabajo en conservar su buena figura, ciertamente ya no es tan joven como antes. Y tú eres un dragón inmensamente más fuerte que cualquier corcel de tu misma edad. ¿Ves hacia donde voy?-

-… ¿Si seguimos así, un día voy a machacarle el coxis?-

-No exactamente. Pero es más o menos la idea. Me temo que incluso con tu brazalete, eres demasiado fuerte para sus huesos… ya no tan jóvenes-

-Entonces… ¿No más noches pasión?- preguntó Spike, aterrado de la posible respuesta.

-No necesariamente. O no en su totalidad. Pero si recomendaría que evitaran… Ejem llegar a la parte de la penetración. O que buscaran la manera de hacerte menos fuerte con un hechizo o algo, para evitar el riesgo de que vayas a lastimarla. Es cuestión de que busquen opciones-

-Muy bien. ¿Pero por qué me dices esto a mí y no a ella que es la paciente?-

-Porque ella es mi paciente. Tu mi amigo. Y tú eres su esposo-

-Te lavaste las manos entonces- acusó.

-Claro. No quiero ser yo quien le dé las malas noticias-

-Gracias por nada- bufó, yendo donde su esposa.

Spike entró al cuarto donde estaba su esposa, que lo esperaba con ansias.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- preguntó ella.

-Que le bajemos a nuestras revoluciones- respondió él, sentándose a su lado.

-… ¿He?- contestó ella muy confundida.

**Twilight 64 años-****Spike 60 años**

Era de noche en el castillo de Canterlot. Pero no una noche cualquiera. Era la noche de celebración de "El Amanecer Dorado". Ese día hace 40 años, Ikaruga y Equestria habían establecido finalmente los tan esperados lazos de hermandad que unirían a sus pueblos eternamente. Había espectáculos, juegos, arte, música y mucha comida, que representaba lo más grande de ambas naciones.

En una de las mesas estaban sentados Spike, Swift Relief, Light Strike. Además de Murakumo y Durandal, dos amigos de Spike, de la cademia de Shinto. Todos reían mientras Durandal contaba una historia de las desventuras de los tres ex cadetes en la academia.

-¡Y entonces Avalon salió corriendo con los brazos extendidos como si hubiera sido el día que llegó al mundo!- concluyó Durandal su relato carcajeándose de risa.

-Ese fue un día en que nadie quería estar en la compañía del Capitán Agnus- acompañó Spike, quien estaba lagrimando de la risa.

-¡Ho que asco! Se me salió el tequila por la nariz- gritó entre carcajadas y estornudos, Light.

-Esperen, esperen yo tengo una buena. Ejem… Es la historia de cuando estaba haciendo prácticas profesionales. El día que me dejaron a cargo de… La morgue del Hospital- dijo dramáticamente Swift.

En otra mesa se encontraban todas las guardianas de la armonía, estaba una unicornio llamada Cranberry Heal, invitada de Durandal.

-Aquel corcel de allá… ¿No le recuerda un poco al Dr. Whooves? Cuando regresemos a Ponyville, debo recordar pasar a su farmacia por mis pastillas del coco- dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Umm Pinkie… Al Dr. Whooves lo asesinaron hace más de cuarenta años- dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Lo mataron!? Que terrible, nunca envié flores. Era tan buen corcel- dijo angustiada la repostera.

-¡Era un mentiroso y manipulador que fabricaba drogas en su sótano!- respondió Applejack.

-¿¡Entonces por qué lo mencionas, vieja decrépita!?- preguntó, cambiando a una actitud furiosa.

-¡Fuiste tú!-

-¡Ha, es cierto! Tonta de mí. Jajaja! ¿Ven? Por eso ahora tomo pastillas para el cerebro. Si no, pierdo noción de qué estoy hablando- explicó, alegremente.

-¿Y esa es una novedad?- preguntó Rainbow a Twilight en un susurro, provocando una risa en la hechicera.

De pronto una sonora risa llamó la atención las guardianas y la embajadora de Ikaruga.

-L-lo siento. De verdad lo siento mucho… Es solo que. Realmente no son lo que esperaba, Señorías- dijo Cranberry.

-No hace tanta formalidad Heal. Estas entre amigas. Cuéntanos un poco de ti. Yo conocí a Durandal por Spike claro. ¿Pero y tú?- dijo Twilight.

-Bueno… Trabajo como enfermera en el departamento Draconiano del hospital de Manehathan. Durandal y su equipo estaban rastreando a un criminal que se creía oculto en las montañas cerca del pueblo. Lo encontraron, pero Durandal quedó herido en la confrontación y fue enviado al hospital donde terminaos conociéndonos- explicó.

-Como guiados por el destino al encuentro del otro- dijo Rarity.

-¡Ho cielos! ¡¿Significa que se enamoraron?! ¿Son novios?! – inquirió Pinkie, saltándo en medio de la mesa circular, y cortando peligrosamente la distancia entre ella y la enfermera.

Las demás guardianas aún se preguntaban, como Pinkie Pie era capaz de hacer aquellos movimientos instantáneos. Y la pregunta tenía una respuesta: Es Pinkie Pie.

Cranberry no estaba muy segura de qué responder. Claro que se había encariñado mucho con el dragón. Y realmente pensaba que él era muy apuesto y todo… ¿Pero tanto así como para convertirse en la segunda poni de la historia en enamorarse de un dragón? Se limitó a seguir las indicaciones de las demás guardianas, que desde las espaldas de Pinkie agitaban los brazos y hacían toda clase de señas que le indicaban dar una respuesta negativa.

-N-no, no lo somos-

-Hoooo- dijo decepcionada, volviendo a su asiento.

-Tranquila querida. El amor llegará cuando tenga que llegar- dijo Rarity.

-Sí. ¿Tú sabes mucho de eso, verdad?- dijo Twilight, sarcásticamente.

Antes de que Rarity pudiera responder, Fluttershy decidió cambiar el tema.

-Oigan. ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Cadence? Vi a la Princesa Celestia hace un rato entre los invitados, y la Princesa Luna no ha bajado del karaoke-

-Ahora que lo mencionas… No, no la he visto. Qué raro- dijo Applejack.

-Ni yo. ¿Dónde andará?- dijo Twilight

Un tema similar había aparecido en la mesa de los hombres.

-¿Oigan, alguien notó a dónde se fue nuestro rey?- dijo Murakumo, mirando a los alrededores.

-Pues ahí va Agnus con una pierna de pollo en mano. Siempre se divierte jodiéndole la vida a los ponis con eso- dijo Spike.

-Debe estar adentro o algo-

En lo alto de una de las torres del palacio, muy apartados del resto del mundo, dos figuras miraban el conjunto de la belleza de la ciudad y el cielo nocturno.

-Desde que era una niña este ha sido siempre mi lugar favorito. Desde aquí… Siento que soy capaz de sentir todo el amor que existe no solo en Canterlot, sino toda Equestria. Me hace sentir tan… Lo siento Excelencia. No puedo describirlo- se disculpó la Princesa del Amor, con los cascos puestos en el barandal del balcón.

-No sé preocupe Princesa- respondió el Rey.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no he visitado su palacio en todos estos años-

-Las puertas de Renes le Chateau están siempre abiertas para ustede Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza. Solo avíseme con tiempo y prepararé un banquete en su honor para conmemorar su primea visita.- dijo Ragnarok, haciendo un gesto de lamentación.

-No al contrario Excelencia. La culpa es toda mía- respondió ella rápidamente.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- preguntó él, confundido.

-Yo… Bueno, la cosa es que yo leía muchos cuentos de hadas cuando era niña y siempre encontraba esas historias de princesas y doncellas en peligro, prisioneras de un malvado dragón que era vencido por un valiente caballero y todo eso. Y cuando éramos jóvenes y mi ex -marido se enlistó en la guardia real empecé a tener esta loca… Este sueño de que si un día yo era capturada por un dragón, él me salvaría, pero… Bueno ¿Conoce la historia de mi ex –marido, Excelencia?- dijo, mirando al rey con mirada melancólica.

Ragnarok guardó silencio unos instantes, antes de responder.

-Sé lo que le mintió a usted. Que conspiró contra el reinado de Celestia y Luna, he intentó asesinar a Spike. Y sé muy bien que fue de él al final. Lo sé porque yo lo maté-

Ragnarok jamás en sus 553 años había hablado más en serio. Cadence miró anonadada y algo atemorizada al Rey.

-¿Usted lo sabía o no?-

-S-sí… Sí lo sabía. Se lo pregunté a mi tía Celestia-

-¿Era por eso que no quería conocerme?-

Cadence desvió la mirada y volvió a mirar hacia la ciudad.

-En esos días… Mi corazón era un caos. Habían pasado tanas cosas. El unicornio del que había estado enamorada desde niña, al que le había abierto las puertas de todo mi ser, al que yo creí que conocía mejor que a mí misma… Resultó ser un traidor, un asesino y para poner la cereza sobre el pastel un xenofóbico. Aún así, cuando murió me sentí muy muy triste y por primera vez en mi vida sentí odio por aquel que lo había asesinado. Pero con el tiempo comprendí que ese era nada menos que el final que Shinning Armor se había ganado por cuenta propia. Después sentí… miedo. Miedo de conocer a quien había sellado su destino. Miedo de que si me encontraba con ese individuo, sería como ver en los ojos de Lucifer- explicó avergonzada y triste.

-¿Usted me teme Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza?- preguntó con frialdad.

Candence sintió un fuerte escalofrío subir por su espalda. Pero logró mantener la compostura y respiró profundamente antes de responder.

-Ya no. Ya no más. Ahora veo que usted es un buen dragón. ¿Y cómo no reconocerlo? Ha hecho tanto por el bien de su reino, el mío y sobre todo por mi cuñada Twilight y su esposo. La verdad estoy muy feliz de finalmente haberlo conocido Excelencia. Y por favor, siéntase libre de llamarme solo Cadence-

-Si eso es lo que desea. Así lo haré Cadence. Usted también puede llamarme Ragnarok - ofreció.

-Me siento honrada Ragnarok. ¿Puedo preguntar… ¿Qué hay de ti? Es decir… ¿Qué piensas de mí?- dijo con algo de torpeza, al no saber realmente como formular su pregunta.

Ragnarok fue tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta. La verdad no había pensado en eso. No seriamente al menos.

-Creo… Pienso que el algo maravilloso lo que usted representa y hace. Y debe ser muy agradable poder sentir "El amor en el aire" como lo hace usted. Por eso no creo que deba seguir lamentándose lo de su ex –esposo. Sobre todo siendo usted aún tan joven y hermosa- explicó, sin descuidar jamás su cortesía.

Cadence sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia la ciudad.

-¿Sabes Ragnarok? Aún después del fiasco de mi matrimonio. Sigo teniendo de manera recurrente, este sueño en que conozco a mi Príncipe Azul y vivimos felices para siempre. ¿No es infantil?- inquirió mirándolo, nuevamente.

-En absoluto- respondió sin demora, acercándose a donde estaba ella.

-Mi padre decía: Aférrate a tus sueños. Pues sin sueños, la vida es como un ave con alas rotas incapaz de volar- recitó.

Cadence lo miró sorprendida y se sintió sorprendentemente cómoda de estar al lado del temible dragón.

-Que pensamiento tan hermoso- musitó.

-Mi padre tenía un millón de esos. Mamá decía que debió ser escritor en vez de Rey-

Guardaron silencio unos instantes, hasta que Ragna volvió a hablar.

-Creo que deberíamos volver abajo- propuso el rey.

-Pero… Apenas empezamos a conocernos. ¿No podríamos quedarnos un rato más?- dijo Cadence, con una encantadora timidez.

-Si eso es lo que desea… Perdón. Si eso quieres, Cadence-

De regreso abajo con los invitados y las festividades. Los hombres seguían intercambiando historias, hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-Buenas noches señores-

-Buenas noches Princesa Luna- dijeron todos.

-¿Gusta acompañarnos majestad?- dijo Swift.

-Me encantaría, pero solo vine para comunicarle a Lord Spike que su esposa parece estar quedándose dormida-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí. Será mejor que la lleve de regreso a casa-

-Muy bien. Me lo temía. Trabajó muy duró toda la semana. Los veo después amigos. Murakumo, a ti te veo el martes. No se te olvide-

-Descuida. Buenas noches Spike-

Spike caminó de regreso a la mesa de las damas donde encontró a su esposa cabeceando, Rainbow riendo descontroladamente, Rarity bebiendo vino mientras hablaba con Fluttershy y el resto hablando de Celestia, sabrá qué.

-Buenas noches damas-

-¿Viene por su señora, Mister Espectral?- dijo Rainbow con aliento a… muchas cosas.

-Sí mi Lady. ¿Me da permiso de llevarme a casa?- dijo cómicamente.

-Claro. Llévesela. Se está quedando dormida de todos modos-

Una por una Spike y Twilight se despidieron de todas sus amigas con un abrazo. Menos de Rarity, de quien solo se despidieron con un gesto de manos. A excepción de Cranberry, todas sabían la razón de esto. Pero nadie dijo nada. Twilight se colgó afectuosamente del brazo de su esposo y se fueron caminando.

-Lo siento- musitó Twilgiht luego de que ambos dejaran el castillo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido Spike.

-Me dijiste que le bajara a mis labores para que pudiera venir descansada, pero no te hice caso. Y ahora has tenido que marcharte temprano por culpa mía- dijo apenada.

-No digas tonterías son casi las 2. Además no es bueno que te desveles…- no concluyó la frase.

-Con la edad que tengo, querías decir- la terminó ella por él.

-Twi yo no…-

-Me estoy haciendo vieja Spike. Lo sé muy bien. De nada sirve que trate de disfrazarlo o que tú finjas no darte cuenta. Ni toda la magia del mundo puede evitarlo. Los hechizos de edad son puramente cosméticos. Podrás convertir a un anciano al que le queda un día de vida en un niño de diez años, pero igual a la mañana siguiente los segadores de Malphas habrán de venir por su alma. A mi tarde o temprano me-

-Basta- dijo él, deteniendo el andar de ambos.

-¿He?-

-Basta. No quiero que hables así. Sí, estas vieja. Pero te equivocas si hago algo para no notarlo. Y te equivocas aún más si te amo menos que hace 30 años cuando tu cuerpo era… perfecto. Sí te preocupa la fiesta olvídalo. Murakumo estaba a punto de iniciar con sus estúpidos chistes de Toc Toc. Pero lo más importante es que podré ir a una de esas hasta que me muera o que Equestria e Ikaruga rompan lazos. Pero a tu lado podré estar otros… cuarenta años si bien nos va. Y de esos años planeo pasar el mayor tiempo posible a tu lado. Así que no se te ocurra pensar ni por un momento que sufro o te reclamo algo si elijo estar junto a ti, en vez de estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa-

Spike tomó el muy necesitado aire, del que se había privado en su discurso. Twilight solo lo miró anonadada, hasta que finalmente sonrió y se reclinó contra su cuerpo.

-Uno de estos días espero aprender a no dudar de mi misma, y de que aún soy digna de tu amor- suspiró.

-Esa preocupación no es sino tu forma de demostrar cuanto te importo ¿Verdad?-

-… Por supuesto-

-Entonces está bien-

La tomó por el mentón y planto un cariñoso beso en sus labios, que ella respondió gustosamente.

-Spike ¿Podrías llevarnos volando a casa?-

-Por supuesto. Suva abordo, mi reina- dijo, haciendo flotar hasta su espalda, con sus poderes.

Se acomodo el velo para que no le molestara con el viento. Se sujetó del cuello de su esposo y le dio la señal para que despegara. Twilight sentía que compartía una relación paradójica con la ciudad. Mientras que ella se marchitaba cada vez más, la ciudad parecía volverse más y más hermosa.

**Twilight 76 años-****Spike 72 años**

Su cabello ya no tenía brillo. Su pelaje había perdido el lustre. Sus ojos ya no brillaban como piedras preciosas. Las curvas de su cuerpo se habían ido hace décadas. Y sin embargo, para su marido ella era hermosa. Enorme e inexplicablemente hermosa.

-Colágeno hidrolizado para el cabello, pelaje y cascos. Visioné para la vista. Astragalus para la respiración. Omega 3 para las defensas y Ginko biloba… Ginko biloba… ¡Mi amor! ¿Para qué es es Ginko Biloba?- preguntó la unicornio a su marido, que se encontraba en la sala.

-Tu sistema nervioso cielo- respondió el dragón.

Siempre dejaba ese al último. Y siempre se le olvidaba para qué servía.

-Quizás deba conseguir una medicina con una mejor fórmula. Se me están empezando a olvidar las cosas- dijo ella volviendo a la sala, sentándose junto a su marido en el sofá.

-Mañana iremos al hospital a que ver que te recomiendan. ¿Te parece?-

-Suena bien- dijo ella acurrucándose a su lado.

-La cosecha de este año luce muy bien. Ya quiero probar esos Hot cakes con jalea Zapaaple que me preparas siempre-

-Sí. Y hay algunas nuevas recetas que quiero probar-

**Twilight 80 años-****Spike 76 años**

Los matrimonios entre ponis y dragones se hacían cada vez más numerosos. Ya había más de cien y en aumento. Y de dicha unión había dado el nacimiento a una nueva raza. Y los llamaron **Kirins**. Magnificas criaturas que mezclaban los aspectos de ambas razas. Los Kirins nacidos de yeguas eran ponis con pelaje y crin normales, excepto por tener cuernos de dragón. Mientras que sus patas traseras tenían cascos, en sus delanteras tenían manos y garras de dragón. Los Kirins nacidos de huevos de dragona tenían la forma de ponis, pero pieles escamosas con voluminosas crines. Todos los Kirins por igual tenían alas y eran capaces exhalar fuego. Eran la prueba viviente de la unión eterna entre ponis y dragones.

-¡Luna!- gritó alegremente Twilight, al ver la dueña de la noche.

-Hola Twilght. Que gusto verte. ¿No llego en mal momento o sí?- dijo entrando a la casa.

-Para nada. Pasa por favor. Spike acaba de cortar las uvas de nuestro huerto. ¡Están deliciosas!-

-Político, escritor, agricultor… ¡Jaja! Te sacaste la lotería con él Twilight- bromeó Luna.

-Dime algo que no sepa- respondió, muy orgullosa.

-¿Y dónde está?-

-En la casa de retiro de Ponyville-

-¿Haciendo? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué?- dijo confundida Luna.

-Visita a Pinkie Pike-

-¿¡Pero y sus hijos, o sus hermanas?!-

-Pinkie dijo que no quería ser una carga para su familia. Y pidió que la internaran ahí. Además dijo que de ese modo podría seguir haciendo feliz a quien estuviera cerca de ella. No te deprimas, ella está bien. ¿Uvas?- ijo mostrando una charola con deliciosas uvas rojas sin semilla.

-Encantada-

En la casa de retiro, Spike era bien conocido. No solo por su puesto político como Terrateniente, sino porque visitaba el lugar al menos dos veces a la semana para visitar a su vieja amiga.

-Hola Pinkie Pike- dijo el dragón a la marchita repostera que estaba sentada cerca de una fuente en una silla de ruedas.

-¡Hola señor dragón! ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó alegre, a la vez que confundida.

-Eres una de mis mejores amigas Pinkie. ¿Cómo no iba a saber tu nombre?-

-¿Y cómo se llama señor dragón?-

-Soy Spike ¿Recuerdas?-

-Spike… Spike… ¡Yo conocí a un Spike una vez! ¡Era un dragón muy adorable y simpático, que luego se convirtió en un galán muy apuesto y fuerte!-

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué le pasó?- preguntó Spike en un tono que desbordaba curiosidad.

-Deberías conocerlo. Es muy famoso. ¡Él fue el primer dragón de la historia en casarse con una poni! ¿En serio no lo conoces?- dijo Pinkie anonadada.

-Me temo que no Pinki. ¿Podrías contarme esa historia?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

Pinkie Pie por supuesto padecía Alzheimer y algo de Demencia Senil. Era incapaz de reconocer a Spike, Twilight o cualquier de sus viejas amistades o familiares incluso. Pero parecía recordar todas y cada una de sus aventuras cuando quiera que le preguntaran. A menudo perdía el tren de diálogo y terminaba cambiando de tema en un instante sin darse cuenta, por lo que era difícil mantener una comunicación decente con ella. Además, ella tenía la idea de que aún era joven. Que tanto quien sabe. Sus hijas la visitaban muy seguido, aún cuando ella había pedido que no lo hicieran demasiado, pues le habría avergonzado que la vieran en ese estado.

-Perdona lindo ¿De qué hablábamos?-

-¿De qué te gustaría hablar?-

La repostera dio un gran bostezo.

-Ya me dio sueño. Quiero dormir. ¿Podrías acomodarme la sábana?-

-¿No quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?-

-No gracias aquí me gusta. Donde se escucha el cantar de los pájaros. Pájaros como los que tenía mi amiga Fluttershy-

Spike envolvió cómodamente a la poni rozada y esta dio otro gran bostezo.

-Muchas gracias Spike- musitó.

-De nada Pin… Espera ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?- dijo sorprendido.

-Claro que te llamé por tu nombre torpe. ¿Con qué otro nombre te iba a llamar Spike?- preguntó entre risas.

-Bueno es que tú…-

-Gracias por todo Spike. Te quiero mucho. Siempre fuiste un gran amigo. Despídeme de Twilight y dile a mis hijas que… las amo… gracias…-

Pinkie Pie dio un suspiró de satisfacción y con eso partió de este mundo.

-¿Pinkie?... ¿Pinkie Pie? ¿¡Pinki?! ¡Un doctor! ¡Un médico, por favor!- gritó Spike.

Con 82 años Pinkie Pie se había marchado a Jerusalén. La primera en partir había sido Fluttershy. Quien murió por complicaciones respiratorias. Secuelas de haber pasado tanto tiempo con animales salvajes. Ahora solo quedan cuatro de las guardianas de la armonía.

**Twilight 87 años-****Spike 83 años  
**

Las festividades de Hearts Warming estaban a todo lo que daban en la ciudad de Ponyvile. Sin embargo dos almas gemelas, permanecían en calma lejos de los festejos, gozando solo del calor de su hogar y de la compañía del otro. Aunque su casa había sido lugar de fiesta más temprano ese día, cuando recibieron las visitas de las Princesas Celestia y Luna. Así como las visitas de Rainbow Dash, Applejack y sus respectivas familias. Además de Rarity, con quien finalmente se habían reconciliado, luego de la muerte de su esposo, hace tres años. Pero ahora que ya todos se habían ido, Spike t Twilight yacían frente a la chimenea asando bombones.

-Fue una velada maravillosa ¿No cariño?-

-Sí, definitivamente. Por un momento me sentí como una potrilla nuevamente- dijo Twilgiht, responsado su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

-Tu cuerpo podrá estar viejito Twilight. Pero tu espíritu sigue siendo joven- respondió, para después comerse su bombón.

-¿Twi?- dijo volteando la cabeza a ver a su esposa, quien dormía plácidamente.

Spike volteó a ver el reloj, y se sorprendió al ver que era casi media noche. Sonrió y con extremo cuidado se puso de pié y cargó a su esposa hasta su recámara.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde estará Cadence?-

Dentro de los aposentos del Rey de Ikaruga, dos figuras yacían sobre la cama real, la cual estaba hecha un caos. La Princesa del amor despertó de su seño al escuchar como el dueño de todo su afecto daba un gran suspiro.

-Has estado velando por mí toda la noche. ¿Qué te preocupa cariño?- dijo ella, levantando la cabeza, para poder frotar su rostro contra el cuello de él.

-Cadence… Nunca te dije esto porque es algo que ya deberías saber bien. Pero antes de ti hubo muchas damas que visitaron esta recamara y con quienes compartí mi cama. Pero puedo decir con toda seguridad que esta noche, por primera vez en toda mi vida hice el amor-

La tomó por el mentón para guiar su rostro y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Ésta también fue la mejor noche de mi vida, mi cielo. Gracias- respondió ella, acurrucándose junto a él.

-¿Mejor que tu noche de bodas?-

-¡Puff! Esa noche fue un fiasco. Shinning Armor habría sido un poderoso hechicero y el pomposo Capitán de la guardia. Pero sufría de eyaculación precoz-

Ragnrok miró a su amante atónito unos momentos, antes de que ambos estallaran de risa.

-¿Cuándo lo haremos público?- dijo ella, cuando sus carcajadas terminaron.

-Mañana. Quiero que el mundo sepa que te amo-

Le dio otro beso sobre el cuerno y se recostó para al fin dormir.

**Twilight 95años-****Spike 91 años **

La Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna, la Reina Cadence y su esposo el Rey Ragnarok, así como un sin número de amistades de la única Guardiana de la Armonía restante, se habían reunido a dar su último adiós. Pues la vieja hechicera sentía que en cualquier momento partiría al reino de Jerusalén. A reencontrarse con sus padres y sus amigas. Y a esperar pacientemente por la llegada de su esposo.

Uno por uno, los invitados fueron pasando a la recámara donde yacía Twilight en su lecho de muerte. Poco a poco la mansión desbordante de ponis y dragones se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron ella y su amado esposo. Spike finalmente entró a la recamara que compartía con su esposa donde esta lo esperaba con una cálida sonrisa. Se sentó junto a la cama en silencio y tomó el caso derecho de ella entre ambas manos. ¿Qué podía decir que no hubiera sido dicho ya con anterioridad una cantidad interminable de veces? Para su sorpresa ella tenía algo que decir.

-Spike…- musitó débilmente.

-¿Si, mi reina?-

-Quiero que me prometas que cuando yo me vaya. Por más triste que estés. Por más leal que me seas. Por más miedo que tengas de lo que yo pueda pensar o sentir desde el otro lado… Prométeme que buscarás de nuevo el amor. Prométeme que volverás ser feliz. Prométeme que no te contendrás en buscar dicha en otra poni o dragona, dicha como la que encontraste en mí-

-Pero Twilight… ¿Cómo podría…-

-Mira a Cadence, Spike. Ella volvió a casarse de nuevo ¿No?-

-Sí. Pero su primer matrimonio terminó…-

-En un total desastre. Lo sé. A eso me refiero. Aún con el corazón roto, ella psó su vista de nuevo en el cielo y encontró a alguien a quien decidió entregarle de nuevo su amor. Y ahora es más feliz que nunca. Tú también puedes. Tú también debes. No quiero que mi muerte ni mi ausencia te causen pena. Prométemelo Spike. Prométeme que… vas a ser feliz- suplicó, casi al borde del llanto.

-Y-yo… trataré…- respondió.

-Bien- djo ella felizmente.

Hizo brillar su cuerno y de pronto se abrió un cajón del peinador al otro lado del cuarto de donde salió una caja que Spike reconoció como el estuche de joyas de Twilight. Twilight lo trajo hasta donde ella estaba. Lo abrió usando solo sus cascos y extrajo un hermoso rubí carmesí que Spike conocía muy bien.

-Y cuando encuentres a esa dama que te haga feliz. Aquella a quien quieras darle tu amor y entregártele en cuerpo y alma, dale esto- dijo entregándole el rubí de fuego.

Todo había sido dicho. Todo había sido expresado. Y sin embargo ¿Por qué los carcomía la sensación de que aún faltaba tanto por hacer? Posiblemente porque así era. Aún había demasiado por hacer. Pero ya no había suficiente tiempo. Twilight decidió explotar uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Uno que ella y su esposo habían aprendido a gozar con los años.

_Si es verdad que hay algo más  
yo te esperaré.  
Necesito descansar,  
tu amor me llevaré.  
Me voy hacia un lugar  
donde el tiempo es una ilusión,  
la brisa es de color,  
la voz música, y el sol es de algodón._

Era una canción. Una que Spike adoraba y que cantaría al lado de su esposa, gustoso.

_Atravesaré la luz  
en forma de eternidad,  
mi voz se silenciará,  
mi cuerpo será el ayer.  
En gotas de alma voy  
navegando hacia el final,  
no dudes que al mirar  
hacia tu interior, me podrás hallar. _

La canción poseía un significado tan especial ahora. Era como una plegaria. Un retrado de sus vidas, de su amor. Pero por sobre todo. Era una promesa. Una promesa de que volverían a verse del otro lado.

Cuando tu tiempo se va  
es hora de marchar.  
Prepara tu viaje bien,  
no tengas miedo y ve.  
No llores más por mí,  
siempre estoy cerca de ti.  
Te esperaré en la luz,  
allí donde no, no existe el dolor.

La canción terminó. Se vieron a los ojos contentos y orgullosos de su interpretación. Spike se acercó a su reina y la besó cariñosamente en sus marchitos labios. Era de noche, Twilight estaba cansada.

-Tengo mucho sueño mi vida- musitó débilmente.

Spike se metió en la cama y cuidadosamente abrazó a Twilight para que pudiera usar su pecho de almohada.

-Solo lamento que mis oídos ya no funcionen lo bastante bien como para escuchar el palpitar de tu corazón-

-Pero aún sientes mis caricias en tu cabello ¿No?-

-Sí. Manos mágicas- musitó acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

Te amo Spike. Con todo mi corazón… Y lo haré siempre-

-Yo también te amo Twilight.

-Buenas noches Spike- susurró quedándose dormida, para ya no despertar jamás.

-Adios Twilight. Mi reina. Te veré de nuevo, algún día-

* * *

No tengo palabras para describir lo difícil que fue escribir este capítulo. No solo porque por consecuencias naturales tuve que matar a nuestra amada protagonista y a gran parte del elenco. Sino porque existieron una infinidad de versiones y ramificaciones para la historia que fueron surgiendo y que fueron siendo descartadas. Y honestamente podría hacer un fanfic dedicado exclusivamente a algunas de las sub tramas que creé solo para este capítulo como son la pesadilla matrimonial de Applejack, el matrimonio por conveniencia de Rarity y/o el romance de Cadence y Ragnarok. Este último fue algo irónico, porque originalmente tenía planeado matarla junto con su marido. Pero terminé por agarrarle cariño al personaje.

Más que nada, quise dedicar este capítulo a demostrar dos cosas. 1 se puede ser feliz en un matrimonio sin hijos. Cosa que ya todos deberían saber ¿Qué no vieron UP? 2. Como fue dicho por Remy en Ratatouille "Lo único predecible de la vida, es que es impredecible". Por ello traté de presentar una gran variedad de escenarios, desde la tragedia, drama, comedia y felicidad. Y si esperaban un "Y vivieron muy felices" lo siento, pero ya hace mucho deberían haber notado que ese nunca fue m ideal.

Los espero en el epílogo. Y con algo de suerte, lograse reparar los corazones rotos.

PD: La canción se llama Es hora de Marchar, de Mago de Oz. Es orgásmica.


	18. Epílogo

Epílogo

Todas se habían ido.

Flutershy murió una tarde de primavera al decidir tomar una siesta en su leal mecedora del jardín trasero. Pero un alma tan extraordinariamente pura no habría de ser sepultada simplemente. No. Las criaturas del bosque pequeñas y grandes a quienes había ayudado durante toda su vida tenían un regalo de despedida muy especial. No muy profundo en el bosque, los animales eligieron un imponente y hermoso sauce llorón en cuyo tronco tallaron la forma de lo que bien podría haber sido descrito como un mausoleo, para que se convirtiera en el lugar de descanso de la guardiana de la Bondad. Claro que el mausoleo tenía espacio suficiente para el féretro de su esposo, para cuando este le tocara acompañarla. Pero por ahora, la pegaso tendría su lugar de reposo eterno entre las criaturas del bosque que tanto la amaban y a quienes había amado tanto.

Pinkie Pie murió con una sonrisa en los labios. Tal y como todos la recordaban. Siguiendo sus deseos, Pikie Pie fue incinerada y sus cenizas arrojadas al mar. Algo sorprendentemente tranquilo y humilde para alguien que siempre fue conocida por preferir lo extravagante y llamativo.

Applejack falleció una noche de otoño en la comodidad de su cama. El horror se apoderó de su hijo Green Sunrise y su sobrina Appleseed cuando la pequeña Applesplice bajó a la sala diciendo "La abuela está muy dormida. No se quiere despertar". Luego de una gran reunión familiar en que solo los amigos más cercanos a la vaquera fueron admitidos, Applejack fue sepultada en el cementerio familiar Apple. Junto a su hermano mayor y su cuñada.

La muerte de Rarity fue el tema en boca de todos en la farándula, aquél invierno. "La peor pérdida del mundo de la moda en el último siglo" fue dicho por el Canterlot Times. Los precios de todos sus originales se dispararon a los cielos. Rarity fue sepultada en Canterlot. En la zona de "Celebridades" iniciada originalmente como un proyecto de su propio suegro. Nada más que otro regalo para complacer el ego de los miembros de la familia Toity. Aún así las guardianas restantes y Spike se reunieron frente a la tumba de Rarity a dar su último adiós y despedir a un alma triste que simplemente cometió el error de haber escogido el orgullo por sobre la humildad.

Rainbow Dash dijo siempre que cuando muriera ella moriría con estilo. Y los Ancestros sabían que lo había logrado. Rainbow pidió que tras su muerte se le vistiera con su viejo uniforme de los Wonderbolts. Le quedaba algo grande, así que tuvieron que hacerle algunos ajustes. El cuerpo de Rainbow Dash fue depositado en un féretro especial metalizad, a su vez puesto en una "Capsula de madera". Dicha cápsula de madera debía ser transportada en vuelo a máxima velocidad y altura, para luego ser puesta en fuego en el aire y dejarla caer al océano envuelta en llamas. La capsula de madera fue recubierta por químicos inflamables especiales hechos por Twilight que harían al fuego cambiar en los distintos colores del arcoíris. Sí. Incluso en la muerte, Rainbow Dash logró vivir al límite, dando a sus amigos y familiares un espectacular funeral simbólico envuelto en llamas.

Y finalmente Twilight. Lady Twilight "La Cósmica". Líder y última miembro de las Guardianas de la Armonía. La primer unicornio en la historia en enamorarse y desposar a un dragón. La artífice de la unión de Equestria e Ikaruga. Realeza, nobleza y hasta la plebe de ambos reinos se reunieron en Ponyville a llorar la perdida de tan famosa y extraordinaria unicornio. Su esposo le construyó un humilde, pero hermoso mausoleo de cristal en el cementerio de Ponyville. Y sobre donde estaba guardado el féretro, había una estatua tallada en plata con la forma de Twilight Sparkle.

Spike pasó noches en vela antes de que pudiera dormir. Se sentía tan solo ahora. Tan devastado. Tan perdido. Le había prometido a su esposa que buscaría la felicidad. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo ahora que ya nada parecía tener sentido?

* * *

Aquél día, un par de semanas después de la muerte de Twilight, Celestia y Luna invitaron a Spike a hospedarse en el palacio. El dragón había estado devastado desde la muerte de su esposa y las princesas comenzaban a preocuparse de la posibilidad de que el dragón fuese a no salir nunca de su estado maniaco depresivo o en el peor de los casos, desarrollar tendencias suicidas.

Celestia decidió que debía tomar cartas en el asunto personalmente. Así que después de cenar, por muy "Impropio" que pudiera ser, invitó al dragón a su habitación para conversar.

Al entrar en los aposentos de la princesa, Spike no puedo evitar sino reír.

-Muy bien. Ya empiezas a recobrar tu sentido del humor-dijo ella.

-No es eso. Solo pensé en cual poco has remodelado este lugar en casi cien años, desde la última vez que estuve aquí- respondió el dragón caminando hasta la chimenea que encendió con su aliento, para luego recostarse sobre su vientre frente a ella.

Celestia caminó al lado de Spike y se recostó de la misma forma.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Directo al tema. Ella siempre era así cuando tenía un objetivo urgente en mente.

-La extraño. A ella… A todas y cada una de esos seis ángeles. Santa Gaia. Incluso extraño a Rarity y sus tendencias a siempre culpar a otros de su mierda… Pero en especial extraño a mi ángel. Siempre supe que llegarían estos días. Los días en que ya no la podría abrazar más. Los días en que tendría que dormir solo en nuestra enorme cama. Los días en que… tendría que hacer todo solo. Tú me lo advertiste, me lo advirtieron Ragna, Luna, todos. Pero ni todas las advertencias ni todo el conocimiento me habría preparado para algo como esto-

Spike se llevó su mano derecha a la cara para cubrir sus ojos y comenzó a llorar. Celestia se acercó a él. Extendió sus piernas y alas para abrazarlo protectoramente.

-No llores tesoro, por favor. No llores- suplicó al odio del dragón, que ahora lloraba en su pecho.

Después de un rato Spike finalmente se tranquilizó. Se separó del abrazo de Celestia con grandes deseos de hacer una importante pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo haces Celestia? ¿Cómo te deshaces del dolor? ¿Cómo olvidas la pena y el sufrimiento de las pérdidas?-

Ella sabía muy bien de lo que él le hablaba. Por supuesto que lo sabía. En sus más de seis mil años de edad había conocido a una infinidad de ponis que fueron cercanos a su corazón. Unos más que otros pero que invariablemente tuvieron que decir adiós, con la promesa de verse de nuevo algún día en Jerusalén.

-Es muy sencillo Spike… Jamás lo hago- respondió con una melancólica sonrisa.

La respuesta sorprendió a Spike.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó confundido.

-Quiero decir eso Spike. Jamás olvido el dolor-

Celestia se separo de él y miró fijamente el fuego.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo Spike? ¿Por qué debería olvidarlo? Si olvidara la pérdida, si olvidara el dolor de ya no tenerlos a mi lado… ¡Sería un insulto para aquellos que fueron importantes para mí! ¿No lo vez? Si ya no lamentara su partida… Si dejara de extrañarlos… Si no me doliera su ausencia… ¡Sería como decir que ellos dejaron de significar algo para mí! Yo jamás olvido Spike. Mis queridos ponis. Mis amados ponis. Los recuerdo a todos. Todos y cada uno de ellos a quienes di espacio en mi vida y mi corazón. Pero sigo adelante… Sigo adelante porque a pesar de las apariencias la vida no nos arrebata cosas, nos libera de cosas. Nos libera para abrir espacio a cosas nuevas que vendrán. Nuevas experiencias, nuevos amigos, nueva ilusiones-

Celestia miró a Spike que no salía de su asombro.

-Nunca se vuelve fácil. Siempre es difícil decir adiós a un amigo o amiga. Despedir a alguien a quien quieres mucho. Pero casos como con Twilight… Es un cuento totalmente distinto. Twilight era como una hija. Ella era mi orgullo, mi dicha. Salvó mi reino en tres ocasiones distintas en las que yo jamás habría podido encontrar la manera. Y de cierta forma llegó a ser más poderosa y más sabia de lo que yo puedo aspirar a ser. Y ahora no volveré a verla. No hasta que mis ponis ya no necesiten o deseen mi ayuda. No hasta que haya cumplido las expectativas de la Voluntad del Universo y me gane mi propio trono en Jerusalén. No hasta que este mundo deje de existir. Lo que pase primero-

Celestia agachó la vista un momento, aspirando profundamente. Sentía que su corazón y sus pulmones se amontonaban en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero sabía que debía seguir.

-Lamento una vez más ser una inútil y no poder darte siquiera las respuestas que buscas Spike. Pero debes saber que sí sé lo que se siente perder a alguien a quien amas con toda el alma…-

Sus gimoteos y su respiración empezaban a hacerle difícil hablar. Spike solo podía mirarla. Incapaz de salir de su asombro al ver a la más sabía y más poderosa de las criaturas que él hubiera conocido, lamentarse como una niña triste.

-Hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando Equestria era joven… Yo me enamoré de uno de mis ponis. El era un artista ¿Sabes? El hizo los vitrales antiguos del trono del palacio. Mantuvimos nuestro amor en secreto. Tuvimos qué. Los clanes de ponis recién se habían unido y la guerra con Ikaruga había dejado al reino con demasiada inestabilidad. Fuimos felices un tiempo pero. El no soportó aquel estilo de vida. Pero aún después de la separación lo seguí amando… ¡Ho Spike! ¡El murió y ni siquiera pude ir a su funeral!- gritó echándose a llorar.

Finalmente el dragón reaccionó. Se acercó a la abatida diosa del sol y la abrazó. Más no dijo nada. Solo la sostuvo por aquel momento de desdicha y la dejó llorar cuanto quisiera en su hombro.

-Así es que sé bien lo que se siente dejar ir a alguien así. Alguien que crees que es tan importante como el aire que respiras. Pero… Pero no es así Spike. Aunque esos ponis se vayan muy lejos, nunca estamos solos. Yo por ejemplo, siempre tengo a mi lado a seres queridos que me llenan de felicidad. Tales son Luna, son Cadence, Ragna y por supuesto… Tu mi amor… incluso si no podemos vernos en todo momento. Sé que ustedes están conmigo. Y así jamás me siento sola-

Se quedaron ahí por quién sabe cuándo. Solo abrazados, gozando de la calidez del abrazo protector del otro. Solo se escuchaban los pequeños gimoteos de la Princesa y las profundas inhalaciones del dragón que la sostenía. Ella derramó sus lágrimas sin reservas. Estaba cansada, tan cansada. Cansada de usar su máscara, cansada de cargar su escudo, cansada de tener que fingir siempre ser fuerte. Ahora gracias a Spike, por vez primera en más de mil años podía darse el gigantesco lujo de ser débil, de ser frágil, de dejar a sus miedos correr libremente. En su corazón sabía que podía darse ese lujo porque quien estaba con ella era Spike. Un dragón que desde hace mucho había visto a la poni detrás de la máscara. Un dragón que la amaba por quien era ella en verdad. Un dragón al que no le importaría jamás de qué manera se viera ella.

-Nunca le había hablado de esto a nadie además de Luna- musitó ella débilmente, aún sostenida por el dragón.

-Me siento honrado que me hables de esto- respondió él.

-No deberías. Estoy avergonzada. Tú vienes a mí pidiendo consejo… Y soy yo quien aprovecha la situación para darme un poco de auto terapia y darme el lujo de ser débil para poder enfrentar mis demonios. Perdóname…- dijo avergonzada, viéndolo a los ojos.

-No te disculpes Celestia. Aunque no lo creas lo que has dicho me ha ayudado mucho. Tienes toda la razón. No es una despedida, es un hasta luego. Aun tengo mucho por que vivir y tengo la gran fortuna de tener a muchas ponis maravillosas en mi vida. Tú por encima de todas ellas-

Acercó su cabeza a la de ella y frotaron sus rostros cariñosamente el uno contra el otro.

-Te adoro. Y te doy las gracias por todo lo que haces y has hecho por mí-

Celestia estaba conmovida. Ahora lloraba por otros motivos. Se sentía tan frágil, tan vulnerable y sin embargo tan protegida y segura al tener a Spike a su lado. Se sentía inmensamente afortunada de tener un amigo con ese que estaba frente a ella. Estaba a punto de darle las gracias, cuando algo interrumpió su contacto. El estallido de un gran relámpago. El sonido asustó a Celestia quien abrazó fuertemente al dragón buscando refugio. Afuera una gran tormenta había avivado.

-Claro, olvide que estamos en temporada de tormentas- dijo Spike.

-Sí así es-

-Creo que ya debería irme- dijo partiendo el abrazo.

-Spike…- susurró ella, desviando la mirada al piso.

-¿Sí Celestia?-

-¿Podrías… Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?- dijo elevando la vista para verlo a los ojos.

-Por favor no te vayas. No… No quiero estar sola esta noche… Por favor-

No era una petición. Era una súplica. Spike lo sabía. Ella se había despojado de todas sus defensas solo para él y ahora yacía completamente vulnerable. La soberana de Equestria en ese momento era un alma indefensa que necesitaba desesperadamente a alguien que la protegiera de las tinieblas de la noche.

-Por favor Spike. Solo por esta noche- repitió su súplica al no obtener respuesta.

Spike sabía que era algo impropio. Que no era muy ético considerando el historial de ambos. Y sobre todo, que no era profesional por el puesto político que ambos ocupaban en ese reino. Pero no existía forma en que el dragón pudiese abandonar a su princesa. No cuando ella lo necesitaba tanto.

-Por supuesto Celestia. Me quedaré el tiempo que tú quieras-

Momentos más tarde, Spike estaba recostado en la cama real sobre su estómago y los brazos cruzados, mientras la princesa yacía junto a él con sus piernas recogidas y recargando su cuerpo en el suyo, con su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿No es increíble? Así casi cien años, en una noche como esta, yo era una madre no preparada arrullando a un hijo que no había deseado que no paraba de llorar. Ahora yo soy la niña asustada de los relámpagos, quien se ha puesto a llorar y busca refugio al lado de quien fuese alguna vez un bebé, y que ahora se ha vuelto más grande y más fuerte que ella misma- susurró con un tono irónico de sí misma.

-¿Te avergüenzas?-

-Ni siquiera lo sé. ¿Debería?-

Spike pensó un momento su respuesta.

-Bueno… Luces muy hermosa cuando lloras- respondió.

Por primera vez en toda la noche Celestia sonrió y se echó a reír.

-Por eso te amo tanto- dijo frotando su rostro contra el cuello de él.

-Fue una noche como esta ¿Sabes? La primera noche que estuvimos juntos- dijo con aires de nostalgia.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí. El mismo día en que naciste. Hice que trajeran una cuna para ti a este mismo cuarto, así como biberones, pañales, leche, joyas y todo lo que pudiera hacer falta para cuidarte. Esa noche te di de cenar y luego te fuiste a dormir. Yo misma lo hice poco después. Pero entonces, pasada la media noche, algo me sacó de mis sueños. Era el sonido más espantoso que jamás hubiera escuchado. Un llanto. El llanto de un bebé. Una gran tormenta había avivado esa noche. Los rayos debieron despertarte y te habías puesto a llorar. Inmediatamente lancé un hechizo para bloquear el sonido externo a la habitación y te tomé entre mis brazos. Mi miraste a los ojos… Te besé en la frente y traté de calmarte pero seguías llorando. Seguías haciendo ese espantoso ruido que lanzaba dolor a mi corazón. Intenté darte de comer, darte palmadas en la espalda para ver si eructabas, te cambié el pañal, pero no te detenías. ¿Imagínate? La gran Princesa Celestia no era capaz de parar el llanto de un bebé. Te arropé con una manta junto a mi pecho y te mecí hasta que dejaste de llorar. Y sin embargo, me seguías mirando. Como si esperaras algo de mí-

Mientras Celestia derramaba diminutas lágrimas de alegría y nostalgia, Spike la escuchaba atentamente. Conmovido del dolor y dicha de la Princesa. Y aprovechando las pequeñas pausas que ella hacía para tratar de recordar aquella noche.

-Y entonces lo vi en tus ojos. Vi que tú me querías, vi que me amabas. Que me querías no por mi corona, no por mi título, no por mi origen. Me querías por ser yo, y solo por ser yo y lo que representaba para ti. ¡Y me gustó tanto! Pensé en cantarte una canción de cuna para que durmieras. Pero me di cuenta de que no sabía ninguna. Así que decidí contarte una historia. Lo cual es curioso, porque en vez de contarte una historia conocida, inventé una ahí mismo-

-¿Recuerdas esa historia?- preguntó él, lleno de curiosidad.

-Por supuesto- respondió sin demora.

-Podría volver a escucharla-

Celestia se sonrojó un poco.

-¿E… Estás seguro? Es un cuento muy cursi-

-Por favor. Quiero escucharlo- insistió.

-D-de acuerdo. ¡Pero no te rías!-

-Por supuesto- dijo, rodando sobre la cama para quedar viendo en dirección a ella.

Celestia aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire antes de iniciar.

-Había una vez un reino mágico y prospero habitado por felices ponis, que eran guiados por una joven princesa. La princesa guiaba a su pueblo con equidad y justicia. Y aunque era amada y respetada por todos, la verdad es que ella se sentía muy sola. Pues a pesar del amor que recibía y todos los ponis que la conocían, casi nadie conocía su verdadero ser. Solo veían a la autoridad y la supuesta grandeza de la figura que guiaba su nación. Pero jamás notaban a la poni bajo la corona, que más que su palacio, sus joyas o sus banquetes diarios, soñaba con tener un amigo de verdad. Entonces un día le llegó un regalo del cielo. Era un pequeño ángel. Un pequeño ángel que había visto que todo lo que la princesa necesitaba era un amigo. Alguien que la quisiera por ser ella, independientemente de lo que hacía y representaba para el resto del mundo. Así el angelito prometió cuidar a la princesa y se convirtió en su primer amigo en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y aunque no siempre podían estar juntos. El angelito siempre regresaba con su princesa. A darle su genuina amistad y momentos de gran felicidad-

Para el final del cuento, los resplandecientes ojos magenta de Celestia se habían llenado de lágrimas. Lentamente miró al dragón a su lado con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y desde ese día Spike, la princesa no volvió a sentirse triste ni sola nunca más- concluyó.

Spike se incorporó con seria expresión. Se acercó a la Princesa, secó sus lágrimas con sus manos y por último la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Eres mi mejor amigo Spike. Eres mi familia... Eres mi ángel… Mi amado ángel-

-Y nunca estarás sola mientras yo esté vivo, mi princesa. Solo llámame y ahí estaré- susurró en su oído.

Era muy impropio. Demasiado quizás, pero a ninguno le importaba. Solo importaba su amistad y el amor que se tenían gracias a ella. Y así pensando Spike se recostó sobre la cama, atrayendo a su princesa consigo. La besó en la frente con cariño y reposó finalmente su cabeza en las almohadas para poder dormir. Ella frotó su rostro contra su cuello una última vez y se fue a dormir igual. Sintiéndose plenamente feliz de estar al lado de su más amado amigo. Su irremplazable ángel guardián.

* * *

**12 años después **

Era un lindo día de primavera. Apenas ayer Spike había sido visitada por su cuñada Cadence y sus dos hijos, Siegfried y Amaltea. No eran muy diferentes del resto de los Kirins nacidos de una poni, salvo por un pequeño gran detalle. Siegfried y Amaltea tenían un cuerno de unicornio y eran capaces de usar magia.

La Reina de Ikaruga y guardiana del Amor pasó la tarde en casa del terrateniente. Mientras que sus hijos se paseaban por el pueblo, visitando a sus amigos y amigas en Sweet Apple Acres y Sugar Cube Corner, entre otros lugares.

Pero ahora y como solía ser en esos tiempos, Spike estaba solo en su casa. Tocaba el piano, ubicado en la sala. La canción se llamaba "One last wish". Era una pieza muy melancólica, deprimente incluso. Pero al mismo tiempo muy alegre. Le ayudaba a recordar viejos tiempos. Mejor dicho, tiempos en los que su casa tenía a más de un habitante. Casi podía escuchar el sonido de los cascos de Twilight andar por la casa y percibir su perfume de lavanda que tanto le gustaba… el solo recuerdo lo llenaba de vida.

Más de pronto escuchó algo. El sonido del timbre. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora en que la mayoría disfruta de la comida del medio día?

-Buenas tardes Lord Spike. Telegrama para usted- dijo el pegaso cartero.

-Gracias- dijo recibiendo el sobre postal.

-Tenga un buen día- dijo marchándose a toda prisa.

Spike estaba algo confundido. ¿Por qué alguien le mandaría un telegrama? ¿Un telegrama que había sido enviado desde la propia Ponyville? Abrió el sobre y se encontró con una carta con un breve mensaje que solo contenía el nombre de un restaurante, un horario, el número de la mesa, y finalmente una firma hecha con un beso de lápiz labial verde esmeralda.

Spike jamás había visto a ninguna poni o dragona usar lápiz labial de ese color. Por eso le fue tan fácil deducir a quién le pertenecía.

-Se… ¿Será posible?- se preguntó.

Después de tantos años. La última vez que supo de ella fue hace unos noventa años y ella le había dicho que ella se iría a un viaje por el mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que regresara a Ponyville después de tantos años? ¿Cuánto tiempo es que vive un Changelig?

Miró la hora. La cita indicada en la carta era en tres horas. Tiempo más que suficiente para prepararse. Y así lo hizo. Se duchó, se lavó los dientes, se "enceró" las escamas para el brillo. ¡Demonios! No se había engalanado tanto desde el bautizo de Amaltea. Se sentía… nervioso. ¿Realmente iba a ir al encuentro con "Ella"? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan feliz ante tal perspectiva? Quizás porque aún por muy poco que fuera, ella tuvo un episodio importante en su vida. Además, era la única otra hembra con la que había compartido un beso de boca a boca, además de su difunta esposa.

-De verdad… ¿En verdad será ella?- inquirió mirando la nota como si esperara una respuesta.

* * *

Más tarde Spike estaba en el restaurante referido en la nota, dentro de un balcón privado a la espera de la persona que le había enviado la carta. El balcón tenía vidrios opacos, es decir que aunque uno podía ver a través de la ventana perfectamente, no se distinguía nada de afuera hacia adentro. Spike jugaba con su tenedor, haciéndolo girar como la hélice de un ventilador con sus poderes.

-¿Había sido una nota falsa? Lleva ya 10 minutos de retraso. ¿O acaso se estaba tardando para probar mi interés en… Este reencuentro?- se preguntaba.

Dejó el tenedor en paz y se talló la sien. ¿Acaso había ido ahí a perder el tiempo? Más de pronto la puerta se abrió. El aliento de Spike se detuvo igual a su corazón. Lentamente por el umbral de la puerta entró calmadamente una unicornio negra como la noche. Cabello lacio azul aguamarina, danzando al compás de su andar como una cascada viviente. Ojos verdes y brillosos como esmeraldas. Usaba un vestido negro con mangas acampanadas y bordados verde limón.

-Me alegra volver a verlo… Mi Señor- susurró con una cálida sonrisa.

Spike se quedó en silencio. Embelesado por la inmensa belleza de la unicornio. Y atónito al confirmar que se trataba de ella.

-Qué extraño. Lo recordaba con mejores modales- bromeó la unicornio, tras un momento de no obtener respuesta.

Con eso bastó para sacar a Spike de su trance. Sonrió al reconocer a la reina y se levantó de su silla para ir hacia ella.

-¿Qué otra reacción se podría esperar de alguien que se encuentra con una vieja amiga, a la que no había visto en noventa años?- respondió con ironía.

-Cielos. Y yo que estaba temiendo que el color del lápiz labial había sido una pista demasiado vaga-

Spike sonrió aún más. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la unicornio extendió su casco derecho en un claro gesto para que el dragón la besara. Spike tomó su casco con su mano y entonces ella saltó sobre él rodeándolo por el cuello en un apretado abrazo.

-Te eché de menos Spike- musitó ella.

Spike quedó nuevamente estático, sin saber si devolver el abrazo o no.

-También me alegra verte Chrysalis- respondió.

-Por cierto, pasaron noventa y un años- dijo corrigiendo al dragón.

-¿Importa? No has envejecido nada-

Chrysalis se separó lentamente de sus brazos con una sonrisa menos alegre que antes.

-Eso quisiera. No olvides que esta es una apariencia falsa. El tiempo aún no ha podido llevarse mi alma, pero si ha conseguido marchitar mi cuerpo-

Su cuerpo se encendió en un familiar fuego verde limón revelando la verdadera forma de la reina. Spike realmente no sabía que esperar, y lo que vio lo sorprendió más para bien que para mal. Su figura casi no había cambiado. Seguía siendo aquella alta y esbelta criatura con finas piernas, igual que como hace tantos años. Solo había pequeñas diferencias en su piel. Si la primera vez que la vio lucia entre veinticinco y treinta años, ahora parecía estar a mediados de los cuarenta.

-¿Me veo vieja, verdad?- bromeó.

-Yo iba a decir Madura-

Chrysalis soltó una pequeña risa. Volvió a ser la unicornio de antes, después de todo no quería que el mesero entrara en cualquier momento y la viera con su verdadera forma.

-Mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de tu esposa Spike- dijo seriamente.

Esta vez Spike perdió la sonrisa.

-Gracias. Pero no te preocupes por ello. Ella se ha ido, y es mejor que dejemos que descanse en paz. Ya pasaron los años. No me hará ningún bien seguir lamentándome su partida- respondió.

El mesero pronto entró al balcón y los viejos conocidos tomaron asiento y ordenaron sus platillos.

La comida estaba deliciosa, pero no tanto como la conversación. Spike no entendía el porqué ni cómo, pero le era extremadamente fácil hablar con la reina. Y realmente estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía. Spike habló de su carrera política, de los cambios y efectos en Equestria por la unión con Ikaruga y claro, de su matrimonio.

Chrysalis hablaba de sus viajes y las aventuras que había estado vivido a través de casi todo el mundo. Desde las nevadas cordilleras montañosas que conformaban a Balthosna, reino de los grifos. Y hasta las profundidades del océano en las ciudades submarinas de Ictiacar, reino de las sirenas. Con tantos viajes, le había dado por volverse escritora (entre otras cosas) y había sido la autora de barias novelas muy exitosas, aunque pocas eran de una misma autora.

Todo era tan natural y cómodo. Como dos viejos amigos, disfrutando de una reunión por la que habían esperado durante años.

-¿Y qué te trae de regreso a Equestria?-

-Venganza…- susurró malévolamente.

Spike que estaba partiendo uno de sus filetes con el cuchillo, se detuvo en seco.

-¡Jajaja! Calma Spike por todos los cielos. ¿Por qué buscaría venganza? ¿O contra qué o quién mejor dicho? Todas las guardianas descansan en paz y Ragnarok me incineraría antes de poder acercarme a Cadence. Además, por lo que me dices ella ya la pasó muy mal con su ex –marido. Aunque creo que eso fue lo mejor para ella. Ahora es reina de su propio país y tiene a un hombre de verdad en su cama- dijo sínicamente.

-… ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el dragón, de pronto muy interesado en este nuevo tema.

-A que puede que Shinning Armor fuera amable, educado y claro, muy guapo. No era la pareja de ensueño. Era mandilón, déspota, negligente y un completo incompetente a la hora complacer a su pareja en la cama-

-Un momento… ¿Dices que tú y él…?-

-¿No habrás pensado que me alimenté de su amor solo con besos y abrazos o sí? Pero como ya dije. Era un fracaso-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-El pobre diablo tenía eyaculación precoz-

Spike miró a la reina con ojos abiertos como platos unos momentos antes de estallar de la risa, sacudiendo toda la habitación con sus carcajadas.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Le rompiste el corazón a tu mujer, pero considerando que de haberse quedado contigo la habrías tenido fingiendo orgasmos sus próximos ochenta años, perderte fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar!-

Chrysalis solo miró al dragón extrañada de su explosiva risa.

-Ho bendito Izanagi… Esto es lo mejor que me has contado en toda la noche... ¡Jaja! Me pregunto si Ragna sabe de esto- dijo mentiras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa.

-Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo-

-Si bueno… Pero ya en serio. ¿Por qué volviste?- dijo recobrando la seriedad.

Chrysalis desvió la mirada unos momentos antes de volver a encarar al dragón.

-Tenía deseos de ver… A un viejo amigo. Y las esperanzas de que aún se acordara de mí- dijo con algo de melancolía.

-¿Cómo olvidarme de la dama que hizo posible mi boda?- preguntó Spike.

-Menos mal. En fin, después de pasar tanto tiempo viajando por el mundo, decidí que sería bueno regresar a Equestria y en realidad conocer su cultura. Ya que las semanas que estuve aquí todo lo que hice fue conspirar y alimentarme del amor de Shinning Armor- explicó.

-¿Y dónde piensas ubicarte?-

-Aquí en Ponyville por supuesto. Estoy rentando un apartamento cerca de Lomas de Everfree-

-¡Jaja! Cuando llegué esa era tierra de nadie. Ahora todo el lugar es patrimonio de la nación-

-Mucho ha cambiado entonces. Tú igual. Y para bien debo decir. No como yo-

-¿Cómo… Es decir. ¿Cuántos años vive tu raza?- preguntó el dragón.

Realmente no sabía nada de los changelings, y estaba muy intrigado por como la reina había envejecido aparentemente solo un par de décadas en los últimos noventa años.

-Vivimos cuanto podemos. No tenemos una… Esperanza de vida fija. Sin magia vivimos más o menos lo mismo que un poni de buena salud. Pero en tanto podamos alimentarnos de sentimientos podemos vivir por mucho tiempo. Aunque aparte de Hagard, ningún changeling ha vivido más de trescientos años- explicó.

-¿Entonces te has estado alimentando de las emociones de los que están a tu alrededor?- preguntó algo alarmado.

-¡No me la robé ni engañé a nadie si es lo que estás insinuando!- respondió indignada.

-No hace falta que le lavemos el cerebro a alguien para alimentarnos de ellos. Si por ejemplo, estoy en una fiesta o un baile y todos danzan y festejan, rebosando de amor y felicidad, habrá suficiente "Amor en el aire" como para que me alimente sin lastimar a nadie. Así tomo un bocadillo de cada quien y nadie sale lastimado-

-Y-ya veo. Eso es conveniente. Bueno… Me alegra que estés bien y que hayas tenido tantas aventuras y experiencias satisfactorias. Y te agradezco que prepararas todo esto. Aunque si mal no recuerdo, ¿Qué no fui yo quien te prometió una cita, si volvíamos a vernos?-

Chrysalis fue incapaz de no sonrojarse en poco ante la pregunta. ¿Lo recordaba? ¡Sí, lo recordaba!

-Pues s-sí fuiste tú. Pero quería darte una sorpresa para mi regreso. Aunque ahora que estaré viviendo en esta ciudad, podrás compensármelo cuando quieras-

-Sí… Absolutamente. Salud- dijo extendiendo su copa.

-¡Salud!- acompañó alegremente Chrysalis.

Partieron rumbos separados esa noche. Pero se vieron nuevamente a los pocos días después. Spike la llevó al teatro a ver El Libro del Mormón. Un musical muy aclamado esa temporada. Spike y Chrysalis salieron del teatro carcajeándose de risa, igual que toda la audiencia. Ella afirmó nunca haber reído tanto en toda su vida.

En las semanas siguientes Spike introdujo a "Hive" a su círculo de amistadas. La mayoría descendientes de las Guardianas de la Armonía. Y eventualmente por supuesto, tuvo que presentarla a las Princesas. Situación que lo puso más nervioso a él que a ella, pero afortunadamente no había ocurrido nada. Se acopló muy bien al grupo, pero sobre todo a la compañía del dragón. Spike igualmente se acostumbró a la compañía de la reina. Tanto que comenzó incluso a olvidarse del hecho de que Chrysalis había sido la líder de los changelings y que había cometido una serie de crímenes gravísimos contra Equestria. Y comenzó a disfrutar enormemente de su compañía. La disfrutaba tanto, que de hecho empezaba a preocuparse. Así que buscó consejo al respecto…

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado ya diez meses desde que Chrysalis había llegado a Ponyville. Y en la ciudad empezaba a haber rumores de que existía algo más que amistad entre el dragón y la unicornio. Afortunadamente Spike no se había enterado de ello. Pero sí Chrysalis, quien había sido interrogada por muchas de sus vecinas y amigas respecto a cómo había logrado seducir al dragón más codiciado de Equestria. Ella por supuesto, respondía que solo eran amigos. Algo que ciertamente era toda la verdad. Y por eso mismo le dolía tanto. Se habría esforzado en lanzarle barias insinuaciones. Unas más sutiles que otras, pero hasta ahora nada parecía dar resultados.

Habían estado cultivando su amistad por meses. Pero entonces llegó la noche en que sus vidas y su relación cambiarían para siempre.

Era la primera noche de Auroras boreales de invierno en Ponyville. Spike había invitado a Chrysalis a atestiguar las luces danzantes en un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Especial como lo era ahora la changeling. Se sentaron sobre un mantel de picnic que Spike había traído y esperaron a que empezara el espectáculo. Como no había nadie alrededor, ella estaba con su verdadera forma. Y a no ser que fuese la imaginación de Spike, ella lucía mucho más joven que en encuentros anteriores.

_Será que con todo el amor que flota en el aire de Equestria a logrado nutrirse mejor. _ Pensaba el dragón.

-Es un hermoso lugar- dijo Chrysalis.

-Lo sé. Querían que el recorrido turístico de los alpinistas llegara hasta acá. Pero desvié la ruta para que nadie pasara por aquí-

-¿Alguna razón en especial para proteger este lugar?- preguntó, extrañada de que el dragón tuviera tanto interés en ese sitio.

-De niño venía aquí a hablar con Celestia cuando algo me molestaba. Y también fue aquí donde le propuse matrimonio a Twilight- dijo con mucha nostalgia.

-Ya veo… Me hubiera gustado conocerla. Sé que probablemente ella habría preferido ponerme en un calabozo. Pero nunca le tuve rencor. Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer, igual que yo-

Spike la miró extrañado un momento. Al ver su mirada, ella sonrió.

-Claro que en estos días, me alegro de que así fuera-

Spike rió un poco, disipando sus temores. En ese momento el cielo se encendió con las luces nocturnas de la aurora.

-Ahí están-

Se recostó sobre su vientre, con la reina a su lado en la misma posición. Lentamente. Muy, muy lentamente ella fue reclinando su figura para recargarse en el cuerpo del dragón. Si él la notó o no, no opuso resistencia ni quejas.

Chrysalis cerró los ojos, pues de momento le interesaban poco las luces en el cielo. Por el momento solo quería disfrutar de la proximidad de su cuerpo con el del dragón y gozar del calor que este expedía. Chrysalis atesoraba su compañía. Atesoraba momentos como este que Spike preparaba para que estuvieran totalmente solos. Adoraba la sensación de plenitud y paz que le daba el dragón. Pero ella deseaba más, mucho más. Y había decidido convertir esa noche en la que obtendría algo más que un abrazo y un beso de mejilla.

Extendió su pierna delantera izquierda y posó su casco sobre la mano derecha de Spike. Spike desvió ligeramente la vista hacia la changeling a su lado. Ella miraba hacia el piso con inseguridad en los ojos. Tras un suspiro, elevó la vista hacia él, con mirada melancólica.

-Spike… No nos hagamos tontos más tiempo. Ambos sabemos que la verdadera razón por la que volví a Esquetria fue para estar contigo… Porque… Porque eres especial para mí. Más de lo que te imaginas. Y si yo soy especial para ti… Te suplico que me lo digas-

"Eres especial para mí" ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué no había dicho "Porque te amo"? ¿Era tan difícil? O quizás lo había dicho, porque decir lo otro la haría ver desesperada. Quizás porque ella misma no estaba totalmente segura de sus sentimientos. Quizás porque temía el rechazo o temía asustar al dragón al usar tal expresión. En todo caso, esperó pacientemente por la respuesta suya.

Spike miró a reina sin decir nada. Lo cierto era que para Spike también había llegado a considerar a la reina como alguien especial. Incluso ahora no dejaba de sorprenderle cual agradable era estar en su compañía. Era graciosa, inteligente, tenía un millón de historias para contar y claro, era muy atractiva. Exótica incluso. Lentamente se había ido convirtiendo en una valiosa y querida amiga. Pero después de barios meses de pasar tiempo juntos, el dragón empezó a notar como su percepción de la reina y las expectativas de su relación con ella iban cambiando poco a poco.

Angustiado, buscó a Celestia para hablar sobre el asunto. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que se enamorara otra vez a tan solo doce años de la muerte de su amada esposa?

-¿Pero qué es lo que te preocupa cariño?- preguntó Celestia, muy tranquila.

-¿Acaso no fue Twilight quien te dijo que no tuvieras miedo de encontrar el amor?-

-Sí. Pero nunca pensé que volvería a encontrarlo tan pronto. Siento que apenas ayer sostenía a Twilight entre mis brazos. Y lanzarme ahora a una nueva relación. Me hace sentir como si estuviera diciendo que ella ya no vale nada para mí- replicó el dragón, angustiado.

-Tesoro, por supuesto que Twilight aún te importa. El que te preocupe tanto la posibilidad de ofenderla y traicionarla aún con todos estos años es prueba de ello. Tienes una vida Spike y quieres vivirla. Eso es lo más comprensible del mundo. Además esa chica Hive es maravillosa. Me sorprende que no la hayas traído a conocer el palacio todavía-

-Eso… No le gusta Canterlot. Dice que son razones personales-

-Ho, ya veo. Bueno en todo caso Spike, si ella te atrae de verdad, si en serio se ha vuelto tan especial para ti, no tienes nada que temer. Y sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo, en lo que sea que desees hacer- afirmó con calidez, la Princesa.

-¿Spike?- preguntó Chyrsalis, sacando al dragón de su recuerdo.

El la miró a los ojos. La reina se moría de la ansiedad y el miedo a ser rechazada. Y entonces algo despertó en Spike. Un deber, una necesidad, un deseo. El deber de protegerla. La necesidad de tenerla a su lado. El deseo de descubrir si realmente podía amarla. Y de ser así, amarla por siempre.

-Yo… No sé realmente que tan especial eres para mí Chrysalis. Pero justo ahora voy a averiguarlo-

Se separó un poco de ella para tener más ángulo. La miró con cariño y fue acercando su rostro lentamente hacia ella. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el corazón de Chrysalis comenzó a palpitar con tanta fuerza que parecía que su caparazón se haría pedazos. Cerró sus ojos y preparó sus labios para lo que había esperado durante años.

Entonces finalmente llegó. Estaba besando su Príncipe perdido. Felicidad y regocijo sobrecargron su cuerpo en un instante. Spike tenía las intenciones de hacerlo un beso afectuoso y sencillo, pero la changeling tenía intereses más candentes. A la fuerza, logró introducir su lengua en la boca de su nuevo amante y comenzó una apasionada batalla de lenguas. Spike se sorprendió del gesto, pero no opuso ninguna resistencia. La lengua de la reina era muy diferente de la de Twilight. Esta era más larga, delgada y un poco más áspera. Pero en ningún momento se dignaría a comparar quien besaba mejor. Chrysalis lanzó sus piernas delanteras alrededor del dragón y lo atrajo hacia ella. Claramente no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir.

Ambos estaban en éxtasis. Uno por la maravilla de lo que parecía ser el reencuentro con el amor. Y la otra por la maravilla de al fin haberlo encontrado. Pero Spike sintió de pronto un pequeño hormigueo en su cabeza. No era doloroso ni molesto. Solo una sensación extraña en su cabeza. También notó un extraño brillo verde a través de sus párpados. Y aún sabiendo que era una grosería, decidió abrir los ojos para ver de qué se trataba.

Sus ojos se abrieron exorbitados al ver que se trataba del cuerno de la reina, aparentemente succionando más aura verde de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente Spike rompió el beso y empujó a la reina, casi haciéndola azotar contra el piso.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- demandó, limpiándose la boca después.

Chrysalis, confundida de la conmoción, miró al dragón solo viendo su furia para después notar como su cuerno estaba brillando. Se cubrió el cuerno con ambos cascos, extinguiendo el brillo.

-¡N-No es lo que parece! ¡Puedo explicarlo!- gritó llena de pánico.

-¿Estabas alimentándote directamente de mí? ¿¡Ese fue tu plan todo el tiempo?! ¡¿Conquistarme y alimentarte de mí para conquistar Equestria, como hiciste con Shinning?!-

-¡No, no nada de eso! ¡Te lo juro!- continuó suplicando.

-¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpido! ¡¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que tú podrías ser mi nuevo amor?! ¿Cómo es que fui tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que era solo un engaño?-

-¡Spike te lo suplico, escúchame un momento!-

-¡¿Dame una razón por la que no debería llevar tu trasero a las autoridades en este instante?!-

-¡"Los amigos se ofrecen unos a otros el beneficio de la duda"! ¿No fue eso lo que escribió tu esposa en uno de sus libros?- gritó con desesperación.

Ella lloraba. Lloraba cántaros de tristeza. Lloraba temiendo haber echado a perder la oportunidad de encontrar el amor de su vida. Spike logró ver en su tristeza. Y en la verdad de lo que había dicho. Los amigos no saltan a conclusiones tan apresuradamente, por más mal que se vean las cosas. Así que decidió darle una oportunidad. Porque él en verdad la había considerado su amiga. Y realmente deseaba que fueran algo más.

-Más te vale que sea algo bueno… Habla-

Chrysalis suspiró profundamente, aliviada por su nueva oportunidad.

-Lo que pasó hace un momento… Es verdad. Me estaba alimentando de tu amor. ¡Pero no fue con malas intenciones! Para mi raza es un reflejo alimentarse del amor del otro cuando existe contacto íntimo. Está en nuestra naturaleza-

-También es parte de la naturaleza de las mantis religiosas hembras comerse la cabeza de sus parejas, cuando termina de aparearse- respondió Spike.

-Se ve mal, lo sé. Solo dame un momento…-

Chrysalis suspiró profundamente y se dio media vuelta unos momentos, antes de volver a mirar al dragón.

-A pesar de lo que puedas pensar en este momento, he sido totalmente honesta contigo en todo lo que he dicho y hecho desde el día que nos volvimos a encontrar. Te he dicho solo la verdad… Pero… No te la he dicho toda-

-… ¿Y qué es lo que no me has dicho?- preguntó el dragón, aún desconfiando de la reina.

-No te dije que… Tuve barios pretendientes en mis viajes por el mundo. El primero de ellos vino en el desierto de Ereclos. Él era un esfinge muy apacible. No me gustaba tanto, pero estaba segura de que si le daba una oportunidad, lo que yo sentía por él podría en efecto convertirse en amor. Pero para que hubiera amor en serio tenía que mostrarle quien era yo realmente. Porque quería que me amara a mí y no a mi personaje, y tampoco quería que mi relación estuviera basada en un engaño... Naturalmente cuando supo quién era yo, ya no quiso saber nada de mí. Luego fui a Feraled. Donde… Me enamoré de un licántropo que era jefe de departamento de policía de la ciudad en que estaba viviendo. Pero cuando revelé mi verdadera identidad… ¡Enloqueció! Me acusó de tratar de seducirlo a propósito de lavarle el cerero. Tuve que escapar de la ciudad porque toda la policía estaba buscándome con la orden de "Captúrenla viva o muerta"-

Chyrsalis detuvo su relato un momento para secar sus lágrimas.

-El había dicho que me amaba… Y trató de matarme- murmuró derramando otras pocas lágrimas.

-Tiempo después cuando me establecí en Kokiri, conocí a un hada. Era sacerdote. No esa clase de sacerdote obviamente… El me acepto. ¿Puedes creerlo? Al principio al menos. Dijimos que buscaríamos la forma de salir adelante. Pero al final mis orígenes fueron más importantes que sus promesas y terminó por decirme que lo nuestro no podía ser…-

Su vista cayó al piso, mientras se secaba más lágrimas. Spike la miraba. Su ira y sospechas completamente olvidadas.

-Me habían roto el corazón tres veces. ¿Y por qué? Porque traté de ser sincera. Porque no quise vivir una relación basada en una mentira. ¡Porque realmente quería amar! Pero no sirvió de nada. Porque siempre que mostraba quien era yo, lo único que los demás veían era un monstruo… Fue entonces cuando lo recordé. Recordé a aquel individuo que me dio su perdón y me ofreció su amistad, aún cuando en ese mismo día él había tratado de matarme y con toda razón. El único que me había dicho que prefería mi apariencia real que cualquier otra forma que yo pudiese tomar-

Elevó su vista al encuentro del dragón.

-Fue muy breve el tiempo que compartimos Spike. Pero ese día en el bosque… Esa noche en tu boda. Fue la primera vez que sentí el calor de la amistad de otro ser vivo además de mis padres y mis amigas cuando era niña. Y la primera vez que sentí el cariño de un ente masculino. Me di cuenta de que si había alguien en este mundo que pudiera amarme por ser yo… Eras tú-

-Chyrsalis…-

-Pero tú estabas casado y sabía que no había forma de sacarte de ese matrimonio. Después de todo había visto como tu amor por ella era una fuerza incalculable. Luego un día escuché que ella había fallecido… Pero claro que no podía solo llegar y reclamar tu amor... Así traté de buscar amor en otra parte pero ya no servía. Esperé todo este tiempo porque tenía miedo de que pensaras que soy una rata oportunista e insensible que intentaba aprovecharse de ti. Te juro que esa es toda la verdad. En cuanto a lo de mi cuerno hace unos instantes. Eso hacen todas las parejas changelings. En vez de alimentarse del amor de otras criaturas, lo hacen simultáneamente con su pareja. Quizás no tenga demasiado sentido, pero funciona y las parejas que en verdad se aman viven vidas largas y saludables-

-¿Y por qué te alimentaste así sin más?-

-No era mi intención. Pensaba explicarte todo esto primero pero… Había esperado tanto tiempo por un beso, y la felicidad y el placer eran tan grandes que me descuidé y dejé andar a mis instintos. L-lo lamento de verdad. Tan solo… Perdóname por favor-

Spike solo la miró en silencio, mientras ella se sacudía de tanto temblar por miedo a ser rechazada. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Spike miró a los cielos donde las auroras aún danzaban.

-Ya escuché suficiente- la interrumpió.

Se acercó lentamente a la reina con indescifrable expresión. Ella esperaba su respuesta. Lista para que le hicieran pedazos el corazón. Spike se acercó más y sin previo aviso la envolvió en sus brazos.

-Te perdono Chyrsalis. Te perdono porque… Porque estoy enamorado de ti- musitó en su oreja.

Chyrsalis sintió a su corazón salir disparado a los cielos y elevarse más alto que las auroras. Abrazó con desesperación al dragón y frotó su rostro contra su pecho y cuello.

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo con todas mis fuerzas!- dijo con gran dicha, logrando sacar de balance al dragón y tirándolo al piso, provocándole risas.

-¡Jaja! Santo cielo Chyrs, calma. Pareces una niña-

-¡Una niña de 127 años que acaba de recibir el regalo por el que espero por casi dos décadas!- respondió.

-¿Tienes 127 años?- preguntó sorprendido el dragón.

La pregunta logró detener la euforia de la reina.

-S-sí ¿Hay algún problema con eso?-

-Para nada. Ni siquiera se te nota- dijo frotando su mejilla con su mano derecha.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, pero antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto, desvió el curso y la besó en la mejilla. Luego en la base de su quijada y fue descendiendo por su cuello, dando pequeñas exhalaciones de su aliento cálido, sobre ella. Chyrsalis suspiró fascinada, sabiendo hacia donde iban esas caricias.

-Spike… Spike espera- dijo, removiendo su rostro de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido.

-Y-yo deseo esto con cada fibra de mí ser. Pero preferiría que nuestra primera vez fuese en un lugar… Más privado ¿Me entiendes?- dijo incómodamente, y temiendo disgustar a su nueva pareja.

Más él sonrió.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Además hace frío aquí afuera ¿Tu casa o la mía?-propuso.

-La tuya está más cerca. Y apuesto a que la cama es más grande- respondió.

Una marea de fuego verde y ambos aparecieron sobre la cama de Spike.

-Wow. No sabía que podías hacer eso-

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra para que te muestre todo lo que puedo hacer- dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo apasionadamente…

* * *

Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan feliz. Jamás en toda su vida creyó que podría ser tan feliz. Lo había encontrado. Había encontrado la felicidad, la plenitud y sobre todo, el amor. El amor verdadero que le había sido entregado a ella y solo ella. Y gracias a todo el amor que había absorbido, todas sus cicatrices del tiempo se habían ido, dejando a la hermosa joven que Spike recordaba haber visto hacia más de cien años en la boda real.

-Te amo…- murmuró acurrucada entre los brazos del dragón.

-Y yo a ti- respondió él, mucho más agotado que ella.

-Eso fue divino-

-Sí… Aunque nunca había estado tan cansado después de hacerlo-

-Es culpa mía. Perdón- dijo avergonzada, pues no había parado de alimentarse de su afecto en todo el acto.

-Es que no pude resistirme-

-¿Tan sabroso somos yo y mi amor?-bromeó.

-Exquisito. Y en cantidades industriales. De hecho, a pesar de estar tan cansada, me siento más poderosa que nunca. Siento que yo sola podría salir a conquistar Equestria en este momento- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica, que le heló la sangre al dragón.

Viendo su reacción, la reina se echó a reír.

-¡Jajaja! Tu cara no tiene precio… Por favor Spike. ¿Para qué conquistar Equestria, ahora que te tengo a ti?- dijo besándolo en la mejilla.

-Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esa clase de bromas supongo-

-Sin duda. Pero antes de eso, hay algo que debo hacer- musitó levantándose, con sus cascos sobre el pecho de él.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Shhh… Observa. Este es el ritual secreto de mi pueblo-

De pronto el cuerno de Chyrsalis brilló, pero no era su típica aura verde. Esta era un aura azul, mucho más brillante y pura que la que él estaba acostumbrado. Chyrsalis lo miró a los ojos y acercó su rostro al de él, apuntándole con su cuerno.

-Descuida, no te dolerá… Creo- dijo al tiempo que la punta de su cuerno, hacia contacto con la frente de él.

Spike sintió una extraña sensación en su cabeza, que luego se volvió agradable. Como una especie de masaje. Luego uno un fuerte resplandor que forzó a Spike cerrar los ojos, acompañado de una sensación de calor. Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, sintió los labios de su amante reclamar los suyos.

-Está hecho- dijo ella cuando sus labios se separaron.

-¿Q-qué fue eso Chrysalis?-

-EL Ritual del Compromiso Vital- dijo ella, recostándose nuevamente sobre la figura de él.

-¿Vital?- inquirió, aún más confundido.

-Los matrimonios Changeling son mucho más… Complicados que en la mayoría de las especies. Cuando dos changeling se comprometen es más que un acuerdo emocional o legal. Es un acuerdo de vida. Al realizar el Ritual del Compromiso Vital, la pareja incrementa considerablemente su facilidad para sustraer y nutrirse del amor de su pareja, paradójicamente causándole un desgaste casi nulo al otro. Pero al mismo tiempo pierden su capacidad para alimentarse de los sentimientos de cualquier otro ser vivo. Su pareja se convierte en su fuente de magia y por lo tanto, vida-

-¿Y acabas de hacer eso conmigo?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Exacto-

-Pero… Yo no soy changeling-

-Lo que significa, qué la única que podrá beneficiarse o sufrir por este convenio seré yo- respondió relajada.

Spike la miró, sorprendido de su confianza y pensó unos momentos.

-¿Qué te ocurrirá si… Es decir. ¿Qué pasa cuando los changelings dejan de amarse?-

La expresión de Chrysalis se volvió un poco más seria.

-Cuando dije que los matrimonios de mi pueblo son complicados, iba en serio. Se debe escoger con mucho cuidado a la pareja, porque incluso si pierden el amor, no perderán su pacto. Cuando se pierde el amor, la pareja debe alimentarse de lo que quede. Celos, rencor, odio. Eso o pueden separarse. Pero al hacerlo deben entender que ya no son capaces de alimentarse de los sentimientos de nadie más. No más magia. Y sin magia, somos tan frágiles ante el tiempo como un poni cualquiera. Es como invitar a la muerte a nuestra casa. Por eso Hagard jamás lo hiso y cambiaba de esposas todo el tiempo. Era su manera de burlarse de su pueblo y presumir las libertades que él tenía- explicó.

-¿Pero Chrysalis, estás segura de que quieres algo así conmigo?- preguntó muy consternado.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te preocupa, amor? Como ya dije, la única que puede salir lastimada soy yo-

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa!-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no prometiste hace un rato amarme por siempre?- preguntó angustiada.

-¡No te estás tomando esto en serio!- gritó, reconociendo su acto fingido.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió ella.

-¿Sabes lo que te estoy dando Spike? ¿O crees que yo no lo entiendo? Cuando un changeling dice "Te entrego mi vida" no es una metáfora. Entiendo muy bien lo que acabo de hacer. Entiendo que ahora tendré que vivir de ti. Y no me molesta. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque a fin de cuentas, yo empecé a vivir el día en que nos conocimos… Por muy cursi y estúpido que eso suene-

Spike miró a su pareja, sorprendido de esa última afirmación.

-Mi vida te ha pertenecido todos estos años Spike. Ahora te la estoy entregando formalmente. Por favor… Cuida bien de mí. Y si no es así, has de mí lo que tú quieras. Porque soy tuya. Completa y eternamente tuya- musitó seductoramente, besándolo en la mejilla.

Spike suspiró con resignación.

-¿Me vas a volver loco sabes?-

-Te aseguro que si enloqueces por causa mía, será solo de amor-

Spike rió con el comentario de la reina. Ya no pudiendo diferenciar si era una broma, ironía o sarcasmo. Como tampoco comprendía su suerte. No… La suerte no tuvo nada que ver. ¿Quién lo había guiado a esa inolvidable noche? El Amor por supuesto. Esa poderosa magia que une hasta a los más apartados. Sí, una fuerza increíble en verdad. Un poder impredecible.

Pero no tenía las fuerzas para filosofar al respecto o sobre cualquier otra cosa. Estaba muy cansado.

-Además el hechizo hará que la próxima vez que hagamos el amor, no te agotes tanto- murmuró ella, notando como el dragón se quedaba dormido.

-Eso me gustará… Buenas noches Chrysalis… Mi ángel de los mil rostros…- susurró quedándose dormido, con la reina entre sus brazos.

-Buenas noches Spike. Mi Príncipe de Morada armadura- dijo felizmente dándole un beso en los labios.

Spike pronto cayó dormido, dejando a Chrysalis atestiguando su sueño.

-Exitoso, rico, poderoso, y no ronca… No puedo creer que siguiera soltero después de tantos años- rió irónica.

Miró hacia la ventana del balcón de la habitación. Se deslizó fuera del abrazo del dragón. Abrió la puerta lentamente y caminó escaleras abajo, parándose frente a la chimenea. Sobre el nicho de la chimenea estaba una pintura a mano hecha por el propio Spike. En ella se veía a Twilight en toda su gloria con su uniforme ceremonial como Maestra Hechicera de Equestria. Chyrsalis miró la pintura unos momentos antes de sonreír y hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Sabes algo Sparkle? Por un tiempo tú te convertirte en el ser vivo a quien más odié después de Hagard. Solía soñar con el día en que tomaría venganza sobre ti y todos tus seres queridos. Pero después de conocer a Spike y que me hiciera darme cuenta que el mundo no había terminado. Dejé de tenerte rencor… Y nunca lo admití antes, pero incluso llegué a estar agradecida de lo que habías hecho aquél fatídico día en que evitaste que tomara Canterlot. Porque aunque fuese indirectamente, fue gracias ti que pude hacer realidad todos mis sueños. Y gracias a ti finalmente he cumplido el más grande de todos mis sueños… Gracias Twilight Sparkle, muchas gracias. Si no fuera por ti, yo jamás lo habría conocido-

Chrysalis se sentía algo tonta hablándole a una pintura. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como la cosa más correcta del mundo.

-Sé que debes estar mirando todo esto desde Jerusalém. No te preocupes por Spike. Yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a estar solo, de que no vuelva a estar triste. Y aunque no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo tan feliz como lo hiciste tú, te aseguro que daré lo mejor de mí porque yo… Porque yo lo amo-

Dio otra reverencia ante la pintura y regresó a la recámara de su amado dragón que dormía plácidamente. Chrysalis subió a la cama y tras darle un beso en la mejilla recostó su figura al lado de la de él y se dejó envolver por un profundo y bello sueño.

* * *

**5 mese después**

Chrysalis se dirigía en taxi a casa de Spike. Ansiosa de estar al lado de su amado y poder degustar de la deliciosa cena que le había prometido para su cita. Además claro, de la apasionada noche que le seguiría al banquete. Pero cuando llegó a la casa del Terrateniente no fue él quien le abrió la puerta, sino la Diosa del Sol, la Princesa Celestia. Al ver a la soberana del día, la sangre de Chrysalis se heló por completo.

-Buenas noches Chrysalis. Spike tenía razón, eres muy puntual. Pasa por favor, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo cortésmente.

-¿P-princesa? ¿Cómo es que… ¿No le… ¿Dónde está…-

-Calma Chrysalis. No tengo malas intenciones y tú no tienes nada que temer. Ven a la mesa. No querrás que se enfríe la deliciosa comida que Spike preparó para esta reunión nuestra-

Chrysalis eventualmente se encontró sentada en el comedor, que estaba decorado con una amplia gama de platillos de primera.

-La verdad me sorprendí un poco cuando Spike me dijo que comías carne. Pero supongo que era algo obvio. Después de todo, por algo tienes colmillos- dijo Celestia, mientras se servía en su plato un poco de todo lo vegetariano.

-Princesa… ¿Por qué está usted aquí?- preguntó Chrysalis, no sabiendo ni por dónde empezar.

-Para hablar acerca de tu relación con Spike, por supuesto. Si te preguntas cuando me enteré, fue esta mañana en realidad. Él me lo dijo-

-Y… ¿Qué más le dijo?-

-Todo. Bueno no me lo dijo exactamente. Miré en sus recuerdos. Eso y comprobé que no hubiera caído bajo ninguno de tus embrujos como hiciste con Shinning Armor- uso un tono acusador, para la última frase.

-Si cree que mi relación con él es un plan elaborado para conquistar Equestria, le aseguro que no tiene nada que temer. Mis sentimientos por él son totalmente genuinos- respondió sin vacilar la changeling.

-Sí lo sé. Y ahora sé también que a pesar de lo que nos pareció entonces, tenias… Fuertes motivos para atacar Canterlot. Y sé que sufriste mucho antes y después de eso- dijo con empatía.

-Todo eso quedó en el pasado. He dejado a los changeling. Ahora le pertenezco a Spike- respondió muy seriamente.

-… ¿Spike te ha dicho que no le gusta considerarte su propiedad?-

-Muchas veces en realidad. Pero a mí me gusta sentir que soy suya- bromeó.

-Bueno, supongo que es cosa de culturas. Entonces, el motivo de mi visita no es para hablar del pasado. Lo que pasó en Canterlot fue hace más de un siglo. No te guardo rencor y sé que mi sobrina tampoco. A fin de cuentas, al evitar que se completara ese matrimonio le habrías hecho un gran favor. Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a ver tu versión del presente. Para que yo pueda ayudarlos con su futuro-

-Entonces… ¿Está de acuerdo en que Spike y yo estemos juntos?-

-No estoy totalmente convencida de esto, la verdad. Pero después de Luna, Spike es la cosa más amada de mi corazón. Y cierto es que no lo había vuelto a ver tan feliz desde que Twilight nos dejó. Así que yo no sería capaz de arrebatarle su nueva felicidad-

El alegre semblante de Celestia se volvió frío en un instante. Maléfico incluso.

-Pero te lo advierto Chrysalis. Si le haces daño a Spike. Si lastimas a un solo de los poni o dragones que viven en este reino, o si me das razones para creer que planeas algo en contra de Spike o Equestria; te haré el favor de ser la primer changeling en caminar sobre el sol. ¿He sido clara?-

De ser sinceros. Además de su amante, Chrysalis consideraba improbable el ser capaz de temerle a alguien. Con todo el amor que había absorbido se sentía tan poderosa como los mismos Ancestros. Una amenaza de una mera Deidad, le parecía tan poca cosa ahora. Pero claro, no era ni tan imprudente ni tan orgullosa como para burlarse o hacer caso omiso de la amenaza de la princesa.

-Le aseguro que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse- respondió solemnemente.

-Eso espero. Entonces ¿Por qué no me empezamos? ¿Cómo fue exactamente tu proceso de selección? ¿Qué hizo él que te convenció que él sería tu verdadero amor?- preguntó la princesa, cruzando las piernas.

-¿Qué no acaba de decir que vio todo en los recuerdos de Spike?-

-Sí, pero solo vi las cosas desde su perspectiva. Deseo conocer la tuya-

Chyrsalis cerró los ojos un momento, recordando aquel día en que conoció al dragón en la selva.

-Él… Salvo mi vida. Me dio su perdón. Me ofreció su amistad. Me puso a salvo, mientras él luchaba contra una jauría de wargs… Hizo todo eso por mí, aún cuando yo era una criminal fugitiva con una lista de crímenes más larga que la Cuaresma en contra de su reino, sus princesas y sus amigas... Ese día él... Me mostró la alegría de vivir-

-Cuéntame más, por favor- dijo Celestia.

* * *

**7 años después**

Un dragón dormía plácidamente boca arriba en su cama, con su esposa changeling haciendo lo mismo a su lado. De pronto hubo un estruendoso tamborileo en la puerta y momentos después esta se abrió, dejando entrar a tres pequeñas criaturas.

-¡Papá, mamá!-

-¡Mami, mami!-

-¡Papi, papito!-

Los tres infantes entraron gritando al mismo tiempo, despertando abruptamente a sus padres, que ocuparon unos momentos para poder caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Niños cálmense! No griten tan fuerte, van a despertar a todos los vecinos. ¿Qué hacen a esta hora despiertos. Son las…-

-Las dos de la mañana- respondió su esposa, que inspeccionaba el reloj despertador junto a la cama.

-Gracias cielo. A ver, díganme que les pasa niños-

-¡Ariadne tuvo una pesadilla!- dijo una de las niñas.

Era una changeling con piel escamosa, alas y ojos de dragón. Sus escamas superiores eran amarillas, mientras que las de su vientre eran naranjas. Tenía ojos magentas, muy parecidos a los de su tía Celestia.

-Y fui al cuarto de Morgana para no estar sola, pero terminó por asustarse también. Y luego fuimos juntas al cuarto de Sephiorth, pero a él también le dio miedo- explicó Ariadne.

Tenía los mismos rasgos físicos que su hermana, salvo por sus colores. Ella tenía las escamas rozadas, el vientre azul pastel y los ojos verdes.

-¡Yo no tuve miedo! Les dije que viniéramos con papá y mamá para ver su así se callaban- renegó el niño, aunque claramente también estaba asustando.

Él tenía las escamas blancas, el vientre gris y los ojos de un brillante aguamarina.

-Ya, ya. No lloren mis amores. Vengan con su mami- dijo cariñosamente Chrysalis, atrayendo a sus hijos hasta ella con su magia y envolviéndolos en sus largas piernas para poder besar a cada uno en la frente.

Spike se limitó a sonreír de la escena. Quizás era porque después de todo era su amada esposa, pero Chrysalis era la mejor madre que él hubiera conocido. Las changelings normalmente ponen entre seis y diez huevos, aunque solo la mitad sobrevive la mayoría de las veces. Chrysalis había puesto solo tres y todos habían eclosionado, trayendo al mundo a sus amados hijos. Los primeros híbridos entre dragón y changeling en el mundo.

-¿Podemos quedarnos a dormir con ustedes?- preguntó Morgana.

-Sí por supuesto, peor vayámonos a dormir- dijo Spike, dando un bostezo.

-¡No! Yo no tengo sueño, juguemos a algo- dijo Spehiroth.

-No hijo ya es muy tarde-

-Cuéntennos una historia- dijo Ariadne.

-¡Una historia!- gritaron los trillizos.

Spike suspiró, sabiendo que no se podría salvar.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué historia quieren?-

-Cuéntanos cuando la abuela Twilight y sus amigas vencieron a Discord- dijo Ariadne.

Spike inmediatamente miró a su esposa, que no parecía muy convencida.

-Niños, su padre les ha contado esa historia miles de veces- intentó persuadirlos Chrysalis.

-Pero esa nos gusta-

-Muy bien, si tanto la quieren. Adelante amor. Cuéntales como Twilight y sus amigas vencieron a Discord- aprobó con apatía.

-De acuerdo. Bien niños, hace mucho tiempo, antes de que ustedes nacieran o de que su madre y yo nos conociéramos siquiera, en los días en que Cannan, nuestra ciudad, era conocida como Ponyville… Vivía una joven unicornio aprendiz de hechicera. Su nombre era Twilight…-

Los tres niños de no más de cinco años habían caído dormidos apenas a un tercio de la historia. Spike se ofreció voluntario a llevarlos de regreso a sus camas. Labor de la que regresó al poco tiempo, encontrando a su esposa dándole la espalda a su lado de la cama.

-¿Por qué no te gusta esa historia?-

-No es que no me guste. No me gusta la mirada que haces cuando te acuerdas de ella- respondió, defensiva.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no tienes por qué compararte con ella. Aún la amo. Y te amo a ti también. Pero nunca he dedicado un solo momento a compararlas de ninguna manera, especialmente no respecto a "A quién amo más" o "Quién supo hacerme más feliz". Tú tampoco te compares con ella- dijo suavemente, frotando su hombro.

-No me comparo con ella. Es solo que… Me incomoda saber que no soy la única que ocupa un lugar así de especial en tu corazón. Preferiría no tener que compartirlo con nadie eso es todo- respondió, sin verlo a la cara.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Nada. Simplemente no me gusta, es todo. Llámalo un capricho o como quieras- respondió algo malhumorada.

-Bueno… Puede que tengas que compartir mi corazón y mi cerebro. Pero el resto de mi cuerpo es solamente tuyo- dijo, pícaramente.

-Me gusta cómo se escucha eso- dijo lanzando sus piernas alrededor de su cuello para besarlo.

Rápidamente logró empujarlo contra la cama, posicionándose encima de él.

-¿Ahora?-

-Tú hiciste la invitación. Ahora toma responsabilidad de las consecuencias- dijo, casi como una orden.

-Sí mi ángel-

Y así sin más, Spike comenzó a hacerle el amor a su mujer.

Amor. Esa extraña y fascinante magia que lo hizo a adorar en niveles insospechables a misma unicornio que le había dado la vida. Aquella fuerza que reparó el corazón roto de una Princesa desesperanzada, uniéndola a un amante inesperado que logró hacerla más feliz que nunca. Aquél poder que guió a una alma solitaria y triste a encontrar la alegría de vivir y entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su salvador, quien irónicamente también había intentado matarla.

Esa magia capaz de unir a las almas más distintas y ayudarles a encontrar redención, confort y consuelo. Pero por sobre todo, felicidad. Sí el amor era magia. Una magia sabia e impredecible.

-Sí, el amor es impredecible en verdad- murmuró Spike mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su amada y satisfecha esposa, que reposaba en su pecho.

-Dilo de nuevo- indicó Chrysalis.

-El amor es impredecible en verdad-

-Poesía-musitó quedándose dormida.

Spike la besó en labase de su cuerno y se preparó acompañarla al mundo de los sueños.

FIN

* * *

_Levante la mano quien pensó que enrolaría a Spike con Celestia, durante su escena juntos. En otra ocasión._

_Y así mis amigos, llegamos al final de este largo viaje que me tomó más de seis meses en completar. Es una sensación complicada terminar esta historia y tener que despedirme de mis queridos personajes. Fue una gran experiencia. Desde la parte de hacer chistes que siempre había querido ver en la serie, hasta darme un poco de auto terapia al descargar mi furia contra ciertos personajes. _

_Fueron muchas las ideas, fueron muchas las opciones, fueron muchos los "Si hubiera". Pero al final me fui quedando con unas ideas más que otras y estoy muy complacido del resultado. Y aunque no lo crean este siempre fue el final que tuve en mente. Un final que, desafortunadamente y como todo final feliz, es inconcluso. Eso lo que no me gusta de ellos. Pero quería enfatizar que: La vida sigue muchachos. Y si nos quedamos a llorar lo que se ha perdido, nos perderemos de las cosas buenas que están por venir.  
_

_Gracias a mis lectores. Los que tuvieron la cortesía de dejar más de 3 reviwes en el trayecto hasta acá, al resto los desprecio intensamente. Gracias por disfrutar y aguantar el ver como destruí, humillé y/o maté a sus personajes favoritos. Y gracias por aguantar todas las faltas de ortografía, errores gramaticales y palabras o nombres mal puestos que tuve en toda esta condenada obra._

_No se angustien. Con favor de Dios no será la última vez que sabrán de mí. Ya tengo guión para otra historia y quizás haga un One Shot para Cadence y Ragnarok, que veo que a muchos les gustó la idea. Aunque no prometo nada, que este semestre la universidad va a ser una chinga. Eso y que a como han salido los últimos episodios, corre el riesgo de que mi amor por esta serie muera igual que la integridad artística de Capcom._

_Pero si hay chanza, nos estaremos leyendo. Hasta entonces. _


End file.
